The Blue Wolf
by choejhulkp9
Summary: What if? What if events before Robert's Rebellion and the end of the Targaryen line occurred differently? What if Lyanna Stark did have some feelings for Robert and it led to them laying together before she met Rhaegar? What if she was pregnant when they went to the Tower of Joy in Dorne? These small changes have large repercussions. The Blue Wolf is born and he will Howl with Fury
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. My other updates will come this month. I've been busy with moving so I haven't had time to write my other stories so I'm posting this in reparations. Sorry again but i'll be updating again this month. **

**Hey everyone, here is my first Game of Thrones stand-alone story featuring an OC character in the canon. It was a story I thought about after reading a few similar stories and thinking about some of the events that happen before the show. A little twist on the ****_Game of Thrones_**** and ****_A Song of Ice and Fire_**** mythos by changing up events a bit. In this story, the tourney of Harrenhal occurred in 278 AC, moving all the events of the Rebellion up two years and making the war an extra year longer. Robert was betrothed to Lyanna Stark and she had a tiny bit of affection for him and were betrothed earlier in 277 AC. Enjoy!**

**The Blue Wolf is born**

**278 AC: Harrenhal**

The Tourney at Harrenhal was in full swing as Lords from all over the 7 Kingdoms had come for fame and fortune. One of them was Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End who was drinking with his friend Eddard _Ned_ Stark before the melee competition. He slammed down another ale as Eddard tried to stop him.

"Easy, Robert. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep drinking." Eddard said.

"Bah, Ned! I fight better when I drink!" Robert boasted, causing Ned to sigh.

"Like that helps when we trained with Lord Arryn." Ned joked. Robert reached for another glass when Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister took it from him.

"You keep drinking like that I'll have to take your place, Stag." Lyanna joked causing Ned chuckled and Robert to look at her.

"You know father would never let that happen." Ned told her.

"Ha, don't worry, Lyanna. I'll be fine." Robert told her but Lyanna finished his ale.

"We'll see." She bid them farewell, heading back to her father.

"Ah, no better sight than watching a woman walk away." Robert said smiling at his beloved, whom he had slept with a fortnight ago.

"If it's you they're walking away for good reason." Ned joked. Robert let out a hardy laugh before slinging his arm over Ned's shoulder.

"Ha, good one, Ned. Come on, help me get ready!" Robert pulled him away to help get his armor on.

Robert took part in the melee competition and managed to defeat many before he was defeated by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, something that pissed off Robert for a while, but he calmed down. There were other events including the horse race, the tourney of singers, the archery, axe-throwing contest and eventually the joust where Prince Rhaegar won. Robert was standing next to Ned as they saw Prince Rhaegar take his victory lap and held the crown of winter roses that he would give to his Queen of Love and Beauty. Ned expected it to be his wife, Elia of House Martell but was surprised to see it was Lyanna. Lyanna accepted it, of course, being smart enough to take favor from the Prince but Ned could have sworn he saw a legitimate smile and look between Lyanna and Rhaegar.

"Ha, that's right. My Lyanna is the Queen of Love and Beauty. Giving my love that title is what she deserves." Robert boasted, making people think that Prince Rhaegar only gave Lyanna her due but Ned saw the look of anger in Robert's eyes.

_"__This can't be good.'_ Ned thought to himself. _'Let's just hope Robert doesn't do something stupid. Old Gods hear my prayer.'_

**Year 281 AC: Tower of Joy, Dorne**

So much has happened in the last two years. The 7 Kingdoms had erupted into civil war that resulted in the end of the Targaryen Dynasty ruling the realm. Most people will remember the start of the war when Rhaegar Targaryen stole Lyanna Stark and rode south. Brandon and Rickard Stark marched to King's Landing and asked for Lyanna to be turned over and Rhaegar to face justice for his crimes which ended with The Mad King murdering them. When the Mad King asked for Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon's heads, that led to House Stark, Baratheon and Arryn revolting against the Mad King for this awful act. This resulted in Robert's Rebellion which was also known as the War of the Usurper and after nearly two years of fighting, Prince Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon on the Trident. Then came of the Sack of King's Landing where the Mad King was killed by Jaime Lannister while Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch killed Princess Elia Martell and her children.

Robert supported this action while Eddard was horrified which caused a rift between the friends. Robert was named King of the 7 Kingdoms with the Mad King and Rhaegar dead and Jaime Lannister was pardoned for his actions by Robert. Eddard Stark left with Howland Redd and his best men to the Tower of Joy in Dorne to rescue his sister and lift the Siege of Storm's End. With his brother free, Robert had Stannis ready to lay siege to Dragonstone and take down the last Targaryen loyalists.

Robert remained in Kings Landing as the new King to govern the kingdoms. Old enemies began to bend the knee and he dealt with them. Eddard '_Ned'_ Stark rode to the Tower of Joy, hellbent on bringing his sister home. At the Tower, there were only two maidens and two Kings Guard members of Prince Rhaegar, Ser Gerald Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne who were commanded to stay there on guard.

Gerald and Arthur were sharpening their swords as they saw the group of horses riding to them. They grabbed their helmets, buckled their armor, and walked in front of the tower to meet Eddard Stark and his party. Ser Arthur stabbed his great sword, Dawn in the ground and stood beside Ser Gerald before Eddard and his group.

"Lord Stark." Ser Arthur greeted him.

"I looked for you on the Trident." Eddard said.

"We were not there." Arthur replied.

"Woe to the usurper if we had been." Gerald replied.

"When King's Landing fell, I found your brother Jaime Lannister, had slain your king with a golden sword. I wondered where you were." Eddard told them.

"Far away. Or else Aeyrs would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells." Gerald replied.

"We came down on Storm's End to lift the siege, and the Tyrells and Redwynes dipped their banners and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty." Eddard told them.

"Our knees do not bend so easily." Arthur told him.

"Ser Willam Dary fled to Dragonstone, to your queen and Prince Viserys." Eddard said.

"Ser Willam is a good man and true." Arthur said.

"But not of the Kings guard. Why weren't you there to protect your Queen? Or at the Trident to protect your prince?" Eddard asked.

"Our prince wanted us here." Arthur said as Eddard looked up at the tower. "The Kings Guard swore a vow. We do not flee."

"Where's my sister?" Eddard asked with an unlaying threatening tone.

"I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come." Arthur said, putting on his helmet. "And now it begins."

Ser Arthur and Ser Gerald unsheathed their swords and stood ready to fight. "No, now it ends." Eddard replied as he and his men drew their weapons.

Howland Reed struck first with his sword but Ser Arthur blocked it and slashed him in the shoulder. Eddard charged with his sword but Ser Arthur skillfully used his two swords to block and parry. Ser Gerald killed one of the Stark men and tried to take down Eddard but he managed to block and stab him in the throat. Now it was just four North men against Ser Arthur. They attacked together but Ser Arthur was fast, agile, and able to block them all. He killed one Stark soldier and then another and soon it was two to one but Ser Arthur dealt with the last soldiers, leaving it to just Eddard Stark against Ser Arthur Dayne.

Ned readied his sword and engaged Ser Arthur, using everything he learned in his years of fighting and knowledge to his advantage but even then, the fight wasn't in his favor. Ser Arthur Dayne was considered the greatest warrior in the 7 Kingdoms for a reason.

Arthur managed to disarm Eddard and took a deep breath, ready to deliver the final blow when he heard something that made him and Lord Stark to stop. "HHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" They heard a very young boy shout as they turned to see a small boy in the window of the Tower of Joy. Ned couldn't see much but could see the boy had dark brownish/black hair. The boy looked and saw dead men but Ser Arthur was still alive.

"SER ARTHUR! HELP! MOTHER!" The boy shouted. Ser Arthur sheathed his swords and ran up the stairs to the tower. Ned was confused but put that to the back of his head when he saw Howland Reed stand up with his bloody shoulder.

"You all right?" Ned asked.

"I'll be fine. Go." Howland told him. Ned grabbed his sword and ran into the tower, hearing the screams of his sister. Ned climbed up the stairs of the tower and charged into a room to see two maids, Ser Arthur with his swords on a chair and his helmet off holding onto the young boy of 2-3 years who called for help. The last thing he saw in the room is sister laying in a bed, covered in blood.

"Ned?" Lyanna called out.

"Lyanna." Ned replied as he put his sword down and knelt next to her. He could see she was pale, tired, and seemed to have lost a lot of blood.

"Ned, is that you?" Lyanna called out and raised her hand as he took it. "Is that really you? You're not a dream?"

"No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here." Ned said.

"I missed you, big brother." Lyanna said, causing him to smile.

"I missed you too." Ned replied, tears in his eyes.

"I want to be brave." Lyanna said in pained breath.

"You are." Ned replied.

"I'm not." She said as Ned looked at the blood. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Ned said, looking at the maids. "Go, get her some water! Is there a maester?!"

"There isn't one, Lord Stark." Arthur informed him.

"Listen to me, Ned. Listen to me. Tell Robert…I'm sorry. I never told him…never told him, I was with child." Lyanna said. Ned turned and looked at the small boy that Arthur was holding who was crying. "Will…come here."

The boy ran to her side and held her hand as she pressed her forehead against his. "Mother…stay." Will cried his eyes out as she cried as well.

"I'm sorry, William. I can't keep the promise to teach you to ride. But I need you to be strong. Do you hear me…I need you to be strong…for me, for your father…and for your uncle." Lyanna said as she looked at Ned. "Ned…meet your nephew. William."

"You and Robert…" Ned said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I loved him once. Tell, Robert, I'm sorry." Lyanna managed to say. She reached over to the table near the bed where a crown of Blue Winter Roses laid. It was the same crown Rhaegar gave her years ago. All the flowers had welted except for one. She grabbed it and handed it to William. "Stay strong for me, Will. I'll be watching over you…be strong for me. Promise me."

"I promise, mother." Will promided. She smiled and kissed his head.

"Now, go to Ser Arthur…I need to speak to your uncle." Lyanna said. Will slowly walked over and hugged Ser Arthur as Arthur hugged the boy and comforted him. "Ned, I need you to listen to me."

She then whispered a message to Ned that he needed to know. Lyanna then began to say promise me, over and over again before she finally closed her eyes and died. William ran over and hugged his mother as Ned stood up and one of the maids came over and handed him a newborn baby wrapped in a blanket. Ned looked at the baby as he saw his nephew crying over his sister.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Ned and Howland Reed sought out a carriage and a casket to transport Lyanna north. She would want to be buried at Winterfell. Arthur had to pull William off Lyanna so Ned could put her in the casket. Ned gathered his supplies as Howland readied the wagon and looked after the infant while William sat in the back where his mother was, holding the blue rose she gave him. Ned grabbed his sword as Ser Arthur grabbed his pack and strapped Dawn to his back.

"I'm truly sorry, Lord Stark." Arthur said.

"Did Rhaegar know…she was pregnant?" Ned asked and Arthur nodded in response.

"Yes. She was showing signs when we arrived here. He didn't do anything to harm her or William. He cared for the boy…because he loved Lyanna. You can't blame people for who they love." Arthur told him.

"No, you can't. And there's nothing I can do now. But William is Robert's son, he needs to know." Ned pointed out.

"How much?" Arthur asked.

"Only what he needs to know. I'll take the baby with me back to Winterfell, he'll be safe." Ned said.

"The baby is one of the last heirs to the House Targaryen." Arthur said.

"And he's also a Stark. The Mountain slaughtered Elia Martell and her children and Robert did nothing for his punishment. I'd hate to think what he would do if he found out Lyanna and Rhaegar were married and had a son. A son who could restart the war we've just ended." Ned told him as Arthur reluctantly nodded and agreed. With nearly all the 7 Kingdoms having sided with Robert, there's no way another war would go their way. "This war is over and House Targaryen has ended. The best thing for the boy is to be far away from all of this."

"He has a right to know where he comes from." Arthur replied.

"If words get out about who he is, he'll be hunted down and killed or worse. Maybe one day in the future but not this day. The war is over, Ser Dayne." Ned told him. Arthur looked over at Howland caring for the infant. While his honor goes against what Ned Stark is saying, his conscious understands now that the old Kingsguard are gone, Queen Rhaella is dead and Rhaegar's siblings are who knows where. One day the boy will know who he is but for now, he's safer not knowing. "He'll be safer with me."

"What will you tell people?" Arthur asked.

"I'll handle it. Right now, I'll take William to Kings Landing. He needs to be with his father." Ned told as Arthur secured his pack.

"I'll ready my horse." Arthur replied, causing Ned to look at him like he was crazy. "Prince Rhaegar tasked me to protect Lyanna and her son until my death. I failed Lady Stark…I won't fail the boy."

"Robert will kill you the second he sees you." Ned informed him but the Sword of the Morning just shrugged.

"If it be, then let it be. Then I'll die doing what I was tasked to do." Arthur said, walking over to his horse. Ned walked over to the wagon and looked at his nephew.

"William?" Ned called as William looked up, his eyes blood shot from crying so much.

"Uncle?" William asked. Ned smiled and leaned down to be at his height.

"Call me Ned. Are you ok?" Ned asked and as predicted, William shook his head no.

"I miss her." The boy stifled a cry so Ned took a seat down next to him.

"I miss her too. I loved her like you did." Ned said with William just looking at the winter rose in his hands. "Do you remember what she asked you?"

"To be strong." William replied.

"I think you will. That flower…its pretty but strong. It grows in cold…so it must be. I think, she knew you'd be strong." Ned said when William suddenly hugged him. Ned was shocked at first before he hugged him back.

"I miss her." William said as Ned sighed.

"I know. But she'll always be with you, so long as you remember your promise." Ned said as William nodded. "Come, William. It's time to meet your father."

Ned and the group traveled back to King's Landing which took moons with the wagon holding Lyanna and stopping every now and then for William to go to the bathroom. Before they entered the city, Ned told Arthur to get rid of the Dragon emblazed armor he wore so he could at least get into the Red Keep.

They moved through the city and saw that it was still recovering from the Sack as buildings and homes were being rebuilt and there was a larger presence of Stormlands, Westerlands, Vale and Northern soldiers in the capital and the surrounding land. Ned and his group stopped near the Red Keep to park the wagon. Ned grabbed his sword and got off the wagon.

"Howland, stay here and rest. Arthur, William, let's go." Ned led them into the Red Keep. They made their way through the castle to the throne room and to the Small Council chambers where Robert was said to be with Jon Arryn. Ned had Arthur and William wait in the throne room until he called for them. Ned walked in to see Robert talking to Jon.

"Ned!" Robert shouted as he hugged his best friend, glad to see he was alive. "By the 7 it's good to see you're alive."

"And good to see that the city is still in one piece." Ned separated from Robert and hugged Jon.

"The city is still in repair after the Sack but it's getting there. Tywin Lannister is behind the rebuilding, no doubt to try and carry some favor." Jon said as Robert shook his head.

"Bah! Let the blonde shits do as they please. The sooner they're out of my city the better. So, Ned. How was Lyanna? Is she waiting outside?" Robert asked hopeful when he noticed Ned's somber expression.

"Lyanna is dead, Robert. She passed." Ned said and Robert was shocked. He turned and around and grabbed the table so hard that his knuckles turned white before he shouted in anger and threw one of chairs into the wall with such force that it broke apart.

"That white haired shit!" Robert shouted in anger, filled with overwhelming anger. "I would bring him back to life only to kill him again!"

"Robert, easy!" Jon tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Ned."

"Thank you, Jon." Ned replied.

"Where is she?" Robert asked.

"I put her in a casket. I want to bury her in Winterfell, she wanted to be buried with my brother and father." Ned told him. Robert's rage turned into sorrow over the loss of his beloved.

"We should have gone sooner…I should have gone with you." Robert said as Ned looked at him.

"You couldn't. If you did, the city would have fallen to chaos if someone else tried to take the throne. You can't change the past, my friend." Ned said, looking at him. "But there's something you should know."

"What?" Robert asked.

"Robert, you and Lyanna slept together, right?" Ned asked, causing Jon to look at Robert in disbelief.

"Robert, you weren't even married yet." Jon chastised him.

"So, what? We were betrothed and would have married anyway. To hell with the ceremony." Robert replied.

"Then there's something Lyanna never told you before she was taken. She…she was pregnant." Ned said as Robert and Jon looked at him.

"Pregnant?" Jon asked.

"The child…is the child alive?" Robert asked, grabbing Ned with a face of desperation.

"He is. He's— ""Drop your sword!" Ned was interrupted when they heard the shouting and the sound of sword's being drawn.

"What in 7 hells?!" Jon asked. They ran out of the Council Chambers into the throne room to see several Baratheon and Lannister soldiers with their swords drawn surrounding one man with a scared child behind him. Robert and Jon recognized the man as Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning

"Give it up, Dayne! You're dead!" One of the Lannister shouted as he reached for Arthur but the young boy ran forward and stomped on his foot hard, causing the Lannister soldier to shout in pain and drop his sword.

Arthur pulled William back and was ready to fight to defend William to the death when Ned ran in-between them. "Stop, lay down your swords!" Ned shouted. Some of the Baratheon men who recognized him lowered their swords but the Lannisters didn't care.

"Move, you shit!" One of the Lannisters shouted when Robert stepped forward

"Drop your swords, in the name of your King!" Robert shouted and the Lannisters immediately did. Robert then looked at Dayne and glared. "Dayne, you're one of the last members of the Dragon's Kingsguard. Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Robert, please. Wait a moment." Ned looked back at William who was both frightened and confused. "William, come here."

William looked at Ser Arthur who nodded for him to go to his uncle. He slowly walked out from behind and Robert and Jon got a good look and him and both gasped. The boy had brown hair like Robert but was a little darker and looked like him when he was younger but the eyes were blue, like Lyanna's. His hair was full and slightly trimmed to make him presentable but he wasn't looking his best with the brown shirt, pants and boots he was wearing. William was still holding the Winter Rose in his hand as he walked up to Ned. "William, this is Jon Arryn. Someone who means a great deal to me. And next to him is Robert Baratheon, you're father." Ned said as William looked at them.

"Robert, meet William, your son." Ned introduced the two, but Robert was too in shock to even move.

"When?" Jon asked.

"About two years ago." Ned informed him. Robert knelt down to William and saw he was both confused and scared.

"Two years…" Robert managed to say. "William…from Lyanna's family." Robert then noticed the winter rose and smiled. "A Winter Rose. Lyanna loved them."

"It's ok, William." Ned ushered William forward and he slowly walked forward to Robert who smiled.

"Hello, son." Robert said. William took a few small steps forward and lunged into a hug. Robert breathed a huge sigh of relief as he held his son in his arms. The last reminder of Lyanna was in his hands and he would keep him safe. "It's ok. Don't worry."

Ned and Jon smiled when they saw Robert hug his son. Robert then stood up as William held his pant leg. "William is a good, strong name. Thank you, Ned." Robert thanked him but Ned looked at Ser Arthur.

"You should thank him. Ser Arthur has been taking care of William since he's been born. Hasn't hurt him and kept him safe." Ned said as Robert spared the Sword of the Morning a glance.

"Part of me still believes you should pay, Dayne." Robert warned him when William ran over to Ser Arthur and hugged him close.

"Don't hurt him." William said, pleading to keep him safe.

"Robert…" Jon said as Robert looked at him and nodded.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, for your job in keeping my son safe, I shall not take your life. But you are hereby stripped of your position in the Kingsguard. Lord Stark told me that you safeguarded my son, so from now on, you shall swear to protect him with your life and if you fail, your life will be forfeit." Robert told him.

"Yes, your grace." Arthur said, taking a knee and bowing his head.

"It's ok, William." Robert assured his son that everything was ok.

"What shall you do, Robert? With Lyanna…no longer with us, you'll have to marry Cersei Lannister." Jon told him.

"Tywin's daughter?" Ned asked.

"After Tywin's help to liberate the city, Tywin approached Robert with a marriage proposal with Cersei and his financial backing. We know the Lannisters are the wealthiest in the 7 Kingdoms, that can help us keep the realm together now more than ever." Jon pointed out.

"And Tywin's daughter becomes Queen. Convenient." Ned pointed out with obvious disdain in his voice.

"I know how you feel, Ned but now that the war is just about over and I'm named Hand of the King, I need to think about our future and the Lannisters are a part of that." Jon said. Ned looked at Robert who was contemplating the situation.

"Robert?" Ned asked.

"Yes, I'll marry her dammit. Send the raven, Tywin's daughter will be Queen so long as I am King. But then, William will be King after." Robert said, looking at his son. Ned and Jon looked at Robert thinking he was crazy because this was not how the line of succession worked.

"Robert…" "Don't start, Jon. Lyanna and I may not have been bonded in marriage, but we were betrothed. Despite William being born out of marriage, he will take my name and be a Baratheon, not a Sand or Waters or whatever bastard name people say he should be. With Lyanna gone, Cersei can be Queen but William will be my heir. Heir to the Stormlands and the Iron Throne. And if the gods think they can change that then piss on them." Robert proudly declared. Seeing as how noting would dissuade him, Jon conceded the argument.

"All right, that's enough of that. I'll get the ravens ready as soon as possible to announce the marriage and your son." Jon left to go about his business.

"Come William, let's get you something to eat." Robert said, leaving with William, Ned, and Ser Arthur.

Line Break xxxxx

A moon and a fortnight had passed since William had arrived and he had settled in King's Landing very nicely. Ravens had been sent out to all over the 7 Kingdoms informing all the lords and ladies of Prince William Baratheon, First of his Name, Crowned Prince of the 7 Kingdoms and heir to the Iron Throne. The arrival of the half stag and half wolf prince had changed up the game and the future balance of power. With an heir, smart people began to consider their futures and how they could leverage the crown prince for their own uses.

One such man who hadn't taken the news too well was Tywin Lannister, lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. With a legitimate son, the only power that house Lannister could have would be with Queen Cersei and that would change depending on how well Robert and his son got along. He would have to figure something out, either ingratiate himself to the boy prince and pray that William would bring House Lannister into the fold or take him out of the equation.

Cersei Lannister was in her room in the Red Keep, preparing for the ceremony at the Sept of Baelor where she would marry Robert and become Queen. She sat in her room alone, combing her golden hair and looking in the mirror. She looked like a queen. Normally, this would be a day of celebration. She would be Queen and rule the Seven Kingdoms, but she seethed in anger at the one thing that would stand against her in the future. That wolf boy, William. With him alive, her children would never rule and she wouldn't rule through them.

She put her brush down as her brother, Jaime walked in. He was decked in his Kings Guard armor and noticed how angry she was. "You know, most woman would be happy on their wedding day to the King." Jaime joked.

"The good it will do with that boy around. That stupid whore of a wolf. Why couldn't the boy have died in Dorne as well." Cersei said, spraying herself with some perfume.

"Well, there's still a chance the boy may die. This is a dangerous city and boys have died from illnesses before." Jaime walked in and stood behind her.

"If I told you to kill the boy, would you?" She asked as Jaime looked at her.

"I'd do anything for you, but I'd never get close. Ser Arthur Dayne is guarding him at all hours of the day and even at night. He'd never let me get close. He despises me enough already and even if I could get close, I'd never best him in combat." Jaime told her.

"Then maybe something of a subtler approach." Cersei said as Jaime moved his hands through her hair and to her breasts.

"A topic for another day. For now, relax. It's your wedding day." Jaime said, kissing her neck and moving down.

On the other side of the Red Keep, William was in his private chambers sitting on his bed trying his best at reading a children's book about the history of the 7 Kingdoms. William was cleaned and dressed in the finest clothes his father could get him and watched over always. His hair was trimmed so it was nice and neat, perfectly cut with a little bit of length in the front that could be pushed to the side. Grand Maester Pycelle's assistant, Cedric Angar **(1)** was helping the prince, who personally requested him. Cedric wasn't a Maester but had once trained to be one. Unfortunately, circumstances led him to not getting his chain so using all the skills he learned he worked under Pycelle to assist him in running the library. Now he was the Prince's personal tutor.

William was sitting on his bed with Cedric in a chair next to him, helping him through the words. Ser Arthur Dayne was in the room keeping watch over him. The Prince was far too young to be reading but he was getting a grasp on the words which would help his speaking and he was getting better at it. He was a smart boy for his age, something Arthur told Robert and Jon.

"The Wall…. built…by…. Brandon…the Builder." William managed to say his first sentence ever, a rather short sentence but a sentence, nonetheless. He didn't understand the words or even read them. Cedric told him what to say and to repeat it back.

"Well done, my prince. Well done." Cedric applauded him before turning the page in the book that showed new pictures. "Keep this up, and you'll be reading in a year."

"Can I try, sooner?" William asked in all his childhood innocence.

"You can try, my prince. But don't rush it." Cedric said as they began going over the words and images. Arthur smiled at the prince, seeing a great amount of innocence in him but a lot of potential as well.

The door opened and Jon Arryn walked in, dressed in his most formal robes. "Lord Hand." Arthur greeted him.

"Ser Dayne." Jon said as he looked at William. "How's he doing?"

"He's getting better with words. I doubt he knows how to read but Cedric is teaching him to speak much more than I could." Arthur replied.

"The boy is smart. For a boy of only three years, he's pushing himself. Remember when he tried to pick up the practice sword a fortnight ago?" Jon asked which made him chuckle.

"He wants to be strong…to honor his mother." Arthur said.

"He'll make her proud." Jon replied when William noticed him in the doorway and jumped off the bed.

"Hello, Uncle Jon." William's happy face and expression made Jon smile. A boy so young and pure reminded him of good times. Since Jon was like a father to Robert, William called Jon uncle, not that he minded.

"Hello, my prince. It's time to go to the Sept." Jon told him and Will was more than ready to go. "Now remember, this is an important day for your father so try to remain as quiet as possible."

"I will." William said as Jon Arryn and the prince were escorted to the Sept where they witnessed the wedding of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.

Line Break xxxxx

**Year 285 AC**

Two years have passed since Robert took the throne and became King. The 7 Kingdoms were in reasonable peace since the Mad King's death and luckily, they didn't have to worry about Robert like they did they Mad King. Robert spent most of his time when he wasn't with his son either hunting, whoring, or drinking. It was usually a combination of the three depending on the situation but whenever he was with William, Robert was completely different. Robert was calm, gentle, and caring whenever he and William spent time together, probably because William was his trueborn son with his love Lyanna and spending time with him reminded him of the good old days before everything changed.

Still, Robert was King so he was occasionally dragged to some meetings when Jon Arryn could get him to go or when Jon had the Prince convince him to go to one which worked most of the time. Cersei was Queen and had given birth to a blonde-haired son last year, Joffrey making him Will's younger brother. But Cersei kept him with her all the time and didn't want William interacting with him. William spent his time with either his father, his tutor Cedric, Jon Arryn when he wasn't busy, his uncles Renly and Stannis, Ser Barristan Selmy and always Ser Arthur Dayne.

William was 5 years old, nearly 6 in a moon. He was taller than most boys his age, at about 4 feet in height but he was still growing. Just now he was barely able to hold a light wooden training sword in both hands, but he wasn't able to swing that much. Robert liked to help William train but his expectations were a bit high. No 5-year-old can lift a Warhammer. Where William did exceed was his mind as he was very smart for his age. He mastered speaking when he was four and now, he fully knew how to read and write. He was smart for his age, but obviously, there were things he didn't know or things that flew over his head. He could still understand most conversations people had.

Currently, William was in the training courtyard enjoying the sun of summer as he played with a black dog pup his uncle Renly got him for his name day last year. William named him Shadow because of his dark coat. In the courtyard was Ser Barristan who was watching the prince and Ser Arthur Dayne who was keeping his skills sharp with a practice dummy. William scratched Shadow on the stomach, watching Ser Arthur wield two swords and swing them expertly at the wooden dummies and finished his session by taking off the dummies heads.

"Well done, Ser Arthur." Barristan commented, handing him a water pouch.

"Thank you. Best thing to keep my skills sharp now that it's peace time." Arthur took a sip of water and wiped his face with a towel.

"Aye. It's quiet. I like it but it does get a bit dull." Barristan said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'd imagine protecting the King and the Queen can't be much fun." Arthur stated.

"No. Most of my time is spent watching over Robert to make sure he doesn't drink himself to death or watching the Prince." Barristan said as they saw William and Shadow walk over to one of the tables near the training targets.

"Well, this is our life now. Better get accustomed to it. I have." Arthur strapped the sword to his waist.

William looked at the table and saw the swords, axes and maces that were blunted for training and grimaced that he couldn't use any of them yet. He did see some small daggers that were smaller than his arms that didn't look heavy, so he picked up two of them. They felt fine to carry, as he held them in his hands and began swinging them like he had seen Ser Arthur do a minute ago. He then saw a target about 8 feet away and looked at the knife before he threw both and they hit the middle ring of the target.

Arthur and Barristan looked to see William had thrown two daggers into the middle ring of the target. He didn't the bullseye but the middle circle of the target in between the bullseye and the outer ring. William looked at the target, walked over and plucked the knives out, returned to the spot he was standing at before and kept practicing.

"Maybe he won't be a swordsman, but he might be a fine archer someday." Barristan said.

"Aye." Arthur replied and the two watched the prince train.

William's life fell into a routine. His days would vary depending on if he would spend more time in the library or with Jon Arryn, but he was usually kept busy. But on other days, he liked to explore. He was often found running through the gardens or surrounding green areas of the Red Keep for fun with Shadow by his side. William enjoyed running through the trees and bushes and often made it game to see where he could climb and how fast he could run with Ser Arthur right on his tail.

One day, William made his way out of the city to explore the surrounding woods and forests. He got tired of the gardens and trees of the Red Keep. William was running through the woods with Shadow right behind him and Ser Arthur following. He jumped off a rock and his feet crunched against the tree roots, dirt, and mud. William then ran up to a small tree and managed to grab onto a low branch before pulling himself up. Then he began making his way up the other branches to the top of the tree.

Shadow sat by the base of the tree and wagged his tail while Ser Arthur looked up at the Prince who was about 20 feet off the ground and still going. "William, you shouldn't climb so high! It's dangerous!" Ser Arthur shouted but was ignored. Will grabbed onto a branch to pull himself up and looked out to the wide fields surrounding King's Landing.

"It's beautiful. You should come up, Ser Arthur!" William shouted.

"I prefer my feet on the ground, thank you very much, my prince!" Arthur replied. William looked out to the field and saw some men at work.

"What's that?" William began climbing down the tree with ease.

"What's what, my prince?" Arthur asked and William jumped down next to him.

"Over there." William ran west and Shadow followed him. Ser Arthur sighed in exhaustion and ran after him.

William ran out of the woods to the levels grass plains where farmers were tending to their lands. William walked around as he saw men, both young and old using pickaxes, shovels, and pitch forks to work the fields and dig up the ground for the seeds they would plant. The farmers were using these tools and whatever else they could with small donkey's pulling wagons of tools and bags of seeds.

William saw one of the older men having trouble moving a big rock out of the way so he ran over and helped push. Ser Arthur saw this and came over to help and they managed to move the rock onto the wagon and move it away.

"Many thanks, my lord." The farmer thanked Ser Arthur and shook his hand.

"You should thank him." Arthur pointed to William and the prince shook the farmer's hand as well.

"Aye, thank you little lord." The farmer said and William smiled.

"It's William." William said as the farmer realized he was talking to the prince.

"Prince William, forgive me your grace." The farmer bowed his head in respect.

"It's all right, stand up. What's your name?" William asked.

"Rydan Gower, your grace." Rydan said.

"How long have you been farming?" William asked.

"All my life, your grace. My father did it, and his father before him and so on. It's hard but honest work. Now more than ever, it's tough." Rydan looked at the perfectly clean patches of field that were untouched by them.

"How come you're not over there?" William asked.

"Ah, those areas are too covered in rocks to plow with our tools, your grace. We'd never farm them." Rydan said as William looked at the tools.

"Maybe I can help. I can talk to my father for some better tools." William said, causing the man to chuckle.

"I'm sure the King has better things to worry about." Rydan said.

"Well, can I help at all? I want to." William asked as Ser Arthur and Rydan smiled.

"I suppose you can help the lads smooth out the soil for the seeds." Rydan said. William nodded and ran over to help with Shadow following him. "That boy is something else. I don't think I've ever seen a lord, let alone a prince help the common folk."

"Aye, William is one of a kind. And he'll be a good king. Now, let's get the rest of this field ready." Ser Arthur said, picking up a shovel to help with the digging.

Prince William and Ser Arthur Dayne worked with the farmers for the entire day, plowing the fields to be ready for planting. They worked with the men, ate with the men and for a day weren't the Prince and his protector but just regular people. William enjoyed himself and he learned a lot about farming and helped the best that he could, even Shadow helped. By the end of the day, Rydan had plowed all the fields that he needed and the crops were planted. It was a grueling 12 hours of work, but William was happy. He enjoyed it but was exhausted. Ser Arthur carried him back to the Red Keep to get some much-deserved rest.

Line Break xxxxx

The next week after William helped Rydan farm, he went to Cedric for all the information on farming techniques and tools and even asked some of the city's builders, smiths, and masons for advice on new tools that could improve the farming situation. They came up with the design for a new plough that would improve the trenches made, dig deeper into the ground, and remove objects like weeds and rocks out of the way. It would have sturdy iron blades in the front to dig into the ground and have two small wheels to aid in the moving and ideally an oxen or horse would pull it to improve the speed but the wheels made it so that two men could push it through tough ground.

He also asked for improved designs on the old tools to make them and the job easier. He hoped it would help Rydan tend to the area he couldn't get to but Ser Arthur and Cedric pointed out that with the new designs and tools, William could negotiate a deal with the builders and sell them to farmers all over the realm. Farmers in harsh terrain could use new and improved equipment. William liked the idea and asked if Cedric would help and he was more than happy to.

They worked on the idea and the masons, smiths, and builders also pointed out other things they could improve on like new building tools, mining tools to sell to the Westerlands or better wagons and William welcomed all of this. If they could do it, why not? Of course, Ser Arthur pointed out that William would need to talk to his father or Jon Arryn about paying the builders, smiths, and masons for their work in order to start. He couldn't help people without providing money.

So, a fortnight after William met with the builders about his idea and had all the designs and schematics ready, he was ready to speak to Jon Arryn about finding some coin to build them for a test. William walked to the Hand of the King chambers with rolls of papers in his hands with Shadow right next to him and Ser Arthur accompanying him. William knocked on the door and Jon Arryn's squire, Hugh answered.

"Your grace." Hugh greeted him.

"Hello, I'm here to see Lord Arryn." William greeted and Hugh let him in.

"Lord Hand, Prince William is here." Hugh said as Jon nodded.

"Thank you, Hugh. Leave us." Jon said. Hugh let the prince and Ser Arthur in and left, closing the door. Jon stood up from his desk and hugged the prince. "How are you, my prince?"

"I'm good. You know why I'm here today?" William asked and Jon nodded.

"Yes, I received your message earlier. Well, let's have a look." Jon said as William handed him all the papers he had. Jon looked over the schematics and was impressed by the designs, not that he knew anything about farming or building but they looked impressive. Attached were potential monetary notes about how much they would cost and written notes from the smiths and masons who were going to work on the projects.

The idea was that farmers who could pay for the tools and machines would send it to Prince William or Cedric and that would commission the tools. Deals could also be arranged where farmers who couldn't afford it would pay back in profits made from their crops by moon or year, depending on the circumstances or in produce harvested. Lords and other people who wanted to buy the tools could set up payment plans or just pay the fees and the taxes to the Prince. It seemed well thought out. Jon smiled as he looked at the young prince. He was already becoming a smart man and a good future ruler by thinking of the people he would be ruling over.

"Everything seems to be in order, my prince. The plans look good and the ideas are well thought out. Cedric did his work." Jon said causing William to smile. "And I'm glad you came to me about this but the Master of Coin deals with any monetary issues."

"That's true but this isn't a royal expense, it's my own." William said as Jon looked at William and smiled. He wanted to be his own man at such a young age.

"All right. Well, the royal treasury still has coin that can accommodate the building of your tools for the test trial. And should it succeed, then I'll send out ravens to lords all over about your tools. Well done, my prince." Jon said with a smile.

After the meeting with Jon Arryn, he gave them the coin they needed for the tools and William asked Rydan to test them out and if they worked, he could keep them. Rydan agreed and in 5 days the new equipment was ready. Rydan and his men tested it and the new plough and tools made it easier to dig up the fields. He was finally able to plow the fields that he couldn't before because of the rocks and terrain. The new tools enabled him and his men to work just as hard with less stress and more gain.

Rydan wanted to pay back the Prince but all William wanted was the first chance to buy the new crops when they were ready, something Rydan was more than happy to oblige him with. Despite that, he had another gift in mind for the prince. William told Jon about the success and Jon then sent out ravens to the neighboring lords and towns about Prince William's new tools and they began getting replies about the costs and orders.

Word began to spread about Prince William's business endeavors and it impressed people. A young boy of nearly 6 who began to make a name for himself and a bit of profit as well. Tywin Lannister was impressed as was Olena Tyrell and when Ned Stark heard of his nephew's exploits, he knew Lyanna would be proud and he would have a surprise when he visited his nephew for his name day celebration.

Line Break xxxxx

King's Landing was busy with news and celebration as it was the week that Prince William Baratheon was celebrating his name day celebration and would be turning 6. Lords from all over the 7 Kingdoms would come for the festivities and knights and squires for the tourney that King Robert was throwing for his son. Some of the lords had arrived early in the week to ingratiate themselves to the King and his son to earn favor. Tywin Lannister came, of course as well as Lord Hoster Tully and other lords from the Riverlands. Lords from the Vale as well as Lords from the Reach and Ned Stark and his family were coming for his nephew.

Speaking of the Prince, he was in the training courtyard with his father, Ser Arthur, and Ser Barristan. William was training with his daggers once again. He was 10 feet away from a target and threw them as hard as he could. He had thrown the 9th dagger and hit in the general area of the middle ring. He threw the 10th one but still not a bullseye.

William sighed as he walked up and grabbed the knives and daggers off the target and returned to his spot. "Don't rush it, my prince. Throwing knives and archery requires time and skill. You're still young." Ser Barristan told him.

"Don't worry, William. Soon you'll be wielding a Warhammer and cracking skulls." Robert said, causing him to smile and get back to work on his aim. Robert smiled, seeing his son throw the dagger. Granted he'd be even happier if it was a sword or a Warhammer, but a dagger will do for now. Robert then looked at Ser Barristan and motioned him closer. "Did you track down the gift for William?"

"Yes, your grace. It's with Master Mott. He's just adjusting the grips for the Prince." Ser Barristan replied as William threw another knife and hit it close to the center. He threw another one and hit near the center again but wasn't getting closer.

"Any advice, father?" William asked, causing Robert to chuckle as he took a sip of wine and stood up. He walked over to William and held one of the daggers. It was so tiny in his hands.

"Well, I never was one for daggers. I always preferred my hammer or a long sword." Robert said, looking at his son. "But Jon taught me everything he knew, and he knew a lot about fighting. Do you know the first lesson he taught me?"

"No, father." William replied.

"He told me that a great warrior's most valued attribute is his instincts. Do you know what that is?" Robert asked and William shook his head no. Robert smiled, kneeling down to his son's height. "Your instincts tell you what to do and what not to do. Your instincts drive your body in ways your mind may be too slow to act. It's my instincts that I follow in battle. And my instincts that I followed when I first met your mother. Trust your instincts."

William nodded in response as Robert kissed his head and stood up. William looked at the daggers, then at the target and relaxed. He held one dagger in each hand and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and loosened up the grip on the daggers, so he wasn't hold them too tight. He threw the dagger and hit the center of the target. He threw the other dagger and hit the center again.

Everyone was shocked and William was beyond happy. "YES!" William grabbed his father in a fierce bear hug. He got back to work, and his aim now landed his daggers into the center ring of the target. Robert, Ser Barristan, and Ser Arthur smiled as they saw William continued with his training.

"That's it, William. Keep on practicing and you'll be deadly and feared by the time you pick up a real weapon!" Robert boasted. The men smiled as they saw William practice when Jon Arryn walked in.

"Your grace, my prince. The guests have arrived for the feast. I believe it's time to get ready. You've kept most of them away while you've been here so I think it's time for you to get ready." Jon said as Robert drank some more wine.

"Ah, come on, Jon. William just struck his first bullseye, so drink with me. Share in our celebration!" Robert told him and Jon chuckled in amusement.

"And I'm glad but it's time for the dinner. Lords have come for days for the tournament tomorrow and tonight marks the start of the celebration." Jon told him. Robert regrettably nodded and finished his wine.

"Aye, all right. Let's go, William. Time to get ready." Robert told him and they left to get ready.

Ser Arthur escorted William to his chamber where a maid had set out some of his fanciest clothes since it was his name day celebration dinner starting tonight. It consisted of a nice tunic, long pants, and boots combination that his father wore everyday but of a better quality and fabric so it appeared shiny and clean. He wore a black tunic with dark gold pants and boots. His top half had streaks of dark blue with the crest of House Stark stitched on the chest. The crest of House Baratheon was stitched on the small flaps at the bottom.

The maids helped him adjust his clothing and made sure it looked clean and smooth with no wrinkles. One of the maids walked over to his dresser and pulled out the box that held the finishing touch. She opened it and pulled out a Winter Rose, the same Winter Rose that William received from his mother before she died. Ser Arthur had the flower pressed to preserve it so William would always have it. The maid took a pin and pinned it to his chest and straightened it.

William smiled and thanked them as Ser Arthur walked in, dressed in his best clothes with his great sword, Dawn, still on his waist. "Ready, my prince?" Arthur asked and William nodded and they walked out with Shadow next to his master.

Ser Arthur escorted William to the dining hall where the banquet was set up. Jon Arryn had taken charge of preparing the banquet and ball and it was set up in the large dining hall of the Red Keep that could easily house all the visiting guests. They walked through the two large double doors of the dining hall as servants and City Watch greeted and wished Prince William a happy name day. Jon had tasked the servants to make the name day celebration special so the finest silks and tapestries were set up around the hall to decorate it in the sigils of the Crown Stag and the Direwolf. Tables of food ranging from pigeon pie, roast boar, venison, lamb, ham and potatoes, grilled vegetables, breads, and a line of sweets filled the room with a delectable aroma that would make anyone's stomach growl.

There were some performers set up around the hall and a band filled the hall with elegant music as noble lords engaged one another with conversation, dressed in their finest robes and silks trying to show their own elegance and power. Renly was talking to other young boys of the court; Stannis was with his wife and Ser Davos while Robert was talking with Ned when he saw his son enter. Robert rushed over and picked up his son with a hearty laugh as all the lords and ladies looked at them.

"Lords and Ladies, today marks a momentous day for it is my son's name day! Let us rejoice and feast to mark this special day!" Robert shouted. The men cheered and the ladies clapped in applause. Robert put his son on his shoulders and carried him in as the lords reached out and shook his small hands. The band began to play music just as Robert brought William over to Ned. William jumped down and ran into his uncle with a hug.

"Uncle Ned!" William plowed into his stomach. Ned laughed, hugging his nephew and was beyond happy to see him again. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Aye, I know. But I'm needed up North and your place is down here. But don't worry, I wouldn't have missed this day for anything." Ned told him. William then hugged his aunt, Catelyn Stark.

"Hello, Aunt Catelyn." William said with a smile and Catelyn hugged him back.

"My prince, happy name day." Catelyn gingerly hugged him because she had a small infant in her arms.

"Is this my cousin?" William asked and she nodded.

"This is Sansa." Catelyn introduced the two. Once Sansa saw his face she giggled.

"Where's Robb?" William asked and Ned pointed to Ser Rodrick and the three-year-old boy by his side so William rushed over to play with his cousin.

"Wow, that boy's grown since I last saw him." Ned said. Robert nodded in agreement as he sipped some wine.

"Aye, he's sprouting like a plant and he's smart too, smarter than me when I was his age." Robert said.

"I think he's smarter than you now." Ned joked causing him to laugh.

"Probably and he's on his way to become a great warrior at his rate. You should have seen him training today. He hit his bullseye with a dagger. Ha, even at his age I wasn't that good." Robert said and Ned smiled.

"Daggers?" Ned asked.

"Aye, and Dayne tells me he spends his time running through the gardens or the woods like that damn wolf on your banner. Ha, he's just like Lyanna." Robert said. "Come, Ned! Let's get drunk like the old days!"

William talked and played with his cousin but also talked to Lords and Ladies who wished him a happy name day. He also met their young daughters but most of them were younger and he wasn't that mature enough to care. But he talked to them and enjoyed himself. There weren't other kids his age in the Red Keep all the time so this was a rare chance to play with kids and not old people.

After about an hour of eating and drinking, Jon Arryn got everyone's attention in the hall because he wanted to give the Prince his gift. The Lords and Ladies sent their servants to get their gifts ready as Jon Arryn had his squire Hugh bring over a stack of papers and something covered in a tarp.

"My prince, I felt that considering your recent business ventures, that this would make an excellent gift." Jon Arryn motioned Hugh to place the stack of papers next to William. William looked them over and saw that they had the signature of the Iron Bank of Braavos. "I contacted the lron Bank and an account has been set up in your name to hold your gold and income from your business venture. And since it's with the Iron Bank and I've negotiated a deal, it will continue to grow so long as it remains there. You've shown great promise and I know this will greatly benefit you in your future endeavors."

William smiled and hugged Jon as Jon hugged back. "Thank you, Uncle Jon. This is an excellent gift." William said.

"No thanks necessary, my prince. And speaking of your recent business ventures, your friend Rydan and his friends sent over a gift for your name day." Jon said, removing the tarp to reveal an intricately carved wooden piece of a Direwolf and Stag running through a forest. It was like a painting on a wooden plank and had expertly carved trees and foliage that looked real and were painted expertly. The Direwolf looked fierce yet graceful and was painted dark blue while the Stag was proud and powerful. William loved it and imagined it was Shadow running through the forest.

"It's amazing. I'll have to thank them in person for this." William said as a servant came by and took the gift away.

Next came the gift from Lords of the Vale which included fine made battle axes and weapons for William to use when he gets older. One of the lords heard of Williams keen mind and gave him a book about the history of the Vale which William appreciated. A messenger sent from Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn of Dorne gave William a book on poisons and medicine and an iron snake statue. A possible threat or just a nice gesture, it was hard to tell. Mace Tyrell gave him a beautiful golden goblet studded with gems and other lords from the Reach gave him small assortments of gems, beautiful paintings, ornamental weapons and some even gave him books from the Citadel.

Tywin Lannister was next as he had some servants bring over a small, solid gold Direwolf statue. "The finest gold mined from the Westerlands, designed after the House Sigil of your late mother, my Prince." Tywin said and William smiled at the statue.

"Thank you for the gift, Lord Tywin." William said, firmly shaking Tywin's hand and Tywin nodded back. The servants escorted the gift to William's chambers as Tyrion came up and placed a book down on the table.

"I've heard from my brother that you're quite the reader so I thought about getting you something that would be good to read. _The Lives of Four King's_. Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of _Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy, and Daeron the Good_. A book every King should read." Tyrion said. William smiled as he looked at the book. It was one of the books he has wanted to read for a long time but could never find it in the Red Keep's library and it was rumored to have been only one copy left.

"I've been wanting to read this for a long time. Thank you, Lord Tyrion. Thank you very much." William shook Tyrion's hand and the little lord smiled back.

"Your welcome, your grace." Tyrion said as the servants took the book to William's chambers.

Ned then came over with Ser Rodrick holding a beautifully made coat with a wolf pelt around the shoulders. "Now, I realize it may be too hot down here in the capital but a Stark isn't a Stark without a coat of Wolf's fur. And should ever come visit us in the North, then you'll fit right in." Ned told him, putting it on his nephew. It was still too big, but the fur felt comfortable. "Lyanna would be so proud to see the boy you've become. Never forget her, William."

"I won't, Uncle. Thank you." William said, hugging his uncle who hugged back. One of the servants took the coat to William's chambers and Robert stood up, still somewhat sober and able to speak clearly.

"William…son, come here." Robert said. He walked over as Robert looked him up and down. "You've made me proud to be a father. You're smart, strong, brave, and will be a great King when you're old enough. Any father would be proud to have you as their son, and I couldn't be prouder. Soon, you will no longer be a boy and you will need to act like a man. So, I have a gift for you to use when you're ready."

Ser Barristan walked up with an item covered in a tarp and removed it causing William to let out a gasp of surprise and excitement. They were two daggers, beautifully made and intricate. One of them was a stiletto dagger while the other was a curved dagger. The curved dagger had a 5-inch handle made of dragon bone and decorated with gold with a large ruby in the hand guard. The 7-inch blade had a straight back side while the front was curved. The stiletto had a 5-inch handle and a small cross guard. The handle was made of a smoothed wood and steel combination with a dark blue and black leather grip. The 7-inch blade was sharp and thin, yet long enough to easily hit vital organs. Both of the metal in the daggers had an intricate pattern weaved in.

"Be careful with these, my prince. These are not toys or training daggers, these are real and can hurt you." Ser Arthur warned him. William took the dragon bone dagger and removed the sheath.

"That's Valyrian steel, William. The sharpest metal there is and the strongest. It's sturdy but light. You read about it, right?" Robert asked as William nodded.

"It's said to be magical. Ever since the Doom of Valyria, there isn't any more Valyrian steel left. Where did you get them?" William asked.

"The straight dagger I had Barristan track down and we had it re-forge it for you by a master smith in Volantis. The bone dagger Dayne managed to track down." Robert said as William looked at his sworn shield.

"It's a tradition in my house that when a lad is ready, he be given a dagger. I managed to find one." Ser Arthur said, causing him to smile.

"Thank you, Father. It's the best gift ever." William hugged his father with all his strength and Robert smiled, hugging back. Will then hugged Ser Barristan and then Ser Arthur. "Thank you, Ser Arthur."

"It was my pleasure, my prince." Arthur replied. William took both daggers and strapped them around his waist.

Cersei glared at the boy as she coddled Joffrey in her arms. Daggers that precious and rare should belong to her son and not that wolf boy. Robert then stood up and picked up another goblet of wine. "All right, let's get back to the feast!" Robert shouted as he drank the wine in one go and everyone got back to eating and drinking.

Line Break xxxxx

**289 AC**

A lot had changed in King's Landing for the realm and for William. Now a boy of 10, he began to grow and stood 5ft 4 inches and wasn't skinny like most boys his age. His running through the gardens or nearby woods and his training made him stronger than most boys his age, something his father was proud about. William's training enable him to run through the woods all day and not get tired and he was an expert climber, often climbing up trees, swinging from branches or hurtling over walls and hay bales like an acrobat. William said he wanted to move like a wolf on the hunt or a stag running through the forest and trust his instincts should the need arise, so he kept training.

After he was given his daggers as a gift on his 6th name day, he carried them with him all the time via a leather belt around his waist. His accuracy with daggers improved and he could now hit the center of the target from 30 feet away. When he turned 7, he asked Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan to train him to use a sword. He practiced with a wooden sword and was getting there. He still had a lot to learn but could fight as well as a boy his age should, probably better. Since he focused so much on speed, he trained with Ser Arthur on his fighting style of _Dimachaerus,_ or Valyrian for _two knives_. It means the fighter used two swords, either two short ones or one long and one short. The style was for close range fighting and meant the fighter could both attack and defend with his weapon rather than a shield and could engage multiple people at once. It wasn't something every person could learn because the two swords of the style meant it required a great deal of skill, patience, and practice but William was a patient student.

Robert was a bit angry that William hadn't taken to the Warhammer like he did. William could lift one but it wasn't his preferred weapon, it felt too clumsy. But when Robert saw William practice with his two daggers on a dummy or swing the practice sword against Ser Barristan, Robert was just happy to see his son fighting like he did when he was younger. Along with his skills with daggers and his growing skill with swords, William was more than on his way to becoming an expert archer. He had moved from the long bow and was now mastering the recurve bow. With another year of training and honing his skills, he'd be an expert marksman.

Along with this physical training, William spent just as much time with his mental training. He spent time with Cedric reading old books on politics, history of houses and families, geography, trading, economics, poisons, wildlife, and ended with warfare and battle strategy. He also began learning other languages as well like Low and High Valyrian along with Dothraki. He absorbed all the information he could and with some help from Grand Maester Pycelle on tracking down the older books for study sessions or medicines and poisons for his studies. William was a very smart lad and that smartness paid off in a big way in terms of his wealth.

Normally, you would think that being the Prince would mean you had all the money in the world but Cedric taught William that money and gold don't grow on trees and unless you could summon gold from the ground for the rest of your life, you needed to plan carefully. His farming tool and technique venture sparked William's desire to invent more and help the people of the 7 Kingdoms. The masons and smiths who made the tools and ploughs were given commission from the payment and taxes the lords and farmers paid William for the tools and were happier than they have ever been. William expanded his small venture to include better surplus of building tools, mining tools, and machines which brought in more income. He, Cedric, and Rydan came up with designs for an irrigation system that would help distribute and carry water to arid grass and fields. Taxes and payments were set up so farmers and lords could get easy access to these new techniques and William and his builders still received pay. Prince Doran paid his weight's worth in gold for those irrigation and water systems as they were much needed in Dorne.

William appointed Cedric to oversee his books since there wasn't anyone he trusted more with something like this. Cedric was more than happy to help and began expanding the prince's money to housing and land purchasing. By now, William owned half of the houses, inns, and taverns in the city and some in the Riverlands. He helped to cover repairs and damages and the renters paid a reasonable tax price for housing. It helped families with low money keep a roof over their heads and William was more than happy to discuss terms of payment if the family had trade skills. Cedric had a vast knowledge of trading and economics and began to diversify the Prince's money into trading groups and guilds, markets and merchants and even worked with the builders and masons of the city to set up guilds for large scale jobs. In the 4 years since Jon Arryn had made the account in the Iron Bank for William, Cedric managed to raise a value of nearly 2 million gold dragons that would only increase with time.

William was happy, but that's not to mean he didn't have some complaints. He felt that his father was getting a bit fat, at least his belly was and he spent more time with other ladies and drinking wine. William just didn't get it but when they did spend time together, it was nice. Cersei on the other hand was an entirely different story. William could tell she didn't like him, giving him those hateful stares and glares and when they did speak, she often made comments of his birth or the lack of a mother to make him act like royalty but Ser Arthur told him to not listen. His half-brother, Joffrey, now a four-year-old didn't pay him much attention either, granted he was still young but often acted very rude to him. Myrcella, nearly two years old was just a baby and William liked watching her every now and then but noticed their differences from him. Something he kept to himself for now.

Currently, people were out enjoying themselves and farmers and lords had ordered new farming tools or sent ravens for masons to look over their irrigation networks before farming started which boosted business for William and his constituents. Speaking of the Prince, he was in the open training courtyard/wooded area near the cliffs of the Red Keep for his archery training. He was dressed in a dark blue and gold long sleeve leather jacket and dark brown black pants with boots. He had his daggers strapped to his waist and a quiver full of arrows hanging by his right hip. Ser Arthur was there to watch and protect the prince while Shadow, a full grown black fur hunting dog was lying down in the shade with a clean-picked chicken carcass next to him.

William grabbed the training dummy and tied it to a rope he hung from a tall tree. He then stepped away at about 50 yards and nodded to Ser Arthur who pushed the dummy, causing it to swing back and forth as the Prince took aim. He let loose one arrow and hit in the shoulder and then fired another and hit it in the stomach. He let loose another arrow and struck the other shoulder but missed his targets: the heart and the head. Ser Arthur caught the dummy and was very impressed with the Prince's accuracy.

"Well done, your grace." Arthur said. He couldn't hit a moving target like this. "I know men my age who can't hit this well on a moving target."

"Well, I didn't get my target. And remember, Ser Arthur, it's Will when we're alone." William said as Arthur smiled.

"Of course, Will. Another go?" Arthur asked and got a nod in response. Arthur pushed the dummy as William let loose another arrow and hit the left lung. He pulled out another arrow and aimed down his sight as he saw the rope holding the dummy up and smirked. He then took a deep breath, watching the dummy swing back and forth. Time slowed down a bit as he took his time and focused. He exhaled and released his arrow, hitting the dummy square in the head. He fired one more shot, aiming a little higher and shot the rope holding the dummy up and causing it to plop on the ground.

"Ha, how about that? I hit both my targets now." William joked as Arthur chuckled. William went to retrieve his arrows when he heard the noise of something metal hit stone. He looked to see Shadow with his head up and looking around, like he did when they were hunting…something was near.

"Something wrong, my prince?" Arthur asked when he saw Shadow stand on all fours and begin moving his head back and forth like it was hearing something.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" William asked. Shadow then ran into wooded area of the training courtyard. Something spooked him. "Something's wrong."

Ser Arthur had his hand on Dawn and William pulled out another arrow when they heard another clang of steel against stone. Ser Arthur walked to the edge of the courtyard near the cliffs that stood in Blackwater bay and looked down to see two empty long boats at the bottom.

"What in 7 hells?" Arthur said aloud. He turned to William when they heard feet running through the woods and a man dressed in a shambled leather tunic, iron armor with the sigil of a shield of green and black came charging towards the prince with a sword in his hand.

William was in shock, stumbling backwards and tripping as the man reached out to grabbed William when Arthur charged forward and ran through him with his sword. Nine more men ran out of the woods with axes, swords, shields, and maces and were all wearing similar armor but different sigils. "William, run!" Arthur shouted, blocking the first man who attacked him and kicked him away along with taking his sword. Armed with two blades, he blocked and parried his attacker from behind and slashed him in the throat.

William did as he was told and ran with four of the men chasing after him. "William!" Arthur tried to stop them but was blocked off by his own adversaries. Arthur ducked under an axe swing and kneed the man in the groin before slashing him across the leg, sending him to the ground. He spun and parried a swing, following up with a slash to the man's skull and then spun his sword in reverse grip to stab the fourth man in the gut. Arthur was kept busy with the enemies while William ran as fast as his legs could carry him but the 4 men were taller and catching up. William then ran from the stone walkway and into the woods as the men followed.

William ducked under a branch and jumped over a slanted tree as the men who were chasing him had to run out of the way of the tree and this slowed them a bit. William ran through the woods with his feet and body following the instincts that he spent years honing and it was just like walking to him. He then vaulted over a rock, jumped through some tree branches, and reached the stairs to the lower courtyard of the Red Keep. William jumped to the second flight of stairs and then jumped down to the lower courtyard and saw two dead City Watch guards. William panicked as he saw the men running down the stair with heavy breaths so he pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow fired it at the first man running down the stairs and hit him in the leg. The man stumbled to the ground and fell down the steps, breaking his neck as his friends just stepped over or on him and kept going causing William to panic so he quickly pulled out another arrow.

He nocked and fired it at the next man and hit him in the throat. The man fell on his back, gasping for air. William pulled out another arrow just as the two men made it down the steps and charged at him. William quickly fired his arrow and nailed one of them in the head, killing him. William tried to load one more but the man was too close and grabbed William by the shirt and threw him on the ground. William groaned in pain as he saw the man sheath his sword and walk to him so he turned around and smacked the man in the head with his bow.

"ARGH!" The man shouted in pain. Will's bow was broken, and the man's face was bleeding. The man punched William to the ground in anger. "You made me bleed, you little shit. Lord Balon said we needed you alive, but he didn't say you had to be whole."

The man pulled out a dagger and grabbed William by his hair, hoisting him up and hellbent on taking an eye out. William quickly grabbed his Valyrian steel dragon bone dagger and stabbed the man in the neck. "AHHH!" William plunged the dagger in the man's throat and pushed him back as they fell on the floor with William on top.

"ARGHH!" William shouted, stabbed him repeatedly in the chest as the Valyrian Steel easily penetrated the steel armor like a hot knife through butter. William kept stabbing and the man's stomach and guts were likely a mash with all the injuries when he was pulled off and held from behind.

"William! Stop!" Arthur shouted, holding the prince, and trying to calm him down. Will turned and saw Ser Arthur was alive.

"Ser Arthur, you're alive!" William dropped his dagger and hugged him, glad he was alive.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. It's ok, William. It's ok. You did well." Arthur said just as Ser Barristan and some Gold Cloaks ran into the courtyard to see several dead men and Ser Arthur holding a bloody William.

Barristan walked up to Ser Arthur and saw the dead men. "Well done, Ser Arthur." Barristan said but Arthur shook his head no.

"The ones I killed are back in the training courtyard. These men are William's kills." Arthur told him as Barristan looked around at the dead men. Three were killed with arrows while the last was killed with a dagger.

"Get him to Pycelle and looked after. I'll contact the King; he needs to know." Barristan said as Arthur nodded. "Any idea who did this?"

"Balon." William said as Arthur and Barristan looked at the prince. "The man said Lord Balon and the sigils on their chests are from the Iron Islands. It was Balon Greyjoy."

Arthur escorted William to his chambers and several Gold Cloaks, Stormlands soldiers and spare Kings Guard were guarding him while Pycelle checked on the prince. Afterward, Robert called a meeting of the Small Council. Barristan told Robert what happened and he was beyond angry.

"RAGHH!" Robert threw an empty chair against the wall of the Small Council Chambers in anger. "Those squid shits! I'll kill every one of them!"

"Your grace, calm down. William is fine. He did well, his training paid off and now he's protected." Jon said and everyone agreed.

"It's true. The young prince did quite well considering his young age. How is he?" Varys asked.

"Some bruises but nothing serious, your grace. The Prince will be fine." Pycelle said as everyone smiled.

"His grace showed great prowess as a warrior but the better question is why it was needed in the first place. How did 10 Iron born make their way into the Red Keep without anyone finding them?" Stannis asked, concerned for his nephew. William always admired Stannis and treated him with respect and the love an uncle should receive and Stannis was proud to have nephew like him.

"11 actually. The Iron born came from long boats near the Red Keep and climbed. My little birds said they saw an Iron Born ship anchored in the bay before it departed. They quietly made their way to Prince's training ground when they made their strike. The City Watch found the Prince's loyal hound dead by the cliff along with one of the Iron Born. It would seem that the Prince's loyal friend was aware of the danger and tried to protect him." Varys said.

"William won't like that. And are the rumors true, lord Varys?" Jon asked and Varys nodded.

"I'm afraid so, my lord hand. Balon Greyjoy has announced himself King of the Iron Islands and plans to secede from the 7 Kingdoms. The port of Lannisport was burned, the Lannister fleet destroyed and now Iron Born ships are reeving and raiding the western coast." Varys said in a dower tone. "It would seem that Lord Balon sent these men to capture the prince as a hostage to prevent us from retaliating."

"Well that squid shit made a huge mistake. I'll burn those islands down if it's the last thing I do! Jon, call the banners! We're going to war." Robert said in anger and Jon agreed with his actions.

Line Break xxxxx

Jon Arryn had sent out ravens to all the lords of the Stormlands, Westerlands, Reach, the Vale, Riverlands and the North to assemble their armies to deal with the Iron Born. The Iron Throne and House Baratheon, House Stark, House Lannister, House Tully, and House Tyrell answered the call and began to assembler their vassals for war. Word had already reached them of Balon Greyjoy's secession and naming himself King of the Iron Islands and after the successful ambush of Lannisport where the entire Lannister fleet was destroyed, the Iron Born began raiding towns and fishing villages all along the Western Coast with half of the forces heading North while the other half went to the Shield Islands and the Redwynes Straight.

Robert would meet with his vassals at Riverrun and then onward to Seagard where the remaining ships on the Western Coast were stationed. There were half a dozen war long ships and two war galleys and after news of the Greyjoy's attack on Lannisport, Lord Mallister readied his fleet for a fight. Seagard would be Robert's staging ground for attacking the Iron Islands while the North readied whatever ships they could to meet them there and Stannis was sent to Dragonstone to ready the Royal Fleet and half of the Stormlands houses and sail it to join with the Redwyne fleet.

Robert had William under constant guard after his attempted kidnapping and no one could see him. Robert was in the small council chambers, talking to Jon and looking over a map of the 7 Kingdoms as they went over any last-minute details before Robert left and Jon would take control of the city until he returned. "We'll have the City Watch set up around the city and the forces of House Swann of Stonehelm have arrived. They'll be stationed within and around the city in case something happens." Jon said as Robert nodded.

"Good, and remember, I want Ser Balon Swann and Dayne watching William at all times. I won't lose him." Robert ordered when they heard the door open and saw William walking in with a pack around his shoulders, a quiver of arrows on his back, a bow slung over his right shoulder and his leather belt of daggers around his waist.

"You won't because I want to come." William stood before his father and Lord Arryn like a soldier ready for war.

"William, you're not going." Robert told him.

"Let me come with you. Boys my age are already squires and going with knights to war. You don't even have to give me a sword, I can use my bow." William told them.

"No, William." Robert replied.

"Please, father I'm ready." William begged but his father shook his head.

"No." Robert knelt down so he was eye level with him. "No, William. Now, yes you did hold your own and I'm proud of you. More so than you can imagine but this is different. War is…bloody, dirty, and you're not ready for it."

William was about to respond but Robert stopped him. Robert wasn't acting like Robert; he was acting like a devout Father. "And that's that. I want Ser Swann and Dayne watching you at all times and you're never to leave their sight. Now, Lord Beric Dondarrion will also be here to watch over you and you're not to leave him as well. Do you understand?" Robert asked as William looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, father." William replied, defeated and upset that he wasn't coming. Robert sighed, seeing his son's expression.

"William, I just want you to be safe. I lost your mother; I won't lose you too." Robert told him. He hugged his son close, relishing that he was alive and he would stay that way.

"You know, I won't be a child forever. I'll be ready to fight with you." William said, causing Robert to chuckle.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Robert replied, bidding him farewell and left.

William watched from the walls of the Red Keep as Robert and his party left for Riverrun. He sighed in defeat and leaned against the stone wall, thinking about what his father had said to him when he got an idea. He ran to his room to get a pack of his clothes and boots. He had a servant tell Ser Arthur and Ser Balon to get their things ready for a trip and meet him by the training courtyard. William arrived in the training courtyard and took a recurve bow and two quivers full of arrows when Ser Swann and Ser Arthur arrived.

"You called, your grace?" Ser Swann asked, decked out in his Kingsguard armor and white cloak.

"Up for another training session?" Arthur asked but William shook his head no.

"No, we're going to Dragonstone." William stated. That statement made the two scratch their heads in confusion.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because my uncle Stannis is almost ready to sail the royal fleet into battle and I'm going with him. You two are coming as well as Lord Dondarrion and his men. I already sent a servant to tell him to ready his men." William told them, loading up one of his quivers with all the arrows it could fit.

"My prince, your father told you to remain here in the capital for your safety." Ser Swann told him.

"No, actually my father said that I was to not leave the side of Ser Balon Swann, Ser Dayne and Lord Dondarrion. He never said anything about leaving the city." William said with a smirk which made Arthur chuckle.

"You know what your father meant, my prince." Dayne replied.

"It doesn't matter what he meant, it matters what he said and I don't plan to leave your sides and you can't leave mine. So, we're going to Dragonstone, and I'll convince my uncle to let me go with him. Now, you can either get ready or I'll go by myself." William said with all the seriousness of a man who was dead set on what he was doing.

"Give us a few minutes. We'll get ready." Arthur told him. They left to grab some extra clothes, their armor, and weapons. Ser Arthur got some steel armor chest plates and legs greaves while Ser Swann kept his Kingsguard armor. Both grabbed their weapons and some spare clothes and made their way down to Blackwater bay to catch a ship to Dragonstone.

They boarded a ship that would carry the Prince and his group to Dragonstone. William was on the bow of the ship as he saw the Royal Fleet anchored around Dragonstone and the surrounding islands. The ship anchored near the island and William and his group looked around and saw men preparing boats and supplies for the trip. William asked where his uncle was and he was escorted to Stone Drum, the central keep of Dragonstone where Stannis was with Ser Davos in the chamber of the painted table.

William walked in to see Stannis and Ser Davos planning out the voyage based on projected winds and the sea. Stannis and Ser Davos were confused to see William walk in and with his weapons and bow. "Hello Uncle, Ser Davos." William bowed in respect and walked to them as Ser Davos and Stannis bowed their heads to the prince.

"My prince." Ser Davos greeted with a smile.

"My prince. What brings you to Dragonstone?" Stannis asked.

"Lord Dondarrion and his men are ready for the journey to the Iron Islands. I came to greet you and wanted to know when we set sail." William said.

"We, my prince?" Ser Davos asked.

"As the crowned Prince of the 7 Kingdoms, my duty is the protection of its people. I want to help protect it against the Iron Born." William said. Ser Davos chuckled at the Prince's courage while Stannis managed to crack a small smile.

"Yes, it is your duty but not now. You're still too young for war." Stannis told him.

"So, I've been told but I managed fine. I took down four Iron Born and I won't let these men who swore their fealty to my father go into battle without seeing that their king as well as their crowned prince is willing to fight with them. Please uncle, let me go with you." William said.

"I admire your sense of duty, I do William. But I'm sure your father told you stay in Kings Landing and I will not betray his orders." Stannis told him while the prince cracked a small smile.

"Actually, my father told me to never be out of the sight and presence of Ser Swann, Ser Arthur and Lord Dondarrion and I'm not. Ser Arthur and Ser Swann are outside and Lord Dondarrion is here as well." William replied, causing Davos to chuckle at the boy's wit. "It doesn't have to be on the flag ship with you, Uncle. It could be on another one. Please, let me go with you."

Stannis looked at William and then at Ser Davos who shrugged his shoulders. "If that fails to move you, then as an order from your prince, let me come with you." William ordered and Stannis knew he was serious because he rarely used the excuse of being crowned prince to get his way.

"Very well. You and your men shall accompany us to the Iron Islands. But you and your men shall be with Ser Davos on his galley, _Black Betha_ and while on the ship, he is in command. You are smart for your age, William but Ser Davos has experience on the water that you do not." Stannis told him and William nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." William shook his uncle's hand and went to go tell his men.

"He's a smart boy." Ser Davos stated.

"Keep him safe, Ser Davos." Stannis said as Ser Davos nodded.

"I'll care for him as if he's my own flesh and blood." Davos said, leaving to get his ship ready.

William told everyone to get ready and they boarded the Black Betha. It was a medium size war galley that was both nimble but deadly in a fight if it needed to be. The ship fit about 100 men so it consisted of Ser Davos, his crew of 20, Prince William, Ser Arthur, Ser Swann, and Lord Dondarrion with some of his best men while the rest were put on a different ship. After some final matters were attended to, they set sail for the Iron Islands and for another war.

Line Break xxxxx

**Ocean between the Redwynes Straights and the Shield Islands**

The Royal Fleet had been sailing for at least a moon and managed to pass the Stepstones, and the southern coast of Dorne and was making its way to the Redwynes Straight where the Tyrell fleet would meet them. The men on the ship kept themselves busy with games of Chyvasse, dice or cards, training and eating whatever they fished from the ocean. There was little to do on a ship and some were getting a little agitated but they were pushing on. William was enjoying himself as he loved the feeling of the salt air and wind against his face. He talked a lot with Ser Davos and the quartermaster and learned every crevice and cranny of the ship and the basics of sailing. It was complicated and people like Ser Davos had trained and sailed for years to be where they are.

William talked with the men who worked on the ship and got to know Lord Beric Dondarrion and his friend, Thoros of Myr. He was a bit unusual but was funny and had a lot of good stories of his adventures. Apparently, he was supposed to be a priest but he drank just as much as his father so William wasn't sure what kind of priest he was. But Thoros didn't go preaching or reading from a book, he just seemed like a normal sell sword, fighter or knight who liked to drink and bet with the other men on the ship. He also knew a lot about fighting and distraction since Thoros coated his sword with a special oil that would set the sword ablaze when struck which was awe-inspiring to William when he first saw it at a tourney on his name day a few years ago. When they had sailed past the Stepstones, William asked Thoros about the history since it was the first place outside of Westeros he had been in his life. Granted, he hasn't actually been there and more just sailed past but he was still curious.

Thoros told him that Myr once was a colony of the Valyrian empire but after the Doom of Valyria, it became independent. Like it's other cities, Tyrosh and Lys they were in constant conflict with one another and Myr and the area between the cities was called the Disputed Lands. Now the Stepstones were a haven for pirates and small independent kingdoms. Thoros told William that attempts have been made to colonize the islands but has been proven difficult because of the terrain. Still, despite this the Stepstones were hubs for trade of goods from Lys, Myr and Tyrosh and the pirate issue was a problem but no sane pirate would go against the Royal Fleet.

Myr was renowned for having some of the best craftsmen and Myrish Lace was one of the most sought after, expensive, and valuable lace there was. Lys was a tropical island that was heavily involved in the slave trade, training some of the best bed-slaves in the world and known for the best wines, tapestries, and alchemists. Tyrosh was renowned for its pear brandy and Tyroshi armor smiths were rumored to be the best in the world, making some of the most intricate, ornate, and strongest armors made from the most precious of metals. Along with its trade, Tyrosh is also known for its abundance of Sellsword companies.

There was also the Summer Isles which were further south of Lys and was considered a relaxation haven because of its beautiful beaches, abundance of natural resources and its high-class prostitutes. Thoros mentioned that the former Prince Jalabhar Xho was deposed and was in exile in King's Landing. William remembered seeing the Prince once in court because the Prince was asking for the King's assistance in reclaiming his homeland and taking back control. All of this sounded exciting and William wanted to experience it but Thoros and Ser Arthur joked that he would never get the chance because his father wouldn't likely let him go.

William was sitting on the bow of the ship, on the front horizontal rigging plank as he leaned against a rope, enjoying the sun. He had just finished a training session with Ser Arthur and was taking a break when he noticed something in the distance. He stood up to get a better look and ran across the ship to where Ser Davos was talking to the ship's quartermaster. "Ser Davos, I think there's something up ahead!" William told him as Ser Davos got a spy glass and looked to where William was pointing.

"All hands, man your battle stations! Hoist the sails, full speed, ready the bolts!" Ser Davos shouted and the crew instantly got to work.

"Lord Dondarrion, ready your men!" William shouted as the men quickly got their weapons and armor.

"My prince, I'm gonna ask you to stay here. My job is to keep you safe and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you." Ser Davos told him. He scurried along the deck of the ship to help his men and got to the bow of the ship while the quartermaster took over the helm.

William stood there, confused as to what to do to help when Ser Arthur brought some armor for him. It was just a solid steel chest plate and helmet but William felt so constricted in it. He was wearing boiled leather armor underneath and that was fine because he could move but the steel felt like a rock was strapped to his body. Ser Arthur handed William his bow and quiver but with the armor, he couldn't move his arms as fast or as comfortable as he wanted.

The royal fleet sailed through the water and readied their weapons to engage the Iron Born who were sailing at them. William couldn't tell how many, but there had to be dozens of ships, probably a hundred. He saw men grab their bows, load scorpion bolts in ballistae and prepare ropes for boarding parties while the crew manned their stations all over the ship.

William looked and saw four Iron Born long ships heading for them while the rest were heading to the rest of the Royal Fleet where his Uncle was. William was worried as Ser Davos had told him that the Iron Born were unmatched at naval warfare and it seemed they were using long ships for speed. The galleys of the Royal Fleet were not as fast which could prove to be the thing that lets the Iron Born win. William looked around and saw the crow's nest on the top mast was empty and got an idea. He ran down below deck to grab a lit lantern and grabbed some extra arrows from a barrel. He walked onto the deck of the ship and knew what he need to do so he took off his helmet and chest armor, tossing them aside before rushing over to Thoros.

"Thoros, do you have an extra bottle of the oil you use?" William asked so Thoros reached into a pouch and pulled out a small vial of the oil he used.

"Here." Thoros handed the vial to the prince. William smiled and pocketed the vial before walking over to the center mast.

"What are you doing, my prince?" Lord Dondarrion asked.

"Something that should help us in this fight." William slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed the lantern in his left hand. He grabbed onto a rope with his right hand and kicked a lever which caused a weight from the top of the mast to fall and lifted him up into the air. Everyone looked in awe and fear as they saw the prince fly in the air like a bird. He reached the top and let go, landing on a platform underneath the crow's nest. He climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest, which was a circular platform with a railing that allowed for an open view of the ship and the sea.

William put the lantern on the seat and the vial in the net sling next to the ladder. He put his quiver and the extra arrows down as he saw the ship's closing in. He looked up to the mast and saw a small flag flapping in the wind. The wind was coming in from the south and blowing north causing William to smile. He took out an arrow and uncorked the vial of oil. He dipped the arrowhead in and then lit it using the lantern. He nocked the arrow back and aimed at the furthest ship to the left. He looked at the flag and saw the wind still carried north so he adjusted his aim up and to the left a bit.

Ser Davos was with his firing crew and making some last minute adjustments before walked back over to the steering wheel when he noticed everyone looking up. "Where's the prince?!" Davos asked as Arthur pointed up. Davos saw the prince was in the crow's nest with his bow and a flaming arrow, aimed at one of the ships.

"He'll never make that shot." Lord Dondarrion said.

"Ten silver stags say he does." Thoros wagered and Dondarrion took that bet.

William took a deep breath as he saw the ship coming closer and closer with the wind was still in his favor. He adjusted his aim, pulled his arrow back as far as it would go and let loose, sending the arrow high into the sky. It sailed through the air, over the sea and the wind carried it further than it normally would. The men on the ship watched as the Prince's shot sailed through the air and looked like it would hit its target. The Iron Born were ready to kill some men and take what they wanted. They were sharpening their axes, swords and readying their ballistae when they stopped and looked up at the sky to see a flaming arrow sail above them and hit its mark, the post of the great mast of the ship. It hit the part where the cloth of the sail was tied together.

The flaming, oil coated arrow hit the sail and the fire began to spread all along and onto the rigging ropes. The Iron Born panicked as they quickly tried to put out the fire and save their ship but the fire quickly burned through the sail. With the mast gone, it left them dead in the water with the only physical means of propulsion being oars but that meant that half of the men on deck who were going to fight had to go below decks. The fire lingered on the ropes until they burned out but unless the ship was doused in oil, it wouldn't catch the whole ship ablaze.

"Incredible." Ser Swann said in amazement.

"All right, men. Prepare the weapons!" Davos shouted and his men prepared themselves.

Lord Berric took out a small pouch of coins and handed it to Thoros who smiled. "Thank you, very much." Thoros pocketed the coin and readied his sword. "The Prince is a sure shot. The Wolf who never misses."

"Aye, the Blue Wolf. The Apex Predator." Ser Arthur said, proud of his student.

William nocked another flaming arrow and adjusted his aim to fire on the second ship to his left and hit another bundle of ropes that ignited and spread to the mast. He repeated this two more times and set the third and fourth Iron Born ship's mast ablaze. This rendered the ships stuck in the water which made them easy targets for the Royal Fleet. William stayed in the Crow's nest and took shots at Iron Born on the decks of the ship while the crew and men on the deck boarded the nearest ships and used the scorpion bolts to tear through the others.

William managed to hit 40 Iron Born with 60 arrows, missing a few shots because of the wind and moving targets but his accuracy impressed the men. They saw that their prince was willing to fight with them and that he stopped four of the Iron Born ships and made them easy targets. The Royal Fleet destroyed the rest of the Iron Born that engaged them with the remaining 10 retreating. William grabbed onto a rope and dropped down to the deck of the ship as the men saw the Iron Born fleeing the battle. William smiled at the first victory the Royal Fleet experienced and he just hoped he made his Uncle and Ser Davos proud.

Ser Davos saw William come down from the crow's nest and smiled. The Prince was a gifted archer. "Well, my prince, I believe we now know how to deal with the Iron Born. Well done, I'm sure your uncle is proud and when your father hears of this, he'll be beyond overjoyed." Davos said with pride. The men on the deck began cheering the prince's name in celebration of their easy victory.

Ser Arthur picked him up and placed him on a barrel so everyone could see him. He then unsheathed his sword, Dawn and addressed the men. "Let's cheer for the man who helped us win this day! Prince William Baratheon, the Blue Wolf! The Master Archer! The Hunter of the Iron Born!"

"THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!" "THE BLUE WOLF!"

The men on the ship chanted William's new title over and over causing him to smile in pride in his actions. He raised his bow and let loose a battle roar and his men cheered and raised their weapons, carrying the cheer so loud that the other ships in the Royal Fleet heard.

Line Break xxxxx

The Royal Fleet had destroyed nearly 80 Iron Born ships and sent the rest scurrying back to the Iron Islands. The Royal fleet joined with the Redwyne fleet and stocked up on supplies in Old Town before sailing up the Western Coast. A raven had come, informing them that the Iron Born attacked Seagard in the Riverlands, led by Rodrik Greyjoy. But the Mallisters were ready with Jason Mallister killing Rodrik Greyjoy and after his death, the Iron Born scurried away. It was a big blow to Balon Greyjoy as he lost his eldest son but the Iron Born were still reaving along the coast.

Stannis was readying the Royal Fleet and the Redwyne Fleet to battle with Victarion Greyjoy's fleet near Lannisport and Fair Isle. The scouts said that there were about 100 ships in Victarion's fleet and he was a skilled sailor and warrior so he knew what he was doing. He was also one of the main leaders of the Iron Born rebellion, being Balon Greyjoy's younger brother. If they managed to kill or capture him, it would deal a serious blow to the Iron Born.

William was on the bow of the ship as they sailed up the Western coast, passing Casterly Rock and Lannisport and were nearing Fair Isle where Victarion's fleet was last sighted. He looked out and saw some of the Iron Born ships in the distance and soon saw an entire fleet. William ran across the deck and told Ser Davos who nodded.

"All right, men! You know your jobs! Man your stations!" Davos shouted as the men got to work. William grabbed his bow and quiver and got back to the Crow's nest while the men prepared their arrows and scorpion bolts. They wrapped the bolts and arrow heads in spare cloth and any oil they could spare and readied them to fire as they got closer and closer.

William saw the Iron Born fleet prepare for battle as most the forces were sailing straight at the Royal Fleet while a quarter of the fleet branched off to the sides to flank them and attack from the side. Ser Davos noticed this and gave the Royal Fleet a signal to prepare for an attack from the side and some ships began to turn to cover the flank. Ser Davos gave the signal and the men lit the scorpion bolts and fired them. They sailed through the air and hit the nearest ships. Other ships in the fleet began to do the same and the Iron Born began firing scorpion bolts back and the battle then turned into true naval warfare.

William stayed in the crow's nest, firing flaming and non-flaming arrows to try and kill any Iron Born he could. Ships on both sides began to get hit and some that were unlucky to get hit in certain areas began to take on water and sink while other scorpion bolts veered off course or skewered unsuspecting men. The larger size galleys of the Royal Fleet made it so that they could take twice as many hits than an Iron Born ship which sunk after 4-5.

William watched the carnage of war as ships sunk, wood and metal flew back and forth and men died and stained the ocean red with blood. William was horrified but he quickly focused on the task at hand which was fighting with his men. William kept firing arrows and killed every 1 in 3 Iron Born he could see with the rest of his shots either missing due to wind or hitting non-lethal areas like the arms or legs. Davos' ship kept pushing forward as the men on ballistae fired their arrows and bolts while the men on the deck helped them reload and brought them ammunition. Then, an Iron Born ship got alongside Black Betha and the Iron Born threw out grappling ropes and swung over to board.

Ser Arthur drew his sword and began skewering and killing any Iron Born that got close with the other men joining him. Thoros lit his sword aflame and killed any fear-struck or unlucky man that came at him. William peaked out of the crow's nest with his bow ready and fired an arrow at a man charging at Ser Davos. He shot another arrow at an Iron Born but saw that in the Crow's nest, he couldn't get a clear shot so he grabbed his quiver and climbed down to the wooden platform on the mast which gave him a clear view of the deck of the ship.

William began firing arrows in rapid succession, taking down or maiming any Iron Born that was on deck but they kept coming. The quartermaster began steering the ship forward when another Iron Born ship came from the other side and began to board. William saw one of the grappling harpoons hooked onto the mast so he quickly aimed his arrow and shot the rope, slicing it off the harpoon. The unlucky Iron Born who swung over on that rope ended up falling into the sea and drowning. More Iron Born came over the sides of the ship as the men on the deck fought for their lives and while they outmatched the Iron Born in skill, the Iron Born just kept coming. William kept firing arrows and killed 10 more Iron Born before his quiver was empty.

"Damn!" He slung his bow over his shoulders and saw the pile of arrows down on the deck. He grabbed some rope that was tied to the platform and wrapped it around his waist to swing down when he saw Ser Davos getting cornered. He looked at the rope and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

William jumped off the platform, holding onto the rope that was around his waist which carried him through the air and down the mast. He swung down by the deck and kicked the Iron Born who was about to stab Ser Davos from behind. William managed to swing with enough force to knock the Iron Born over the edge of the ship and into the water. He reached the height of his swing and began to swing back so he pulled out his curved dragon bone Valyrian dagger and cut the rope when he was above the deck. The blade cut through the knife with ease so he dropped to deck and rolled from the fall.

Ser Davos saw the prince jump from the sail on a rope and save his life. An Iron Born charged at the prince with a sword but William rolled out of the way. He then vaulted over a barrel as the Iron Born stumbled and tried to catch the prince but William then vaulted and jumped around the mast post on the deck. The Iron Born ran into the post and was knocked on his ass. The Iron Born got back to his feet so he threw his dragon bone dagger and nailed him in the throat. The Iron Born fell on his back with a knife in his neck, gurgling and dripping blood.

William ran to a munition barrel and grabbed a bunch of arrows before running up to the quartermaster who was steering the ship. He quickly began shooting more of the Iron Born in rapid succession and swiftly killed another six before the rest of the men finished the remainders. Some men helped the wounded and took them down below as Ser Arthur and Ser Swann ran up to the prince. William looked and saw that the Royal and Redwyne Fleet had suffered casualties with some of their ships destroyed but most of the casualties were on the Iron Born side with a lot of their ships sinking and if what happened on deck was any indicator, the Iron Born were at their best when raiding fast and quick, not in prolonged warfare against trained men.

William looked and saw a lot of destroyed Iron Born ships but saw the largest one in the rear. That had to be the capital ship where Victarion Greyjoy was. Ser Arthur grabbed William's dagger from the dead Iron Born and handed it to him when he noticed where he was looking. William sheathed his dagger just as Ser Davos walked up to the prince and saw him looking at the remaining Iron Born ships.

"Ser Davos, let's finish them. My father is going to want prisoners and who better than one of the Greyjoys." William looked around at the men who just fought. They had lost a few but the rest were standing proud and strong. "Ser Davos, you think we can finish them?"

"With the fleet at our side, aye your grace. I think we can." Davos walked over and took his place at the helm of the ship. "All right, men! Ready the sails, load the weapons! We end this fight!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The men roared and quickly got to their tasks as the quartermaster signaled the other ships in the fleet to move forward and take the remaining Iron Born.

Ser Swann handed William a short sword, essentially a smaller version of a long or broadsword, perfect for William's height. William tied the sword around his waist as the _Black Betha_ and the rest of the Royal Fleet maneuvered through the destroyed remains of the battle to engage with the fleeing Iron Born. _Black Betha_ sailed through the water and the men readied the ballistae with whatever bolts they had left for the fight but with the rest of the fleet, they would overwhelm the remaining 10 ships.

William was focused with determination as he saw the Iron Born ships start to turn around to flee when the fleet closed in on their position. One of the Redwyne ships got close enough to fire scorpion bolts and aimed for their sails, trying to prevent them from fleeing or at least slow them down. The Iron Born kept sailing away, gaining some distance but the Royal and Redwyne Fleet were right on their tail and weren't going anywhere. William looked ahead and figured Victorian was trying to retreat to the Iron Islands to get some reinforcements or hide.

The wind began to pick up in their direction which increased their speed. The long ships of the fleet sped forward and were closing in on the Iron Born, firing their bolts, and trying to slow them down if not sink them. They managed to destroy the sails of 3 of the ships and kept assaulting the rest, slowing them down and giving the rest of the fleet time to catch up to finish them off.

It worked as _Black Betha_ and part of the fleet had caught up and were now engaging with the remaining Iron Born ships. Ser Davos maneuvered _Black Betha_ and sought to engage Victarion's ship and follow the prince's direction of taking out their leader. Men fired the remaining scorpion bolts they had and arrows as they got closer while other men prepared boarding hooks and ropes. William stood next to Ser Arthur, Ser Swann, Lord Beric and Thoros with 3 other men to keep him safe. The Prince was hell bent to fight with the men but if he was going to fight, then he'd have some of the best fighters there to protect him.

The Royal Fleet finally managed to stop the remainder of Victarion Greyjoy's fleet from fleeing and were now working on capturing or sinking the last 10 ships. Ser Davos steered the ship to the side of Victarion's flagship as the men threw boarding hooks and ropes. "All right, men! Let's end this fight!" William shouted. The men cheered and charged onto the Greyjoy ship. William and his group ran forward and jumped from Black Betha onto Victarion's ship and landed on the deck as the Iron Born scrambled to get ready. They grabbed their weapons and charged into battle as William's men fought back.

The sound of steel clashing against steel and wood filled the air as William stood next to Arthur and hit one of the Iron Born in the leg and sent him to the ground. William followed up the leg swipe by slicing him across the chest, causing blood to fly in the air. He focused his mind on everything he had learned from Ser Barristan and Arthur to keep him alvie in this fight. He ducked and came up from behind him, slicing an Iron Born in the back of the head. He dodged a sloppy axe swing from an Iron Born and stabbed him in the foot. Because of his smaller size, William was more agile. After dodging another axe swing, he swung his sword down and cut off the Iron Born's hand before slicing his throat.

He then blocked a sword swing, kicked the man in the groin and stabbed him in the stomach while the rest of his men began to deal with the remaining Iron Born. Ser Davos slashed an Iron Born across the chest while Lord Dondarrion decapitated the quartermaster. Ser Swann shield bashed an Iron Born and followed up with a decapitating swing to the man's head and pushed the body away with a kick. He raised his shield to protect the Prince's flank as William used that opportunity to stab the Iron Born in the gut and Swann finished him off. The rest of the men finished off the Iron Born who fought while they grabbed the men who surrendered. William, Arthur, and Ser Swann moved along the deck and saw Victarion with a sword and axe trying to fend off the men who were surrounding him.

This was Williams first look at Victarion Greyjoy, one of Balon Greyjoy's younger siblings. He was a large man with black hair streaked with grey. He had a kraken helm on his head and his infamous axe in his right hand with a sword in the other. William saw a bundle of bows and arrows in a bucket so he grabbed one and nocked an arrow, shooting the Greyjoy in the left leg and sending him to his knees in pain. This gave the men the perfect chance to disarm and restrain him.

William and Ser Davos walked up to him as one of the men removed Victarion's helm. Victarion grunted and tried to break free but he had four men restraining him and ready to kill him should he try anything. "So, you're Victarion Greyjoy?" William asked. Victarion looked at William in amusement.

"And what's a green pup doing on a ship? Get lost on the way to your wet nurse?!" Victarion mocked him so one of the men punched him across the face.

"Shut your mouth, squid!" He shouted, fighting back against Victarion's struggles to get free and escape.

"Do you know who I am?" William asked but Victarion just gave a laugh in response.

"A little shit. You think you're tough, boy. Release me and I'll cleave my axe on your head." Victarion taunted so gave him a swift, hard kick across the face causing some blood and a tooth to fall out.

"My name is William Baratheon. Your brother tried to have me killed and his men killed my best friend. But don't worry, we'll return it in kind. Put him in shackles and take him below." William said as the men nodded and pushed him across the deck of the ship while Victarion struggled to get free.

"This isn't over, Baratheon! You hear me! What is dead may never die!" Victarion shouted as he was chained up and dragged below deck.

"Ours is the fury." William said to himself. He felt inspired to speak so he stood on a barrel so everyone could see him. "Do you men know what we just did?!"

Everyone just looked around as no one answered. "We just took down the mightiest of the Greyjoys! Balon Greyjoy thinks he can take whatever he wants, and he would murder, destroy, and rape everyone you hold dear to get it! He proclaims himself King of the Salt Throne and with his ships, he believes himself to be invincible but we have proven him wrong!"

"YAHHHH!" The men shouted and raised their weapons.

"We demolished his precious fleet; we killed his men and we took his brother hostage! And this is just the first step! For everything Balon Greyjoy and his men have done to the innocent people he's reeved, raided and raped…WE'LL PAY HIM BACK TEN TIMES!" William shouted as the men cheered.

"Strike down their banners, and ready the ships! We sail to Seagard and from there, we'll take each Iron Island until Balon Greyjoy kneels at my father's feet!" William shouted and the men roared which caused everyone on the nearby ships to do the same.

"The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" The men cheered over and over as William looked at Ser Davos and Ser Arthur who smiled at the prince with pride. William raised his sword above his head and relished in this moment. He hoped his made his father and mother proud.

Line Break xxxxx

Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, and their vassals had organized at Seagard and used the available ships from the North and the ones saved at Seagard to invade Harlaw, one of the Iron Islands. With a massive force they smashed through any kind of defenses that Balon had set up. This only happened because Stannis was occupying Victarion and his fleet. With the backup forces distracted, Robert and his forces were able to storm the island. There was resistance and the Iron Born fought as fierce as people expected them to but it didn't do them any good when met with sheer overwhelming numbers and experienced soldiers and leaders.

King Robert's forces occupied all the harbors and moved to all the towns and villages and wiped out any resistance. The travel was slow because of the terrain but eventually it was done and Robert was ready to begin moving to the other islands. Tywin and his men would take the islands of Blacktyde and Orkmont while Robert and Ned would try the islands of Old Wyk and Great Wyk. Robert was in the main tent talking with Ned along with Ser Barristan, Greatjon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Tywin Lannister, and Leo Lefford along with the other heads of houses and armies to talk strategies and supplies when a messenger walked in.

"Your grace, forgive the interruption." The messenger said.

"What, boy?" Robert asked as the man handed King Robert a scroll.

"A raven from King's Landing, your grace." The messenger said. Robert looked at it and saw it had the seal of the Hand of the King.

"What does Jon need?" Robert asked and was about to open it when another messenger entered the tent.

"Your grace, ships are nearing the harbor. They bear the Royal Sigil." The messenger announced.

"It seems that Lord Stannis has finished dealing with Victarion and has come to join us." Mace said.

"But he would have sent word. Let's go see my brother and get the ships ready. My Warhammer needs blood." Robert said as he and everyone left to go see the ships arrive in the harbor.

Robert and his group arrived near the harbor on their horses and saw a lot of the men had come to see the Royal Fleet arrive to aid them. They gathered around as the Royal Fleet's flagship sailed directly into the harbor while the others moved in and began to make anchor. The flagship anchored and some of the squires and men helped secured the ship and helped the injured onto the docks. Everyone looked and saw that the injured and dead were escorted off the ship first and after that, they say the crowned Prince and his party disembark.

They saw the Prince with a sword around his waist and a quiver on his back with some leather armor on his chest. The Prince's face resembled that of the seasoned men in the group who have experienced combat with speckles of blood and scorched oil in his brown/black hair and face. The Prince walked down the ramp of the ship with Arthur Dayne and Ser Balon Swann by his side followed by Lord Stannis, Ser Davos Seaworth, and Lord Dondarrion and the men he fought with him. The men who recognized the prince kneeled while the ones who didn't immediately followed their example as the Prince and his group walked pass them to greet the King.

Robert had a mixture of amusement, pride and anger in his face which Ned noticed as they saw William walk up to them. "My lords." William and his party bowed. "Your grace, sorry we're late but the trip took longer than expected."

"Son, I didn't expect to see you here. Although, I can imagine what Jon's letter is about." Robert said, putting the raven scroll into his pocket. "I thought I gave you specific instructions to not leave the Red Keep."

"Actually, that's not what you said, you implied that. You said to never the leave the side of Ser Swann, Lord Dayne and Lord Dondarrion and I didn't. I've been by their side the entire time." William said with a smile as some of the lords chuckled while Ned smirked a tiny bit. "Uncle, good to see you."

"You as well, Nephew." Ned replied.

"You know what I meant, William." Robert told him in a serious tone of voice.

"I understand, father but my first priority as prince of the 7 kingdoms is the protection of its people. Besides, I needed some payback." William said and saw his father still wasn't completely happy about this. "But we didn't come empty handed. You'll be happy to know that the Iron Born Fleet is now at the bottom of the ocean with the remaining ships under your command and plenty of prisoners. Along with one special."

William nodded to Lord Dondarrion who signaled the men on the ship. They nodded and immediately dragged Victarion Greyjoy off the ship for everyone to see. Victarion wasn't the proud man he was when he was captured, he looked filthy and was wrapped in chains as he was shoved and pushed to the Prince.

"Father, I give you Victarion Greyjoy." William said as the men shoved him to the ground in front of Robert.

Robert and the other lords were impressed with his capture as it not only dealt a serious blow to Balon Greyjoy but showed that William and his group managed to defeat Victarion at sea. Victarion looked up at the smug, proud men in armor and fancy clothes around him and just growled in anger and disgust.

"Baratheon, forgive me if I don't appear at my best." Victarion looked around at the large force assembled. "You have this army at your disposal and you send your snot nosed bastard after me. I'm insulted."

One of the men punched Victarion across the face. "Shut your mouth." He said but Victarion smirked at the men in front of him.

"Don't think you've won. The Iron Born will tear you apart and reave your land. What is dead may never die." Victarion proudly spoke but Will decided he heard enough so he kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Ours is the fury." William spoke the words of his father's house and Robert smiled. "Get him into a cell and watch him."

"Yes, your grace." The men replied as they escorted Victarion's body away. Robert looked at his son and then at his brother, Stannis. Something that William noticed so he stepped forward.

"Father, don't blame Stannis, Ser Swann or Arthur for what I did. It was my decision and they were ordered to follow it. And I'm not ashamed of my actions, I stand by them. I know you wanted to protect me but I can't be kept away when my people are suffering because of a rebellion. If you wish to punish me, then I fully accept whatever punishment you choose." William took a knee and bowed his head. "My only wish is that you don't punish anyone else for my mistakes."

Everyone was moved by the prince's words and his willingness to take whatever punishment his father could dole out in order to keep his men safe. Stannis, Ser Davos, lord Dondarrion and everyone smiled at their prince but immediately adopted neutral faces as the King walked up to his son. Robert looked at William and saw the specks of dried blood and the bruises on his knuckles from the fight and smiled.

"William, you disobeyed my wishes to stay in King's Landing and could have gotten yourself killed in an attempt to fight. And in doing so sacked the Greyjoy fleet, safeguarded the land, and brought me Victarion Greyjoy as a prisoner." Robert said in a serious voice as William kept his head down. "I COULDN'T BE PROUDER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Robert bellowed out in pride and happiness before picking him up and hugging him with all his might. William winced in pain as he felt his father still had some of his fabled strength in him. "My boy has finally become a man! This is the best day of my life!" Robert bellowed. He put William on the ground, allowing the prince to breath and adjust his body from the harsh bear hug he received.

"So, you're not mad?" William asked and Robert laughed.

"Mad? I'm proud of you, William! Gods know you inherited my rebellious attitude that drove Jon crazy but you stood your ground like a man. And you've come to me, not as a young boy but now a man with the taste of blood and the thrill of battle on your back!" Robert shouted as William smiled.

"His grace handled himself very well during battle and gifted us with the means of destroying the Greyjoy fleet." Stannis said with a smile on his face.

"Aye, the prince's legacy has started now. The Master Archer, the hunter of the Iron Born, the Blue Wolf!" Arthur said as Robert smiled.

"Aye, a fine title. All hail Prince William Baratheon! The Master Archer, the Hunter of the Iron Born, and the Blue Wolf!" Robert shouted, causing all the men to cheer. .

"The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" "The Blue Wolf!" Soon everyone joined in on the cheer as Robert grabbed his son's hand and held it up with him. William looked at the pride on his father's face and looked to his uncle to see the same. He smiled and raised his sword as the men cheered his name, causing it to echo over the island and out to sea with the wind to carry it for miles.

William and his men were escorted to their tents and got some food and fresh clothes. They rested and got new equipment while the ships were resupplied with weapons, food and any repairs that needed to be made were made. With the Royal Fleet now here, the movement of troops would be easier and with the added naval superiority things would go smoother. That was the hope, at least. After William got some rest, he was called to meet his father. William along with Arthur and Ser Swann walked through camp as men bowed and greeted him with _'my prince'_ or _'your grace'_ while William smiled and bowed back. They walked up to the tent and the guards let them in.

William walked in and saw his father in his crowned-stag armor talking to his Uncle Ned and Uncle Stannis, with Ser Barristan, Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, and Randyll Tarly. "Your grace, my lords." William bowed and they bowed back. "You called for me."

"Yes, nephew. The ships from the Royal Fleet are repaired and we're ready to push our offensive. Everyone in this room will be leading a charge so you were called to learn your task." Ned said and William nodded. Robert stood up and moved to the map.

"We've secured this island and with the new ships, we'll move our forces to take out the patches of Iron Born on the other islands before moving on Pyke. Tywin and his forces will take Orkmont and Blacktyde. Stannis and Lord Tyrell will lead an attack on Great Wyk while Ser Barristan will then take Old Wyk. And once that's done, we'll take Pyke and Balon Greyjoy will suffer for his insolence." Robert said as William looked at the map and it sounded like a good plan.

"Sounds like an excellent plan. What's my part in this?" William asked.

"You'll be with Stannis and Lord Tyrell in the attack on Great Wyk. It's the largest island so we'll have our largest force there as well. Be careful, listen to Stannis as you have and don't do anything stupid." Robert said.

"Don't worry, I think I fulfilled my rash quota for this year of my life." William joked causing Ned to chuckle. "I'll tell the men to get ready. I won't fail you, father."

"Everyone but William leave." Robert ordered. Everyone left the tent including Arthur and Ser Swann who waited outside. "I know you won't fail me, William. Just by being here proves that but that doesn't mean you should be reckless. Stay safe, son."

William smiled as he saw that even with this rebellion, his father could slow down and be a father. "I will, father. And I promise that I will be by your side when we make Balon suffer for what he did." William said causing Robert to smile in pride.

"If I don't storm the island first." Robert joked as William chuckled. "Now, go get your men ready, commander. You leave soon."

"Yes, your grace." William left the tent and went to tell Lord Dondarrion and their men to get ready for another fight.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(1) Imagine Ser Ian McKellen as Cedric Angar, a wise, old man with sage like advice and very loyal. He's not a Maester, just someone who helps Pycelle. **

**I hoped you guys like the first chapter to this different take on the Game of Thrones mythos. I've wanted to do a Game of Thrones story for a while and finally got around to writing one. There were multiple different kinds of OC characters I thought about doing from different houses and I might do them in the future but the first one I wanted to do was a ****_what if OC_**** in the Game of Thrones story. **

**This OC is a take on the Game of Thrones mythos where Robert and Lyanna slept together before they were set to be married and before the Tourney at Harrenhal as well as pushing up the rebellion by a year or two. Now, in my story, Lyanna did love Robert and Robert did love her but when she saw Rhaegar she was swept up in love and romance with him that she left with him to the Tower of Joy realizing she was pregnant but couldn't get rid of her child. A trueborn son of Robert, it will change up the story and the future events with his existence and actions. **

**Now, I know some of you will note that Robert isn't acting like Robert but that was done on purpose. Robert, as a character was head strong, a drunk and womanizer who loved to fight and that's still there but he truly loved Lyanna, or at lease says he did like no one else and her death and his subsequent marriage to Cersei turned him into the man we meet during Season 1 of Game of Thrones. Again, we now know that Robert's relationship with Lyanna wasn't how he said it was, but I wrote this before the Season 7 debut. My rationale with his change in behavior is whenever he's with William, he is a reminder of his one true love and it's enough to make him act more like a father whenever he's around. It doesn't completely change him as Robert still sleeps with a lot of women and drinks a lot and spends his time hunting but when he's with William he's much calmer and fatherlier. To Robert's eyes, even only at the age of 10, William is the best son a father could ask for and the opposite of Joffrey. **

**William's relationship with his half-siblings and the queen is very stressed. Cersei hates William with every fiber of her body because he's a constant reminder that Robert loved someone else and that he will rule after Robert dies. And she keeps Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen away from William as much as possible. There is a five-year age difference between William and Joffrey so when season 1 starts, William will be roughly 19-20 years of age while Joffrey will be around his season 1 age at about 15. Cersei's planned to have William killed but Arthur keeps William always safe and he's never out of his sight so she's kept her plans set for the right moment. Jaime can't get near him and William's food is always prepared by a trusted staff at the Red Keep but she won't give up until he is out of the equation. **

**William's early actions in helping the local farmers and then developing the plan for new tools and enhancing the agriculture of the 7 Kingdoms is a huge steppingstone for his character and showing how much he wants to help the 7 Kingdoms. It also shows that William is wise and smart but not a genius. He's not super smart but smart enough to make someone like Tywin Lannister or Prince Doran acknowledge William's talent and potential. His business endeavor shows that William has a keen mind and wants to make something of himself besides his crowned prince title and make his own wealth. And in four years, he's amassed nearly 2 million gold dragons worth of wealth in the Iron Bank and that's from all his business ventures and years of new deals and sales and such. **

**For those who are curious about William's pairing in this story, I'm leaning towards WilliamXMargaery or WilliamXDaenerys or WilliamXDaenerysXMargaery but if you have other suggestions feel free to leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter, William and his uncle Stannis begin their campaign on Great Wyk before the Siege of Pyke and the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion. Then William begins to explore more of the 7 Kingdoms and the rest of the world. **

**To imagine what William looks like:**

· **At 10 years old, imagine William looking similar to Levi Miller. The young actor from the Pan movie except a little taller with darker hair. **

**William Baratheon: Son of Robert Baratheon and Lynna Stark, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms**

· **Appearance:** Levi Miller

· **Regular Clothing:** Boots, long black or grey trousers, light white tunic/shirt, dark blue/black leather jacket, belt with daggers. **(Think of his clothing similar to what Jaime wore to Dorne in Season 5, something simple but made of good material and different color.)**

· **Weapons:** Recurve Bow and Arrows, Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger, Valyrian Steel Dragonbone dagger

· **Birthdate:** 279AC: 10 years old

· **Notable Talents:** Expert archer, knife thrower with expert aim and marksmanship. Agile and quick moving, self-trained in parkour, Free running, and urban exploration. Smart and quick thinking on the battlefield. Knowledge of battle tactics, poison, wildlife, history, politics, and economics.

· **Personality:** Smart, attentive, wise, caring, generous, humble and cares about others.

· **Allies: **

o Cedric Angar: personal tutor and once trained to be Maester

o Ser Arthur Dayne: Sworn Sword, protector, and trainer

o The Stark Family: Family and can be trusted

o Robert Baratheon: Father

o Stannis Baratheon: Uncle

o Ser Davos Seaworth: trusted friend of Stannis Baratheon

o Ser Barristan Selmy: Commander of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect him

**New Timeline: **

· **276 AC: Birth of Prince Viserys Targaryen.**

· **277 AC: The Defiance of Duskendal, Resolution of the Kingswood Brotherhood & betrothal announcement of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark. **

· **278-279 AC: Robert sleeps with Lyanna and they unknowingly conceive a child. Tourney at Harrenhal. Prince Rhaegar names Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty. Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna have a secret romance and run away together to the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Lyanna is pregnant with child.**

· **279-281 AC: Robert's Rebellion. Aerys Targaryen, The Mad King kills Brandon and Rickard Stark who demanded Lyanna's return. Rebellion becomes known as the War of the Usurper which lasts close to nearly two years. Princess Elia and her children are killed in the Sack of King's Landing, Robert named King. Eddard Stark, Howland Reed and others go to Tower of Joy to retrieve Lyanna only to find her dying and a 2-year-old son, along with a newborn. Return to Kings Landing and Robert meets his two-year-old son, names him as heir to the 7 Kingdoms.**

· **279 AC: Birth of William Baratheon**

· **281 AC: Margaery Tyrell is born, Daenerys Targaryen is born**

· **281AC: Robb Stark is born, Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen is born**

· **284 AC: Joffrey Baratheon is born**

· **285 AC: Sansa Stark is born**

· **286 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born**

· **288 AC: Arya Stark is born**

· **288 AC: Tommen Baratheon is born**

· **289 AC: Greyjoy Rebellion**

· **290 AC: Petyr Baelish assigned as Master of Coin**

· **298 AC: Events of Game of Thrones take place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any mentioned or associated properties. All rights belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of The Blue Wolf. William continues to prove himself to his father and to the people of the 7 Kingdoms as he lives and fights through the Greyjoy Rebellion. As he grows up, he explores the other regions and learns more about the 7 Kingdoms that he will one-day rule over. Along the way, he'll meet new people, make new friends, allies, and enemies. Slowly but steadily, he'll forge his own future through the Game of Thrones while slowly discover more information on his past. Enjoy!**

**The Greyjoy Rebellion and New Adventure**

**289 AC: 3 Moons since the beginning of the Greyjoy Rebellion**

**Island of Great Wyk, Iron Islands**

The rebellion of the Iron Islands or as it was now being called _the Greyjoy Rebellion_ had been going on for at least 3 moons and while the initial phase of the Rebellion allowed the Iron Born to raid and reave with ease, that was no longer the case. Once Robert had assembled his forces, the Iron Born no longer had the advantage. He gathered a large force of men, horses and ships and launched a retaliation with the forces of the North, the Vale, the Riverlands, The Reach and the Stormlands.

The Iron Born were knocked back from Seagard when Rodrick Greyjoy was killed while the Royal and Redwyne fleet smashed through Victarion Greyjoy's ships and took him prisoner. And now, Robert Baratheon and his army were on the Iron Islands, armed and ready to payback Balon Greyjoy for rebelling. The crowned prince, William Baratheon was with his uncle Stannis and Lord Tyrell and their army to attack the island of Great Wyk. Word had spread amongst the men about the Prince's battle prowess and feats during the battle with the Iron Born fleet and it had earned him the respect of many of them. Those who were unsure about the stories told about the Prince would soon see a demonstration with their own eyes as they neared Great Wyk.

The ships closed in on the island and made their way to the docks and harbors where they were met with no resistance from any soldiers. There were just fishermen, women and children who seemed more annoyed at their presence than angry because it seemed to interrupt their lives. William helped the men offload siege weapons and equipment and once that was done they would push inland with a force remaining at the fishing village to protect the ships.

They pushed from the village to the inland where they were met with long plains and roads that split into several different directions to small villages, keeps and castles. Houses Merlyn, Sparr, Goodbrother and Farwynd resided on the island with Hammerhorn, the seat of House Goodbrother, the largest and was located on the northern edge. They sent out scouting parties with ravens to alert them of any Iron Born movement in any direction as they marched to the castle of Hammerhorn.

William was on a horse, riding with the rest of the army as they were closing in on Hammerhorn. He was just enjoying the ride, looking around at the men who were conversing to pass the time. They were nearing Hammerhorn and once they stopped for camp for the night, they would devise a battle plan for taking the castle. They rode for a few more hours before stopping to make camp and rest. Sentries and guards were set up around the camp and further away to be on alert for a surprise attack. Once William had settled in a bit, he was with the siege crews helping them set up the ballistae and trebuchets and making any adjustments that would be necessary as well as showing them the _fire bolt trick_ they used against the Greyjoy fleet.

William knew a thing or two about ballistae and trebuchets because of his time studying with Cedric Angar. Once they had set up the weapons, William moved to the main command tent to discuss strategy and troop placement with his uncle and Lord Tyrell. William and Ser Arthur walked in to see Stannis, Ser Davos, Lord Tyrell, and Lord Tarly around a table with a bundle of maps.

"My lords, uncle." William greeted them with a smile and bow as the lords bowed back.

"Your grace. Our scouts say that the Iron Born are assembling at Hammerhorn for a counter attack with an army of 4,000." Lord Tarly told him, pointing on the map where the army was stationed.

"Hammerhorn is large enough for a force of 4,000. The Iron Born are probably trying to find a way to either keep us away or hold out on a siege. The Iron Born could go to the other towns and keeps to bring up more men. What are our numbers?" William asked.

"Much larger, my prince. We've got 6,000 mounted lances, 5,000 hedge knights, 4,000 man at arms and 1,000 in reserve to man the siege weapons." Lord Tarly told him.

"It won't be a long fight, your grace. We'll sweep through the rabble with ease." Lord Tyrell said as William looked at the map and then at Lord Stannis.

"Uncle? Ser Davos?" William asked.

"Aye, we'll win the battle for sure, your grace. Unless the Iron Born managed to make flying ships it shouldn't be that big of a problem." Ser Davos said.

"He's right, nephew. We have the numbers." Stannis said as William was finished looking at the maps.

"Yet they have the terrain. Hammerhorn is built on the peak of a large slanted hill with a small narrow passage behind it that leads to the cliffs and the ocean. It can't be attacked from behind and they can easily defend the front. Even with our numbers, it's still a disadvantage." William told them and the lords were impressed with the Prince's deduction.

"We still have the numbers, your grace." Lord Tyrell pointed out.

"True, but if they have at least have some semblance of knowledge, they'll retreat into Hammerhorn and hold out a siege. And Hammerhorn is supposed to be the biggest castle on the Iron Islands except for Pyke. I don't want half our men killed in a siege." William said as he looked at the map for an idea. "The Iron Born are deadly at sea but they also know these lands better than we do. They'll know how to keep us at bay."

"The men will fight to the death for their prince and King, your grace." Lord Tarly said.

"And that's commendable, Lord Tarly but if we can win this without unnecessary loss of life, then we will. I'm sure these men have loved ones they want to get back home to." William replied, looking at the map for any kind of idea. Ser Davos looked at Stannis and he nodded.

"Nephew, you understand that in war…men will die. It's inevitable, like the sun falling and the moon rising." Stannis said and at that moment, William got an idea.

"Moon rising? That's it!" William shouted in relief.

"What's it, your grace?" Lord Tarly asked.

"I think I have an idea that might work." William looked closer at the maps and the terrain. "How much farther until Hammerhorn?"

"Two days ride." Stannis told him. William grabbed one of the sun charts and his idea seemed like it would work.

"Then it just might work." William said.

"What might work?" Ser Davos asked.

"All warfare is based on deception. Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." William said but they were confused by his proverb.

"Your grace?" Ser Davos asked.

"It's a quote from a book I read by a Yi Ti scholar and general, Sun Tzu. _The Art of War_. Sometimes, the best way to win a battle isn't by brute force but by outsmarting your opponent. And I have an idea that just might work." William rearranged the maps to show them one of the terrains of the land and of the island as a whole. "In three days' time, a new moon cycle should begin and it always starts with the night when the moon is absent in the sky. No moon equals no light in that darkness. It's the perfect moment to launch a sneak attack around Hammerhorn. We can have a small force sneak behind and enter the castle through the back to catch the Iron Born by surprise while they are focused on our main force in front."

Everyone looked at the map and saw what the prince was suggesting. "It's a gamble, your grace." Ser Davos told him.

"I know but if it doesn't work then we continue with the siege. If it does, we can have our men who sneak in through the back move to the front and open the gates to the castle. We'll catch them by surprise and end this a lot quicker and with less carnage. It will work." William said as the men looked at one another. The plan was of sound logic but it was a risk. William looked at them and noticed their trepidation. "I know it's a risk but if it works, then we'll have taken down the Iron Born with minimal losses on our side."

"Very well, your grace. We'll prepare. What's the plan?" Stannis asked. Will smiled seeing the faith his uncle had in him.

"The force that will sneak behind Hammerhorn will need to be fast, agile yet skilled. If we try and sneak in with a bunch of knights in full plate metal they'll hear us before we get close. I want 300 of the best and skill fighters and archers in minimal armor as possible, we'll take shields instead." William told them.

"That's a small force, your grace. There will be 4,000 men in the castle." Lord Tarly told him, and he agreed with his point.

"I know but that's where the other part of the plan comes in. While we sneak in through the side and around, Lord Tarly and Lord Tyrell you'll command the rest of our forces and prepare for attack and siege. You need to make it look like all our force and attention is set on them. Prep the siege weapons and archers to attack which will draw all their attention to you. While they are distracted, the other force will sneak around, climb the walls, take out any Iron Born as quietly as possible and make their way to the front and open the gates. Once that happens, you storm in with your full force and the battle is over before they know it." William said, showing them on the map and moving the figures around to simulate what would happen.

Stannis looked at the map and saw the logic and it sounded like a solid plan. "Well thought, nephew. But it's a gamble."

"I know, but everything in life is a gamble. Warfare is no different. This is how we fight and if we force them into a corner, they'll surrender, and the battle is ours." William said as the lords nodded. "Excellent, we'll meet again in two days to go over any last-minute details. For now, everyone stays sharp and get some rest."

"Yes, your grace." They said as they left the tent with Stannis sticking around.

"I'm proud of you, nephew. Most boys your age don't have a mind for tactics." Stannis said.

"Well, I'm not like most boys. You should know that by now, Uncle." William joked and Stannis managed to crack a small smile. He always had a soft spot towards his nephew. "And don't worry. It'll work. And once we rejoin my father and end this rebellion, I'll talk to my father about you."

"Pardon?" Stannis asked.

"You know. The fact that Uncle Renly was made heir to Storm's End despite you being next in line. I love Uncle Renly but he's never picked up a sword in the years I've known him and he's still in King's Landing while we're here. I'll talk to my father and get the matter settled." William promised.

"I'm honored, nephew. But your father did what he did for a reason." Stannis said, hiding his disgust at the insult he was given that day.

"I know, and now he'll have a reason to undo it. Don't worry, uncle. You'll be able to move Aunt Selyse and my baby cousin to Storm's End once this is done. And hopefully, the change from Dragonstone will take the stick out of your ass." William joked, walking out of the tent with a chuckle.

Line Break xxxxx

As Stannis said, they made it to Hammerhorn within two and a half days. They set up camp far enough from Hammerhorn so that the ensuing battle wouldn't harm them. The scouts reported that there were over 4,000 troops in the city and were preparing to hold out a siege but in the Iron Born way which meant that they would also be sending out men to fight through any one of the three main gates to Hammerhorn. William had the men commence with his plan by having the siege lines set up about 800-1000 yards from the castle, a safe distance while also within the range for their weapons. The siege weapons and siege lines would be protected by the hedge knights while the mounted lances and man at arms would assemble to look like a siege force and wait for the signal to attack.

The siege line was set up and the siege weapons were being moved into position, the crews were getting ready and their ammunition was being moved into position. The man at arms, knights and lances were getting ready with weapons and armor while other men prepared horses and other equipment. William was in the main tent with his uncle, Ser Davos, Lord Tarly, and Lord Tyrell to talk over any last-minute details with the plan.

"All right, my lords. It seems we're ready. The siege lines are prepped and we know what to do. The Iron Born are gathered in the castle but look like they're ready for a fight." William told them.

"We've assembled the 300 men for the sneak attack and they're getting ready as we speak." Stannis said.

"The siege crews and our men know the plan, your grace. We won't fail you." Lord Tarly spoke.

"I know you won't, Lord Tarly. Remember, wait to attack until this candle burns down halfway. That should give us enough time to make it around Hammerhorn and get into position. Once we hear the battle begin, we'll make our move." William lit a small candle that would take about 4 hours to burn down halfway. "When we get into position and make our way to the gates, we'll send up a flaming arrow and then you charge."

"We will await your signal, your grace." Lord Tyrell replied.

"We shall reconvene again, my lords and when we do Hammerhorn will be ours." William said as he, his uncle and Ser Davos left to get ready.

William was in his tent, putting on a dark blue jacket, a dark coat with a hood and black pants. He fastened his boots with holsters and put his two Valyrian steel daggers into them. He grabbed the short sword and tied it around his belt with small slits for throwing knives. He put on some light, dark colored leather armor on his chest, deciding to go with this rather than steel because if he was going to help he needed to move. He put on gloves and did manage to get spare armor parts for knee guards, elbow, and shoulder pads. He finished his gear by using some spare string to tie two quivers together into one larger quiver, filled it with arrows and secured it on his back. With the two quivers, he would have about 50 arrows, anymore and they'd fall out as he runs.

He walked out of his tent to see Ser Arthur and Ser Swann ready. They kept their steel armor but had them colored black so they could blend in at night. Ser Swann's white cloak armor would have given them away easily. They nodded to the prince as they joined Stannis, Ser Davos and the 300 men who had volunteered for this mission. William looked at everyone, armed with swords, axes, hammers, maces, or crossbows with a group armed with ladders and ropes, all of them dressed in dark colors to make blending in easier.

William glanced at the men and could see that some were unsure about their task while others were antsy. He felt that he needed to speak so he decided he would. He stood on top of a water barrel for them all to see. "Men! Listen up!" William shouted as the 300 men who were going to fight with him gathered around. "Now I know that many of you may feel troubled or even worried at our task. Know that I share this fear…but do not worry. For it only means you are alive! Men…three moons from now, I will be back in King's Landing going back to my studies. Imagine where you will be…and it will be so! Stay together, silent like the night. Follow your commanders. If you find yourself alone, riding in green fields with the sun on your face and a woman by your side, do not be troubled; for you are in the afterlife…and you're already dead!"

All the men chuckled at the joke. William then adopted a more serious expression. "Soldiers…men…brothers…what we do in life…. echoes in eternity. So, let's make it grand." William said. His speech seemed to do the trick as the men were more prepared for the conflict. He got off the barrel and strapped the quivers to his back when Ser Davos and his uncle walked up to him. **(1)**

"Impressive speech, nephew." Stannis said.

"Indeed, your grace. I reckon it put the men in good spirits." Ser Davos added.

"It should…I got it from a novel on an old warrior from Essos. Maximus." William told them.

"What happened to the warrior?" Ser Davos asked.

"Oh, he was stabbed in the chest and died shortly after getting his revenge. Don't worry, won't happen to you." William joked as Ser Davos looked at him funny. "Let's move."

Prince William and the three hundred men began moving away from the camp to the heavily wooded area that ran along the rugged and sloped hills of the island. The sloped hills eventually turned into jagged rocks and cliffs and then to water but the terrain near the castle was flat lands and wooded trees, perfect cover. They slowly and carefully made their way through the terrain as the sun had set and the dark night sky covered their tracks. After about 4 hours of moving through the trees quietly, they made it around Hammerhorn and were close to the back gate of the castle. Because there was no moon, the Iron Born had plenty of torches and fires around the gate and on the wall for light.

William looked around and saw that there were minimal guards at the back. Looked to be several roaming guards that patrolled the walls while on the other side of the door, there were most likely a group of Iron Born there on guard duty. Stannis and Ser Davos quietly walked over to William and looked at the wall.

"The men are ready, your grace. What now?" Ser Davos asked. William looked at six of the archers he spoke to recently. He nodded at them and they nodded back. They were armed with steel crossbows. They were heavier than traditional crossbows because of the steel components and needed a windlass to pull the string back to fire the iron bolts at great speed and distance. Ser Arthur had a bundle of rope ready and nodded, everything was ready.

"We just wait for the signal." William whispered. They waited for another 5 minutes before they heard catapults, ballistae, men shouting, and objects hitting the castle. They saw that some of the guards on the wall began heading to the front of the castle where the battle was taking place. "Right on time. Ok, like we talked about."

Ser Arthur and 12 of the men nodded. They quickly and quietly made their way to the castle wall. William grabbed one bundle of ropes and put it around his shoulder, then waved. The archers understood as they loaded their crossbows while William got a little distance to run up the wall. Ser Arthur got into position and held out a shield in front of him to act as a platform. Will ran, jumped off shield and onto the wall as a crossbow bolt was shot and imbedded in the wall next to his right hand so he grabbed on. Another bolt was shot and imbedded in the wall so he grabbed it with his left. The archers began firing bolt after bolt, making a small series of ledges for the prince to grab. He slowly made his way up the wall, waiting for the next crossbow bolt for him to grab. He neared the top when one of the bolts came loose and he lost his grip but managed to grab onto another before he fell. Another bolt hit the wall and William grabbed onto that and pulled himself over and onto the top. **(2)**

He tied the rope he was carrying to one of the pillars and the other men began to slowly climb up. Once Ser Arthur got up, he let down another rope and once more men came up, they slowly let down more ropes. William looked around and saw that there were only 5 Iron Born left guarding the back door/gate. He then signaled his uncle to bring the ladders slowly and quietly. William made his way over to the gate and listened in on their conversation. One of them was complaining that there were no women to fuck because the man in charge had sent all women, children, and old folk to the smaller villages so they could prep Hammerhorn for a fight.

_"__Oh, this makes things a lot easier."_ William thought to himself. He and 12 other archers grabbed their bows and nocked arrows to kill the 5 guards. He nodded to them and they let them loose, killing the guards with minimal to no noise. William, Ser Arthur, Ser Swann, and some others made their way to the door just as Stannis and Ser Davos had climbed over the wall on the ladders.

"Remember, hide their bodies." William said as they nodded and hid the bodies as best they could. Ser Swann opened the door and signaled the rest of the group follow in. "They said there are no women or children here. They were sent away. This makes things easier. Now, make your way to the one of the front gates and stay as quiet for as long as possible. We still have the element of surprise."

"You heard him. Move." Ser Davos ordered. The 300 men began to slowly make their way from the back of Hammerhorn to the front.

William, Arthur, Swann, Stannis, Ser Davos, Lord Dondarrion, Thoros and their entire group of about 40 stuck together and slowly made their way through the city. They stuck to the shadows of the buildings closest to the wall that surrounded Hammerhorn. They slowly made their way through another alley when William had them stop and hug the wall just as some Iron Born ran past them. William peaked out and saw more Iron Born head their way so they decided to head up to the walkway along the wall.

They climbed the stairs to the walkway when William saw an Iron Born standing guard. He nocked an arrow and shot him in the head, his body slumped and fell over the wall. They kept moving slowly and since they were along the wall, they killed a guard every 15 meters or so. They were nearing the front of Hammerhorn and saw the fires of the battle getting brighter and brighter. William could tell that there was some fighting close to the wall. Most likely the Iron Born had sent out a force to meet them in the field and they were fighting.

**[Loud Bell rings & men shouting]** The group turned when they heard the bell ring and knew that the Iron Born must have found the dead bodies so they needed to hurry. They ran along the walkway and neared one of the gates to the city. It had two towers on each side and what looked like barracks of soldiers close by.

One of the Iron Born turned and saw William and his group. "Oh, shit! They're here!" he shouted but before he could pull his sword out, William shot an arrow in his heart and killed him.

The other Iron Born nearby heard the shout and drew their weapons. They charged to attack while William and his group did the same. William fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession, hitting 6 Iron Born in the chest and neck area before he backed up and Ser Arthur and the others got into the fight. William jumped off the walkway to the roof of a building right next to it and kept firing arrows when he had the shot. The sound of the fighting drew more of William's men who were near and the battle began to escalate.

William shot an arrow at one of the Iron Born attacking Ser Arthur who then killed the other. William shot his last three arrows to save Ser Davos and his uncle. "We need to open that gate!" William shouted, jumping off the roof and grabbing the ledge of an adjacent building. He dropped down to another ledge before dropping to the ground while Ser Arthur and the others used the stairs. William, Ser Arthur, Ser Swann, Stannis, and Ser Davos ran into one of the towers while the rest of the men kept the Iron Born back. They climbed the stairs of the tower, fighting a few Iron Born who were guarding it. William had his short sword, fighting beside Ser Arthur and being smart and safe. They eventually made it to the third floor where the gate mechanism was located.

"Hurry!" William shouted as he and Ser Arthur grabbed one wheels while Ser Swann and Stannis grabbed the other and began to slowly crank open the gate. They cranked the wheels, bit by bit as the large door rose slowly off the ground. "Son of a bitch, this thing is heavy!"

Thoros ran into the room, his blade heavy with blood. "Your grace, more Iron Born reinforcements are on their way." He told them.

"We need to get this gate open, quickly!" William shouted. Thoros and some other men ran into the room to help them and the door was about halfway open. "Keep opening the gate, I'll send the signal!"

William grabbed some arrows and ran up the stairs of the tower to the fifth floor, where the roof hatch was. William opened the hatch and saw an Iron Born. William ducked under a sword swing and stabbed the Iron Born in the leg with his Dragon bone dagger. He then stabbed the Iron Born in the neck and pushed his body off the tower. He tore off a piece of his jacket and tied it around an arrowhead. He lit it with a torch and sent it flying straight into the air.

"There's the signal! Everyone, charge forward!" Lord Tarly shouted as the cavalry and army charged to Hammerhorn to end the battle.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, the sun was set high in the sky with the sound of the waves crashing against the island and birds chirping filled the air. If you looked at the sky, one would think it was a peaceful morning only to be proven wrong once they looked at the ground. Hammerhorn, the greatest fortress on Great Wyk was in shambles with portions of the wall damaged and blood staining it red. The blood flowed from the walls and onto the field as it was littered with broken weapons, scorched earth, and bodies of the fallen. There were men gathering their dead for a funeral pyre while others tended to the wounded.

With the Iron Born, most of the 4,000 men who had defended and fought for Hammerhorn were dead while the remaining couple hundred were prisoners. William was walking through the field with his uncle, Ser Dayne and Swann and the other high lords to talk about what had transpired during the battle.

"It was a most impressive strategy, your grace. The Iron Born fell shortly after your plan came to fruition." Lord Tyrell complemented.

"Aye, once we stormed the gates it was like sending lamb to slaughter." Lord Tarly said as William looked at the dead bodies all over the field.

"Well done, nephew. You assured us and your father a quick victory." Stannis was proud of his nephew but saw his mind was elsewhere.

"No doubt the bards will sing songs about the brave prince who commanded the battle." Ser Davos said.

"What's the number of our wounded and dead?" William asked as he saw some men put bodies into a wagon.

"Our last tally puts it at over 1,000 dead and twice as much for the wounded. The men fought bravely." Lord Tarly told him.

"They should be alive instead. Send me a list of all our dead once we're done." William told him.

"Yes, your grace." Lord Tarly replied.

"Any news on the other forces?" William asked.

"All good. The Iron Born are falling. All that remains is Balon Greyjoy. His grace commands us to sail for Pyke once we're done." Stannis said.

"Good. Let's get everyone some food and sail for Pyke once we're ready." William replied and they all agreed before leaving to do their own duties or jobs.

William went to his tent to get ready. He sat down in a chair, took off his bow, quiver and sword and walked over to a basin to clean his face. He washed his hands, the dried blood flaking off and staining the water red. He cupped some water and washed his face, sighing in relief as it cooled him down and seemed to rejuvenate him. He did it again, trying to scrub his face and wipe the dried splotches of blood that stained his cheeks and neck. He did it dozens of times, trying to clean himself as Arthur came over with a towel and helped.

"Here, William." Ser Arthur took the towel and helped clean off the splotches of blood.

"Thank you." William walked over to the table, grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one gulp. As he poured another cup, Arthur noticed William's hand was shaking. It ended up shaking so much that he dropped the cup on the floor, spilling all the water. "Dammit."

"William, sit." Arthur told him and William sat down. He saw his hands shaking so he clenched his fists to try and get them to stop. "That won't work."

"Then what will?" William asked. "This needs to stop."

"Just because you want it to stop doesn't mean it will. This isn't simple, William. You've been through a lot, something most boys your age don't go through until they're much older. You've had to mature very quickly this past year and I'm both impressed at your growth and upset that it happened to you." Arthur said as he grabbed William's hands. "Things like this take time to get over. But I'll help you through it."

"Thank you, Ser Arthur. I don't know what I'd do without you." William replied and Arthur smiled, patting him on the head.

"The honor is mine, my prince." Arthur replied. "And I have to add that I'm very impressed with your skills and reactions in battle. It would seem that all the training Ser Barristan and I are giving you has paid off. Perhaps when this is all over, you'll earn a knighthood."

"A title I would be happy to accept, if fate wills it." William looked at his hands and they slowly stopped shaking. William got cleaned up in a new pair of clothes and then went around the camp to help whoever he could. Whether it was the wounded or men moving equipment, he helped however he could and the men praised his name. They shouted William the Brave, The Blue Wolf, the Dread of the Iron Born as he walked by. It took the rest of the day to settle up the camp and the prince's company then made their way to the harbor and sailed from Great Wyk to Pyke and to end this rebellion.

The prince's company sailed around Great Wyk, passed Saltcliffe and dropped anchor surrounding the western part of Pyke with a blockade while the rest of the combined forces had surrounded the eastern coast. The remaining Iron Born ships numbered less than a 100 while the combined naval force of the Robert Baratheon completely outnumbered the them. The ships docked for the night and come morning; the siege of Pyke would begin.

**Pyke, Iron Islands**

William woke up in his cabin, bright and early. He got dressed in a blue and gold sleeveless tunic, leather pants and his armor. He tied his sword around his waist, secured his Valyrian daggers in his boots, and a quiver and bow stowed around his shoulder. He walked onto the deck of the ship and heard the sound of naval warfare. William looked out to sea and saw dozens of Northern ships laying siege to the remaining dozen or so ships that belongs to the Iron Born as well as the harbor town of Lordsport.

"Good morning, my prince." Ser Davos said as he walked over and William nodded back.

"Good morning, Ser Davos. It would seem that my uncle wanted to draw first blood this morning." He replied.

"Aye, that he did. Although it was on the orders of his grace, I'm sure. Word has reached my ear that King Robert wants this rebellion over quickly and to get back to Kings Landing to see her grace, Queen Cersei." Ser Davos said.

"First part of that is probably right." William told him. He and Ser Davos walked over to the stern of the ship as Ser Dayne and Swann joined them. "When does the invasion begin?"

"Once the last iron born ship is sunk. Half of the combined navy has already set up siege lines and once they begin, we storm Pyke." Ser Davos replied.

"Good, it's long overdue that Balon Greyjoy pay for what he's done." William said, seeing another Iron Born ship sink. They waited for about an hour when the last Iron Born ship was sunk and the siege ships began laying attack to the armored fortress and island of Pyke. Hurtling balls of fire and rock which bashed against the thick stone walls of the mighty castle.

"Trim the sails, raise anchor!" Ser Davos shouted as the men on the ship got to work and the entire combined force of six of the seven kingdoms was sailing towards Pyke. The wind picked up the sails and the ship sailed forward.

William looked around and saw everyone readying their weapons and armor. They were nearing the beach and drawing closer by the second and soon they would make landfall. Ser Dayne walked over and saw William looking at the men. "Perhaps another brave speech to empower the men before battle. It's a good habit to get into for when you're older." Arthur said and he agreed. He thought for a moment before standing on a collection of barrels. He looked and saw they were a few minutes from manning the row boats and rowing to shore.

"Men! Brave warriors!" William shouted. Everyone gathered around to listen to the prince. "My brothers of battle. I've only been on this earth for a short time but I would rather fight beside you than any army of thousands. Let no man forget how menacing we've proven to be, we are warriors!"

The men began to clap and pound their spears in approval. "Warriors worthy of the legends of old and today we'll make our own. Tales will be told of our feats this day as we bring Balon Greyjoy and the treacherous Ironborn to heel!" William shouted.

"Yeah!" The men shouted as Arthur smiled. The prince was getting very good at keeping moral high for the people who fought for him.

William looked out to Pyke and held his hand out, grasping for something. "Do you know what's there, waiting beyond that beach?! IMMORTALITY! TAKE IT! IT'S YOURS!" William shouted and the men shouted in an enthusiastic roar, ready for battle.

The men got into the row boats with their weapons and rowed slowly to shore. After a few minutes, they made beach as William noticed a company of Northern soldiers had made beach a little before them.

Once they got to the beach, the soldiers quickly made their way up the island to the main road to Pyke. More boats came ashore and one group was carrying a battering ram and marched to the castle. William and the men marched as the ships continued to lay siege to the castle with stones hurled against the walls and were beginning to wear the castle walls down but not soon enough. The castle was strong and had weathered strong winds and storms so stones weren't much. The shore parties made their way up the island and to the small towns and towers that surrounded Pyke where Iron Born were haphazardly gathering themselves to fight. William looked and saw the Iron Born begin shooting arrows at them, something which Ser Arthur noticed as well.

"Archers! Shield wall! Protect your prince!" Arthur shouted and all the nearby men scrambled in front of the prince and raised their shields to protect him. They made a large dome of wooden and steel shields that protected the prince from incoming rocks or arrows. More men flocked to the shield wall and added to it, making it larger and ensuring the prince's and everyone's protection.

The shield wall stood still as the shields blocked and deflected incoming projectiles while the other men who were storming Pyke ran forward, engaging any Iron Born in their way or getting shot by archers.

"Shield wall, move forward!" William shouted as the shield wall began to slowly move forward to the castle. The shields were continuously hit with arrows but the wall held strong. William looked through the cracks in the shield wall and saw some Iron Born charging at him.

"Spears forward!" William shouted and the men with spears placed them in front and any Iron Born that got close was skewered. Some bashed against the shield wall but were pushed back and killed with spears and swords. Lord Dondarrion got to the back of the shield wall to order men to follow them with more and more men coming up to the castle.

The shield wall kept moving to the castle walls as the battering ram crew got behind. Will peaked out behind a shield and shot five arrows in rapid succession, killing five Greyjoy archers that were in a tower. He got back behind the wall and put 6 arrows in his hand and then stepped back out to fire more arrows, killing more of the archers. The group kept moving to the wall as more soldiers that came to the island joined them. They neared the large gate to the castle and the battering ram crew began knocking against the door while the shield wall kept them safe. Will looked up and saw some Iron Born with pots and torches so he quickly acted and fired an arrow, killing an Iron Born who was carrying a torch.

He fired another arrow and shot a pot out of an Iron Born's hand causing it to smash onto the ground near a fallen torch. It exploded and a small fire caused them to flee. The battering ram crew kept smashing against the gate to the castle and the combined strikes began to break it with only a dozen more before it opened.

"Get ready men! Archers, nock your arrows!" Will ordered. He and the archers behind the shield wall put arrows on their draw strings. The men kept bashing against the door when it began to open. One final swing and the gate to the castle was breeched. They pushed it open and dropped the battering ram as the Iron Born haphazardly tried to get a defense ready. "Fire!"

Will and the archers unleashed a torrent of arrows that flew through the air and skewered the Iron Born, killing 20 in the main courtyard. "CHARGE!" Will shouted and the men let loose a battle cry before charging into battle. Thoros of Myr was first through the gate, with his flaming sword alit and Jorah Mormont of Bear Island right behind him. The men charged through the gate as the Iron Born either held their ground to fight or ran for their lives in fear. Will ran into the castle flanked by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Balon Swann, and Beric Dondarrion as he shot down every Iron Born he got in his sights. Will looked and saw Maron Greyjoy standing near the north tower, trying to gather the Iron Born to fight back. He was standing next to some oil barrels that were leaking so Will grabbed an arrow from his quiver, ripped off his cuff and tied it around the arrowhead. He lit the arrow on a nearby torch and aimed at the oil barrel.

"Greyjoy!" Will shouted as Maron turned and saw the 10-year old prince in the courtyard with a flaming arrow aimed in his general direction. "Say hello to the Drowned God for me!"

Will turned slightly and fired the arrow at the barrels. His aim was true as the fire hit the small hole where the oil was leaking and blew up the barrels in an explosion of fire that consumed Maron Greyjoy and the Iron Born that were near him.

"One down, more to go." Will fired another arrow to the side and killed an Iron Born who tried to blindside Jorah. Ned Stark and the army of the North and Jaime Lannister and the Army of the Westerlands soon stormed the castle and more Iron Born fell in battle.

Will kept moving through the massive courtyard in the castle and saw Hilmar Drumm killing some soldiers so Will fired an arrow and hit him in the leg, sending him down to one knee. Will fired three more arrows and knocked the sword out of his hand, shot him in the chest and the last one shot him in the head, killing the head of House Drumm. Will went over to pick up some of the arrows he shot and saw the sword he shot out of Drumm's hand. He leaned down and picked it off the ground, taken by what he was holding.

It appeared to be a hand-and-a-half sword or bastard sword. It had a smooth leather handle and steel tip pommel. The guard was about 8 inches in length and was edged out similar to the wings on a bird or bat but the most incredible thing about the sword was the color. The color of the steel was blood red and had an intricate weaved pattern carved into the metal. Will didn't even need to pick it up to know it was Valyrian Steel. Will grabbed the sheath off of Drumm's dead body and tied it around his waist. He not only had two Valyrian steel daggers, he also had a Valyrian steel sword. Will and his men rejoined the fighting as they began moving into the towers of the castle.

All in all, the siege lasted only two hours and the Iron Born who managed to survive threw down their swords and surrendered. Will and his men were moving through the rooms of Pyke, securing the eastern side of the castle while the King's men secured the west. Will moved to the next room and saw it was full of gold and items the Iron Born must have raided and stolen.

"Hmm, not bad." Will looked around at the plunder and then at the men. "Secure everything here. And take a little for yourselves."

The men cheered a bit as they moved into the room and began securing everything. There were a lot of stolen items like gold and jewelry so the men began putting a little in their pockets while they organized the rest. Along with the gold and jewels were things like rolls of cotton and silk, fine tapestries and anything of value the Iron Born must have taken during their raids.

"Prince William." Will turned and saw Lord Dondarrion. "Your father has Balon Greyjoy."

"Good, let's go. I want to see that piece of shit myself." Will replied as they walked through the castle. They made their way through the halls with soldiers, knights and man-at-arms saluting and bowing as the Prince walked past them into Balon Greyjoy's throne room. The doors opened to an ugly brick-layered room with a wooden throne and the sigil of House Greyjoy on the wall by the fireplace. Knights and Lords from all the houses who fought in the Rebellion were there as they saw William enter and bowed their heads. He walked through the room and saw his father and uncle standing next to Balon Greyjoy who was kneeling in front of them.

"William." Robert looked and saw his son enter the room, be gone the boy he was but now a young man with the thrill of blood and battle now in his soul.

"Father, Lord Stark. It would seem the Greyjoy Rebellion is all but done. A rather short one and now here we are at its end with its king." Will said as he looked at Balon Greyjoy, the ugly unkempt man who has been behind so much suffering and death. "Tell me, Greyjoy, does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt, whelp?" Balon asked so William kicked him across the face and knocked him to the ground. Robert and a few of the lords chuckled as Balon spit out a tooth, his mouth bloody from the strong kick.

"That. Or does your pride hurt more? If you had any common sense you would have known this was folly but you Iron Born were never smart." Will told him.

"William, that's enough." Ned told him.

"Let him be, Ned. William has more grievances against them and he's earned this." Robert said as he looked down at his son. "And this Rebellion is over. Balon Greyjoy may keep his life."

"Father, you can't be serious?! After everything he's done, why leave him alive!" Will shouted as Robert and everyone looked at him. He realized what he did and bowed his head. "Forgive me, your grace. I spoke out of turn."

"It's all right, William. But this Rebellion is over. All the Iron Born ships are destroyed, their castles conquered and their king at my knees. Jon and Ned counseled my punishment and his son Maron will be taken as ward of House Stark incase Balon has any lingering ideas of Rebellion again." Robert announced to everyone but Will cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

"That will not be possible, father." William replied.

"And why not, my prince?" Ned asked.

"Because Maron Greyjoy is dead by my hand. I killed him in the courtyard. A flaming arrow and a drum of oil did the job." Will said and looked at Balon with a smirk which made the old man seethed in anger.

"Very well, the last son Theon will have to do." Robert ordered.

"Yes, your grace." Ned replied.

"Of course, father. But if you'll permit me to do one final thing to help Balon remember what happened here today should he even think of more rebellion." Will said.

"What?" Robert asked as Will quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced off Balon's left hand in one quick strike. No one was expecting it to happen but it did and the prince sliced off Balon's hand at the wrist. Will quickly re-sheathed his sword as the lord of House Greyjoy screamed in pain and agony at the bloody stump he had on his left arm and his hand which was now on the ground.

"That." Will tapped the sword around his waist. "Nothing cuts like Valyrian steal. Remember this day and the mercy shown here Greyjoy. If this happens again, the same mercy won't be shown again."

Robert chuckled with pride as he heard the words his son spoke. "What my son says is true. Remember this, Greyjoy." Robert then looked at two of the soldiers in the room. "Take him away."

The men grabbed Balon and took him away while a squire walked up to dispose of the hand. With Balon Greyjoy defeated, the Greyjoy Rebellion was officially over but Will had a sinking feeling in his stomach that it wasn't. "Jorah of House Mormont, step forward." King Robert said as the heir of Bear Island did as he was told. "You've demonstrated immense strength, fortitude, and skill today as you breached through the gates of Pyke. And on this day I honor you."

Robert handed his Warhammer to Ned to hold and unsheathed his sword. He placed his sword on Jorah's shoulder who bowed his head. "Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, do you swear before your eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Robert asked.

"I swear." Jorah replied so Robert touched his sword to both shoulders.

"Then arise, Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." Robert said and the newly knighted Jorah Mormont stood up and bowed his head. Jorah then walked back to the others as Robert looked at his son.

"Ser Jorah was brave and strong, worthy characters that earn him his knighthood today but he was not the only. There was another who has shown all the fortitude and chivalry of a knight and he dwarfs all of us in age and experience." Robert looked at William who was confused. "William of House Baratheon, kneel."

William looked at his uncle and Ser Arthur who nodded for him to do so. He walked forward and in front of all the lords and kneeled before his father. Robert placed his sword on Will's shoulder. "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you protect all women." Robert touched his other shoulder. "I, Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm do hereby grant you knighthood. Rise, Ser William Baratheon."

Will rose to his feet as everyone clapped in congratulation. He looked around to see the proud smiles on his father, his uncle, Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur as they looked on him at the historic moment. Everyone was witnessed to the youngest knight in the history of the 7 kingdoms.

"Now, let's got off these blasted islands!" Robert shouted.

Line Break xxxxx

**290 AC: King's Landing**

After the Greyjoy Rebellion, William was back in King's Landing and a stable peace had returned to the 7 Kingdoms. Words of the events and battles that took place had spread throughout the country as minstrels, traveling merchants, and men who fought in the conflict spread tales and stories to every town and city like a plague. The most famous story was of Prince William Baratheon who led a successful naval assault against the Iron Born, led an assault on Great Wyk and was knighted on Pyke, making him the youngest knight in the history of the Seven Kingdoms.

With the rebellion squashed, Will was enjoying the peace and quiet. Like Will promised, he spoke to his father and told him that Stannis had proven himself a valiant commander and deserved his rightful title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and rule of Storm's End. Renly, of course didn't like the idea and countered Will's point saying that he was doing a fine job which he didn't dispute but Stannis was the rightful Lord Paramount and deserved it. Robert eventually agreed and made Stannis Lord Paramount of the Stormlands much to Renly's dismay. Renly was named Stannis's heir until a son was born to him and kept his position of Master of Law. Renly now stayed in King's Landing and there was some tension between him and William, hopefully that wouldn't last forever.

Will got back to his studies with Cedric and training with Ser Arthur. Ser Barristan would even join in on the training every now and then and Will was getting better. Now that Will had his own sword, they wanted to make sure he knew how to use it. Speaking of his sword, once they returned to King's Landing he met with Grand Maester Pycelle to figure out what sword this was. After some research, Pycelle told him that the sword he had was Red Rain, the once ancestral sword of House Reyne of the Westerlands. The records aren't perfect but there was a mention that House Reyne possessed a Valyrian Steel sword with a blade as red as blood. The Iron Born often raided the Westerlands so it's possible that they stole it and that's how House Drumm had it. But it was Will's now and that led him to his current situation.

Will had left the Red Keep, wearing a dark blue leather jacket, breeches, and boots with his daggers strapped to his belt along with his sword as he was walking from the Red Keep to the street of Steel in King's Landing. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan were by his side, both dressed in regular clothing as Will didn't want to draw any more attention than he normally did. You'd be surprised how little people recognize you if you're not wearing royal clothes.

As they walked down the street, he noticed some men hassle an eastern man who was sitting against the wall of a building. Will looked and saw he was most likely from Yi Ti from his appearance and clothing. Probably came to King's Landing for a new start only to be hassled by ignorant people. Will saw the man was sitting on the ground, with his legs crossed and had a bowl in front of him. They knocked it over, causing the money to spill to the ground.

"Hey!" Will shouted as the men turned to him. "Leave him alone.

"Piss off, brat." One of them shouted and his friends chuckled. The man then grabbed the beggar by the hair when Will walked up, grabbed his hand and pushed him back into his friends. "You want to die, boy?"

"Do you?" Will unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them. The men backed up a bit as Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur unsheathed their swords as well. The men looked at each other and saw they were outmatched. "You men clearly never learned manners if you're treating someone like this. Now walk away."

"We won't forget this boy." One of them shouted before they left. Will sheathed his sword and knelt to pick up the money they had kicked over and put it in the man's bowl.

"Thank you, young man." The easterner replied as Will smiled.

"No thanks, necessary. Men like them have no sense of honor or common decency." He said, putting the money in the bowl. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, they only hurt themselves with their actions." The man replied, bowing his head. "And you show humility and strength for yours. It is rare to see a prince among all people help one man."

Will looked at the man and noticed his eyes were pale and scarred…he was blind. "How did you know who I was? I've been walking down here from the Red Keep and no one noticed me." He was curious how a blind man knew he was a prince.

"There is more than one way to see besides sight." The man said. "Thank you for your aide."

"It was my pleasure. Can I ask…what brought you to King's Landing?" Will asked as the man sighed.

"My temple was brought under siege by bandits who destroyed and took everything…including my sight. I was not fit to remain in the golden empire. For my shame, I traveled west in search of purpose. I am known as Hundred Eyes." Hundred Eyes introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." Will reached into his pocket and put his pouch of gold coins in the bowl. "It may not mean much coming from me, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. I hope you find your purpose soon."

Hundred Eyes bowed his head as Will, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan continued their journey. Hundred eyes smiled at the boy's humility but then turned his head, hearing something. The brigands from before were following the boy…along with someone else who reeked of death.

Will moved through the Street of Steel and finally arrived at the destination, Master Tobho Mott's smith shop. He entered and saw a boy, maybe two the three years younger than him working by the fire and training with Master Moot. Will got a good look at him and noticed his black hair and he looked somewhat familiar.

"Can I help you, sirs?" Master Mott asked as he had Gendry continue his work. He walked over to greet them.

"Master Mott?" Will asked.

"Aye, little lord. Finest smith in the city. How can I help you? Perhaps a new suit of armor or sword?" Mott asked.

"No, actually. This is—""Will. My name is William and I require your expertise." Will said, interrupting Ser Barristan. He unbuckled his sword and handed it to Master Mott who examined it. Ser Barristan looked at Will in confusion but he motioned him not to say anything. "I was wondering if you could reforge the sword."

Master Mott unsheathed the sword and noticed the pattern etched in, recognizing it. "This is Valyrian steel. How did you come by this?" Mott asked.

"From an Iron Born who no longer had need of it." He replied as Mott realized who he was speaking to.

"Prince William, forgive me for not recognizing you." Mott bowed his head causing Will chuckled.

"Nothing to forgive, Master Mott. I did that on purpose. I wanted to see how long it would take you." He replied. Gendry stopped what he was doing and walked over to see the sword.

"I've never seen Valyrian steel before." Gendry said.

"Most people haven't. There's only a little left in the world and they're the swords of great houses." Ser Barristan informed him.

"The sword used to be long to House Reyne but seeing as how they are no longer with us, I believe that reforging the sword into something more appropriate for my tastes would be a better idea. You're the best smith in the city, can you do it?" Will asked. Master Mott looked it over before sighing.

"As much as I appreciate your words on my skills, my prince, I'm afraid that I can't. Reforging a sword is possible but I'm not versed in the ways to reforge Valyrian steel. That is something beyond my skill level." Master Mott told him as he re-sheathed the sword and handed it back to him.

"It was worth a try. Do you know of any smiths who are able to?" Will asked.

"Not in the Seven Kingdoms. There are three living smiths who know how to reforge Valyrian steel and the best is in Volantis. His name is Quathor. An unusual man but the finest smith in the city. He'd be your best bet at reforging this into a new sword." Master Mott told him.

"Thank you, Master Mott." Will replied.

"Happy to help however I can, my prince." Mott said as Will looked at Gendry.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"My name is Gendry, my prince." Gendry said, bowing his head.

"Please, just call me Will. How old are you?" Will asked.

"I'm 7 summers old, my prince." Gendry replied which just made him sigh, knowing that getting people to stop saying my prince was next to impossible.

"How long have you been here under Master Mott's apprenticeship?" Will asked.

"A few weeks, my prince. He's been kind to me. The works hard but I like it." Gendry said and Will nodded.

"Keep up the training, Gendry." Will told him. "And if you ever wish to learn how to use a sword or a hammer, have your master send me a message. I could use a squire."

Will, Arthur and Barristan turned to leave. "You a knight?" Gendry asked so Will stopped and turned to him.

"Youngest knight in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. I'll see you again." Will replied with a smirk as they left.

"A rather generous offer, William. To squire for a prince is a great honor." Barristan said, walking down the street of Steel on the way back to the Red Keep.

"There's something about Gendry. He's got more to offer than just being a smith. I don't know how to put it but there's something there." Will replied.

"Perhaps he reminded you of him when you were his age." Arthur suggested.

"Maybe." Will said as they walked through the street and down an alley, not knowing they were being followed.

They turned down the alley and down another street when Will noticed that once people saw them, they hurried into the homes or to another street. Will had them stop halfway down when he noticed they were suddenly alone.

"My prince?" Ser Barristan asked but he was motioned to keep quiet. Will reached down to grab his dragon bone dagger as Ser Barristan and Arthur moved their hands to their swords. Will's ears picked up the sound of a sword unsheathing behind them so he quickly turned and threw his knife down the street. His knife flew through the air and hit a brigand in the heart. He fell to the ground but 8 more men came out from the alley and five more came from the other side, boxing the three in. Will recognized some of them as the men who were hassling Hundred Eyes.

Ser Barristan and Arthur unsheathed their swords and stood ready to fight with Will between the two. "Well, this should be fun." Arthur held his great sword Dawn at the ready. Will knew that in a narrow street they were at a disadvantage. He saw clothed awning above the five brigands at the end of the street that was holding up some bricks and support beams.

"My prince, stay behind us at all times." Barristan told.

"No. When I say so, we run forward." He whispered, taking a dagger from Ser Barristan's belt and threw it at the awning rope, cutting it in two. With it cut, the awning fell and the bricks and support beams fell down on the brigands and crushed them. "NOW!"

Will, Ser Barristan, and Ser Arthur ran down the alley, jumping over the beams, bricks, and crushed attackers while the rest of the brigands chased after them, one of them stopping to take Will's dragon bone dagger. They chased them down the street and kept pursuing them. "CITY WATCH! Protect your prince!" Ser Barristan shouted as they ran onto the main street and 6 nearby City Watch guards came to their aid. Ser Barristan and the City Watch took care of the brigands as Will stopped, thinking they were safe when he saw an old woman walked up to him with something in her hands. Will drew his sword but she disarmed him and kicked him back. Ser Arthur attacked her but she quickly disarmed him, stabbed him in the back of the leg and kicked him away. Will grabbed his stiletto dagger and charged at her but she blocked his attack, disarmed him again and kicked out his legs. She swung her dagger to stab him in the chest when a metal chain flew through the air and wrapped around her arm, stopping her. He looked and saw it was Hundred Eyes who threw the chain to stop her.

He yanked the chain and pulled her away as Will ran over to Ser Arthur to help him back to his feet while Ser Barristan and the City Watch finished with the brigands. "A man cannot stop no one from completing her task. The Many Faced God demands it." The woman grabbed her face and peeled it off to reveal it was a man, a Faceless man to be correct. He quickly undid the chain around his arm as Hundred Eyes pulled the chain back, wrapping it around his arm and torso.

"A man can try." He replied. The mysterious assassin charged at him and he fought back. He swung with the dagger as Hundred Eyes extended the chain out between his hands to block. He locked his arm, punched him in the side, kicked out his and threw out a tornado kick and knocked him to the ground.

The Faceless man quickly got back to her feet and charged at him as he blocked all the attacks, kicked him back and then kicked his leg out. Hundred Eyes unspooled the chain and began spinning it with skill and grace with the assassin ducking and dodging. He swung the chain to the ground and it wrapped around his left leg. He pulled it and tripped him, sending him sprawling on her back. Hundred Eyes pulled the chain back and threw out the spike end of the chain which assassin quickly avoided by spinning back to his feet. He flipped to the side to avoid another chain whip but Hundred Eyes quickly spun the chain and wrapped it around the assassin's neck. He grabbed the chain and tried to undo it but Hundred Eyes yanked him forward, grabbed the ends of the chain and snapped his neck.

He dropped the body to the ground and swung the chain back into his left hand and around his shoulder. Will looked around and saw that Ser Barristan was ok and so was Ser Arthur with the brigands dead as well as the assassin. Ser Barristan handed Will his dragon bone dagger. The prince was still in shock at the display of combat Hundred Eyes performed in his rescue and that he could fight so well with expertise he's never seen before.

"Are you all right?" Hundred Eyes asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. How did you know I needed help?" Will asked as Hundred Eye's chuckled.

"As I told you before, there are ways to see besides sight." Hundred Eyes said. "It'd be best to get your injured looked after."

"Right." Will turned to the City Watch. "Let's get back to the Red Keep."

Once they got back, Grand Maester Pycelle immediately tended to Will in his chambers and tended to his wound. Luckily it was just some bruises so there was nothing to do. Pycelle also tended to Ser Arthur Dayne and he was fine. William now had 10 City Watch guards, 10 Stormlands soldiers and 3 Kingsguard watching over him at all times now because of the attempted assassination. It's this event that put the city on lockdown and actually dragged the King to a small council meeting.

Robert was sitting in his chair and downed his cup of wine in one gulp. "How is my son?" He asked.

"Fine, your grace. Only some small bruises but nothing the prince hasn't had before." Pycelle said.

"Except this time it's because someone tried to kill him in broad daylight. How could this happen?" Jon Arryn asked.

"We're looking into it. Unfortunately, The City Watch killed the assassin's so there's no one we can question. But I have them going street to street to figure out anything they can. People are coming forward to help after witnessing the event." Renly said.

"The people love their prince and want to see him safe." Varys added.

"Spider, have you heard anything about this?" Robert asked.

"About an attempted assassination on the Prince, I'm afraid not. My little birds have not heard any whispers of any sort." Varys said as Robert growled in anger.

"Then what good are you." Robert told him.

"I assure you, your grace if there was any whisper of an attack on the Prince, my little birds would have heard it." Varys said.

"Perhaps we are overthinking it. It might just have been a group of brigands who thought the prince would worth something." Baelish suggested.

"It wasn't." they heard as the doors to the Small Council room opened and Will walked in flanked by Ser Arthur and some guards. The members of the council stood up and bowed their heads as the Prince walked in and sat down in a chair.

"My prince, are you sure you should be up and about? You should be resting." Varys said to him.

"Just some bruises. It's nothing to worry about. And it wasn't some random brigands, it was a planned attack." Will told them.

"My prince, you have no doubt been through a great trauma and your mind may not be thinking clearly." Baelish said to him.

"Lord Baelish, unless it escaped your mind but I fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion with most of the men in this room and seen combat that you've never seen and never will see because I've heard the last time you picked up a sword, you were nearly killed by my uncle Brandon Stark. So, I suggest you be careful how you speak to me on a matter that you have zero experience in. Is that clear?" Will warn him in a tone that made Robert chuckle. William inherited his mother's fierceness that's for sure.

"Yes, my prince. Apologies." Baelish bowed his head, hiding his seething anger being spoken down to by a boy and reminded of what happened with Brandon Stark. Varys smiled as he saw the prince put Baelish in his place.

"And the attack wasn't by circumstance or a random kidnapping. It was planned. I met the brigands earlier that day and the street emptied before they attacked, like people were warned to vacate. And when we made it to the Muddy Way, a Faceless man was waiting for me." Will told them which drew shocked looks from the council.

"My prince, are you sure it was a Faceless man?" Pycelle asked.

"Unless anyone knows another group that's highly trained, uses masks, and prays to the Many-Faced God, then yes. It was a Faceless man." Will told them.

"Then this complicates things. The Faceless men are known to be the highest skilled assassins that extort enormous costs for their services. Whoever paid them must truly wish the Prince to be dead." Varys said.

"Perhaps Balon Greyjoy acquired their services." Renly suggested but Varys shook his head no.

"Unless Balon Greyjoy came upon an entire mine of gold, he wouldn't be able to afford their services." Varys replied.

"And it's not Balon's style. He'd have sent one of his own to do it." Stannis added and everyone agreed with that logic.

"Varys, do what you can and find out who hired them. Those brigands were a part of this so figure out everything you can." Will told him as Varys nodded.

"Of course, my prince." He replied. "And as for the individual who came to your rescue? The blind man with the exceptional fighting skills?"

"I'll deal with him." Will replied, standing up and leaving with his guards following him. Will walked through the Red Keep to the room he had set up for Hundred Eyes. A nice, comfortable room with wine and food for him to stay for the moment. He walked down the hall and saw two soldiers standing outside the door who stood at attention when he walked by. He opened the door to see Hundred Eyes sitting on the floor with a small jug of wine and a cup next to him.

"My prince, you grace me with your presence." Hundred Eyes said.

"Technically, I'm not your prince since you're not Westerosi so you can just call me Will." Will told him, causing Hundred Eyes to chuckle in response.

"You are very clever for a boy your age, and quite skilled. Most grown men have trouble hitting their targets with arrows, let alone a knife." Hundred Eyes said, holding up his left hand to show he was holding Will's Dragon Bone and Stiletto dagger. Hundred Eyes must have swiped them when they walked to the Red Keep. "Impressive weapons for a boy."

"And you have impressive skills for a blind man?" Will said as Hundred Eyes chuckled. "I thought you said you were a monk?"

"I said I lived in a temple, I never said I was a monk." He replied.

"Touché. So what Temple teaches you to fight like that? I never seen that kind of fighting." Will said as the blind man took a sip of wine.

"The Wudang Taoist Temple in the mountains of Yi Ti. There, we trained in the art of peace known as Kung Fu." Hundred Eyes told him.

"With all due respect, Hundred Eyes, if it's an art of peace, why does it train you to kill?" He asked.

"It trains us to achieve the peace of mind and body. The learning of and the perfection of one's skills…to achieve excellence through long practice in any endeavor. This is Kung Fu." Hundred Eyes corrected him.

"Thank you for what you did today. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be alive right now." Will told him.

"Of that we can agree on, but you showed me kindness earlier that day. And for that you have my thanks." Hundred Eyes drank some wine and turned his head. "There is something else you wish to say."

"Could you teach me Kung Fu?" Will asked. Hundred Eyes contemplated his question and stood to his feet.

"You wish to add another skill for war?" Hundred Eyes asked.

"I wish to be able to protect myself and those I care about." Will said to him. "And I thought you told me that Kung Fu was the art of peace?"

Hundred Eyes walked forward and held out his hand to Will's face. Arthur put his hand on his sword, but Will motioned him to stand down. "You are a little nomad weed in the garden of the world. Yet you wish to glow into a flowering tree. What is the most important part of such a tree?" Hundred Eyes asked.

"The roots. Without the roots, the tree doesn't grow." Will replied and Hundred Eyes smiled.

"Ah! Excellent. Thank you for an excellent answer." Hundred Eyes swept his legs and knocked Will onto this back. He leaned up as Hundred Eyes looked at him. "We begin with roots." **(3)**

Unbeknownst to them, the culprit of his assassination was in the very keep the Prince lived in. Queen Cersei Lannister was in her private quarters, pacing back and forth after hearing of the failed attempt on the Prince's life by some brigands in the city. Apparently, he was saved by some blind warrior. It took a lot of effort and a ridiculous amount of Lannister gold to hire a Faceless man to kill the Prince and it was all for nothing. She wouldn't be able to gather enough coin for a second attempt without her father being suspicious of why so much was taken. She would need to wait for another opportunity to kill him and find someone to finish the job.

Line Break xxxxx

**293 AC: King's Landing**

Now 13 years of age, Will had grown both physical and mentally. He was now about 5ft6 and had developed solid muscle from his training sessions. He had also gotten smarter and wiser but was still young so there was room to grow. His physical training is where Will excelled and he was now a master archer and marksman and was on his way to becoming a master swordsman with his training from Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur and now Hundred Eyes. Hundred Eyes was a good teacher and a new friend for Will in the Red Keep. He often imparted sage like wisdom in his lessons as he trained Will in the art of Kung Fu. Not only was he dangerous with weapons, he was becoming dangerous without them.

His circle of friends had grown to include friends like Gendry and Edric. They were two friends Will had made, Gendry from the smith shop and Edric came from Dragonstone. Gendry had taken up Will's offer and was now technically his squire and Edric was now squire for Ser Arthur. Will befriended Edric when he saw him defending some of the younger orphans from bullies. Even after Will's attempted assassination, he still went into the city to be among the people and befriended Edric. With Gendry as Will's squire, Ser Arthur offered to take Edric as his own.

Will moved them into the Red Keep and they were thick as thieves. His best friends or more accurately, his half-brothers. As Will got older, he began to see things more clearly and when he reached 12, he started to see that he, Gendry and Edric shared some similarities, more so than most. Given his suspicions, Will asked Cedric Angar what he thought and he told him that given his father's…_adventures_ with other women, there was a chance that they were his bastard brothers. Granted it was hard to confirm since Gendry's mother died when he was young. But Edric's mother was Delena Florent and she confirmed she slept with King Robert one night when Robert visited Dragonstone. With Gendry it was hard to confirm but there was a possibility. Despite a warning from Ser Barristan about telling them, Will told them the truth that they were half-brothers. He didn't care if they were bastards. Despite that, they were his brothers and they were friends. The three bonded after that and Will promised that when he was king, he would legitimize both of them, despite warnings from Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan. They would stay in the Red Keep from now on and they would live like brothers together. Upon learning of his half-brothers, Will kept an eye out for other possible bastard siblings in the city as well. Given how his father acted, he likely had more and he wanted to see they were looked after. Bastard or not, they were family.

While that side of his family was cordial, his other half-sibling was a different story all together. Joffrey hated Will and quite frankly Will hated Joffrey. Will tried to be nice and act like a brother but Joffrey was just rude, condescending and quite frankly a spoiled brat. All that time with Cersei spoiled him and ruined any chance the two could have had at being friendly. Tommen and Myrcella were different. They were sweet, kind and looked up to Will like an older brother despite Cersei's interventions. He treated them both like siblings despite his own reservations about their genetics. He also interacted with his cousin Shireen. Despite, Selyse's protest and having the prince stay away from her, Will loved his cousin. She was so sweet and kind and her greyscale scars didn't deter him. He brought her books from the Red Keep and told her stories about his fights in the Greyjoy rebellion. He loved seeing her with a smile on her face.

When Will wasn't spending his time with his siblings, he often helped Jon Arryn in the running of the Kingdom. If Will was to one day rule the Seven Kingdoms, he needed to learn more from the man who kept the kingdoms together. His father spent more time whoring, drinking, and hunting, not exactly in that order and it was starting to impact his judgement on his father. Granted they were still close, but Will could see that peace had its caveats. He worked with Jon Arryn and did his best to help the city by creating new clean water pipes and systems so everyone had clean water and new sewage lines through the city so it wouldn't smell as bad. It still smelled but not as bad as years ago and would get better. And all of this paid from his own personal account from the Iron Bank. Despite all his spending, Will still had about 3 million gold dragons in the bank. Will paid for it with his own money because he noticed how quickly the Iron Throne was getting into debt. They were already 2 million in debt and with the fact that his father only used gold for wine, food, whores, and the occasional tournament, it shouldn't be that high. Baelish was up to something and it was up to him to find out.

Right now, Will was in a Small Council meeting to discuss the matters for the day. He listened intently as the men discussed the recent trade talks and the condition of the city and were just about done.

"One moment, before we depart for the day." Will said as everyone looked at him. "Lord Baelish, how goes the accounts of the Royal Throne?"

"I wish the news could be better but unfortunately, I'm afraid the crown is in debt to both the Lannisters and the Iron Bank to a total of 2 million." Baelish told him.

"Despite our best efforts by our Master of Coin, the crown is not in the best state." Jon Arryn said.

"His grace does with gold as he wishes. Although, poor book keeping could also account for our current predicament." Pycelle added.

"The Master of Coin merely finds the money that the King demands, and the king and the Hand spends it." Baelish replied.

"Despite my advice, Robert does as he wishes." Jon Arryn added.

"Counting Coppers, he calls it." Renly said.

"Perhaps we need a new Master of Coin if this is our current predicament." Will said as they looked at him. "If Lord Baelish's response to our debt is that he only finds the money, then we should find someone who's actually capable of doing the job correctly."

"My prince, I assure you no one knows finances as well as I." Baelish replied.

"He's right, Prince William. Lord Baelish is very well versed in finance." Jon Arryn said.

"Then by all means, may I please review over your ledgers, lord Baelish?" Will asked and Baelish looked at him.

"My prince, I assure you that I am more than capable of looking after the finances of the crown. It is not the job for the prince." Baelish replied.

"That wasn't my question, Lord Baelish. May I please review the royal ledgers?" Will asked as Baelish gulped. "If you will not answer the question, perhaps an order is the better alternative."

"My prince, why do you need to view the Royal ledgers?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Because clearly something is very wrong with either Lord Baelish's bookkeeping or someone is stealing gold right from under us." Will stated causing everyone to look at him. "I'm well aware of my father's habits, more so than most of the people here and I understand that even on his best days, his expenses wouldn't total that much royal debt unless something was wrong."

"I assure you, my prince that my ledgers are in order." Baelish said.

"Be that as it may, I would still like to view them. Before my father took the throne, Aerys Targaryen's coffers were filled with nearly a worth of 4 million gold dragons and the only reason for it so shrink so quickly in the following years is if the Master of Coin is either stealing it or using it incorrectly." Will told them. "You'll remember that I'm also skilled in finance by some of the best tutors there are, Lord Baelish. I'm well aware of how finance works."

"Of course, my prince." Baelish replied.

"Now, unless my father has purchased an island or a new continent we were made unaware of, the debt should not be that high unless Lord Baelish is keeping the gold. You aren't keeping the gold, are you lord Baelish?" Will asked who quickly shook his head no.

"Of course not, my prince. I live to serve the king and the realm." Baelish replied as he started to get a bit nervous.

"Then our taxes are not what they should be set to, you're not paying off the debts as you should be, or you're using the money for unapproved matters such as buying property and assets and not disclosing their information to the rest of us, or hiring too many people who do little to reimburse our costs. Now, which is it Lord Baelish?" Will asked and Baelish kept a calm and stoic demeanor but was beginning to sweat.

"None, your grace. I assure you that I would never do such things." Baelish replied. He was feeling the vultures circle around him like he was a dead carcass.

"Then perhaps some extra help from accountants and mathematicians so you can better keep the crown's affairs in order. Paid from my own account, of course Lord Baelish. No need to tax the crown treasury anymore." Will said with a smile as he had Baelish in a bind.

"The help is more than welcome, my prince." Baelish replied with a smile while he was screaming on the inside.

"Excellent. They'll be here within a few days to assist you." Will said, looking at Varys. "Varys, perhaps a few of your little birds to watch over Lord Baelish and ensure his safety and no one is following him. Best keep the crown's Master of Coin protected."

"Of course, my prince. It will be done." Varys replied with a smile as he mentally saluted the prince for putting Baelish in a bind.

"Then that will be all for today, my lords. We shall reconvene in a few days." Will said and they all nodded. They stood up as the Prince walked over to the door. "And lord Baelish, I'll still expect those ledgers by tonight."

"Of course, my prince." Baelish bowed, and grit his teeth in anger.

"Excellent. I'll have Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan go and pick them up." Will said, leaving the small council chamber.

"Did that go as you thought it would?" Arthur asked.

"Better than I could have hoped for. Baelish is definitely stealing from the crown but now he won't be able to." Will said.

"Why not just tell your father and have him arrested?" Arthur asked as Will looked at him.

"How do you revenge a snake? You would be a fool to think only one serpent lays in wait. There is always a deadlier strike to come. One should walk away." Will told him.

"A Hundred Eyes proverb?" Arthur asked.

"One hand lies…one hand tells the truth. Baelish is only one snake on that council. Varys and Pycelle are too and right now, time is my ally. I've stopped Baelish from stealing and now we see what he does next. He slips up again, I'll be waiting." Will said as Arthur smiled. He had certainly grown wise in the last few years. "I believe a little spy network of my own would be a good idea, to watch over them in case they do something."

"A fine suggestion, my prince. I believe you're on your way to becoming a great king." Arthur said.

"And perhaps an army of my own with people whose loyalty can't be bought would be a good idea as well. Any suggestions?" Will asked.

"A few but why, my prince? You have the love and support of both the Stormlands and the North." Arthur said.

"You witnessed my father's rebellion, Ser Arthur. You're aware that if war comes, the houses will favor whichever side will win like they always have." Will told him. "If things had gone differently, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"A thought I don't like to entertain, my prince. I've grown quite fond of you." Arthur said as Will chuckled.

"And I you. But a wise man keeps the peace while preparing for war and a force that's loyal to me and me alone can't be dismissed out of hand. Someone who can't be bought from Lord Baelish or spy against me by Varys. I need allies." Will stated.

"You already have some allies." Arthur said.

"A small group. King Aerys and my father relied on the oaths of the great houses and friendship to win their wars. I need something better." Will said as Arthur began to think of some ideas.

"I might have some ideas." Arthur told him.

**294 AC: King's Landing**

Will was in a training room for a practice session with Hundred Eyes. Edric and Gendry were there as well as watching with Ser Arthur. Will had his shirt off as he and Hundred Eyes faced each other. Hundred Eyes threw out a series of jabs and punches that he managed to block, then raised his hand to block a strike but it was a feint, so Will quickly blocked a jab to the side with his elbow.

"Impressive, my prince. You've advanced much in our years training." Hundred Eyes commented when Will threw out some chain punches that he blocked. Hundred Eyes countered with some punches and a hand swipe which Will bent back to avoid but got hit in the stomach with a palm strike. He dropped to a knee to catch his breath and not puke while his mentor let out a small chuckle. "But still much to learn."

"Again." Will got back to his feet and took a few steps to the side before getting back into a fighting stance.

"Tell me, my prince. What do you tell your father when he asks you about our lessons? What do you tell him about this strange word, Kung Fu? Will you tell him that it means to fight, or will you say like a monk from Shaolin…to summon the spirit of the crane and the tiger?!" Hundred Eyes said as Will threw out a push kick which he avoided.

Will threw out a series of punches and strikes that showed how far he had come in their Kung Fu lessons, using everything he learned and struck with elegance, grace, and power. Will locked arms with Hundred Eyes, pushed him back before moving his legs to avoid them having them swept out from under him. The two traded kicks when Hundred Eyes pushed back and ducked under a spin kick and a tornado kick from Will. Will got back to his feet and did a roundhouse kick which Hundred Eyes caught. Will jumped up and kicked with his other leg but he ducked and flipped Will backward into the air. He managed to land on his feet and staggered a bit before regaining his footing.

"Kung Fu means supreme skill from hard work. A great poet has reached Kung Fu. The painter, the writer…they could be said to have Kung Fu. Even the cook, the one who sweeps steps, or a masterful servant can have Kung Fu. Practice, preparation, endless repetition, until your mind is weary and your bones ache, and until your too tired to sweat, too wasted to breath…" Hundred Eyes threw out a series of speed punches and kick that Will blocked. "that is the way. The only way one acquires Kung Fu."

Will punched and kicked but Hundred Eyes blocked them all before locking his arms. Will smiled, thinking he was getting better when he saw Hundred Eyes chuckle. He looked down and saw Hundred Eyes' foot was right in front of his crotch. "You have come far but still have a long way to go to acquire Kung Fu." Hundred Eyes backed away and put his hands behind his back. "Excellent lesson, my prince."

"Thank you, Sifu." Will bowed. Hundred Eyes walked over and poured himself a small cup of tea. "Would you say I'm getting better?"

"The truest way to be deceived is to think oneself more knowing than others." Hundred Eyes replied.

"What does that mean?" Gendry asked.

"I think it means it doesn't matter." Edric said as Hundred Eyes finished his tea.

"Be humble for you are made of Earth. Be noble for you are made of stars." Hundred Eyes pat Will on the shoulder. "We will begin again tomorrow."

Hundred Eyes walked out of the room and made his way to the gardens to meditate. "Well, he's still unusual even after all these years." Edric commented.

"He's consistent." Gendry added.

"There's a lesson in there about humility. Humble for what I am, noble for what I can do…I think?" Will slipping his shirt on and grabbing his jacket.

"Still, was entertaining to watch." Edric said.

"You two are more than welcome to join us." Will pointed out.

"I'll pass. Last time, I could barely walk for a week." Gendry said as Will and Edric chuckled. He grabbed his belt which had Red Rain and his daggers.

"So, what should we do today?" Will asked.

"Another run down into the city?" Gendry asked and they all agreed on it.

"Let's go." Will said. They walked out of the training room and down the hall to make their way out of the Red Keep and into the city. As they walked through the keep, Will saw Prince Jalabhar Xho walk down the hall. "Prince Xho!"

The prince turned to see Prince William walk his way. "Prince William." Jalabhar bowed his head as Will bowed back. Will looked at the man from the Summer Isles. He was dark skinned and was wearing some Westerosi clothes but still had his green and scarlet feathered cape. **(4)**

"I was hoping we could talk." Will said.

"About what, Prince William?" Jalabhar asked, Will noting he could speak common tongue but had an accent.

"How we can help you get back your seat of power." He replied. The prince smiled and the two walked through the halls to converse. After a few hours, Will had a messenger gather everyone for a Small Council meeting, including his father.

They were all in the Small Council chamber sitting at the table when Will walked in, followed by Ser Arthur and Prince Jalabhar. "My lords, your grace. Thank you all for coming to this Small Council meeting." Will said.

"When the prince calls for us, we answer. Though I can wager what this meeting is about." Jon Arryn replied.

"What is this about, son?" Robert asked.

"Your grace, Council, I'm here today on behalf of Prince Jalabhar Xho of Red Flower Vale on the island of Jhala to discuss helping him retake his home and his position as prince." Will told them and they all groaned. Ever since Prince Jalabhar had been granted asylum in King's Landing, they had heard of the prince's request for aid in retaking his island but kept denying him.

"My prince, the Council is well aware of Prince Jalabhar's situation but we feel that it's not in the realm's best interest to engage in another war for land that we do not control." Jon Arryn told him.

"Aye, my prince. Wars are a costly venture." Lord Baelish replied.

"Well, seeing as how our royal ledgers are doing better thanks to the people we've removed from your payroll and the extra accountants you have, I'd say our expenses are doing quite well." Will replied. Ever since he had done his investigation into Lord Baelish, the crown's expenses and accounts had gotten better. They were now only 900,000 Gold Dragons in debt but it was getting less and less by the year as Baelish could no longer steal, borrow, and use the money as he did before with the accountants and mathematicians helping him and Varys's little birds reporting to the Prince. "And this wouldn't be a costly venture or an actual war."

The council was confused at the Prince's statement which made him chuckle. "Clearly, none of you are aware of the history of the Summer Isles if you think Prince Jalabhar is asking us to go to war. Warfare is waged far differently on the Summer Isles and is more ritualistic and conducted in a similar manner to our melee tournaments." Will told them.

"Prince William is correct. Our war is very sacred, on days that favor battle chosen by our priests. Two opposing teams fight one another in the battle similar to your melees. The winner will gain what was disputed while the losers are exiled." Prince Jalabhar explained.

"See, not exactly a war but a tournament." Will told them.

"While that is good to know, my prince, engaging in the affairs of lands outside of the realm has never been our way." Jon Arryn said.

"Time changes everything including man, Lord Arryn. If we don't change with the time, we'll just repeat the mistakes of the past" Will told them. "I'm not saying we begin a conquest like the Targaryens did but instead aid a Prince who has come seeking our aid and in return gain an ally in the Summer Isles."

"An ally?" Varys asked.

"I've already spoken to Prince Jalabhar and he's agreed that if we help him retake his throne, he will expand the trade already done with King's Landing which will benefit both us and them. More trade equals more merchants which equal more coin for us as well, including some items that we've been unable to get our hands on. A Goldenheart tree bow perhaps." Will said as the Prince chuckled.

"Something that will be possible, Prince William." Prince Jalabhar replied.

"And an ally who can inform us of any dangers to the realm from Essos. It's a win-win for us, father." Will told him so everyone began to think on the idea.

"How would this work?" Renly asked.

"We don't need the entire royal fleet. A few ships and some men willing to fight. From what I understand, this kind of battle will be 30 men against 30. If you'd like, we could send out a call to the other houses to find the best fighters in the 7 Kingdoms. I'll sail with them to the Summer Isles and hopefully, help Prince Jalabhar win his throne back." Will told them.

"You'll sail with them?" Stannis asked.

"Someone should represent the Crown's interest in this. And seeing as how I'm the one who suggested it and know more about the Isles, it should be me." Will replied. He then looked at Robert. "Father, let me do this. You've made your mark on history…let me make mine."

Robert smiled and stood up from his chair. He walked around the table and up to his son. He tilted Will's chin up so he could see his son…he was becoming more and more like a man every day. He put his hand on Will's shoulders and looked at him in pride. "Wanting your own Summer Isle whore for yourself?" Robert joked but Will just shook his head and chuckled.

"I think that's what you want, father." He replied. Robert let out a hardy laugh and hugged his son.

"Go. You have my blessing. Go to the isles and win. Make me proud." Robert told him before he walked up to Prince Jalabhar and got close. "If I find out you lied to my son and are bringing him to his death, none of your gods will keep you safe."

"Of course, King Robert." The Prince bowed his head and the king left the Small Council room after that.

"Pycelle, send a raven out to every corner of the 7 Kingdoms. Anyone who wants a chance to prove themselves in combat and earn some glory should make their way to King's Landing within a moon cycle. After that, we leave for the Summer Isles." Will instructed and the old Maester nodded. "Uncle Stannis, would you mind if I borrowed Ser Davos for the trip?"

"Of course not, my prince. I'll send word to him." Stannis said.

"Have him ready three ships for a long journey." Will said, leaving the small council room with Prince Jalabhar.

A full moon had passed since Pycelle had sent ravens throughout the Seven Kingdoms about the Prince's journey to the Summer Isles. Those who wanted to prove themselves in combat were to come to King's Landing to compete in a melee tournament fight. Those that managed to arrive within the timeframe sought out the prince to join his party for the journey. There were some familiar faces such as Thoros of Myr and Beric Dondarrion who were coming along with some soldiers from the Stormlands to act as Will's protection. Along with Ser Arthur, Gendry, Edric, Cedric Angar and Hundred Eyes, there was a small group made up of knights or trained warriors from the Seven Kingdoms. Some of importance were Harion Karstark, Gawen Glover, and Smalljon Umber of the North. They were of the noble houses and a few well-trained men-at-arms were coming as well. Dickon Tarly, the son of Randyll Tarly was coming as well along with some warrior from House Florent. Some knights from House Lefford, a few from the Stormlands and the Riverlands as well. It was a mixed group of people who were coming from the battle and hoping they would prove their worth and the rest were men Will fought with during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

He and his party were down by the docks in King's Landing, getting the ships fitted with the last of the supplies. Ser Davos was checking with his quartermaster when he saw the prince, dressed in his usual dark blue and black jacket help get the last crate of food onto the ship.

"We'll I do believe that's everything, my prince. That last of the supplies are here and we're set for sailing." Davos told him.

"Excellent. And it's William, Ser Davos. Fighting beside one another has definitely earned you the right to use my name." He told him while Davos bowed his head in response.

"Of course." Davos replied.

"Thank you again for coming with me, Ser Davos. I feel better knowing you'll be commanding the ships." Will told him and Ser Davos smiled. "I'm sorry if this takes you away from Lady Marya and your son."

"Think nothing of it, your grace. Besides, my wife was rather adamant that I come. There's a special spice blend she likes from the Summer Isles she wants me to bring back to her." Ser Davos replied with a smile.

"Then we'll make sure to bring back an entire ship full for Lady Seaworth." Will joked, causing Ser Davos to chuckle. The two had gotten very close and Will could consider Ser Davos as another uncle.

The men back to board the ship as Will walked back onto the dock to grab his pack when Ser Arthur walked up to him and whispered.

_"__The package you requested is on the ship for our stop in Dorne."_ Arthur whispered.

"Thank you." He replied as Ser Arthur walked onto the ship. Will grabbed Red Rain when he saw his father and his Kingsguard walk up with Tyrion Lannister of all people.

"Father. Come to see me off?" He asked.

"Aye. Before I head out on my hunt, thought I'd see you off on this fool-hardy folly." Robert said.

"You won't be thinking its fool-hardy when I send back a ship full of the Summer Isles best plum wine." Will joked causing his father to let out a hardy chuckle.

"Ha-ha, I'd rather you send me one of those native girls. I heard the ladies of the Summer Isles are the best in the world." Robert slapped him on the back. Years ago, it would have knocked him over but he was stronger now so he took it much better. "Maybe get yourself a girl there while you're at it."

"That's not why I'm going." Will hugged his father. "I'll make you proud, father."

"I know you will. And I know your mother would be proud of you." Robert told him. "Go…make your mark on history…the Blue Wolf. Maybe you'll add another title to your name."

"Perhaps." Will looked out of Black Water bay at the sun. "I want to make my own destiny."

"Excellent words. Perhaps you should adjust your words for your house." Tyrion said as Will looked at him with a bag and some Lannister guards.

"Lord Tyrion, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Oh, I'm coming along on the trip, of course. The Summer Isles have some of the finest wine and ladies in the world. I'd never miss an opportunity to go. We'll be the best of traveling companions…I know it." Tyrion told him as he and his guards got onto the ship.

"Great. Just great." Will hugged his father goodbye one last time and walked onto the ship. The ships sailed out of the Blackwater bay and out into the Narrow Sea.

Will walked onto the ship and to the front of the bow, holding onto a rope as the familiar rush of wind and sea water sprinkled his face. The last time he was at sea was because of a rebellion, now it was because of something he chose to do.

Line Break xxxxx

**Sea of Dorne**

_Will found himself standing in a stone room, a bed on the far side with two wet nurses and Ser Arthur next to him. The wet nurses were tending to someone on the bed and from what he could see it was his mother. She began screaming as the wet nurses did everything they could to help her. Ser Arthur left the room and a few minutes later, he heard fighting. He ran to the window and saw Ser Arthur fighting against some men. His mother's screaming got louder and she began getting paler so he screamed for help. Ser Arthur returned and held him close as his uncle arrived and ran up to his mother. He held her close when she whispered something to him and then the wet nurses handed him a bundle of cloth. Will looked and inside the bundle of clothes wasn't a baby but his bloody and dead face. _

_"__Fraud…usurper…bastard…" He said as Will looked in shock before it jumped at him like a snake. _

**[Gasp of shock]** Will shot awake from his bed, his body trembling and his breathing was ragged. Sweat poured down his face and caked his body from the vivid nightmare. He had been having the same nightmare for a while now about when his mother died. He still remembered that day but as he got older, he couldn't remember as much as he used to and began to block them out. Now, it seemed like those memories were coming back to torture him and leave him with questions. He remembered his mother dying, he remembered Uncle Ned coming and Ser Arthur fighting but his mother spoke to his uncle about something…and something else but he couldn't remember clearly.

He shook his head and got out of bed. He put on his boots, shirt and strapped Red Rain and his daggers around his waist. He walked out of his cabin and onto the deck of the ship to get some peace and quiet. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon and everyone else was asleep. The ship was docked in the water close to the sea of Dorne so they were nearly to the Stepstones. Will walked over to the railing and looked out to the sea, hoping the gentle rocking of the water and the cool ocean breeze would calm him down.

"If dreams are our pathway to a higher plane…then what are our nightmares?" Will heard behind him. he turned and saw Hundred Eyes standing there.

"Sifu." Will bowed his head as Hundred Eyes walked over and stood next to him.

"The inability to sleep is the curse of the Aged and the Guilty." Hundred Eyes told him. "So, which are you my Prince?"

"I'm not sure. Unless I'm secretly older than I look it must be the latter but I can't understand these dreams." Will ran his hand through his hair and exhaled in frustration. "At first, they seemed to be just memories but now…they've turned dark."

"The mind is the world's most dangerous weapon and untapped in its potential. We often think we control our minds but it is the other way around." Hundred Eyes told him. "The Monks of Wudang lived their lives trying to achieve true emptiness. For once the sage can overcome the self does he enter into the Tao. There is a dark mystery to all mysteries."

"Then how do I find the center of this mystery, Sifu?" Will asked.

"Calmness. Wait here." Hundred Eyes said as he went back below decks and returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea, two cups and three candles. He placed them on the floor in the middle of the ship before sitting down. "Join me."

Will sat down across from him with his legs cross as Hundred Eyes poured him a cup of tea. "You're not planning to poison me, are you?" Will asked, causing Hundred Eyes to laugh.

"If was going to kill you, it would be in martial combat so I can see for myself how far you've come." Hundred Eyes told him. "This is a special tea that helps calm the mind for meditation. And the incense will put you in a relaxed state, so you can relive your dreams."

"Sounds like something I actually want to avoid at the moment." Will said.

"You can if that is your desire. But if you wish to understand your dreams and finally have a good night's rest then you must push to the heart of darkness at your mystery." Hundred Eyes told him. Will wanted to understand this and nodded so Hundred Eyes lit the incense and the smoke began to waft into the air. He finished the tea, closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing with the slow, steady rock of the ship calming his mind and he felt more at ease. "Let the chi of your body flow and your mind put at ease."

Will was calming down as he focused on his breathing…in through his nose and out through his mouth. "You see and hear far more than you think. Hidden truths, buried deep in your sub-conscious. These memories are coming to tell you something, but your mind is too loud. You must quiet it." Hundred Eyes told him as Will felt his body and mind getting lighter. "You're floating in nothingness…all that exists is your breath. Any thoughts you have are clouds. They just drift away."

_Will opened his eyes to see himself standing there in the room at the tower in Dorne. Just like he'd seen before in his dreams. There he was as he watched the wet-nurses attend to his mother with sweat pouring down her face and screams filling the room. He watched as they helped her, and a final scream erupted from his mother…the sheets of the bed staining red with blood…and a cry of a newborn. _

_He watched in utter shock when his uncle charged into the room. "Ned?" Lyanna called out._

_"__Lyanna." Ned put his sword down and knelt next to her, holding her hand._

_"__Ned, is that you?" Lyanna called out and raised her hand to touch his face. "Is that really you? You're not a dream?"_

_"__No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here." Ned told her._

_"__I missed you, big brother." Lyanna said with a small smile and Ned smiled back._

_"__I missed you too." Ned said._

_"__I want to be brave." Lyanna said in pained breath. _

_"__You are." Ned replied._

_"__I'm not." She said as Ned looked at the blood. "I don't want to die."_

_"__You're not going to die." Ned looked back at the maids. "Go, get her some water! Is there a Maester?!"_

_"__There isn't one, Lord Stark." Arthur said._

_"__Listen to me, Ned. Listen to me. Tell Robert…I'm sorry. I never told him…never told him, I was with child." Lyanna said as Ned looked at the small boy that Arthur was holding who was crying. "Will…come here."_

_The boy ran to her side and held her hand as she pressed her forehead against his. "Mother…stay." Will cried as he held her and she cried back._

_"__I'm sorry, William. I can't keep the promise to teach you to ride. But I need you to be strong. Do you hear me…I need you to be strong…for me, for your father…and for your uncle." Lyanna said as she looked at Ned. "Ned…meet your nephew. William."_

_"__You and Robert…" Ned said and she nodded._

_"__I'm sorry. I loved him once. Tell, Robert, I'm sorry." Lyanna reached over to the table near the bed where a crown of Blue Winter Roses she had received years ago was. All the flowers had welted except for one. She grabbed it and handed it to William. "Stay strong for me, Will. I'll be watching over you…be strong for me. Promise me."_

_"__I promise, mother." Will said as she smiled and kissed his head. _

_"__Now, go to Ser Arthur…I need to speak to your uncle." Lyanna told him. He walked over and hugged Ser Arthur as Arthur hugged the boy and comforted him. "Ned, I need you to listen to me." _

_She brought him closer and whispered into his ear. Will watched but couldn't hear the entirety of their conversation except for bits and pieces. "If Robert finds out, he'll…kill him, you know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned. Promise me. Promise me, Ned. Promise me."_

_A wet nurse walked over and handed Ned a small bundle of cloth as he had a look of sadness, shock, and uncertainty. He saw Ned lift the bundle up and he saw with his own eyes what was actually in that bundle…a baby boy with eyes like his and his mother. _

"AAAHH!" Will exclaimed in shock as he was brought out of whatever the hell that was and saw he was back sitting across from Hundred Eyes.

"Have a nice trip?" Hundred Eyes asked.

"What just happened?" Will stood up and pats himself down to see if he was ok.

"I believe you know the answer to that. Did you find the dark heart of your mystery?" Hundred Eyes asked.

"I don't know…I think so." Will said, taking a deep breath to try and calm down..

"You either know or you don't." Hundred Eyes told him and he thought for a moment before speaking.

"I need some more answers…and there's one person on this boat who can tell me the truth about what happened that day." Will replied when Hundred Eyes stood up. "But right now, I just to relax."

"Well then…" Hundred Eyes threw out a punch to Will's face which he caught. "perhaps some more training." Hundred eyes threw out another punch which parried but it left him open to a jab from the side. "Be not like a stone but water. Nothing is softer than water, yet it can overcome rock. It does not fight, it flows around."

Will looked at him and got into a stance. "Again."

They trained for house on the ship before the rest of the men on the ship began to wake up. They got some food from the cooks and made their way onto the deck where they saw the Prince fighting against Hundred Eyes in a training session. He ducked and blocked all the punches from Hundred Eyes, kicked him back with a push kick and threw out a tornado kick which missed. Hundred Eyes charged with more punches and strikes which kept him blocking, dodging and moving back towards the ship's railing. He ducked and turned to avoid a roundhouse kick to the head before jumping and flipping over Hundred Eyes by using the railing as a stool. Hundred Eyes blocked Will's strike from behind and threw out an elbow, forcing him back.

Will and Hundred Eyes exchanged blows when Will caught his arm and punched the inside of the elbow. He then hit the outside of his elbow, dislocating a bone and causing Hundred Eyes to grunt in pain. He threw out an elbow and a spin kick which Will avoided. He charged forward with some speed punches that forced Hundred Eyes back and stumbling to one knee. Hundred Eyes adopted a smirk onto his face before getting back to his feet and taking a breath. He grabbed his dislocated arm and using his fingers, hit various pressure points at his elbow before grabbing the joint and bone and putting it back into position, fixing his arm. Hundred Eyes then took another breath and adopted a stance from the Mantis style. Will took a breath and adopted a stance from the tiger style, charging forward with leg sweep and then a spinning hook kick which Hundred Eyes avoided. They traded punches and locked arms, neither side giving any leeway as Will tried to pull free. He knocked his arm away and threw out a punch to the face. Hundred Eyes leaned back and threw out a push kick which Will blocked and pushed back. Hundred Eyes used the momentum to do a backflip, but Will didn't give him any time to rest and pushed forward, throwing out a series of speed punches which were blocked.

Hundred Eyes blocked one of Will's punches and trapped his arm, then punched him in the chest, knocking him back a bit. He used the momentum from the punch and did a spinning hook kick but Hundred Eyes countered and caught his leg and took him to the ground. He rolled from the takedown, grabbed Hundred Eyes and threw him over his side as Hundred Eyes landed on his feet and threw out a jab that he purposely stopped short of Will's face, indicating that he could have ended him with that one strike and the victory was his. But Will gave it one last shot and moved his arm out of the way to throw out a punch of his own which Hundred Eyes caught. He then hit a pressure point in Will's forearm, causing him to open his hand so he could twist his wrist. Hundred Eyes blocked Will's other punch and threw out an elbow to Will's face but stopped short of hitting him, indicating that he won again.

"Dammit." Will muttered causing his teacher to chuckle.

"You're getting better but are not the tree you wish to be." Hundred Eyes told him and they both separated. Will stood up and bowed as Hundred Eyes bowed back. "It would seem we've attracted an audience."

"If I may, my prince, what kind of fighting is that?" Ser Davos asked.

"The art of Kung Fu. Beautiful, yet deadly." Will said.

"Seems like just some fancy jabbing to me." One of the men whispered a little too loud for Will to hear.

"Sometimes you'll find yourself absent a sword so it's best to train your body to be as much of weapon as a sword or axe." Will told him, making a valid point that many agreed with. "Something to think about for the future."

"Of course, my prince. And I apologize for what I said before." He said as he bowed his head. Will chuckled and pat his shoulder.

"Nothing to forgive. Now, carry on." Will walked over to the barrel of water to get a drink. Everyone went about their business whether it was getting the ship ready to sail or doing some training. Will drank a cup of water and saw Gendry and Edric spar a bit with Smalljon Umber watching over them while Ser Davos talk to some of the men about the ship.

"Impressive. It seems you're getting better with every fight." Ser Arthur told him as he walked up to Will, his family sword Dawn strapped to his waist.

"Maybe. Ser Arthur, we need to talk." Will told him.

"Of course, my prince." Arthur replied.

"In private." Will said so they walked down to the prince's personal quarters. Will had Ser Arthur lock the door and they went to the window that looked out to the sea so if someone walked by the door they wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Why the secrecy, my prince?" Arthur asked.

"Because I don't know what dark mysteries will unfold when I ask you my questions." Will said which confused the Sword of the Morning. Will took a breath and looked out the window at the sea. "You've protected me since I was born, correct?"

"Yes, my prince. Since you were a baby." Arthur replied

"Why?" Will asked.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked as Will looked at him.

"Why have you been protecting me?" Will asked.

"Because your father swore me to protect you with my life." Arthur told him.

"That's not what I meant. He swore you to protect me when we arrived at King's Landing, but you had protected me even before then…at the Tower in Dorne. Why?" Will asked.

"Because your mother asked me to." He replied.

"My mother…the other thing I wanted to ask you about." Will told him and Arthur had a sinking feeling in his gut about what this was all about. "You were the Kingsguard to Aerys Targaryen and his son Rhaegar, yet you weren't with either of them. Nor were you with Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, you were at the Tower of Joy with my mother. Why?"

"Because I was asked to protect you and your mother." Arthur told him.

"By who?" Will asked as Arthur took a deep breath.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Arthur replied. Will took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for whatever secrets he may uncover.

"Lately, I've been having nightmares about the day my uncle came to the Tower of Joy. A lot of it I can't remember but I've been remembering more and more." Will said as Arthur sighed, knowing that it might be finally time to tell him the truth…all the truth. "I need to know everything that happened that day."

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you came seeking the truth." Arthur took a breath and looked at him. "But you deserve to know about everything that happened that day and first thing you should know is that what you were told by your father and everyone wasn't the complete story."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Some aspects of Robert's Rebellion were true. Aerys Targaryen is one of them. I served him for years and he was once a good man but as the years went on…madness took him over. I watched him become erratic and deranged, killing his servants, his lords and even his Hands for even the small slight. Despite our urging from his council and even myself, but he wouldn't listen. He began to see enemies everywhere." Arthur told him. "I wish I could have been at King's Landing and perhaps I could have stopped him before he killed your uncle Brandon and grandfather Rickard. It'll be one of my greatest regrets what he did to the Starks."

"That all happened because Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped my mother and started a bloody civil war in the realm." Will told him.

"No, that's not what happened. Yes, Prince Rhaegar and your mother went to Dorne but she wasn't kidnapped…she went willingly." Arthur told him, which only confused him. "I knew Prince Rhaegar since he was a boy. He was not his father. He was kind, gentle, smart and a man of the people. I watched him go down into the city with Ser Barristan and spend his time with the smallfolk, singing and enjoying life. I fought beside him and I respected the boy he was and the man he grew up into. He would have made a fine king."

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Will asked.

"Everything. In the year 279, there was a tournament at Harrenhal to celebrate the Advent of Spring." Arthur told him.

"The tournament, I know. My father told me about that day and Jon Arryn suspects I was conceived at the tournament." Will told him.

"Knowing Robert, that is likely. I was there was well and watched Rhaegar unhorse and defeat several renowned opponents including myself and Ser Barristan. When the joust was over, Rhaegar was to announce his Queen of Love and Beauty." Arthur told him.

"His wife, Elia Martell, correct?" Will asked but Arthur shook his head no.

"No. I watched him ride straight past her and give the crown of blue winter roses to your mother, Lyanna Stark." Arthur told him and to say Will was shocked is an understatement. "The prince's decision was not wise as he was married and Lyanna was promised to your father."

"You're not helping your case to prove Rhaegar Targaryen was a good man." Will told him.

"He was but a flawed one, blinded by the most dangerous emotion…love." Arthur told him and Will began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. "That wasn't the only interaction they had as they met several times after as well until it eventually led to an act that still baffles me today…Rhaegar had the High Septon annul his marriage to Elia Martell and wed him and Lyanna in a secret ceremony before they fled to Dorne."

Will felt his heart break and his stomach in knots to the point where he quickly opened the porthole and vomited a bit out into the sea. Arthur walked up and pats him on the back but was quickly shoved back. He spit out some more vomit before wiping his mouth clean. "I'm going to be sick…" Will looked back at Ser Arthur. "You knew this entire time and you never told me. You let me believe everything I was told yet you never once decided to let me know the truth of why I was there."

"I was trying to protect you, my prince. You were a baby and if the truth came out, then it would only lead to more war. You know how father is." Rhaegar told him. "Lord Stark knew this as well and he cautioned me to not say anything."

"He knew?" Will asked as he felt his entire world falling apart. Everything he believed in his entire life was a lie…his entire existence was based on a lie. "Everything I grew up believing in…everything about my entire family was a lie. My very existence is a lie."

"No, William, it's not. Your mother may have made choices that led to unforeseen circumstances but above all else she loved you. I saw her at the Tower of Joy and she cared for you in ways only a loving mother could. She carried you in her belly and held you in her arms and taught you your first words. She loved you as much as she once did Robert." Arthur told him.

"That's comforting and a nice look at my future. Seven Hells and the old gods help me." Will slumped against the wall. "Everything about my houses and my future was built on a lie. My father led a war because he believed my mother was taken when in actuality she didn't have the courage to tell him she wanted nothing to do with him and probably me."

"That's not true, William. You're Mother loved you or do you forget the last words she said to you." Arthur told her.

"Kind of hard to forget but also hard to take seriously when she also gave birth to another son." Will told him as Arthur was shocked he remembered that. "I remembered that as well. My half-brother is Rhaegar's son, isn't he?"

"Yes, my prince." Arthur replied.

"The rightful heir to the Iron Throne and one of the last scions of House Targaryen, alive and all this time was up in the North with Uncle Ned. Seven hells." Will knocked some books and scrolls off his desk in anger and frustration, unaware that someone was listening to them. One of the ships crewmen was outside the door, listening to their conversation and the unbelievable information he just discovered.

"Something interesting with the door?" The crewman turned and saw Hundred Eyes standing there below deck.

"This doesn't concern you, blind man." He said.

"If it concerns the wellbeing of the prince, then yes it does. It is quite rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation…even more so when someone is paying you." Hundred Eyes said so the crewman pulled out a small knife from his back. "The only thing that the knife will accomplish is the end of one life."

"And it'll be yours. I was here to kill the prince, but first you." He lunged forward to kill him but Hundred Eyes easily grabbed and twisted his hand, plunging the knife into the assassin's heart with ease.

"As I said…the only thing the knife will accomplish is the end of one life and it happens to be yours." Hundred Eyes snapped his neck and grabbed the man's body so it didn't hit the ground. Hundred Eyes then carried the man's body and threw it out the ballistae porthole and into the sea, keeping the prince and his friend safe.

"My uncle took the son as his bastard, didn't he? To keep him safe?" Will asked and Arthur nodded.

"He cautioned that if word got out about the boy's existence then the war would begin again and more lives would die….or your father would call for the boy's death. You know how he is." Arthur told him.

"I know." Will replied.

"My honor and oath broke that day because your uncle spoke the hard truth. House Targaryen lost the war, your father won it by right of conquest and the child would never be safe if people learned who he was." Arthur told him.

"Then why have you been by my side all this time? You should have been by his or with Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen in Essos." Will told him.

"Because Prince Rhaegar swore me to protect you and your mother. He had me swear on my life that I would protect you until the day I die and it's an oath I intend to keep." Arthur told him. At that moment, Will made a decision that would come to define his character.

"Then I absolve you of your oath to protect me." Will told him as Arthur was confused.

"My prince?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not your true prince, Ser Arthur Dayne. Your true prince is up north with my father. I absolve you of your oath to protect me. Go find my half-brother and protect him. Teach him what I've learned and raise him to be a good man as best you can be. When I take the throne from my father, bring him to me and if he is as good of a man as I know you can mold him into …I will abdicate the throne and he can take back his rightful place." Will told him as he walked past Arthur to leave his cabin.

"My prince, you cannot be serious." Arthur told him. Will stopped in his tracks and turned to him.

"I am. What the realm needs is its true heir back. There are still those who call my father usurper and with good reason because his bloody rebellion and conquest of the throne was built on a lie. Both of my parents' actions led to war and my very existence is a lie and that is my future. To end up like my father, an old drunk who yearns for the days of old while he fucks whores and drinks himself to an early grave or my mother whose actions led to a rebellion and the death of her own family. That is my future…that is what's in store for me and I want no part of it." Will told him, honestly scared about what his future now held for him with everything he learned. "Ever since I was brought to King's Landing and was told I was a prince, I've done everything I can to best serve the realm and if this is how…then so be it. We land in Dorne later today, you can disembark and make your trip up north."

Will left the room and made his way back up to the deck, to find some peace of mind or at least calm himself down as they neared Sunspear. The ship pulled past the Stepstones and next to Sunspear, the capital of Dorne and house of the Martells. Dorne was always unique in the Seven Kingdoms, the one region that was never actually conquered by Aegon the Conqueror. It only yielded after a marriage and ever since has been fairly isolated and different from the other six. After his father took the throne, Dorne isolated itself from the crown with the exception of trade and commerce. Tt had nothing to do with the politics of the realm and given how his father casually disregarded the murder of Elia Martell and her children, he couldn't blame them. His father did them a great dis-service all those years ago…hopefully he could repair it, he owed them that much.

**Sunspear, Dorne**

The ships pulled into the small harbor and docked by the small harbor town that was on the edge of Sunspear. They were there to drop off some stuff from King's Landing and pick up some more water and food for the journey. Will had Gendry and Edric stay with the ship. Once they got the supplies and took care of business, they'd leave. He walked down the ramp of the ship with Ser Davos, Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr at his side along with some men to carry the large wooden crate that was on the ship. Some nearby guards walked over, seeing the ships enter the port and wondered what they were doing in Dorne.

"What is your purpose here in Dorne?" They asked, Will noting their unique orange/yellow garb and their accents.

"We're here to see Prince Doran Martell. My name is William Baratheon." He told them as the guards looked at one another. "I have a gift for Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn. It's in the crate."

The guards looked at the crate and one of them got off his horse and walked over to it. "What's in it?" the guard asked, walking over to it and suspicious of its nature.

"Half of the justice that Prince Doran and Oberyn deserve." Will replied as the guard opened the crate and was shocked to see the contents inside. "I believe they'll want to see this themselves."

"Yes, come with us." The guard said as they escorted William and his party up to Sunspear while the guard sent a messenger to tell Prince Doran they were coming.

The Prince was in his solar, overlooking the gardens of his palace sitting in his chair with the Captain of the Martell Guard, Aero Hotah standing watch. Doran watched his nieces Obara, Tyene, and Nymeria Sand in the courtyard practicing with their weapons while his brother Oberyn and his Paramour Ellaria watched. Doran sighed in relief and relaxation, watching the peace Dorne had known for the last few years unfold before him. While the peace was pleasant, he still felt a wash of sadness in his heart over his sister Elia and the justice that has eluded them all these years.

"Prince Doran." Doran took his gaze from the gardens to see a messenger walk up next to Aero. "The guards from the docks have brought a guest to see you. Prince William Baratheon."

Doran looked at the man and at Aero. "I was not told of the Prince's arrival in Sunspear.".

"Because he never sent a raven, my prince. But he says he wishes to see you and Prince Oberyn. He comes bearing a gift." The messenger told him.

"Have the Prince meet us in the main hall." Doran said and the messenger left. Doran then looked at Aero. "Gather my brother and the guards."

"Yes, my prince." Aero replied as he left to do his duty. Doran was pushed in his chair into the main hall where his brother and Ellaria met him there.

"I'm told the Crown prince has visited us." Oberyn said. "What does the Stag's bastard want with Dorne?"

"Easy, brother. We shall see." Doran said as they entered the main hall to see the Prince and his company of guards who Doran and Oberyn recognized as Ser Davos Seaworth and Thoros of Myr. They also noticed a large wooden crate there as well.

"Prince Doran. Prince Oberyn." Will bowed his head in respect while the others looked at him funny. He cleared his throat and they did the same.

"Prince William, we did not expect to see you in Dorne." Doran said.

"That's on me. I never sent a Raven. We just stopped near Sunspear for supplies while we continue our voyage." Will replied.

"To the Summer Isles, if I'm correct." Oberyn said. "A young boy on his way to conquer new lands. You seem a bit green though."

"I'm sure the Iron Born felt the same way and looked what happened." Will retorted causing Oberyn to chuckle and bow his head in respect. Whatever his thoughts on the boy, he was brave to go to war at 10 years old. "Forgive us for the sudden entrance."

"Not at all. I only wish you had let us know you were coming. We would have prepared a feast." Doran told him as Will smiled.

"Not necessary but much appreciated, Prince Doran. We won't be in Sunspear for long. Only a few more hours to give the men some rest and gather some more supplies." Will told him.

"Why did you come to us? I find it strange as how the Iron Throne has left us alone and all of a sudden the Crown Prince comes to give us a visit." Oberyn commented.

"Oberyn." Doran warned his brother to say in line.

"It's quite all right, Prince Doran. And I'm not here on behalf of the Iron Throne, the Seven Kingdoms or even my father…I'm here as someone who knows what it's like to lose a loved one." Will told them. "Whatever you views about my father, I understand they are justified for his behavior and his actions. I hope you don't condemn a son for the faults of his father."

"I don't believe a child is guilty for the sins of his father or his mother." Oberyn said and Will nodded with a pained smile, having learned exactly what his mother did all those years ago.

"Both of my parents made…questionable decisions in their years. But they were not the only ones. Prince Rhaegar made his as did Tywin Lannister and two others. Two of whom wrought your family with unspeakable evil that was never rectified. I intend to rectify one of them today." Will said, sending a nod to Thoros. Thoros walked over and unlocked the crate as Will walked behind it. "Prince Oberyn, Prince Doran, may I present to you…"

Will kicked the crate causing it to tip over and the latch came off. A gagged and chained man was rolled out of the crate in a heap. "Ser Amory Lorch." Will announced. Lorch lifted his head to see the faces of Doran, Oberyn, and Ellaria. The man screamed but the gag muffled his voice and he couldn't move because he was restrained with rope and chains. "Forgive his smell but he's been in that box for a while. This man along with The Mountain killed your sister, Elia and her children. My father wouldn't bring them to justice but I would."

Doran and Oberyn smiled as they saw one of the men who killed their sister and her children all those years ago in front of them, helpless and at their mercy. "For so long have I waited for this moment." Oberyn knelt down to see Lorch who looked both angry and helpless. "How did you get him?"

"An arrow dipped in essence of Nightshade knocked him right out." Will said which made Oberyn him a second glance. "The Red Viper isn't the only one who knows a thing or two about poison. He's yours to do with as you wish. I just hope this helps you heal and give you some justice."

"We won't give real justice until the Mountain is the same." Oberyn said.

"Then you will get his head either by my hand or by yours." Will replied as they looked at him. "My father won't be long in this world with the way he eats and drinks. Should the day come when he no longer sits on the throne, I swear to you on my life and honor you will have your justice."

Doran looked at Will and then at Lorch. "Take him to the dungeons." Doran ordered. Aero had some guards drag Lorch away. "You have done a great deed for my house, my Prince. Long has justice for our sister Elia slipped through our fingers so I thank you for this act."

"No thanks necessary." Will told him. Oberyn stood up and walked over to Will as Ser Davos, Dondarrion and Thoros had their hands on their swords just in case.

"For the longest time, I didn't think the Baratheons had any cocks between their legs. Too busy being taken to bed by the Lannisters." Oberyn said causing Will to chuckle.

"Well, I'm half Stark…and a northerner would kill the Lannisters if they tried that…as would I." He replied. Oberyn chuckled in response.

"Perhaps there is more to you than the stories." Oberyn said with a smile as he pat him on the shoulder. "Stay for the night. Enjoy the wonders of Dorne."

"My brother is right. You've done us a great service, the least we can do is give you some welcome rest." Doran added.

"And a time to enjoy the pleasures this far south without the judgmental eyes of the kingdom on you." Oberyn said as Ellaria wrapped her arms around her lover.

"A good idea. The prince is cute. Perhaps Tyene will have a nice new plaything." Ellaria taunted.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we should get going. Next time." Will replied as Oberyn and Doran nodded. Will and his party bowed in respect and left.

"A strange boy, isn't he brother?" Oberyn commented and his brother agreed.

"Very. Not at all what I was expecting." Doran said. "A great weight and burden was on his mind…I saw it in his eyes."

"He won't be long for his world unless he unburdens himself." Ellaria said as they agreed.

"Let's see if the Blue Wolf lives long enough." Oberyn said.

Line Break xxxxx

**Island of Jhala, Summer Isles**

For nearly an entire moon, the group of William Baratheon and Prince Jalabhar Xho traveled across the sea to the Summer Isles. There were some choppy waters but they finally made it to the southernmost island of Jhala, home of the Red Flower Vale and island where Prince Jalabhar Xho once ruled. The ships pulled into Parrot Bay as Will saw other trade ships from Essos and further east pull away from the harbor town. It was lit with activity with dock masters and harbor hands quickly working with captains and ship hands to move cargo to and from ships, while the local shops, inns and brothels in the town were active with both natives and visitors. There was also a large building on the water where the famous Swan Ships of the Summer Isles were being built. It wasn't as jammed packed as King's Landing, everything was more spaced out and connected to nature. The buildings were made of wood and stones, smoothed and ornamental and there was just a different atmosphere to the island. He looked around and true to Prince Jalabhar's word, most of the people wore flowing capes of brightly colored feathers or flowing outfits that showed off an abundance of natural colors decorated with feathers, leathers, pelts, and stones. It was nothing like Will had ever seen, even Dorne was nothing like this.

"It's something else, isn't it?" Prince Jalabhar asked and he nodded in response.

"Nothing like I've ever seen." Will said. He looked over at a few of the men who were just in awe and couldn't wait to explore the town. "They should be expecting us, correct?"

"Yes. The high priest and the warrior guard shall be waiting there and we'll be brought to the main palace where I will issue my challenge. No harm shall come to us." Prince Jalabhar told him and Will nodded.

"This will be a fine adventure. I'm glad I decided to come with you." Tyrion said, excited to explore the town and enjoy the various _pleasures_ that were there.

"So long as you behave yourself. That goes for the rest of you as well!" Will shouted as the men looked at him. "We're guests in this country and we have no law or control over them. If you find yourself on the wrong end of their laws, your life is in their hands!"

The men nodded and understood when Will looked over and saw Ser Arthur still on the ship. He never left when they anchored in Dorne and said he was still staying by his side. He said that if he was absolved of his oath, he made it his own decision to protect the prince. He wasn't cruel enough to throw him off the ship but their relationship wasn't the same and Will hadn't spoke to him. The ships moved into the harbor and docked next to each other. The ship hands anchored the boat and closed up the sails while others were getting the crates of trade goods like iron, tin and steel to trade in the town. Will was dressed in his regular clothes with each of his daggers strapped to a boot and his sword around his waist. He had his quiver and bow on his back as he, Beric, Thoros, Edric, Gendry and a few of the men walked off the ship with Prince Jalabhar into town while Cedric stayed behind on the ship to coordinate the men. A few steps into the town and they were met by a small party of natives. There was a man dressed in a purple ceremonial garb carrying a stick and several women in red clothing armed with spears.

"Zuri." Jalabhar greeted the man who smiled and walked forward, embracing him as if he were a long-lost brother.

_"__Good to see you in one piece, my prince."_ Zuri spoke in Summer Tongue. "_You look strong."_

_"__Glory to Bast for my health. How are my mother and sister?"_ He asked.

_"__They are fine. I assure you. They've taken residency with me at the temple. No harm has come to them."_ Zuri said as he looked at Will and his party. _"Are these your champions?"_

_"__Yes."_ Jalabhar said, looking back at William. _"We have discussed and the young one is my champion. He collected these men to fight."_

_"__The boy?"_ Zuri asked as he looked at William. _"He is so young."_

_"__But has seen enough fighting for a man twice my age."_ Will replied in Summer Tongue shocking Zuri while Jalabhar chuckled.

_"__He's also a fast learner of Summer Tongue."_ Jalabhar said and Zuri nodded. The Prince then looked at the woman who accompanied Zuri. They were the Dora Milaje, the personal bodyguards of the islands Royal Family. "Okoye."

"Jalabhar." She replied as she bowed her head with a smile at seeing her old friend. _"Come. We shall take you to the Royal Palace."_

Okoye stabbed her spear into the ground three times as the other Dora Milaje turned around and stood at attention. "We head to the Royal Palace. M'Baku will be waiting there and I will issue my challenge." Jalabhar said.

"After you." Will told him and he and his small party were escorted from the ship up to the Royal Palace while the rest of the men stayed behind to offload the cargo and rest up. Tyrion had decided to accompany Will to the palace along with Ser Arthur as they walked through the town. They saw the shops and stalls that were trading everything from food to weapons and even animals like hawks, parrots, and monkeys. There were taverns and inns as well as several high-end, classy brothels that were an entire league classier than Littlefinger's brothel in Kings Landing. There were native girls outside the brothels dressed in flowing dressed of red, green, and yellow and blue ordained with beautifully colored feathers that accentuated their dark skin tone. Will knew from his talks with Prince Jalabhar that the Summer Isles beliefs were very different than the Seven Kingdoms where they worship different gods including the fertility goddess and that the art of lovemaking was considered the most important skill and could even performed by their priests and priestess in their temples of love. So, coincidentally, Prostitution was a very respectable profession that was even practiced by the high-born natives unlike in Westeros where Prostitution was looked upon with unfavorable eyes by many.

Will noticed Gendry and Edric were enamored by the beautiful native girls who motioned them to come forward and they almost would have if he hadn't pulled them away by their collars. "Later." Will told them as he pushed them back onto the path but their eyes were locked onto the women.

"It seems they are your father's sons if their predisposition to women is any indicator." Tyrion said, looking at the women by the brothels. "Although in this circumstance, I would have to agree with them. The story about the women of the Summer Isles is something must be seen to be believed."

Tyrion then looked at Will who did look at the beautiful women indicating that he did have feelings or at least attraction for the opposite sex but he wasn't as distracted as his brothers or even the men. "Not interested in the farer sex?" Tyrion asked as Will looked at him.

"I'm interested enough when the situation calls for it." Will replied.

"Well I do believe being on an island with gorgeous women is a situation that calls for it." Tyrion told him.

"And turn into the man my father is now? I'd rather be dead then forsake my honor and character like that." Will replied, ending the conversation and kept walking while Tyrion stopped a bit. He was starting to see the prince in a vastly different light. There previous interactions were also kind and amicable. William always treated him with respect when they spoke and interacted, much different than Joffrey ever did and from the rumors, he was a very humble and kind young man. He was Robert's son and heir but it seems he was nothing like Robert.

They made it out of the harbor town and down a cobblestone path through the neighboring jungle that gave everyone a good look at the lush foliage unlike anything in the Seven Kingdoms. The woods and plains surrounding King's Landing was nothing compared to the tall trees and cluster of new plants Will had never seen before. The air even smell better here although granted King's Landing stunk of piss and shit for years, that wasn't hard. The group kept walking until they came to a large brick and stone palace, ordained with beautiful jewels, ornamental decorations and lush tapestries with a white gorilla/ape drawn on them. Will noticed Jalabhar's disdain when he saw the banners as it was a reminder of what he had lost all those years ago.

"This way." Zuri led them into the palace where they saw several servants running about and doing their chores while being harassed by the guards who wore leather armor and fur arm and shoulder guards. The guards were either harassing the servants or enjoying the company of prostitutes, some even in open spaces. They walked through the palace and made their way to the main chamber where they saw more ornate furniture and decorations that showed wealth and extravagance with jewels and precious stones. The same banners from outside were hung up around the room as Will looked around to take note of the people inside. There were more guards but he also saw some people who looked to be mercenaries or sell swords since they weren't natives. They all appeared to be 20 summers or older and were a mix bag of individuals.

One of the group was older than the rest, perhaps the age of Ser Davos and wore a dark purple tunic and leather armor. Besides him was an unusual looking spear or staff. Next to him sat a wild looking man with various scars on his head and face that showed he must have been through a great deal. He had two small axes/hatchets on his waist and was wearing leather armor and metal shoulder plates. He was busy stuffing his face with food. Next to him sat a woman in red leather armor, hair touched by fire and carrying a quiver and bow. Despite being the only female among the group, Will could see she carried herself like a warrior. Next to her was a man who gave off the aura of a smart talker and someone who has seen plenty of battle but lives for coin. He had a long black cloak on and Will could see the glint of various throwing knives hidden away. Next to him was a young boy a few years older than Will who seemed out of place in the bunch and especially next to the final member of the group. He was a large, hulking figure, about the size of the Hound but was more muscular. He had long hair and a beard, wore leather armor with a dagger in his belt, a lion pelt cape and had a large stone/wooden club next to him. **(5)**

Will then looked at the final man in the room and saw he was the man who was prince of the island and defeated Jalabhar all those years ago. He was a large man, not nearly the size of the other large man in the room but tall and built. He wore leather armor, had fur shoulder guards and a white ape cowl on the table next to his throne. He was sitting in his throne, talking to servant girls who fed him food and poured him wine.

"Prince M'Baku!" Zuri announced as M'Baku and the mercenaries in the room turned their gaze to Zuri and the others.

"Jalabhar…what brings you scurrying back to my land after your exile? Wanting to lose your head or do you want to be embarrassed further in another bout?" M'Baku joked and his guards laughed.

"M'Baku, I…Prince Jalabhar Xho of the Red Flower Vale challenge you for the throne you took from me!" Jalabhar shouted so everyone in the room could hear him. The last few years of pent up aggression and animosity towards what happened had been let out in his declaration for his throne back.

"A challenge for the throne has been issued. What say you, Prince M'Baku of the White Ape tribe?" Zuri asked so M'Baku stood up from his throne, grabbed his wooden war club and walked down to face Jalabhar.

"I accept your challenge and will enjoy the humiliation you will endure when I win again." M'Baku said as he looked at his company. "These are your champions?"

"Yes, they are." Jalabhar replied . He motioned to his side as Will stepped forward.

"William Baratheon of Westeros. We will fight as Prince Jalabhar's champions." Will told him causing M'Baku to laugh.

_"__The prince is so desperate he brings children to fight for him."_ M'Baku said in Summer Tongue as his men laughed.

_"__I wonder if you'll feel the same after you lose."_ Will replied in Summer Tongue causing M'Baku to look at him.

"Smart to bring westerners to fight for you. As have I." M'Baku said, gesturing to the small group of mercenaries.

"Sell swords. They fight for neither glory nor honor." Beric Dondarrion said as the wild man stood up but the woman stopped him.

"Easy, Dondarrion. We're guests here and will treat everyone with respect." Will told him.

"Yes, My prince." Dondarrion replied as the mercenaries looked at Will.

"The Challenge has been accepted. The High Priests shall converse with our gods to determine the day of this fight." Zuri clacked his staff onto the ground making a loud noise.

Zuri and his priests and priestess gathered in the high temple to determine the day of the fight. Jalabhar and his champions were given lodgings down by Parrot Bay and would reside there until the challenge began. Will got some rest, sitting at a small table outside a tavern with a small plate of indigenous fruit and a glass of fruit juice which was amazing. He watched as his men enjoyed themselves in delectable food and fine company from the local women. Tyrion was enjoying himself as was the other men and even Gendry and Edric were enamored by the local woman. Granted they were only 12 years of age but were old enough to begin understanding certain feelings towards women.

Will sat at his table and was jotting some things down in a personal journal, logging the events of the day and key points and people of interest. He dipped his quill in some ink as he finished up a small sketching of Parrot Bay and the ships in the harbor next to a small blurb of his first thoughts when he arrived.

"Everything all right, my prince?" Will heard so he looked up and saw Ser Davos walk over and sit down next to him.

"I'm fine, Ser Davos. And you? Enjoying yourself?" he asked and Ser Davos nodded.

"Aye. It's been a while since I've been to the Summer Isles and it's nice to have been invited this time." Davos said. He turned and saw Ser Arthur standing about 10 feet away at attention to watch over the prince which was weird because he would usually be closer. "Everything ok with you and Ser Arthur?"

"We're just having a little…disagreement of late on secrets and our roles in life, Ser Davos." Will told him.

"It's all right, my prince. Something tells me your issue with Ser Arthur will resolve itself. I've never seen anyone as loyal as Ser Arthur is to guarding you." Davos told him but he just closed his book. He leaned back in his chair and did some people watching when he saw the young man from the band of mercenaries who were working for M'Baku. He walked over with the woman and the man with the spear. They walked over and sat down next to a group of Will's men.

"Evening gentlemen, can I buy you all a jug of wine so you may enjoy your last few days before your defeat?" he asked as one of the men was ready to get up and beat him when Will signaled him to stay down and behave. "I mean, it's the only outcome for fighting against the mighty Hercules."

"Hercules?" Gendry asked.

"Oh, have you never heard of the tales of the mighty Hercules? A mighty warrior and demi-god of Athens. Half-god…and half-mortal." The man said but everyone thought it was a load of crap.

"The man with the lion pelt?" Will asked and he nodded. "You share a resemblance to him? I would dare to guess…nephew?"

"A wise and discerning eye for your age. I am Iolaus of Athens, and these are two of Hercules' mighty compatriots. The mighty seer Amphiarus of Argos, and the Amazon Archer Atalanta of Scythia." Iolaus introduced himself, Atalanta and Amphiarus.

"Amazon Archer, what a load of shit." Gawen Glover said when Will threw his quill and hit the man's cup out of his hand. Everyone looked and saw Will had thrown it.

"Have care how you speak, Gawen Glover or I'm tempted to let her use you as target practice." Will warned him and Gawen nodded his head.

"Apologies, my lady." Gawen bowed his head. Atalanta nodded her head to Will as thank you and he nodded back.

"Where did you come from?" Edric asked.

"Far west of here. Even further west than Westeros. Tales and songs of Hercules feats of strength and his twelve labors are not to be underestimated. Many enemies who underestimated the son of Zeus lay dead in the ground." Iolaus told them and people began to gather around.

"Zeus…the Athenian god of thunder from the Athenian western religion if I'm not mistaken." Will said.

"Yes. It would seem the young man here has quite the knowledge of our culture." Iolaus said as Amphiarus looked at Will with a discerning eye. "The Athenian god of thunder and king of the gods. Hercules is his son and as such…has accomplished feats of strength, courage, and fortitude no man has ever accomplished before."

"Such as?" Gendry asked causing Iolaus to smile. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Whatever stories you may have heard about the son of Zeus…let me tell you the truth. His father was Zeus, _the Zeus_, god of the sky, thunder, and king of the gods. His mother, Alkameni, a mortal woman. Together they had a boy, half human…half god. But Zeus's queen Hera saw this bastard child as an insult, a living reminder of her husband's infidelity. Alkameni named the boy Hercules, which means _glory of Hera_. But this failed to appease the goddess…she wanted him dead. One day, she sent two serpents after him, to kill the bastard child of her husband…luckily he took after his father." Iolaus told the tale as everyone was listening with intent. Iolaus was a gifted story teller.

"Once he reached manhood, the gods commanded him to complete 12 labors. 12 dangerous missions. If he completed them all and survived Hera agreed to finally let him live in peace. He fought the Lernaena Hydra…he battled the Erymanthian Boar…capture the Ceryneian Hind…slay the Stymphalian Birds…capture the Cretan Bull…obtain the belt of Hippolyte and other tasks no mere mortal could survive." Iolaus told and everyone was engrossed in the story as Iolaus described it. "But his greatest labor was the Nemean Lion. This was no ordinary beast. It had a hide so tough no weapon could penetrate it. But even this monster was no match for the son of Zeus."

"If the hide was so tough, how did he kill it?" Edric asked.

"I did it with my bare hands." They heard as Hercules and the rest of his companions walked up to the group. "Or so they say."

"Quite a tale of impressive feats and a very intricate and wonderous, Iolaus." Will said and Iolaus smiled, seeing some of Will's men begin to second guess their chances. "Just a question, Hercules wears the pelt of the Nemian Lion correct?"

"Of course, a proud reminder of mightiest labor as well as the leather armor lined with the skin of the Erymanthian Boar. It's indestructible." Iolaus proudly spoke.

"If it's supposedly indestructible…how did you remove it from the beast?" Will asked as everyone looked at him and then at Iolaus.

"With an indestructible sword, of course." Iolaus said.

"Of course. And sewing it into the armor was done with what? Indestructible needles and thread?" Will asked, causing Iolaus to freeze a bit. The men chuckled a bit at the joke and even Hercules and his mercenaries did as well. "You know, your story is rather intriguing because it reminds me of some stories I heard of a group of mercenaries far west who went from king to king and set with seemingly impossible tasks to complete. Labors, as you would say yet these labors were less mystical and godly and more…unique. For example, the Lernaena Hydra was nothing but men in serpents masks and was slain by the mighty Hercules."

"Well…" Iolaus was stuck a bit as the men chuckled, seeing their prince trip Iolaus up and went back to their business. "Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid their attention span isn't that long to begin with. Still, well told Iolaus." Will took out a gold dragon and tossed it to him. "You have a future as a story teller and if you can write…perhaps you should write them down in books. But in this day and age…myths, creatures and the gods are all fairytales in Westeros."

"You're very smart for a boy you're age." Hercules said to him and Will smirked.

"So, I've been told many times." He replied. "So, what brings Hercules and his band of companions to the Summer Isles?"

"An opportunity for employment. M'Baku pays us quite well but probably not as well as the prince of Westeros." Hercules said.

"How long did it take for you to figure that out?" He asked.

"Not that long. The way you spoke and how your man listened to your command with ease was a hint, but we've heard about you as well. Tales of your exploits with the Iron Islands Rebellion have reached beyond the 7 Kingdoms. To be honest, weren't sure what to expect from the crowned prince of Robert the Usurper. You're not at all what we were expecting." Iolaus said.

"You share the same viewpoint as many I've met." Will told him.

"What brought the Crowned Prince here to settle a political power dispute of a nation that the 7 Kingdoms have no part in?" Atalanta asked.

"Just a boy doing what he can to help someone in need. I'd like to think if I was in the Prince's situation that someone else would come to my aid as well." He told them. "And the chance to improve trade negotiations and a Goldenheart Tree bow are also excellent motivators."

"You're an archer?" Atalanta asked, intrigued and he nodded in response.

"I am." He replied. "I'm a fairly good shot."

"Heh, if the prince is just a fairly good shot then I'm the bloody king." Thoros said, finishing his cup of wine. "There's no better shot in the 7 Kingdoms then the Prince."

"I find that hard to believe." Atalanta replied.

"It's true. The Prince is battle tested and is the best marksman there is." Davos said.

"Really?" Autolycus questioned as he drank some wine from a mug. Will smirked and got an idea so he took the knife on the table and saw a coconut hanging from a tree. He flung the knife in a blur and sliced the coconut from the tree, then took out his dragon bone dagger and threw it, slicing the coconut clean in two.

"I'm very good." Will spoke as the bystanders clapped in applause.

"Not bad." Autolycus then took out three knives from his cloak and threw it at a hanging fruit from a tree and did the same thing. "For someone so young."

"Care to put your gold where your mouth is?" Will suggest as Autolycus smirked.

**Four hours later**

The sun was setting in the Summer isles and the air outside the tavern got raucous with activity as it became a betting ground for a small competition between Will, Autolycus and Atalanta. The bet initially started between Will and Autolycus to see who the superior knife thrower was but Atalanta soon got involved, wanting to see who the better archer was. The small competition had gone on for four hours and drew in more and more spectators who put coin on whoever they thought would win. It was a raucous affair and a fun atmosphere.

Cedric was acting as the bidding master and took note of everyone's bets and watched over the ever-growing pile of coin. If you looked at him, you would think he had experience in this matter. Edric, Gendry, Ser Davos, and Tyrion watched the little competition between the prince and the sell swords. The next round of the competition was between Will and Atalanta. One of the men set up the next target on a palm tree about 150 meters away. The target was a small gold coin strung up on a small string. The breeze from the sea would blow every now and then which made the coin swing every few seconds making the target even harder to hit. This was going to be the true test of a marksman. Will had his recurve bow in his hand, standing by the table with Atalanta up first. She had a special kind of compound bow made up of wood, bone, and steel with bow tip edges fitting with razors for close combat. She took out a metal-tipped arrow and pulled it back on the bow string. She aimed as best she could and took a breath…waiting for the right moment for her shot. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched her take her time and were waiting for the moment she let the arrow go.

Atalanta fired her shot and it shot right into the tree, just barely missing the coin by a little to the left. Ser Davos took out his spyglass to survey what happened and saw that she missed. "Miss!" He shouted as the people who bet on Atalanta winning growled in anger and shouted in protest. Ser Davos handed Atalanta his spyglass so she could see, and she did miss. Hercules took a look and saw with his own eyes.

"Fair shot, Atalanta." Hercules told her. Will grabbed the spyglass to see for himself.

"Very impressive." Will added as one of the young native boys ran up and pulled the arrow out of the tree and returned it to her. She smiled and pat him on the head.

"Your turn." She told him. Will nodded and stood in the same place she did. He took a breath and put a metal-tipped arrow on his drawstring. He pulled it back to his chin and aimed as best he could. His sight at 150 meters away wasn't the best and he could see the twinkle of gold reflect back as it swayed in the wind. It reminded him of a training session he did with Ser Arthur years ago with a target strung up by a rope. Will closed his eyes and concentrated, taking deep, slow breaths to slow his heartbeat and drown out the noise of the crowd.

Hundred Eyes smiled with pride. He could tell his student would hit his mark. Ser Arthur and Ser Davos watched with intent as they saw the prince seem to freeze in place. Will opened his eyes and released his arrow, sending it flying through the air towards the target. The metal-tipped arrow pierced through the air and a distinct thunk of metal hitting metal was heard so Ser Davos looked through his spyglass to see that Will's arrow hit the gold coin and pierced it to the tree.

"Hit!" He shouted and the people who bet on him to win shouted in glee and jubilation. Atalanta, Autolycus, and Hercules took turns with the spyglass to see with their own eyes and saw he was right. Will hit his target with a shot that proved he was a skilled marksman…with a little bit of luck on his side.

Edric and Gendry shot up and hugged their brother and he hugged them back before shouting in glee. "WOOOO!" Will held his bow high above his head as his compatriots from Westeros cheered for him and hoisted him up into the air to celebrate.

Will had them put him back onto the ground so he could shake Atalanta's hand in respect. "Good match." He said as she nodded back.

"A fair shot but I want another bout." She said when Will and Hercules noticed Zuri walk over with a group of temple guards.

"We'll have to put a hold on that for now." He said as Zuri walked and everyone quieted down.

"Our priests and priestess have convened at our temple, and our gods have spoken. Prince Jalabhar's challenge for the throne shall commence tomorrow at high noon!" Zuri shouted as he and the guards clacked their staffs into the ground.

"I guess we'll have to hold off that rematch. Best of luck tomorrow." Will said to Hercules and his band of mercenaries.

"And to you as well. If fate was different, I could have seen this jovial time continuing. Best of luck and made the gods choose the fair winner." Hercules replied as he and his group left.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Will and his group of warriors woke up, ate a hardy breakfast and prepared themselves for the fight. Will informed the group that this wasn't going to be like a regular tournament melee. He assured them that if they survived but lost the match there wasn't any penalty for the losers except for exile and the only weapons they were allowed to use were spears and slings. No bows, swords, axes or hammers. Just spears and slings and armor was allowed but if anything, it would be a hindrance in this kind of fight.

Will was dressed in his regular clothing and added in leather forearm guards and shoulder pads for armor. Anything metal wouldn't help him today. He joined his men and they were all outfitted with light armor if they chose to wear it. A group of the temple guards arrived and escorted them to the consecrated battlegrounds for the fight which was somewhere on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked one of the small bays of the isles. The temple guards, priests and priestesses were gathered along with local natives and visiting merchants and sailors who heard of the fight. Will saw Hercules, his band of mercenaries and the rest of M'Baku's men clad in whatever leather armor they were wearing and had white paint on their bodies in honor of M'Baku. They were armed with either long or short spears and slings.

Prince Jalabhar walked over with his mother and younger sister and the three were accompanied by the guard Okoye, all of whom were dressed in ceremonial garb with Jalabhar's resembling that of a panther. "Prince William. I cannot thank you again for what you're doing." Jalabhar said.

"Save that for until after we win." Will replied as Jalabhar nodded. The two shook forearms and Jalabhar wished him luck.

"May the gods be on your side." Jalabhar said to him. Okoye slammed her spear into the ground once and servant came over with weapons for William and his group to choose from. Many of them men who had experience with lances chose the long spears and the wooden shields as weapons. The rest took whatever weapons they seemed to decide on. Will took a long spear as well for his choice and stood ready. Edric and Gendry also grabbed weapons when Will stopped them.

"Put those down. You two aren't fighting." He told them, taking their weapons and putting them back.

"Come on, Will. You're fighting so we should too." Gendry said.

"You fought when you were our age." Edric told him.

"True but I've already had years of training at that point. Both of you have barely had two years and this isn't a practice spar, this is real." Will told them. "One day you two will fight but not today."

They reluctantly nodded and decided to abide by his wishes. They all hugged and put their forehead together before separating and shaking hands. "All for one and one for all." They spoke in unison. Those were the words that bound the brothers together above everything else: despite their differences growing up, the whole relies on each of us and each of us relies on the whole. This was their brotherhood.

Zuri clacked his staff on a stone twice as the warriors gathered together on the battlefield which was a large even-faced plot of ground that had a knee-high ring of spiked stones around it acting as a kind of ring or barrier. Tyrion, Edric, Gendry, Cedric Angar, Ser Davos, and Hundred Eyes were off to the side with the rest of the spectators. The priests, priestesses, and natives who had gathered began chanting in a native language. "I Zuri, son of Badu, welcome you all. Before the sight of our gods on this sacred ground, a challenge has been issued for the Throne. M'Baku, holds the throne!"

_"__Baffa!"_ M'Baku let loose his war cry and his men responded,

"His challenger, Prince Jalabhar!" Zuri announced, pointing to the former prince.

"_Yibambe!"_ Jalabhar shouted and his followers and other natives replied in response.

"Each prince has chosen his champion who shall fight on their honor. The victor shall be given the throne of power on the island, while the defeated shall be exiled." Zuri announced. "Victory in ritual combat comes from yield, expulsion from the arena, or death. May Bast smile upon the victors."

The combatants stood on opposite sides of the battle grounds, ready and willing to fight. Will stood ready with a long spear in his hand, standing beside Ser Arthur and Thoros while Hercules and the other warriors stared them down.

"BEGIN!" Zuri shouted and the two opposing group of warriors charged at one another.

Will, being the youngest and shortest of the group was quicker and ran like a wolf lunging at his prey. He jumped forward and stabbed one of M'Baku's warriors in the heart with his spear. The two groups clashed with each other and they all began fighting with men on both sides killing the other. Will smacked one of M'Baku's men in the face with the end of his spear before doing a leg sweep and knocking him to the ground. He stabbed him int the chest with the spear when he saw two more charging at him. Using the spear for stability, he performed a jumping scissor kick, hitting the two warriors in the face and knocking them back. He pulled the spear out and spun it with his hands, showing off a great deal of skill. M'Baku's men charged at him but were victims of blunt hits, stabs, or slashes that either knocked them away or severely hurt them. Some of the men in Will's party were killed but M'Baku had more dead then he did. The armor was actually the saving grace for some because it limited where M'Baku's men could strike and it gave them the advantage.

Will saw the wild looking man in Hercules party disarm Beric Dondarrion and was ready to kill him. He rushed over and threw his spear at the wild man but Tydeus ducked and the spear flew over his head, nearly hitting a spectator. Will rushed forward and when he got close, he drop kicked Tydeus in the chest and sent him flying out of the ring, expelling him from the fight.

Will kip up to his feet and helped Beric up when he saw Amphiaraus charged with a spear so he quickly pushed him out of the way just in time to avoid being speared. Amphiaraus's spear grazed his face, slicing his cheek so Will grabbed the spear and elbow the seer in the chest. The blow staggered Amphiaraus allowing him to smack him in the face before spin kicking him out of the arena like he did Tydeus.

He ducked and rolled forward to avoid a throw rock from Atalanta. He grouped up with the Beric and Thoros when five native warriors charged at them. Will broke the spear over his knee, giving him two fighting sticks and blocked one spear before bashing the warrior in the face and stabbing him in the throat. The other warrior charged with his wooden shield but Will threw out a push kick that destroyed it and hit the warrior right in the jaw, knocking him out. He threw the spear-tipped stick and killed another warrior who charged at Ser Arthur from behind. Another warrior spear thrusts at Will but he caught the blade and punched the wood with his free hand, breaking the spear-tip off and jammed it in the man's neck.

Will saw Hercules kill another of his men and both took a moment to see that the fight was nearly over with just over a dozen men on each side still alive while the rest had been killed or knocked out of the ring. One of warriors saw Will didn't have a weapon so he charged at him. Ser Arthur saw this and rushed over to help but Autolycus got in his way. M'Baku smiled, seeing the prince without a weapon and one of his men on his way to end it. When the prince died, the rest would give up. But to his and the rest of the spectators shock, he didn't need a weapon. Will steadied himself as Hundred Eyes taught him and when the warrior got close, he threw out a roundhouse kick to the jaw and knocked him out in one strike. The man dropped to the ground with a loud thud, surprising everyone with what happened. The men fighting in the pit even stopped at what just happened. Will grabbed the warriors spear and spun it in his hands a few times before stabbing it into the ground.

He saw four of M'Baku's warriors in front of them so he took a breath and assumed a fighting stance before motioning them to come at him. The closest one did and charged with his spear but was easily disarmed. Will kicked out one of his leg, grabbed his arm and dislocated it before throwing him away and quickly ducking to avoid a spear to the head. He spun on his knee and swept the warriors feet out from under him before grabbing him by the arm, breaking it and then knocking him out with a stomp to the face. The last two charged together, hell bent on spearing the outsider but were stopped when a well-placed upward kick knocked off their spear tips, leaving them with just sticks. The two warriors froze for a bit which Will capitalized on so he push kicked one back to focus on the other. The native threw out a punch that he blocked and responded with three quick jabs to the man's face before landing a jumping spin kick to his face and knocking him back. The other native grabbed him from behind and tried to choke him out but Will grabbed his fingers and pulled them back hard, breaking them. He grabbed the man's hands, twisted his arms over one another, dislocating and breaking some joints before pushing him back and knocking him out with a spinning hook kick to the face. He blocked another native's punch and threw out four powerful strikes to the chest and torso before locking his left arm, kneeing him in the stomach and pushing him down. Will put his leg over the man's arm for leverage and broke it at the elbow causing him to scream in pain before being knocked out with a swift kick to the face.

"Next?" Will asked as the last native warrior charged at him with a spear but was quickly disarmed like the others. The native warrior grabbed a broken spear from the ground and tried to stab him but Will grabbed his arm and did a spinning elbow to the warrior's face before doing a one handed back handspring and kicked the warrior in the head twice. He followed up with a push kick to the chest before knocking him out with a flying knee to the face.

"What on earth was that?" Tyrion asked. He had never seen the prince fight like that. He never saw anyone fight like that and be able to take out 10 armed men like it was nothing. He wasn't alone as everyone else was amazed at what they saw.

"I'm not quite sure." Davos replied. He's seen the prince fight with weapons and he was a skilled warrior but he never saw anything like that before.

"That is a new martial art the prince has been working on for years. The martial art of Kung Fu." Hundred Eyes told them with a smile of pride on his face. Even though he couldn't see, he knew his student was making him proud.

"Looks like all that practice and training is starting to pay off." Edric said.

M'Baku seethed in anger as he saw pretty much all of his men were knocked out or killed with only the three mercenaries left in the ring while the Westerosi prince had 9. It was the Prince, Ser Arthur, Thoros, Beric Dondarrion, Torrhen Karstark, Gawen Glover, Smalljon Umber, Dickon Tarly, Aldis Florent, and Edric Lefford. The only people left for M'Baku were Hercules, Atalanta, and Autolycus.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned in our favor." Thoros said, walking up beside the prince. The others joined him as well.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Atalanta replied, walking up Hercules.

"Although, after what I saw even I'm not sure about our odds." Autolycus added. "What about you, Hercules?"

"I think I found myself a worthy challenger." Hercules replied, stepping forward. Will knew exactly what he wanted and obliged, stepping forward to face him one on one.

"My prince, stop!" Beric grabbed his shoulder but Will pushed him off.

"Enough. No one interferes in this, that's an order." He told them. He looked straight at Hercules who tossed aside his spear and his lion pelt cape. "This is my fight. I need to do this. I need to prove my worth."

Arthur looked at William and saw that this wasn't about proving his worth to everyone…this was about proving his worth to himself and putting all thoughts of doubt behind him. "Listen to him." Arthur told the others. "This is his fight. We'd just get in the way."

They all stepped back until they were at the edge of the fighting grounds and Hercules's companions did the same, leaving just the two fighters in the middle. Hercules, son of the Athenian god Zeus and William Baratheon, prince of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros squared up with one another. Hercules had the raw build, strength and years of fighting whereas William had speed, agility, and skill. "One on one. Seems a fair way to end this." Will said.

"Yes, it is. Best of luck." Hercules said to him.

"Likewise." He replied. Everyone waited with bated breath to see who would make the first move.

"KILL HIM ALREADY!" M'Baku shouted so Hercules charged forward. He threw out a wild punch but Will ducked and hit Hercules with three quick jabs to the face. Hercules charged with more punches but Will ducked and dodged, not wanting to get hit. He quickly side stepped a jab and felt the wind rush past his face and knew if he got hit by one of those, it would hurt a lot. He threw out two punches to Hercules side before ducking and spinning to avoid a leg kick. He got back to his feet and raised his hands to block a punch but the force sent him back a bit. He managed to regain his footing in time to duck under a wild swing, and blocked more punches when an uppercut hit him in the face and knocked him back. Will caught himself and pushed forward, ducking under a wild swung, grabbing Hercules's arm and throwing him over his hip and onto the ground but Hercules grab his arm and responded with his own throw.

Will rolled from the impact and got back to his feet to block a flurry of punches from Hercules that felt like hitting stone. He managed to lock up Hercules's right arm mid-punch and grabbed him by the back of the neck to keep him close and prevent him from throwing out another punch. Will managed to push him back a bit and tried to sweep one of his legs but Hercules kept moving back. Hercules quickly broke free and threw him, onto the ground before throwing out a right hook that nailed him in the face and sent him skidding across the ground. Everyone winced because they could tell that it must have hurt. Thoros, Beric, and the others wanted to go help but Arthur held them back.

"Stop. The Prince gave us an order." Arthur told them. "He can do this."

Will groaned a bit and spit out some blood before getting back to his feet to Hercules surprise. He didn't think the young prince would get back up. Will wiped his mouth and took a deep breath before moving his hands in front of his body and adopting the stance of resembling that of mantis style. He turned his hand and motioned the giant to come at him. Hercules charged forward and threw out some more punches that were blocked or evaded and got hit with lightning quick punches from the prince. Every time Hercules threw out a punch, Will blocked and punched back with lightning quick speed. He blocked more punches and began to throw out kicks to Hercules mid-section. He ducked under a punch and performed a series of chain punches to his stomach before rolling to the side to avoid a wild punch from the right. He grabbed Hercules leg during the roll and pulled it with him forcing the large man into an uncomfortable split. H4 kicked his right leg up and hit Hercules in the jaw and sent him sprawling onto his back.

He rolled back to his feet into his fighting stance while Hercules was on the ground. Hercules groaned in pain and was frozen for a bit in shock after what happened, even the people in his party were shocked. They had never seen that happen ever and never thought the young prince could do that. Hercules got back to his feet and rubbed his jaw in pain before spitting out some blood.

"Impossible." Iolaus was in shock. He never saw his uncle in this state before, having been harmed by someone so young.

"Interesting." Amphiaraus said to himself. He was beginning to see something about this prince.

"And he's pissed." Autolycus said.

"Well struck." Hercules wiped his mouth free of blood. "It would seem that I've underestimated you."

"Something you share with many other people." Will replied.

"True. But no more." Hercules glared at him and was prepared, no longer holding back. "No more holding back."

He charged forward and punched but Will quickly ducked which is exactly what Hercules wanted and managed to grab him by the neck. He picked him up over his head and prepared to throw him out of the arena so Will quickly jabbed him in both armpits and shoulders, followed by a punch to the back of the neck. The pain caused Hercules to let go of him. Will landed on the ground did a leg sweep, knocking Hercules onto his back which he capitalized on with a knee to the gut and then an elbow to the forehead. Hercules threw him off and got back to his feet, clutching his forehead in pain. Hercules looked at Will and charged at him so Will did the same but jumped, landing a flying knee to his chest and elbow him again on the forehead. The impact knocked him onto his back and despite his massive size, even he groaned in pain and his forehead began to bleed. He got back to his feet and turned only for Will to forward flip and kick him in the head.

Hercules charged and aimed to grab him, but he did a quick split and slid right between his legs, using his size and speed to his advantage. Hercules threw out a kick so Will threw his body to push against Hercules stable leg and knocked him to the ground. Hercules threw out a roundhouse kick, but Will side-stepped and kicked him in the leg and stomach five times and then push kicked him back. He kept up the pressure with a flying knee to the face before jumping onto his shoulders, putting his legs around his neck and began throwing his elbow against his head over and over. Edric, Gendry, Arthur, and William's group smiled and cheered as it seemed that he had the edge on the massive Hercules.

Hercules party saw their champion being outsmarted and outfought by a young boy and were concerned for him. Atalanta and Autolycus wanted to intervene and prepared to when Arthur saw them. "You two intervene in this fight then we do the same!" Arthur shouted as he, Thoros, and Beric were ready to get in their way if they tried to help Hercules.

"Come on, Hercules." Atalanta whispered.

After throwing out the 10th elbow in a row, Will pulled his body down and head-scissor threw Hercules across the battleground. He spun back to his feet and got back into battle stance while Hercules groaned in pain because his head rang like a bell. "Hercules! GET OFF YOUR SORRY ASS AND FIGHT! I PAY YOU GOOD GOLD AND JEWELS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! KILL THE BASTARD!" M'Baku shouted in anger. Hercules grit his teeth and got back to onto his feet, his face was bleeding and in pain.

"Now I'm angry." Hercules charged forward with a flurry of punches that Will managed to block and dodge. Hercules managed to wrap his massive hand around Will's arm and punched him in the face twice before throwing him to the ground. He rolled back to his feet and ducked under Hercules' leg and kicked the bag of his leg with a flurry of kicks. One kick hit the back of his knee and sent Hercules down to the ground. Hercules threw out a wild backhand which he grabbed and quickly flipped his body over and threw him ground, putting him in an arm bar. Hercules quickly got out of it, picked up Will by the shirt and threw him onto the ground hard.

Will groaned in pain but he was quickly grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air. Hercules began squeezing him around the neck with his two massive hands. Will punched his arms in an attempt to get free but Hercules was undeterred. He hoisted Will up by the neck with his left hand and then punched him in the gut with his right with enough force to send him flying to the ground. Will coughed up his lungs and held his chest in pain when he saw Hercules charge at him so he quickly rolled forward and tripped up the large man, sending him crashing face first onto the ground and smacking his head.

Will got back to his feet and back flipped, landing knees first on Hercules back causing him to shout in pain. He began throwing out hard punches and elbow strikes to Hercules back and head multiple times before he was knocked off. Will took a deep breath and steadied himself. His chest still hurt but was tolerable at the moment. Now that Hercules wasn't going to be pulling any punches and was pissed, he needed to take it up a notch. Hercules staggered back to his feet so he charged with a roundhouse kick that Hercules caught. Will didn't falter and used his other leg to kick Hercules across the face. He quickly dropped to the ground and did a spinning windmill on his back and double-kicked Hercules' left knee, knocking him down a bit. He spun into another windmill and kicked Hercules in the chest before spinning to his knees and throwing out a vicious roundhouse to the face that knocked the large man onto his back.

"YES, BROTHER!" Gendry and Edric shouted as Will flipped back to his feet and began swaying back and forth like he was drunk.

"What's wrong with him? It's like he had four jugs of wine." Tyrion said, seeing the prince sway back and forth like he was drunk.

"Is he all right? Maybe all that spinning got to his head?" Davos suggested causing Hundred Eyes to chuckle.

"The prince is quite all right. The form and behavior you see is Drunken Fist, secret kung fu of the south temples of the Wudao province." Hundred Eyes informed them.

"Drunken fist? How is all that drunken movement going to help him?" Tyrion asked.

"Watch and learn." Hundred Eyes told him.

Hercules grit his teeth in anger and charged forward with a punch that was blocked and hit in the back of the head with an elbow. Will followed that up with three jabs to the chest and head. Hercules threw out his arm but he caught it and used the momentum to flip over it like a pole and kick him in the head. He threw out a punch to Hercules' left shoulder followed by two elbow strikes to the gut and another elbow to the face before ducking under a grab, moving into a handstand and kicking Hercules in the face and chest. He did a back handspring to avoid a punch and propped himself on one arm and double-kicked Hercules in the chest, knocking him back.

Hercules recovered and charged again so he propped up on his arms and spun his legs, catching his arm and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. Hercules rolled back to his feet but received a spin kicked him to the face. Will back flipped two times before flipping into a corkscrew spin and landing in a crouch. Hercules charged forward in a flurry of punches that Will blocked or dodged but got hit by one uppercut. He was knocked back onto his shoulders but did a kick up and flipped back to his feet. He closed the distance and threw out 12 speed punches to Hercules stomach and finished with an elbow across the face that knocked the massive man back and followed that up with a jumping back kick. Will kept up the pressure with a side flip kick and hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hercules hit the ground hard but grabbed Will's leg and pulled it, knocking him onto his back. He was then picked up by the leg and thrown to the ground before being kicked in the gut and tumbling on the hard stone.

Will groaned a bit and managed to get back to his feet only for Hercules to tackle him, pick him up and slam him onto the ground. "ARGH!" Will shouted in pain as the massive man slammed him hard against the stone ground. Hercules got on top of him and began throwing punches, landing two across the face before Will raised his guard up to block but even then, it still hurt. He moved his head and dodged a punch so Hercules punched the ground. He maneuvered his arms and legs and put Hercules in a triangle choke, using his legs to encircle his neck and strangle him while he locked his arm. His hold around was strong and he wouldn't budge so he began throwing out punches to Hercules face and the massive man couldn't raise his other arm to his face to block. Hercules carried him up into the air and slammed him back onto the ground. The impact forced him to let go so he quickly kicked Hercules in the face and knocked him back. He kicked up back to his feet and jumped forward with a flying elbow but Hercules ducked under it, got behind him, picked him up by the waist and slammed him back onto the ground.

He groaned in pain and got back to his feet to block a knee from Hercules only to get hit across the face with a right cross. Will threw out a punch but Hercules blocked it and threw him onto the ground. He grabbed him from behind, put him in a choke-hold. Will threw out elbows to Hercules side but the large man wasn't letting go. Will took a breath and kicked his legs upward and used the momentum to throw Hercules forward and to the ground. He threw out a roundhouse kick which Hercules caught and was thrown to the ground. Will got back to his feet and quickly sidestepped a kick, ducked under a right hook and threw out three punches to Hercules side and then kicked out his left leg. He threw out a punch to the head only for Hercules to tackle him and picked him up. Will threw out a series of punches to his head but Hercules charged forward and slammed him onto the ground. He got on top and began throwing punch after punch and Will did his best to block but needed to get out of there quickly. Will managed to maneuver his arms and legs and put Hercules in an arm lock and began applying pressure to break his arm but Hercules brute strength allowed him to break free and knee him in the face, knocking him back. Will got up back to his feet only for Hercules to shoulder charge him to the ground.

M'Baku and his men cheered in applause as they saw Hercules had the advantage now. William's group began to get nervous and despite the prince's best effort, Hercules sheer size and strength seemed to give him an edge over the continuous punishment he undertook. "See, how the mighty Hercules used the strength of his father Zeus to overcome his injuries! All of you are witnessing the mighty Strength of the gods!" Iolaus shouted.

"Oh shut it, you fuck!" Ser Arthur shouted and he quickly shut up. He and the others wanted to help and were about to. He grabbed his spear and was ready to charge when Will managed to raise his head and motioned him to stay back.

"STAY BACK!" He shouted at them, managing to get to his knees. "THS IS MY FIGHT!"

"Come on, brother." Gendry whispered as Will got back to his feet. He was bleeding from the nose, had various cuts on his face and spit out some blood. He looked worse for wear, but he still had the strength to stand and fight.

"Come on, Will! Show him the strength of a Baratheon!" Edric shouted as the rest of the men cheered him on.

Hercules threw out a punch that Will ducked and punched him in the face with one of his one. Hercules blocked the next two, but then grabbed him by the back of the neck and began kneeing him in the side, over and over again. Will quickly lowered his arms to block and then threw out 8 punches to the ribs and one to the head which made Hercules let go. He threw out another flying elbow to the face followed up by the kick the chest, ducked under a punch and threw out two quick strikes to the face and a kick to the leg. He blocked a punch only for Hercules to punch him in the groin. All the males groaned and held their own man parts as the pain Will was in gave Hercules the advantage. He threw out a massive right cross to the face that sent him staggering back followed by a kick to the face, then a left punch and finally another massive right cross that knocked him to the ground.

"Yes, Hercules!" M'Baku shouted in adulation, seeing Jalabhar's champion on the ground and seemingly losing the fight.

"No, come on, Will." Arthur whispered.

"This is too much. I'm ending this now. His father will kill me if he dies." Davos said, ready to go to Zuri to end this when Jalabhar stopped him.

"Stop, Ser Davos. You cannot interfere in this fight." Jalabhar told him.

"The Prince is getting himself killed and I'm going to stop this folly now." Davos told him.

"If you interfere in this fight then they will kill you." Jalabhar told him. "Zuri is the only one who can end this match and that is if the Prince forfeits or is killed."

"Look at him, he is dying. Have him end this now." Davos ordered him. "The Prince supports you in reclaiming your throne but he doesn't owe you his life."

Zuri walked onto the battlefield and looked at the body of the Westerosi prince on the battlefield and he wasn't moving. He sighed in sorrow and knew he the fight was over. "Well, Zuri?!" M'Baku asked.

"It would appear that Prince William of Westeros has been defeated." Zuri informed him.

"HA! I knew it! Well done, Hercules! You can expect a very nice prize for your work!" M'Baku shouted, looking at his mercenary before turning to the rest of the prince's party. "Throw down your weapons and surrender unless you fools want to end up like your little prince!"'

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm dying with a spear in my hand and taking down that large fuck. Demi-god or no!" Smalljon Umber shouted and the rest of the men agreed with him.

"For the prince." Beric Dondarrion said. Arthur bowed his head in sorrow, he failed to protect William and his mother…he failed his honor as a knight.

**[Ugh]** He heard and looked to see the prince's prone form on the battlefield and saw his left hand tightened into a fist.

"Look!" Arthur shouted and everyone looked at William's body. Some were confused as to what they were looking for when Will's left hand pushed off the ground and he lifted his head up. "He's alive!"

"Impossible." Hercules whispered. Will used his right hand to steady himself and managed to get on all fours. He coughed up some blood and spit out the remainder in his mouth before wiping it clean on his sleeve. He staggered a bit before he managed to find the strength to get back onto his feet. He stood up on the battlefield and turned towards Hercules. His face was bloody, but he was still standing.

"Is that all you got?" Will asked.

"My prince, please let us help you. You've proven yourself strong. Everyone here has witnessed it! There's no need to do this!" Beric pleaded with him. Will turned his head so he looked at him.

"If it doesn't end after this…then you can help." He told him. He took several deep breaths and calmed his mind before assuming one final battle stance. He held his left hand in front of his body flat and open while his right hand was clenched into a fist with his middle knuckle extended.

"I must admit that you've proven yourself stronger than any warrior I have every faced in my life. I've seen older and stronger men crumble from less punishment. For that you've earned my respect. But there's no need to continue this anymore. Surrender and end this." Hercules told him as his breathing was ragged. He had never been this tired or hurt in a fight in his life.

"I can do this all day." He told him.

"So be it. I hope you've made your peace with your gods." Hercules said. Will took a deep breath and steadied himself, waiting for the right moment to strike. Hercules charged forward and threw out a right hook so he ducked under and punched Hercules in the ribs with his right hand and everyone heard a distinct bone crack sound. Hercules froze a bit in shock before an overwhelming feeling of pain set in and he staggered back, clutching his side in pain. He looked and saw Will still had his hand extended from the punch, but his middle knuckle was out. Hercules moved his hand and saw a massive purple blotch and blood along with a small depression in his side. That one punch managed to break one of his ribs.

Hercules moved forward but with the broken rib it was much, much harder than before. He threw out a punch, but Will blocked it and threw out two quick jabs to Hercules broken rib, creating even more pain. "GO BROTHER!" Gendry and Edric shouted.

Hercules threw out another punch, but Will caught his hand and punched him in the rib two more times followed up with a punch to the chest and then the neck. Everyone in Will's party cheered as loud as they could and saw the Prince was now on the offensive. "Fucking end him!" Davos shouted.

He ducked under another punch and smacked Hercules broken rib again, making him shout in pain before throwing out another punch and another crack sound was made. Hercules staggered back, clutching his side in pain. He threw out a punch only for Will to punch him in the nose. He punched him three more times in the rib section before push kicking him back and then hit him with a flying side kick to the chest. Hercules struggled to fight back as the pain in his ribs was killing him. He threw out another kick, but Will sidestepped it and smacked him in the ears, disorientating him. He threw out a spin kick to the back of Hercules head, causing the large man to stagger around on his feet. He jumped forward with a flying elbow to the face before ducking under a punch and landing one more punch to Hercules ribs. Hercules clutched his side, staggering a few steps back and trying to muster up the strength to fight. He threw out a kick only for Will to grab it, elbow him in the knee and then in the face. He followed that up with three quick strikes to the face along with an uppercut, one quick jab and a roundhouse kick to the face that knocked Hercules back more.

"YES! DO IT, WILL!" Arthur shouted in amazement.

"END HIM!" Tyrion shouted. This was the most spectacular feet of combat he has ever seen.

Hercules pulled back for a punch only for Will to hit him in the stomach with six quick chain punches and another punch to the face. He then jumped forward with a flying elbow to the face and then followed that up with a flying knee that knocked Hercules onto his back. Hercules coughed up some blood and held his side in pain, managing the strength to stagger up onto one knee. Both warriors were beyond exhausted and in pain. This fight was nearly over.

"I hope you made your peace with your gods." Will told him, giving Hercules the same line he was given a few moments ago. He took a step back and charged forward with a final tornado kick to Hercules head that knocked him unconscious and his massive body fell to the floor. He landed face first in the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone in Hercules party couldn't believe what they saw as the young Westerosi prince knocked out the mighty Hercules. Will relaxed a bit seeing that Hercules wasn't getting up, so he walked over and grabbed a spear off the ground. He walked over to Hercules and moved him onto his back and held the spear right at his throat while sparing a glance over to Atalanta and Autolycus. "Yield…or he dies." Will warned them.

He heard a groan and looked down to see Hercules eyes open. Hercules groaned in pain and saw the Westerosi prince looking down at him with a spear at his throat. He was ready to end him then and there if he moved an inch. "You really don't stay down, do you?" Will asked. "Yield Hercules. Submit and end this."

Hercules looked at the young prince and smiled at his courage and strength. He was a worthy opponent. "I yield." Hercules held his hand up to surrender. Autolycus and Atalanta threw down their weapons and knelt, signaling their surrender. Zuri looked at Jalabhar and smiled before he clacked his staff on the ground.

"The challenge is over! Prince M'Baku's champions have yielded. By the rules of our people and our lands…Prince Jalabhar has reclaimed his throne!" Zuri shouted and the crowd cheered. Prince Jalabhar was beyond overjoyed as he and his mother and sister shared a powerful hug. Prince Jalabhar walked over to Zuri who bestowed him with the symbol of his house and family line…an ornamental necklace of Panther teeth. "Glory to Bast!"

_"__Yibambe!"_ Jalabhar chanted and the crowd chanted back. Autolycus and Atalanta came over and helped Hercules up and over to a healer by the edge of the battlegrounds while M'Baku and his men slowly and quietly slipped away from the crowd and left in a hurry. Jalabhar looked at Will and smiled. "Glory to my champion, the champion of this day, William Baratheon, the mighty and ferocious Wolf of legend!"

The entire crowd cheered at the top of their lungs, shouting his name so loud that it echoed across the island and into the jungle and out to sea. He looked to the crowd of people including his brothers, Ser Davos, and Tyrion Lannister. He looked at Ser Arthur who smiled in pride. He nodded at him and he bowed his head in return. Will had proven his worth as a man to himself this day.

**"****RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs in a ferocious battle cry that echoed over the entire island and from far away could have been mistaken for the cry of a ferocious animal…like a wolf.

Line Break xxxxx

In the aftermath of the ritual tourney, the entire island erupted into fanfare and celebration. Upon returning to the royal palace, Jalabhar, Zuri and the royal guard noticed M'Baku and his men were nowhere to be seen. One of the servants said that they saw M'Baku and his men scurry away with a bag of gold and jewels. He fled with his tail between his legs and didn't even have the dignity to admit his defeat and follow their tradition. But lucky enough, M'Baku only took a small amount of gold with him. Jalabhar took back his rightful place on the throne and his mother and sister moved back into the palace with him.

The entire island was having a festival and feast in celebration of Jalabhar's ascension to the throne. Wine and all sorts of alcohol were drunk in excess and wild pigs, chickens, and fish were roasted over the fire and eaten along with fruits and bread. The brothels were kept busy and the men enjoyed their female companions as they drunk to the victory of Prince William Baratheon. Speaking of William, he was being looked after by one of the palace's best healers on order of Jalabhar himself. He was in his tavern room with Ser Davos, Cedric Angar, Beric Donarrion, Thoros of Myr and Ser Arthur Dayne as the healer did his best for the prince.

Will's face had various cuts from the beating he took and his body had large purple bruises and marks which would turn into scars. The healer applied some medicinal anointment made up of local herbs and plants to his bruises and then bandaged them to so they would heal faster. "You were very brave today. I've seen many fall to M'Baku's champion." The healer spoke.

"I'm not like most." Will replied, wincing in pain as the healer tightened the bandage around his ribs. "I'm starting to regret not having you lot help me in the fight."

"In hindsight, we would have just gotten in the way. This is your victory today, my prince." Beric Dondarrion replied.

"How long until he heals?" Ser Davos asked.

"For the cuts on his face and body, give it a fortnight but as for the large bruises to his ribs, they will take the longest. Many of his ribs are bruised so they will take the longest to heal. You're lucky that none of them are broken." The healer explained as he finished wrapping the last bandage around Will's chest. The healer handed him a small jar of medicinal ointment. "Put this on your bruises every night and it should aid in the healing process but I wouldn't fight again until your ribs are fully healed or it will take longer."

"Thank you." Will replied and bowed his head. The healer bowed his head back and gathered his material before leaving. "How are the rest of the men?"

"Enjoying themselves outside." Thoros told him.

"All right. Ser Davos, gather a list of those that fell during the tourney and see to it that a pouch of gold is sent to their loved ones back home along with their bodies." Will ordered and Ser Davos nodded.

"Of course, my prince." Davos replied.

"Cedric, send a raven back to my father and the small council and inform them of our victory." Will told him.

"Yes, my prince." He replied as he, Ser Davos, Dondarrion, and Thoros left leaving just Will and Arthur in the room.

"You've done quite the remarkable thing today, William." Arthur told him.

"It doesn't feel like it." He replied, standing up from the bed and walking over to get a cup of water. "I feel like I got run over by an elephant. Hercules may not be a demigod but he's not a normal man."

"I agree with you on that. I imagine he would even give Clegane a run for his money." Arthur said. "But you defeated him in combat without weapons which says something. Tales will be told of this day as long as you live and probably after."

"I don't care what stories are told about me." Will replied. "I didn't do it for fame or glory."

"You did it to clear yourself of all self-doubt about who you are. The burden that's been on your mind ever since you've learned the truth about your parents is something that has weighed on you." Arthur told him and Will nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure what I should believe in anymore. My father was not the person I was told he was and neither was my mother. Everything I knew was a lie." Will said.

"It was. And I apologize for the part I played in that deception, but the truth is often uglier than a lie." Arthur told him. "My honor as a knight is long gone since the one decision of saving you and the realm from the truth of what happened all those years ago…but if I had to do it all over again, I would not change a thing."

"Why? Why stay by my side even after I told you that you could leave?" Will asked, wanting to know why he stuck with him when he should be with his half-brother or left to protect Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen.

"Because I believe in you, Will." Arthur told him. "I've watched you grow up all these years from the young babe into the man I saw topple a supposed demigod and I couldn't be more proud. The young man I see before me will go on to do great things if he so chooses and I believe in him."

"But you swore an oath to the Targaryen family as a member of their Kingsguard. Your place is with them." Will told him.

"I did swear an oath that day and I fulfilled it to the best of my ability. I protected Aerys Targaryen as I was ordered and watched him commit horrible acts because I believed in my oath. A man of honor keeps his vows and I did. I honored my oath the day Rhaegar rode down to Dorne with Lyanna and kept it while I fought your uncle. But I also made your mother a promise that day…that I would look after you…as if you were my own child. And looking at you now, I couldn't be more proud of the man you are if you were my own. I know apart of you will never trust me again for the lies and deceit of your past but know this: I will never leave your side and I will protect you from this day until my last day."

"Then swear me…a new oath." Will told him and Arthur looked at him for a moment. "The people you swore an oath to are dead, all of them. You held onto those oaths because you chose to. If you believe in me and will fight by my side and counsel me for the future…swear me a new oath."

Ser Arthur Dayne unsheathed Dawn, got down on one knee before laying his sword down on the ground. "I am yours, William Baratheon. I will shield your back, keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if it comes to that. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Ser Arthur swore him.

Will squared up with Ser Arthur and held out his hand. Arthur looked at it for a moment before he grabbed it in a firm grip. "And I swear you will always have a place by my side, at my home, and at my table, and that I shall ask of no service of you that might bring you dishonor, or I would not do myself. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Will swore to him. Arthur rose to his feet only for Will to grab him in a fierce hug. He froze for a moment before hugging back. The relationship between the Sword of the Morning and the Blue Wolf had changed but now would grow stronger.

Will got himself dressed in clean clothes and ventured out of his room to the ground floor of the tavern. Ser Arthur helped him down the stairs and managed to walk out of the tavern to see his men and everyone else who accompanied him enjoying themselves with wine, women, and song. Smalljon saw the prince come down the stairs and he immediately shifted the girl from his lap so he could stand up.

"There he stands, lads!" Smalljon shouted as everyone looked over to see the Prince. "The young warrior who led us to victory today. Shame he took all the glory for himself."

"Sorry about that, lord Umber. I see you've paid it back in kind by taking all the wine for yourself." Will joked, pointing to all the wine jugs on his table. Everyone laughed at the joke and even Smalljon chuckled before walking up to the prince.

"When I was a boy, I heard stories about the Starks of Winterfell, in particular Brandon Stark. Headstrong and a true man of the north and his sister Lyanna was even more so. And the King was a crazed man of battle." Smalljon smiled and shook Will's forearm. "Something you inherited from both of them. And here he stands! The Mighty Wolf of the Storms!"

Smalljon held his hand up high and everyone cheered his name. Will smiled as Smalljon pulled him over and put a cup of wine in his hand and had him guzzle it down quickly. Will finished the cup of wine and coughed up a bit causing Smalljon and some of the men to laugh. "Ha! The Mighty Wolf doesn't flinch in battle, but wine causes him to stagger like that of a boy."

"Let's see you battle against Hercules and how you fair after, Lord Umber?" Will suggested and the men laughed.

"I have a feeling that he wouldn't fare as well as you." They turned to see Hercules and his group of mercenaries walk over. Hercules was bandaged up and sporting numerous bruises and cuts on his face and body. He had his club in his hand but the large end was on the ground and given how he was leaning on it, Will could tell that he was using it as a sort of crutch, probably due to the broken ribs.

A few of the northern men and Ser Arthur reached for their swords, ready for a fight. "If you lot decided to come here for revenge then you're in for a rude awakening." Arthur warned them as the rest of Will's company got up and readied their weapons in case a fight broke out and they needed to rush to their prince's side.

"Relax, we're not here for revenge." Iolaus said.

"We have no further quarrel with you or your party." Amphiaraus added.

"I find that hard to believe. You were aligned with M'Baku and your man nearly killed the prince." Smalljon said.

"We're mercenaries. We were paid by M'Baku to fight whoever he told us to fight and we did. The bastard fled like a coward after Hercules lost along with any last chance at another payment and that bonus he promised us." Autolycus sat down at a table and poured himself a cup of wine. Will motioned everyone to stand down and they lowered their weapons but were still ready to fight. "So as of the moment, we have no quarrel with you or anyone in your party."

"Just like that? Your man nearly killed the prince who won the battle causing your employer to lose and ridding you of your coin and you expect us to believe that you're willing to let that go like nothing happened?" Ser Arthur asked.

"Like my compatriot informed you, we were paid to fight." Hercules told him. "Your prince fought valiantly. He's the only person to ever defeat me in combat and for that he has my respect. I promise you on my honor that neither I nor my compatriots will harm the prince or anyone here."

"And how can we trust the word of a man who fights for gold?" Lord Dondarrion asked. Will took a look at Hercules and he knew he was telling the truth.

"Stand down, all of you." William ordered. "They're telling the truth."

"With respect, my prince these men are cutthroats. Sellswords who fight for whoever pays them the most. They have no honor." Dondarrion told him.

"Honor is a matter of perspective, Lord Dondarrion. What could be considered honorable to some might be thought of as the opposite to others." Will informed him.

"Your prince is a wise one. He'll be a fine ruler one day. More so than the pigs and idiots we've fought for." Atalanta commented.

"Besides, they're telling the truth." He told them.

"With all due respect, my prince, do you always know when a man is telling a lie? How do you know this?" Ser Davos asked.

"It's simple: I grew up in King's Landing." Will replied, giving him a smirk. "The battle is over. For now, we rest and recuperate."

"I agree with Atalanta. He'll make a fine ruler." Autolycus added, finishing his cup of wine, and pouring himself another. Musicians resumed playing their instruments and the merry festivals continued. Will slowly walked over to an empty table and sat down in a chair, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the pain in his ribs, arms, face, and pretty much his entire body.

Gendry and Edric helped him to the table and brought over some food and water for him but he noticed their gaze was elsewhere and more importantly focused on the women in the distance. "Go, I'll be fine. Just don't do anything stupid. Remember, you're both still young." Will warned them. Gendry and Edric clapped their hands with him in their traditional three-way handshake before rushing off to enjoy themselves. "Ser Davos, make sure they don't get into trouble or do something stupid."

"Right." Ser Davos left to watch over the two boys who were nearly dragged into a brothel by some women. They were a little too young for that and the women would likely have robbed them blind. Will took a small tropical fruit and eagerly ate it, feeling the sweet fruit flesh fill his mouth and travel down his throat, making him feel slightly better. Recovering from these wounds would be a pain in the ass.

He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and smelling the crisp breeze from the sea and the aroma of nearby flowers and trees. He heard some movement and the clack of someone sitting in a chair across from him. He opened up one of his eyes to see it was Hercules, resting in the chair and trying his best to deal with the pain. He poured himself a cup of wine and drank it all in a few gulps. He poured himself another cup and then poured another one and slid it over to the prince.

"Wine and other alcohols tend to help with the pain…or so I'm told." Hercules told him.

"I don't drink." Will moved the cup of wine to the side and ate a grape.

"You continue to surprise me. From what I've heard, King Robert is a ruler who enjoys his drink." Hercules commented.

"That he does but that doesn't mean his son is his mirror image." He pointed out.

"Fair enough." Hercules relented, gulping down another cup of wine. "Now that we're no longer on opposing sides, what really brought you all the way to the Summer Islands besides the political and financial advantages?"

"What makes you think there was another reason?" He asked causing Hercules to chuckle.

"I've seen your face on men like myself, looking for purpose or for focus but it's not something one expects to see on a prince and heir to an entire country." Hercules noted.

"An interesting question." Will thought for a moment. Part of his wish to come to the Summer Islands was to help the Prince Jalabhar regain his throne and gain an ally not to mention the financial benefits of the plan as well but there was something else to it as well. "I'm just trying to find my own way. Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms are all I've known for my entire life but there's still a lot out there. I want to do a little exploring and soul searching and when I'm ready I'll go home."

Hercules looked at the prince and saw a little of himself in the young man. He too was a man looking for his own way. While his destiny wasn't to go home, it was to find a purpose. "You'll find that journey to be a long one." Hercules told him.

"I have time." He replied. "What about you and your group? Your benefactor is gone so what will you do now?"

"Look for our next adventure, I suppose. Although if you are in need of additional men then I'm willing to offer my services." Hercules suggested.

"You sure work fast." Will said.

"Well, in my line of work you don't know when your job will end. Today's events are proof of that. Besides, my compatriots and I are very skilled and could prove useful to a prince." Hercules told him.

"True." He replied. "Granted you fight for gold so how do I know that when I need you, you won't leave me for someone else who is willing to pay?"

"Fair enough but I think the list of people who can out pay the Prince of Seven Kingdoms is very small." Hercules said. "But it'll be a fun time. And who knows? Maybe we'll grow to like you and stop being mercenaries and instead pledge ourselves to you."

Will took a deep breath, doing his best to try and ignore the pain in his ribs as he looked out to the open sea. His mission to the Summer Isles may have been over but he wasn't going back home just yet.

"You make a good case and having someone like you fight beside me would help in the future but I'll decide tomorrow. For now, all I want to do is rest." He said and Hercules nodded.

"Agreed." The supposed Demigod and Prince of the Seven Kingdoms sat at the table in quiet while the rest of their compatriots enjoyed themselves. One chapter of their lives was complete but another would begin tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 2**

**1). It's the Battle speech from the beginning of the movie, Gladiator. With William having read so much both for learning and for my own enjoyment, I thought it'd be cool to have him speak quotes from stories. **

**2). This is the opening fight/parkour scene of the Prince of Persia movie when the Prince's forces attack Alamut. The climb on the wall and stealthy infiltration. It's a foreshadowing of how different Will fights in combat and approaches conflicts, with speed, agility and unorthodox methods. **

**3). Hundred Eyes from Marco Polo. **

**4). Imagine Prince Jalabhar Xho similar in appearance to Chadwick Boseman. **

**5). Hercules and his band of mercenaries from the 2014 Dwayne Johnson Film, Hercules. **

**Hoped you guys liked the second chapter. Will has lived through the Greyjoy Rebellion and his life has changed. He's gained new allies, brothers, and took the first step into figuring out where he fits in the world and what kind of person he wants to be. **

**Next chapter, Will's mission to the Summer Isles may be over but he's not going back to the Seven Kingdoms just yet. He doesn't know where his journey will take him but he does know that he'll know when it hits him. Perhaps it's time for another adventure.**

**There's going to be a lot more changes made to the canon besides Will's birth and actions. The next few chapters will show that as there will be some serious changes made. I hoped you guys like the additional of Hundred Eyes and Hercules's band of fights. Hundred Eyes was always my favorite character in Netflix's Marco Polo and having an OC character who's trained in combat that other characters aren't accustomed to would be unique. He's a wise, sage-like character that has become a loyal friend to the prince and a fearsome fighter beside his blindness. Plus, Hercules and his group of fighters are another bunch of unique fighters who will help Will on his journey. **

**Will's discovery of the truth of his birth and of his half-brother was a shocker to say the least. He was a child back then so as he grew up, he started to forget things and your memories of when you're that young are probably lost or very fuzzy. Learning he has a half-brother who is one of the last living male heirs to House Targaryen and could be a legal and rightful heir to the Iron Throne baffled him not to mention questioned his own purpose and his right to the throne. His decision at the moment to possibly abdicate his throne when he grows up is the honorable part of him speaking and he's 15, he's still young. He'll look back at this decision and can understand the flaws of it but also understands that it's a vital piece of his future that he'll need to address. We'll see how he handles that as time goes on. **

**William Baratheon: Son of Robert Baratheon and Lynna Stark, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, the Blue Wolf, Slayer of the Iron Born, The Wolf of Storms**

· **Appearance:** Young Stephen Amell

· **Regular Clothing:** Boots, long black or grey trousers, light white tunic/shirt, dark blue/black leather jacket, belt with daggers. **(Think of his clothing similar to what Jaime wore to Dorne in Season 5, something simple but made of good material.)**

· **Weapons:** Recurve Bow and Arrows, Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger, Valyrian Steel Dragonbone dagger, Red Rain Valyrian Steel bastard sword.

· **Birthdate:** 279AC: 15 years old

· **Notable Talents:** Expert archer, knife thrower with expert aim and marksmanship. Agile and quick moving, self-trained in parkour, Free running, and urban exploration. Smart and quick thinking on the battlefield. Knowledge of battle tactics, poison, wildlife, history, politics, and economics. Fluent in Low, High Valyrian, Summer Tongue, and Dothraki.

· **Personality:** Smart, attentive, wise, honorable up to a point, caring, generous, humble and cares about others. Hates backstabbers, deceivers, people who violate his trust or think they are superior to others. Doesn't like to be treated like a child or an idiot. Unrelenting against his enemies or those who harm innocents or his family.

· **Allies: **

o Cedric Angar: personal tutor and once trained to be Maester, trusted friend

o Ser Arthur Dayne: Sworn Sword, protector, and trainer

o The Stark Family of Winterfell: Family

o Robert Baratheon: Father

o Stannis Baratheon: Uncle and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

o Ser Davos Seaworth: advisor of Stannis Baratheon and trusted friend

o Ser Barristan Selmy: Commander of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect him

o Hundred Eyes: Kung Fu trainer and friend

o Gendry: squire, friend, and younger half-brother-age 12

o Edric: friend and younger half-brother-age 11 **(Imagine a young Logan Lerman for physical appearance)**

o Hercules: Leader of band of mercenaries, incredible strength, and skilled fighter

o Autolycus: Second in Command, expert knife thrower, thief, and spy

o Amphiaraus: Expert spear fighter, supposed seer and prophet

o Tydeus: Feral warrior, relentless and highly dangerous in combat

o Atalanta: Excellent combatant, tracker, and Amazon Archer

o Iolaus: Persuasive, excellent negotiator, storyteller, and orator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any mentioned properties, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just a big fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of the Blue Wolf. William Baratheon's personal decision to venture on a quest of self-discovery and destiny at his own hands leads him on a journey with no foreseeable end or destination. It's up to him to decide what he does with his life and what kind of mark he wants to leave on the world. His intelligence, honor, and leadership will be tested and mark the beginnings of the man he will become. His journey starts now. Enjoy!**

**A View into the Past and the rise of the Hero**

**294 AC: Island of Jhala, Summer Isles**

Word had gotten back to the Seven Kingdoms via raven that the prince's mission to the Summer Isles was a success and Prince Jalabhar was reinstated back to his throne. Cedric Angar wrote to the King and the Small Council of the mission's success and of the prince's prowess, skill, and ferocity in combat that won them the day. Jon Arryn wrote back, congratulating them on their success and with proposals for the new trade agreement. King Robert just said how proud he was and wish he could have seen his son fight. They wrote back asking when they would be returning to King's Landing but Cedric wrote back saying when the Prince was recovered and better, they would come home.

Speaking of the William, he was currently meditating by the beach in an effort to recover faster. They had been in the Summer Isles for about a fortnight as guests of Prince Jalabhar. He and all his champions were being hailed as heroes and were enjoying themselves. Trade ships had already been sent to King's Landing along with ships filled with plum wine and other goods, courtesy of the Prince. He was working on some other gifts for Prince William as a thank you.

Will took slow and deep breaths as he sat cross-legged on the sands of the beach. The sun shined down on him, warming him up and the ocean breeze cooled him down. His wounds from his fight with Hercules still hurt but he was able to walk on his own without a limp and was getting stronger by the day. The bruises still hurt like hell but he could at least train with his bow without groaning in pain. Standing a few feet behind him, drinking some water was his sworn shield and friend, Ser Arthur Dayne. He was keeping watchful eye over his charge but was relaxed, knowing that the prince wasn't in immediate danger at the moment. There weren't any enemies here.

"Dayne." Arthur heard and turned to see Hercules, the supposed Demigod of Athens. Will gave Hercules and his group the benefit of the doubt and decided to hire them into his service. Some of his men voiced against this decision considering they were mercenaries but they were also talented warriors and having them by his side could prove useful. Plus, if they were mercenaries, then working for a rich prince was the best. "Prince Jalabhar is asking for Prince William."

"Right." Arthur finished his cup of water and walked over to the Prince. "My Prince…"

"I heard." Will took a deep breath before getting back to his feet. He turned his body, cracking some bones and groaning in pain and discomfort. "This pain is starting to get annoying."

Will grabbed his sword belt off the sand and tied it around his waist, tightening it and securing Red Rain and his Valyrian steel daggers. He walked from the beach and made his way back to town with Dayne and Hercules following him. Hercules was still recovering from the fight as well but was getting better. They walked into Parrot's Bay and saw it was still live with activity as it usually was. More trade ships anchored into the bay, including more Westerosi ships than usual which dropped off more goods of iron, coppers, and steel. Will saw many of his men still enjoying themselves with female companionship or keeping themselves occupied with games, drinks, or were training. He saw Gendry and Edric training as they did every day. Gendry was training with Smalljon with the sword while Edric was training with Amphiaraus in the spear. Edric had taken to the spear with a great degree of enthusiasm and adeptness. Amphiaraus wasn't an ordinary spear wielder as his spear was unique with retractable scythe blades but Edric didn't want to be an ordinary spear warrior. Guess Arthur didn't have a squire anymore.

Will saw Prince Jalabhar waiting with Zuri and the royal guard along with several servants. "Prince William, how are you recovering?" He asked.

"Slowly but surely, Jalabhar. My wounds are getting better. Thank you for allowing my compatriots and I to stay in your home for so long." Will replied as Jalabhar smiled.

"You and your men have done my family and my people a great service. You can stay here as long as you wish. I hope your people are enjoying the trade gifts we've sent to King's Landing."

"We are and I hope you enjoy the surplus of iron and steel." He said.

"We do. You have done my family a great service that I may not be able to repay but I will do my best. One such gift is in the bay at the moment." Prince Jalabhar motioned to the nearby docks where a beautiful and powerful Swan Ship was docked. Its large white sails were rolled up but he could see the banner of his father's crowned black stag on top of the mast. "Our finest Swan Ship for you, Prince William Baratheon, named the Jackdaw. I hope it will serve you proudly."

"A fine ship." Will let out a whistle in awe at the vessel. "What do you think, Ser Davos? You know ships better than any man here."

"A fine ship, your grace. If I had a ship like that in my youth then I think things would have turn out quite differently." Davos replied.

"Thank you, Prince Jalabhar." Will bowed his head and Jalabhar bowed back in response. "I look forward to sailing the Jackdaw on the open sea. Would it be possible to commission a few more ships? Paid for, of course."

"We'll get our shipmaster to work as soon as possible." Jalabhar replied. "But I have another gift I believe you will enjoy. May I introduce you to an old friend of mine, Yahya ibn Umar."

A man of dark skin color stepped forward, with Summer Isle war tattoos on his face and a dark blue cloak of a Summer isle warrior. "Greetings, Prince William." Yahya bowed his head and Will bowed back.

"Hello, Yahya." Will replied.

"I remember from my time in your court that you are Westeros's finest archer. Tales of your prowess during the Greyjoy rebellion are proof of that. But the Summer Isles creates the world's finest archers. Yahya and his son Saleem will teach you." Jalabhar said.

"The honor is mine." He said. Saleem, Yahya's son stepped forward and bowed to him before taking a large wooden case from one of the servants.

"The Prince is already the finest archer in the Seven Kingdoms. What else is there to teach him?" Lord Donarrion asked.

"Let us find out." Yahya suggested. He motioned them over by the edge of the forest where a series of targets were set up. "Before I teach you, I must see your skill for myself."

"Sure thing." Arthur handed William his quiver and recurve bow. He slung his quiver over his shoulder and took a few deep breaths before he drew an arrow and fired it at the first target, hitting it right in between the eyes. They slowly walked down the line of targets as Will put an arrow in one of three lethal spots: the head, the neck, or the heart.

"Impressive accuracy. You've trained yourself well but you are lacking one thing: speed." Yahya told him.

"I'm fast enough. I can fire over twenty arrows in half a minute." Will said, firing two arrows in rapid succession to prove his point.

"Yes, you are fast for a Westerosi but to us you may as well be a turtle. A Summer isle archer can fire two arrows a second. You may block the first one but the second will kill you." Yahya told him.

"That's impossible. No one is that fast." Will replied. Yahya smiled before he grabbed his walking stick and walked over to the targets. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you that you are too slow. Shoot me." Yahya told him.

Will looked at Saleem who nodded and motioned for him to do so. "All right." Will drew another arrow and pulled the drawstring back before firing. To his surprise, Yahya quickly dodged it.

"Ah, please. I said shoot me!" Yahya shouted as he began walking towards the prince. Will quickly reloaded and fired another arrow that he deflected with his stick. "Too slow! Fast as you can! Fire!" Will fired another arrow but Yahya blocked it. "Again! Come on, Westerosi!"

Will fired another arrow at Yahya's head that he blocked with his stick. Yahya smirked as he saw the arrow embedded in his walking stick. "Again." Will quickly pulled back another arrow but Yahya had already closed the distance and broke off the tip with his hand. "Too slow. You have skill but if you truly want to be a great archer than you must forget everything you've learned. Give me that relic, its firewood."

Yahya walked over to Saleem and opened the case he was holding. He took out a beautiful Goldenheart tree composite recurve bow. The bow was about the same size as his regular recurve bow but more curves were constructed which meant that it was much more powerful. The bow itself seemed to be made of bone, wood, sinew, and animal hides like any other bow but also had iron or steel components making it sturdier and tougher than a regular bow. The other unique part of the bow was that it had a handle guard on the grip, probably as a means of protection for the archer and a method of close quarters combat. The bow was not like the other Goldenheart tree bows he's seen that were bright yellow or red, this was a dark blue/black. **(1)**

"Prince Jalabhar had this made especially for you. A warrior weapon." Yahya handed him the bow and Will marveled at the beauty. He's wanted one for a long time. He took a firm grasp of the grip and saw the guard protect his hand. "Relax your grip. Allow the bow to rest in your palm. Now try."

Will took an arrow and pulled it back on the draw string on the left side like he always does and fired but the arrow skimmed the target which was weird because he was aiming at the right spot. Yahya and Saleem chuckled at his bewildered look. "Try again. Only this time, try the other side. It will save you a second on the reload." Yahya explained.

He did as he was told and pulled the arrow back with it on the right side of the bow before firing and it sunk into the target right where he wanted it to and it punched in further and with more power than his other bow. Yahya chuckled in delight as Will began firing arrow after arrow at one target, riddling it from top to bottom. "Yes! Again. Faster! Faster, Westerosi, faster!" Yahya shouted. Will fired his last arrow which resulted in the target splitting in two. "Oh…very good. Now, the real training begins."

"Bring it on." Will replied, exciting for what was to come.

**One moon cycle later (Approximately a month later)**

Will had taken to Yahya's training with gusto and willed himself to get stronger and better. He pushed through the pain and discomfort of his injuries and dug deep to find out what he was truly made of and make himself better. Yahya and his son trained him in their ways to make him the best archer there was and they didn't take it easy on him.

_You were a prince, a ruler of seven Kingdoms. Now, you are the wolf, a predator and we're going to show you how kill your prey._ _This won't be like any training you're used to. Turn your hand into a quiver. The more arrows you can hold, the more arrows you can fire. Fight with stealth, strike from the shadows. By the time they return fire, you're gone._

Those were Yahya's words to him as they undertook the real training. They trained him in the art of rapid fire archery and learning new techniques like using his hand to hold more than one arrow to fire rapidly while also remaining accurate. They had him press up heavy wagon wheels weighed down with chains to improve his strength along with pulling a bucket weighed down with iron to improve his draw strength on the new bow. They wrapped several length worth of chains around his body and had him run around the island for strength and speed. Whenever he would stop for a quick break, they would just motion him to keep moving and he did.

Will took a break to get some water when he saw Yahya messing with his jacket, cutting it in several placed and sewing something on. "What do you think you're doing to my jacket?"

"Making some adjustments. Now it's something you can use." He said, handing him his jacket allowing Will to see he had cut some things and stitched something to the collar.

"You know you could have asked. I really liked this jacket." He said before leaving in a bit of a disgruntled huff.

"Now it's better." Yahya replied as they resumed their training.

Yahya and Saleem showed him how to move and shoot with grace and speed while remaining accurate and even showed him how to shoot with both hands. They were running another test in the jungle. Saleem had gone deep into the trees and foliage to set up a dozen targets and Yahya would instruct him when and where to shoot while holding his quiver. Will was wearing his jacket that Yahya messed. He adjusted the length so it was more form fitting and added a hood and he had to admit...he kind of liked it. They moved into the jungle, the caws of birds and rustle of leaves were the only noise as the sun pierced through openings in the flora to give them light. Will had his bowstring drawn back with two arrows ready to fire. They moved into the jungle slowly and ready for anything.

"Left." Yahya ordered as Will fired one arrow at a target that was strung up on a tree to his left, shooting it in the heart. He quickly readied the other arrow to fire and continued to move through the jungle, his boots crunching against dead leaves, dirt and roots. "Right. Left!"

Will fired an arrow at the target to his right before quickly shooting the one to his left, nailing two head shots. "Arrows." Will plucked two arrows from the quiver Yahya was holding and resumed his ready position.

"To the right." Yahya instructed, pulling a rope which caused the target to drop into view and Will quickly fire both arrows at once, hitting the target before getting two more and rapid-firing them to another target to his left. "Exactly."

Will grabbed another two arrows and kept moving before shooting one each at two targets directly next to each other. He grabbed three arrows and pulled them back on his draw string before firing one at a low target, partially hidden behind a tree, one far away partially obscured by some vines and another at a target perched on top of a tree branch. He then saw two targets ahead directly opposite of each other at a 45degree angle so he fired both arrows at an angle and scored two more head shots. He saw the final target was obscured by cover, indicating an enemy hiding behind a shield or taking cover so he fired an arrow at the branch that was teetering above it. His arrow knocked the branch down and hit the target out of cover so he could shoot it with one more arrow to the head.

"Ha." Will held up an arrow with a smirk on his face. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Perhaps." Yahya replied as Saleem popped out of cover behind the prince with his own bow and arrow, ready to shoot him only for Will to fire his last arrow behind him without looking and shoot Saleem's arrow out of his bow.

Will smirked as he lowered his bow and pulled his hood down. "What else you got?"

"I think that is all I have to teach you, William Baratheon." Yahya said. "You have been a quick study."

"Thank you, Yahya. You and your son have done me a great service in my teachings. I couldn't ask for better teachers." Will shook both of their hands. "It's been an honor."

"The honor has been ours. No doubt that you will become an even more feared marksman." Yahya said as Saleem handed him a piece of blue cloth with intricate and ornate stitching's and patterns.

"What is this?" Will asked as Yahya handed him the cloth.

"A warrior mask. When our warriors are in combat or hunt, they use this to cover their faces from the nose down as a means of protection and to strike fear into our enemies. I wish it to help you in the battles to come." Yahya said.

"Thank you." Will smiled and bowed as they bowed back. They returned to the town where Ser Arthur Dayne, Hercules and his group, Ser Davos, and Cedric were waiting.

"Evening, my prince. How was your training?" Arthur asked.

"Excellent. I think all the pain is gone. I can get back to training as I usually was." He replied.

"That's good to here because the ravens from King's Landing have become more…frequent. The council and the king have been asking when you plan to return." Cedric told him. "We've been here for nearly two moon cycles."

"What's the matter, Cedric? I thought you would enjoy the tropical breeze and warm sun of the lush islands?" Will asked as his old friend chuckled.

"I have been but some of the men are growing wearing and long for home. And we have done what we set out to do. You helped Prince Jalabhar reclaim his throne and established new firm diplomatic ties to the Summer Isles, something none of your predecessors ever did. And you've gotten yourself a Goldenheart tree bow. What else do we need to stay here for?" Cedric asked, making some valuable points.

"You're right. We did what we set out to do." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Tell the men to begin packing their bags for a trip. We're done here."

"Right away, my prince." Cedric went to inform the rest of their group of the prince's decision. Will went to his room to pack his things but there wasn't much. Only a few spare changes of clothes, his journal, some coin, maps, and a few other small miscellaneous things like a reading book. Will grabbed Red Rain and unsheathed the blade, marveling at the Valyrian steel. He tied it around his waist along with his Valyrian steel daggers before grabbing his new Goldenheart tree Composite Recurve bow. Ser Arthur Dayne walked with his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready to go home, my prince?" He asked but Will shook his head no.

"Not yet." Will replied, grabbed his bag when he noticed the look he got. "If you think back at what I said, I agreed with Cedric that we're done here but we're not going home just yet. There's still something I want to do."

Will walked out of the room to Arthur's bewilderment. "I really need to keep a better watch of what he says."

Arthur joined him as they walked out of the inn where some of their party was waiting. Edric and Gendry had their packs along with Cedric. Several of the northerners like Smalljon Umber, Harion Karstark, and Gawen Glover along with Dickon Tarly and some of the southerners were ready to leave. Ser Davos was with the ship hands who were making sure that the ships were stocked up and ready to leave along with ensuring that the prince's personal ships were ready. Besides the Jackdaw, Will paid for three more Swan Ships to be built giving him four personal warships. He named them the Aquilla, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman, They were fast and agile while tough and dangerous and each were uniquely painted and colored, armed with ballistae launchers and the Flying Dutchman had a catapult launcher. After the ships were built, he hired some sailors from the Summer Isles to help man the ships with Joshamee Gibbs, a traveling sailor from Essos, acting as the commander of all four. Mr. Gibbs, as he was called was a gifted sailor and knew the ocean as well as Ser Davos and he was fun to be around. Serving with him was Adewale, who was the second in command. Mr. Gibbs saved Adewale from some slavers and took him in on his adventures, training him in sailing and naval combat.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Will called out. Mr. Gibbs walked over to the ship's railing to answer the Prince's call.

"Yes, my prince?" He replied.

"Are we all set to sail?" Will asked.

"Aye, that we are. Whenever you're ready we're set to go wherever you want." Mr. Gibbs replied and Will nodded. Mr. Gibbs then went back to work on instructed his men. "GET A MOVE ON YOU LAZY BASTARDS! I'VE SEEN TURTLES MOVE FASTER THAN YOU LOT!"

Mr. Gibbs outburst caused Will to chuckle. He and Adewale were interesting company. His ships were in good hands with the both of them. Will looked back at his growing group of companions and decided to speak to them. "The men are almost ready, my prince." Ser Davos told him.

"Good, because there's something I need to tell all of you." Will said as he walked onto the ramp of the Jackdaw so everyone could see him and so he could address his men. "I want to thank you all for coming with me on this journey. I know that many of you, my father included felt that this was folly but we've proven them wrong. Several who came with us are no longer here and I will be forever grateful for their sacrifice as I hope you are as well."

Everyone nodded and bowed their heads in respect to the fallen. Ser Arthur smiled at his young student; he was truly becoming a great man. "Our task here is finished and the ships are ready to travel back to King's Landing along with the goods and payment you all deserve. I'm proud to have traveled with you all but this is where our paths diverge." He said as everyone was confused by his last sentence. "Ser Davos and the ships will be heading back to King's Landing but I will not be going."

"What do you mean, your grace?" Ser Davos asked.

"I didn't take this mission just because I wanted to help Prince Jalabhar…I took it as a personal mission to figure out where I fit into this world and what my destiny holds for me. If I truly wish to be the best person I can for the Seven Kingdoms then I need to figure out the person I am going to be." Will replied.

"If you're not going back to the capital, where are you going?" Dickon Tarly asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know that while my future may lay in the Seven Kingdoms, I need to be better than the rulers before me. My father and uncles never stepped foot out of Westeros but the world is changing…I'm changing. Perhaps some travel might help provide the answers to my own questions." He told them. "Thank you all for coming with me but this is where our journey ends. Safe travels back to Westeros and know that I will return one day, this I can promise you."

Will walked onto the Jackdaw and walked into his room below deck to put his bag away before coming back on deck to see Ser Davos. "Your grace, I understand wanting to travel the world and discover who you are but are you sure this is the best decision?"

"It is, Ser Davos. If I come back home now, the doubt I have in myself will plague me for years. I need to clear myself of this. This is my journey." He replied before shaking hands with Ser Davos. "Thank you for everything."

"Your grace, I'd be remised to tell you that your father and your uncle would want me to accompany you on this journey to watch over you." Ser Davos told him.

"True but you have a wife and son who need you more. The oath of husband and father are just as important to the crown. Besides, I told Stannis that I required your services for this journey and I will keep my word." He told him before handing him a rolled up scroll with the wax seal of House Baratheon and Stark and another scroll that had just had the sigil of House Baratheon. "The one with the stag is for Stannis, make sure he gets this. The other is a message for my father and the small council. Tell them I hope they understand and I will be back home one day."

Ser Davos took the scroll and nodded before the two shared one last hug. "Be careful, my prince."

Will hugged him back before the two separated and Ser Davos walked down the ramp of the Jackdaw and made his way to Black Betha. Ser Arthur Dayne walked onto the ship with his sword and pack. "Quite a moving speech, my prince."

"I take it you're coming with me?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm your sworn shield. I'm to protect your back and guard you always whether it be here, Westeros or anywhere else. Besides, I could do with some traveling myself." Arthur replied.

"Very well then, Ser Arthur Dayne. Get your quarters settled." Will told him. Ser Arthur went to put away his things when Will noticed Gendry and Edric walk onto the ship along with Cedric. "And what do you three think you're doing?"

"Coming with you, of course." Gendry said.

"We've stuck by your side for the past two years and we're not stopping that now. If you're going on a trip then we're coming along. Besides, without you in the Red Keep we might as well go back to Flea Bottom." Edric added. "All for one and one for all. You're not getting rid of us."

"And you, Cedric?" He asked.

"I've been your confidant for almost as long as Ser Arthur Dayne. I've tutored you, raised you, and counseled you in your youth. If you do plan to travel and find yourself, then I'll help you to the best of my ability." He replied.

"Welcome aboard the Jackdaw." Will said as the three went to get settled. Lord Dondarrion and Thoros walked onto the ship along with some of the Stormlands warriors. Hundred Eyes was coming as well and to his surprise, he saw Smalljon Umber, Harion Karstark, and Gawen Glover come onto the ship along with a few of the northern soldiers and servants.

"Room for a few more?" Smalljon asked.

"Any reason you lot are coming with me?" He asked.

"A chance to travel and see more of the world. I wouldn't pass this up for anything. Besides, I could do without my father's constant lectures and training for a while." Harion Karstark replied.

"We've stuck by you so far and things have been good. No reason to stop now." Thoros added.

"If you men are dead set on this then by all means, welcome aboard." Will stepped aside to let them on board. Hercules and his group followed on board and all bowed and nodded as they passed him by. They were being paid to protect him so naturally they were coming along. He saw Prince Jalabhar by the docks with a few of his royal guard so he walked down the ramp to say his final goodbye. "Prince Jalabhar, thank you again for your hospitality. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Please, it is I who owes you the thanks. Know that you will always have a friend and ally here in the Summer Isles." Jalabhar told him.

"And know the same if you ever need anything, then I'll do my best to help." Will bowed his head. One of the Royal guards walked forward with a young eagle on his arm.

"A final gift for you on your travels. A mighty Golden Eagle, the best flyers and hunters of the skies. This one is still young but will soon grow into a mighty animal. I hope he aids you in your future endeavors." Jalabhar said. Will held his hand out and the eagle flapped over before landing on his arm. He looked at the large bird and saw the dark brown wings and the golden color of the crown and nape. He was young but if his lessons were any indicator, he would grow into a fearsome bird of prey.

"Thank you. I'll think I'll name him Orys." Will said as Orys flapped his wings. "Thank you, Prince Jalabhar."

"You are quite welcome." He replied as the two shook hands. "I wish you good fortune in the years to come."

"As do I." Will replied. He gave one final bow before walking onto the Jackdaw and heading to the quarterdeck where Mr. Gibbs was waiting by the ship's helm.

"So, where to your grace? The open sea is yours." Mr. Gibbs said. Once he was given a point, he'd lead them there. Will thought for a moment before he looked down at Red Rain around his waist.

"Take us out to open sea towards Volantis." He said and Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"All right. READY THE SAILS AND RAISE THE RAMP! WE'VE GOT THE WIND TO CATCH!" Mr. Gibbs shouted as the men got to work. They quickly raised the ramp and anchor while men rushed along the sails and let them unfurl. Orys flapped his wings and took flight, like he was leading the ships out to open sea while Will and the rest of his group felt the ships move forward and the rush of wind in their face. Time for an adventure.

Line Break xxxxx

William and his four ships had been sailing for about a week. The wind was favorable but not the best so they weren't going as fast as they normally would. Still, being out on the open sea with the crash of the waves and spray of salt air felt good. He really liked sailing. The rest of the crew were passing the time and keeping themselves busy. Edric was training with Amphiaraus and Gendry was talking and training with Hercules.

Will was standing on the bow of the ship as he looked out to the open sea and saw a cluster of dark, foggy clouds in the distance. He pulled out a rolled up map from his pocket and based on the likely path they took from the Summer Isles and where they were heading, that was most likely the Smoking Sea and the ruins of Old Valyria. He wasn't sure what came over him but he wanted to do some exploring.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Will rushed over to the quarterdeck as everyone on the deck saw him run over.

"Yes, my prince?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Adjust our course. Head there." Will pointed towards the foreboding clouds. Mr. Gibbs took out his spyglass and realized where the prince wanted to take them.

"My prince, that's the smoking sea and the ruins of Old Valyria. No one sails that path. Many say it's still haunted by the doom." Mr. Gibbs told him.

"I understand. I'm not asking you to sail through it. Just get close enough where I can row a boat." He told him. "Call me curious but I want to see what's there."

Mr. Gibbs hesitated but another nod from the prince and he adjusted the ship's course. Adewale signaled the other ships to follow. Cedric noticed their change in course and saw what was ahead of them if they kept sailing. He pulled out his own map and did some quick calculations before realizing where the Prince wanted them to go.

"Uh, my prince, do you realize where you have us going?" Cedric asked as he walked up to the prince on the quarterdeck.

"Yes, I do. We're taking a detour to Old Valyria." He replied.

"What?!" Gendry and Edric shouted.

"Relax, you two. We're not sailing through the Smoking Sea. We're just getting close enough to the point where I can rowboat to the shore." Will told them.

"Why? Why would you want to go there?" Ser Arthur asked.

"It's the ruins of the world's greatest civilization that ever lived." He replied.

"And subsequently destroyed by a cataclysm that tore the continent apart and destroyed all those who remained. It's been cursed ever since." Lord Dondarrion told him.

"Lord Dondarrion, you surprise me. I didn't think you held much faith in curses and old legends." Will said.

"There's a difference between the myths and legends of old and clear and present danger. No one who has ever been to Old Valyria has ever returned." He replied.

"He's right, my prince. Not even the priests and warriors of the Lord of Light would dare venture there. They say the Doom still has a hold over it." Thoros added.

"Lord Umber, Karstark, Glover, what say you?" Will asked.

"You know our legends of the North and of the First Men. The White Walkers, Children of the Forest and such. Old Legends and stories now that mean nothing but…I'm man enough to admit that something about that place doesn't sit right with me." Lord Glover said.

"Aye. We Northerners hold to our faith more so than most but…I do know that anyone who has ever ventured there has never returned." Harion Karstark added.

"You cowards. I've dealt with Wildlings and that sorry bunch will make southerners piss their pants. I'm up for it." Smalljon Umber told them.

"I've heard of the Wildlings. Well, Valyria has the Stone Men so it might be like you never left home." He joked causing Smalljon to chuckle. "We won't be here long. Once we get close enough, I'll row out there and I'll be back soon. I don't plan to spend more than an hour or so there. I just want to do some exploring."

"May I ask why?" Ser Arthur asked.

"It's the remnants of the world's greatest empire and if the stories are true, no pirate or conquering force has been there since the Doom which means all of its secrets and treasures remain untouched." Will replied.

"You had me at treasure. I'm in." Autolycus volunteered.

"Besides treasure, think of the secrets that were left behind. Secrets that no Maester or traveler could possibly know…right there for the taking. Besides, the Valyrian's were the ones who created Valyrian steel and there could very well be a gold mine there." Will said, walking past all of them. "I'm up for an adventure. And if we do die and enter the afterlife, you can all say I told you so."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gendry said.

Mr. Gibbs got all the ships about three hundred yards off the coast of Old Valyria. He didn't want to risk getting any closer which was fine so the men began preparing the rowboats. Will was going to shore along with Ser Arthur Dayne, Edric, Gendry, Hundred Eyes, Hercules and his group, Lord Dondarrion, Thoros, and Lord Umber along with a few extra men to guard the boats.

"Be careful, my prince." Cedric told him as Will climbed down the rope ladder to get onto the rowboat while Orys flew above them.

"I will, Cedric. Don't worry, I'll be back." He assured him.

"I sure hope so." He replied before swallowing the pit in his throat. "Or else your father will kill me."

The group rowed to shore in five rowboats through very calm waters, something no one was expecting. When you were that close to the shore you would expect some choppy waves but it was eerily calm and smooth. Maybe Thoros was right about the Doom still having a hold on this place? After some easy rowing, they made it ashore on a very calm beach. Will jumped out of the rowboat with some eagerness as he looked at the sight before him. Orys had been flying above them before he flew down and land on his left shoulder.

"Welcome to Old Valyria." He said to everyone as they took in the eerie majesties and aura of it all. Old stone structures and ruins were mixed with lush green foliage, calm streams, and a weird light fog.

"This place feels…sick." Gendry said.

"Well, something horrible happened here centuries ago. Valyria was home to one of the world's greatest empires. There wasn't a part of Essos they didn't venture to." Thoros told him. "They conquered city after city with their dragons and if the legends are true…they could use magic. This is all that remains of that once powerful empire."

"What exactly happened? The stories are never that clear." Edric asked.

"No one really knows. All that is known is a massive cataclysm shook Valyria to its very core. It was known as the Doom and destroyed the old empire and all of old Valyria with it including their secrets and their dragons. No one survived except for the Targaryens who were on Dragonstone and they're gone." Thoros told them.

"Well, I have some of the blood of old Valyria if my father's ancestry is any indicator. My great-grandmother was Rhaelle Targaryen. Let's hope that old Valryian blood leads us in the right direction." Will said to himself, unslinging his composite recurve bow and walking over to the two men by the boats. "You two stay here with the boats. Keep an eye out for anything and if it's a Stoneman, use your bow and burn the bodies afterward. Don't touch them. We'll be back soon."

"Yes, my prince." They replied.

Will pulled up the hood and face mask of his jacket before pulling out two arrows and readying them on the bow's drawstring. "Let's move." He told them as his group moved out and made their way down the beach. Will kept his eyes ready and his ears open like his training honed into him. Atalanta kept an arrow ready as well and the other men readied their weapons just in case. Gendry had a sword ready and Edric readied a short spear and shield. They walked down the beach which turned into dirt, soil, and grass that paralleled the calm water of the Smoking Sea.

As they walked further along the shoreline, they noticed tattered old wooden remains along the water. Hercules walked over to take a look and although a majority of the wood was rotted and had withered away, he knew what these used to be. "Rowboats. Have to be a century old at least." He told them.

"So other people came here as well?" Iolaus asked.

"Well, plenty of stupid people probably came here for whatever riches were left after the Doom." Will told him. "Present company excluded. If the stories are right, King of rock Tommen Lannister came to Valyria with his ancestral sword Brightroar and was never heard of again. Gerion Lannister tried the same thing but no one has heard anything about the two."

Edric felt his skin crawl being in this place. He walked over to his brothers when his foot hit something metal. He knelt down to check what it was, moving the sand and dirt off it only to see it was a skull wearing a helmet. "AAAAHH!" Edric fell onto his back in shock as everyone readied their weapons only to see him fall on the ground. Will and Gendry rushed over to check on their little brother.

"Edric, you all right?" Gendry asked. Edric was still a little shell-shocked from the scare but managed a nod. Will picked up the skull from the ground before he looked around them and stood up. The others did the same and realized what they thought were rocks or sand clumps were actually skeletons.

"Well, that's morbid and a bad sign." Atalanta said. Arthur knelt down and moved some of the sand off of pile to see metal. He brushed the sand and grime away and despite the rust, saw the faint flicks of red paint and a lion.

"Lannister red." Arthur said, holding up the chest plate.

"Well, I think we found Gerion Lannister's retrieval party." Hercules announced.

"Or King Tommen Lannister's party. Probably both." Hundred Eyes added.

"Amphiaraus, I don't suppose you've seen us die here in one of your visions?" Gendry asked.

"I'm not meant to die here today. Can't say the same for the rest of you lot." He replied.

"That's comforting." Will replied. He looked at the bodies when he began to notice something. "Huh, that's odd."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Look at the bodies and how they're on the ground." He told them. There was a large group of bodies by the water and the boats, indicating that many of them died here, probably from when they came ashore yet there was a small group that seemed to head up the old cobblestone path. "There's a large concentration of bodies here by the boats which makes sense if they were ambushed by the Stonemen but there's some over by the path."

They all looked around and realized he was right. The way the bodies were on the ground seemed to indicate that a group had splintered off and moved up the cobblestone path in an attempt to leave or that it was their destination once they came ashore. "Interesting." Hercules muttered.

"Orys, fly." Will said as Orys flew above them into the air to keep a watchful eye on anything. "Let's move."

The group made their way up the cobblestone path that led them up a route through a small section of the wooded area. As they continued down the path, several more skeletons seemed to dot the path like these men were a scout party. Hundred Eyes kept his hearing open when he heard some rustling to his right side from the trees. Will heard it as well when Orys gave out a cry from the sky. Will stopped moving which made the rest of them do the same. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his heart before turning to his right and firing both the arrows on his drawstring in rapid succession. The arrows hit something and two Stonemen fell into view with the arrows in their hearts. An inhuman roar was heard and more Stonemen came to rush them. Hercules and the others with close range weapons readied themselves only for Will to shoot arrow after arrow like his training had honed into him. He killed Stonemen after Stonemen with arrow shots to the head or heart and they went down quickly. Atalanta and some of the other men fired their arrows as well but Will killed the most.

After an intense minute, all 21 Stonemen that tried to rush and kill them were killed. Dead with arrows to the head or heart. "Guess the stories of those inflicted with Greyscale being sent here is true." He said to himself.

"What are they?" Gendry asked, walking over to poke one of them when Thoros stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, lad unless you want to catch Greyscale." He told him.

"Greyscale?" Gendry asked.

"It's what happened to Cousin Shireen, right?" Edric asked.

"Yes. It's a deadly disease. Once you're infected, it turns your skin sickly and hard like stone before it ravages inward and then the mind. Most people who are afflicted by the disease won't survive and those that do…well, this is what they become." Will said, pointing to the dead Stonemen. "The Stonemen were sent here to protect people from them. They can't do any harm here and no one else can get infected. We're lucky Shireen managed to survive the disease. Thoros, burn the bodies."

"Right." Thoros took out the large pouch of oil from the bag Hercules was carrying and began dousing all the dead bodies before burning them.

Will kept them moving along the cobblestone path and as they kept moving the more skeletons they found. Clearly whatever Gerion or King Tommen Lannister were here to do they managed to get pretty far inland but for what? The cobblestone path eventually led to the ruins of a large chamber, probably once a main section of a castle or tower. It was huge, probably the size of the throne room in the Red Keep. Inside the room, Will saw what looked like an old forge or oven but there were a lot more skeletons in here. Orys gave out another cry before flying down and landing on a tree branch above the ruined chamber.

"More bodies. Probably where this party wanted to be." Atalanta said, looking at the skeletons on the ground. They noted that some of the skeletons were near large chests or clay pots and containers.

"What was this room?" Autolycus asked.

"Well, if my eyes are right, that looks like a forge." Gendry pointed to the tattered brick remains of an oven.

"Remembering those days under Tobho Mott?" Edric joked only to get punched in the shoulder by Gendry.

"Gendry could be right. This could have been one of the forges that the Valyrians used." Ser Arthur added.

Will walked over to one of the skeletons that was by a chest and noticed the lock on it. He drew Red Rain and sliced the lock off with ease before sheathing his blade. He opened the chest and smirked at the contents. "Guess I was right about the treasures of the Old Empire." Will said before reaching into the chest and tossing something to Autolycus. He caught it and saw it was a diamond. Everyone looked at the chest and saw it was filled with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and other precious gemstones. Arthur opened up another chest and saw it was filled with gold. Hercules opened up another and it was filled with silver. There were about ten more chests and twice as many clay pots. "Guess I'll be the one saying I told you so."

"Can I just say that I've never been more happy that you managed to get us as protectors for a prince." Autolycus said to Hercules who nodded.

"All of this has been left here for centuries and no one knew." Smalljon Umber added, opening up one of the clay pots to see it was filled with more gold.

"Lord Umber, Autolycus, take half the men and get this back to the boats. Getting all of this back to the ships will take a while so go now. But be careful. There could be more Stonemen. Atalanta go with them. Hundred Eyes you too." Will ordered.

"Right away." Autolycus replied as half the group began taking the chest and slowly making their way back to the rowboats. Given the amount of treasure it would take some time.

"Everyone else, with me." He told them as they moved from the forge room to another. They walked down the remains of a large hallway or corridor, Will out front with his bow ready while everyone else kept their weapons at the ready. Thoros lit his sword to act as a torch and lit a few extra so they had some light. They traveled down the corridor of whatever tower or castle they were in and it kind of reminded some of them of traveling through the Red Keep. As they kept moving, they noticed more skeletons on the ground which meant the Lannisters had ventured further inward. They eventually stopped at another large room like the one before. There were the remnants of old books littering the walls on old bookshelves. There were tattered, decayed tables all over the room with old glass containers and other scientific and Maester equipment but that was just a guess.

"What's this?" Iolaus asked.

"Either an old library or based on what looks like the same equipment I've seen in Pycelle's lab…this could have been a room where the Valyrians developed most of their scientific advancements." Lord Dondarrion suggested.

"Sounds as good of a theory as any." Will replied. He saw the line of skeletons seemed to end here and the last skeleton was at the far end of the room. "Take a look around and see if there's anything of value here."

Everyone walked around the room to see what they could find while Will went over to check on the skeleton. He knelt down and looked over the skeleton, laying on the ground with its left arm trapped under a large stone in the ground and the right reaching out a discarded great sword. He grabbed the sword and looked it over, seeing the red leather handle, gilded steel cross guard and the golden lion head pommel. He unsheathed the blade from the scabbard and recognized the dark color of the steel and the rippling pattern in the metal.

"I think we just found proof of what happened with King Tommen Lannister of the Rock." Will said out loud so they all could hear him. "They managed to make it this far into the old ruins before they died."

"How are you so sure it's him?" Hercules asked only for Will to hold up the great sword and a large gold crown studded with gems.

"This is Valyrian steel. If I had to wager a guess, this is Brightroar, House Lannister's ancestral sword. He took it with him when they left Westeros. That and this crown is most likely his. Well, to those that seek adventure go the spoils." He took Brightroar and slung it onto his back diagonally so the handle was over his right shoulder before putting the crown in his pack. "Did you find anything?"

"Some old books and scrolls. Not sure what they hold but it could be important." Arthur replied.

"Take everything. It's in Old Valyrian so we'll have to have Cedric try and decipher it later." Will told them as the men began putting the books and scrolls into bags. Gendry walked over to a chest and opened it to reveal it was filled with lumps and chunks of some kind of metal ore.

"I think I found something." He called out. Arthur and Thoros walked over to check on what he found. "Looks like some kind of steel ore."

"It could be Valyrian steel. This is the only place that metal came from so this could be where they made it. We'll take it with us." Arthur told him. They closed up the chest and got it ready for the trip back to the boats. Will tightened the strap of Brightroar on his back when he noticed Tommen Lannister's skeleton's other hand was trapped under a large stone. From the way the body was placed you would think he had his hand trapped under the stone slab but it looked more like he had attempted to move the slab to find something. Plus, the stone slab seemed to have been moved out of the way so he could look for something.

"You didn't have your arm trapped so what were you looking for?" He asked himself, walking over and moving the stone slab out of the way and gently moving the skeleton to the side. "Sorry about this."

He moved Tommen Lannister's body to the side and moved another stone slab out of the way to see a space was dug out of the ground. You'd think that the Valyrians laid the stone floor on top of the ground but this showed that at least this part was dug for some reason. He moved his hand around the bottom and felt wood. He gave it a few knocks and it was hollow, indicating that there was something underneath. He took out his Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger and stabbed it into the wood. The blade punctured the wood with ease but stopped because it hit something with a loud thunk.

"What the?" He was confused. He didn't think there was anything that could stop Valyrian steel. He pulled the wooden board out of the ground and reached down, feeling some kind of weird stone. He pulled it out of the secret compartment and what he saw made his jaw drop. "By the seven and the old gods…"

In his hand was a dark blue scaled stone and he read enough books and seen enough drawings to know that he was holding…it was a dragon egg. Edric saw his brother freeze on the ground so he walked over and saw him holding a blue stone. "What is that?" He asked.

"What is what?" Arthur walked over and instantly froze when he saw what Will was holding. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think that this is a real dragon egg…then yes." Will replied. "This is an actual dragon egg."

"Dragon egg as in an actual dragon…the creatures that House Targaryen controlled for years? I thought they were gone?" Edric asked.

"They are…but the Targaryens were only one family that controlled dragons in the old days. If I had to guess, this may very well be the last one but I don't think it's alive anymore. It's been too long. It's just a stone now." Will told him. He looked it over and put it in his pack.

"If it's just a stone, why take it?" Edric wondered. If the egg wasn't going to become a dragon, why have it around?

"A unique souvenir. Who else can say they have a dragon egg from Valyria?" Will replied and Edric conceded his point. The rest of the men packed up what was left in the room. "All right, let's head back to the boats. We've spent enough time here and I'd rather not press our luck."

"Sounds like a good idea." Hercules added and the group began making their way back to the rowboats. It took some time because the large chest of Valyrian steel ore was pretty heavy. They eventually made it back to the shore where the rowboats were and saw there were more of them, most likely Autolycus requesting more given their cargo. They got into the boats and rowed back to the ships. Will took one final look at the ruins of Old Valyria and smiled…his gambit was a risk but the reward was well worth it.

They got back to the ships and came aboard with all their valuable cargo and treasure stockpiled in the center. "Well, it would appear that your little venture proved to be a success." Mr. Gibbs said.

"That it did, Mr. Gibbs. You and everyone on the ships will be getting a fair share. That I can promise you all!" Will shouted, causing all the men to cheer loudly. "I'll have Cedric begin dividing up everything and taking count so everyone gets their fair share."

"I'll get on it right away though it may take some time." Cedric told him, looking over the vast number of chests and clay pots of treasure.

"Take however long you need but after that we found something that you'll find interesting." Will said, taking out some of the scrolls he had in his bag. "We found these scrolls and other pieces of parchment in one of the rooms. We think they may contain some of the secrets the Valyrians stumbled upon."

"I'll get to work on translating them as soon as I can." Cedric replied. "I've always been one for a challenge."

"I know you are. And who knows…this day may mark the moment in history when Cedric Angar reveals the secrets of the Valyrian Empire that have been lost for centuries." Will suggested.

"One could only hope." He replied when he noticed the large sword on the prince's back that wasn't there when they left. "I see you've found yourself a new sword and judging by the Lionhead pommel, it once belonged to House Lannister?"

"That it did but to the victor go the spoils. Besides, what Tywin Lannister doesn't know won't hurt him." Will said. "I plan to make use of this soon enough. Mr. Gibbs, let's resume sail for Volantis."

"Aye-aye, my prince!" Mr. Gibbs shouted and the men got to work on getting the ship ready for sailing again while the others moved the treasure down below.

"Why do you want to go to Volantis?" Gendry asked.

"Because in that city lies one of the finest smiths who can reforge Valyrian Steel and I plan to do something with the two swords I have." Will said before taking out his journal and turning to a page with some drawings he did. "And an idea on a few more surprises."

Line Break xxxxx

**Volantis**

The Prince's small group of ships sailed into Volantis's bay where they laid anchor and the ships hands immediately got to work on securing the ship and preparing certain cargo for sale and taking inventory of others. Will prepared himself to travel into the city, securing everything he had on him. Volantis may be one of the great three cities of Essos but he still needed to be careful. Red Rain was strapped to his waist along with his small throwing knives, his two Valyrian steel daggers holstered in his boots, Brightroar was slung across his back and his bow slung across his left shoulder with his quiver tightened against his lower back for easy reach. He was wearing his jacket and made sure everything was set before grabbing his journal and walking out of the cabin. Ser Arthur was waiting for him along with the rest of the group that was traveling into the city. Hundred Eyes, Gendry, Edric, Lord Dondarrion, Thoros, and finally Hercules and his group. Will tasked Lord Karstark, Glover, and Umber to command the rest of the men and guard the ship. With the treasure down below, they needed to be careful.

Will walked onto the deck of the ship and saw Gendry and Edric ready themselves. "Gendry, are you and Edric, ready?"

"Yeah, we are." He replied as Edric walked over to them.

"Good. All right, you two. Keep close to the group. Volantis isn't like the Summer Isles…it's dangerous. And don't do anything stupid." He told them

"Stupid like going to the cursed Smoking Sea and rowboat to old Valyria to get us attacked by Stonemen?" Edric asked, being a smartass.

"I'm serious, you two. The Volantenes are strange. We have no power here so don't get into any trouble and don't do anything rash. You're going to see things you've never seen before." Will warned them and they both nodded. Will was in his serious mode so they knew to listen.

"My prince…" Hercules called to him. "We're ready."

"Right. Let's move." He told them as the group disembarked the ship and made their way the ramp of the ships to the small docks. He walked up to Mr. Gibbs to say one last thing. "Mr. Gibbs, keep an eye out and get the ship ready to sail as soon as possible. I don't want to stick around this city any longer than we need to."

"Right away." Mr. Gibbs agreed with him and got to work.

They walked down the dock to make their way into the city. Will could see the Black Walls of east Volantis, erected by the old Dragon Masters of Valyria. Fused black Dragonstone that was harder than diamond, over two hundred feet high and wide enough for six four-horse chariots to ride around with no problem. Everyone within the Black Walls were of the Volantis nobility or pure blood while the western bank of the city was where everyone else resided. That's most likely where they were heading.

Will spoke to the dock master about finding Quathor, he was the smith that Master Mott told him could rework Valyrian steel and if he was the finest smith then he'd be easy to find. Lucky enough, he had a shop about a hundred meters down the river bank which was good for them. It kept them away from the long bridge and he wanted to stay far clear of that.

The group made their way through the city, avoiding merchants, travelers, workers, Volantene soldiers, or slaves. Gendry and Edric saw some of the slaves and were horrified at what they saw. They saw a brothel owner looking over several women who were inked with a teardrop on their face, men inked with flies were cleaning up after the horses and men with wheels were driving carriages. They passed by some stores and they saw dismembered hands strung up on hooks like meat.

"Oh god." Edric muttered, horrified at what he saw and sticking close to Gendry.

"Don't worry, lad. Those are just for warning, not for eating." Thoros told him.

"I don't know if that makes it any better." Edric replied.

"The Masters don't take to giving second warnings. Those are kept up to warn anyone of what should happen if they're caught stealing." Thoros told him.

"It seems barbaric. Why not just throw the thief in a cell?" He asked and Thoros chuckled at the boy's naivety and innocence.

"Then the Volantene would have their cells filled to the brim. Volantis is not like King's Landing, boys, not like it at all. I should know, I've spent plenty of time here." Thoros said.

"Really?" Edric asked causing Thoros to chuckle. He pat Edric on the shoulder and pointed at the eastern part of the city where the mighty Temple of the Lord of Light was erected. It was three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing.

"That there is the Temple of the Lord of Light. It's where I was raised and trained as a priest." Thoros told him.

"You're a priest? You're nothing like the High Septon." Gendry said causing Thoros to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Gendry. No, well if I ever was a priest, I don't think I was very good at it. Not even sure if I believed the words myself but the old masters found their use for me." Thoros replied.

"Feeling homesick, Thoros?" Will asked.

"Not at all, my prince. Being by your side the past few years has been the most excitement I've had in my whole life. And I think you're the only one who listens to the sermons I mutter." He replied.

"You've taken to the Lord of Light?" Arthur asked but Will shook his head no.

"No, but they are interesting stories. Quite frankly that's all I think about the gods now, stories." Will said as they came to a small section of the city where other temples for various religions were built and many followers and steadfast believers were congregating. "I keep to the Old Gods as my Northern heritage believes, the gods of nature and such and I…honor the Seven because of Westeros but I'm not sure if I'm really a believer in any of that."

"What do you mean?" Amphiaraus asked as Will took a moment to figure out the right way to word his thoughts.

"No offense meant, Amphiaraus, truly." Will said and Amphiaraus nodded in understanding. "I know I may be young but honestly…I don't think any kind of belief will make the gods answer the prayers with all the death, destruction and horrors in the world. Given everything I've seen and everything I've heard…if the gods ever did exist, they gave up on us a long time ago."

"A bit of a bleak view, my prince." Lord Dondarrion told him.

"Maybe but I'm not going to be waiting around for a prayer from the Father or Mother to save me from certain death or doom." He replied. "Do I think everything the gods left for us and teach us is folly? No, of course not. There are valuable lessons and teaching there but I also believe that a man makes his own destiny…not the gods. However blasphemous that may sound I have no intention to offend any of you but that's how I feel. Who knows, maybe my travels will change my opinion but that's how I feel at the moment."

"More and more interesting as time goes on." Hercules said as they kept moving along down the road. They made it to a section of the city where many of the smiths resided if the smell of smoke and clanking of hammers and anvils was any indicator. Armor and weapon smiths had some of their items on display to try and entice people to enter. Jewelers were there as well with beautiful pieces adorned with expensive jewels and gems and whatever gold and silver there was. They eventually reached their destination which was a large smith shop nestled in the far corner of the street. There were various weapons of high quality with intricately designed guards and handles along with shields of various sizes.

Will saw some men working up front neither of them had slave marks or collars so that was a good sign at least. "_Hello, I'm looking for Master Quathor."_ Will spoke in low Valyrian. _"I'm looking to having something made."_

_"__Please follow me. He is inside."_ One of the men replied, leading the group inside the shop where they saw more weapons and even sets of armor. They made their way to the back of the shop where a highly advanced set of smiting equipment and a scorching hot furnace were set up along with an older gentleman diligently pounding on a piece of molten metal before dipping it into quenching oil and checking it over for any imperfections or blemishes. "_Master Quathor, you have a customer. A Westerosi is looking for something to be made."_

_"__I'm busy, tell him to come back another time. Say I'm busy praying. Let the oblivious Westerosi wait outside. He'll be too stupid to think otherwise."_ Quathor replied before he put the blade in the oven to reheat it. His assistant turned to tell Will but he motioned him to stop before he spoke himself.

_"__A very impressive blade. Made by someone with a very discerning eye although you should be a little more careful. It's not unthinkable that the oblivious Westerosi might speak fluent Valyrian."_ Will commented which caused Quathor to stop what he was doing. Quathor put his tools down and took his gloves off before turning so Will could see the Qohor native, dressed in sturdy and common work clothes but despite that he had the aura of a seasoned craftsman.

_"_A Westerosi with a sense a humor, most interesting_."_ Quathor replied in common tongue with a chuckle before shaking Will's hand. "_I am Quathor, son of Quathon at your service."_

_"__William Baratheon, pleasure to meet you."_ Will bowed his head and shook his hand.

_"__Ah, the Westerosi Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. What brings you all the way to Volantis? Surely you have smiths there who can help you?"_ Quathor asked, walking over to get a drink of water.

_"__Yes, but none of them can rework Valyrian steel."_ Will replied, undoing his belt and handing over Red Rain. Quathor unsheathed the blade and looked at the red Valyrian steel in awe. _"I was hoping to get two swords more fitting to my heritage then that of a deceased one."_

_"__It's been a while since I've worked with Valyrian steel but I haven't forgotten."_ Quathor sheathed the blade and put it down on the table_. "Although there won't be enough metal for two swords of this size if that is what you are after."_

Will took Brightroar off his back and unsheathed it, showing more Valyrian steel. _"Will this be enough."_

_"__I believe so."_ Quathor replied. _"How did you come by two Valyrian swords? Any man is lucky to find one."_

_"__I took them from people who no longer had use for them."_ He replied before taking out his journal and removing a folded piece of paper. "_I had some ideas on the swords I wanted."_

Quathor took the paper with the designs and looked them over. "_Two Westerosi swords?"_ He asked and Will nodded. "_There will be enough steel for that but a lot left over. The great sword you have can easily make two swords alone."_

_"__This is why I'd like you to make these as well, if you can."_ Will took out several more sheets of folded paper from his journal that held weapon designs so Quathor could look them over.

_"__Very interesting."_ He commented, looking over the designs. "_There will not be enough steel for all of them."_

_"__Just the blade components."_ Will told him and Quathor nodded. _"Can you do it?"_

_"__Of course, I can do it but it will take time and cost a lot."_ He replied. Will took out a small bag of gold as payment for what he was ordering.

_"__How long will it take?"_ Will asked and Quathor thought it over before writing some things down on a board.

_"__Five days."_ Quathor told him. "_I shall send a message to you once they are ready."_

_"__Thank you. We're staying on a ship in the harbor. They'll be easy to find."_ Will replied. _"Thank you."_

_"__Thank you, William Baratheon. This will be my finest work but before you go, there is one thing you must do."_ Quathor pulled out a knife and Ser Arthur and the others immediately drew their swords in response. Quathor's helpers immediately began to panic and Quathor tried to calm them down. _"Peace! Peace, I don't wish to harm you."_

Will motioned them all to lower their weapons and they slowly did so. "Why did you draw the knife?" Thoros asked.

_"__Blood is needed for the swords."_ Quathor said. Thoros translated to the others and Will gave him a bizarre look. _"Blood is part of the ritual for reworking the swords into your own. Red color of bastard sword is an example of this. If you truly wish for the best swords, blood is needed. Without blood, they will not be the best."_

Will thought for a moment before he took the knife and made a slash in his left palm. Quathor took a cup and put it on the table for him. Will tightened his fist and squeezed out about half a cup of blood when he was stopped. "_That will be enough."_ Quathor said, taking the cup over to the side for safe keeping. Thoros handed Will a rag which he used to wrap up his wound. _"Now I get to work. I promise, swords will be the greatest they are with this."_

_"__I sure hope so."_ Will replied as they left the shop and Quathor and his workers began their task.

With that said and done, Will and his group spent their time in Volantis until Quathor was done with the Prince's request. They unloaded the goods they needed to sell and the men took care of whatever necessities they needed for themselves or for the ships. Men went to the shops to repair weapons and armor and Cedric made sure they were packed up on food and medicine. In their time staying in Volantis, they received a message from the Seven Kingdoms, most likely in response to Will's decision to not come back yet.

Jon Arryn eloquently put it that his father wasn't the happiest with Will's sudden decision to travel and given his father's temper that probably meant a lot of shouting and throwing things but he did go on to say that his father understood that he is a man now and that means making your own decisions. He just wished him to be safe. Jon Arryn promised to look over King's Landing and the prince's projects such as the continued rebuilding of the city's infrastructure from the pipe system to destroyed buildings on the outskirts along with keeping him informed of what was going one. Jon Arryn even said he'd try to push on further development and refurbishing into the other areas of the Seven Kingdoms. Everyone wished him luck and good fortune on his journey.

Will then got a messenger from a branch of a trade guild outpost in Volantis with a message for him. When he started the guilds in King's Landing, they obviously spread to other cities including Essos and developed their own branches. They still replied and responded to Will but sort of overlooked the trade or guild in that city. Will got a message from his uncle Stannis. The second scroll he gave to Ser Davos was a message to his uncle to keep watch over things in King's Landing, in particular Cersei and Baelish. Will told him that with him gone, he knew Cersei and Baelish would see this as an opportunity to try and regain the power they loss so he wanted his uncle to watch over them. Get people he trusted and watch over them and their associates and then relay that information back to him…a spy network of his own in the works. He trusted his uncle would find trustworthy people and he could keep an eye on Baelish and Cersei so he wasn't caught unaware. He knew leaving was a risk but hopefully he'd return soon with more allies to even the odds. Stannis would relay the information through the trade guilds he set up in the city to get him the information. He created them and had them protected so they were safe for the moment but he told Stannis to send some extra men there for protection.

It's been five days since they arrived in Volantis and were about to head back to Quathor's shop to see how things were going. Gendry and Edric were sparring with the others while Will was with Cedric, Ser Arthur, and Hundred Eyes. Will and Cedric were looking over the scrolls and books they took from Old Valyria and had some luck in deciphering most of the contents but were stuck on some of the last parts. What they translated were designs and calculations for new building and scaffolding equipment that would make the job a hundred times easier for builders and masons. This would help big time and make repairs and new buildings easier when they got home. Along with those designs was a formula for a vapor kind of poison gas: one that was fatal and another that just put the person to sleep. The poison was a powder mixture that would plume up and make a dust cloud when ignited with fire. They deciphered new agriculture techniques for extremely dry and hot climates and even cold climates, aqueduct construction plans to carry water to other areas faster and easier, and new weapon designs for a rapid firing ballistae bolt launcher. It didn't have the typical range of larger ballistae but could supposedly fire faster by using a crank. That would be interesting to build but the most unusual thing they managed to decipher was something that translated from Old Valyrian into Black Powder.

Black Powder was a powder mixture of Sulphur, charcoal, and other things mixed together to form something incredible. Apparently when it was ignited with fire, the powder would create an explosion like when he set that barrel of oil on fire but apparently this powder could do it as well. The Valyrian's planned to use it in their weapons but they probably didn't get to that stage when the Doom hit but this stuff was supposed to work and not just for weapons but for mining and other things. They managed to test it with a tiny, tiny amount of powder…like literally a pinch of it. They put a lit candle stick in a spare rowboat in the water and dropped the pinch of black powder on it and it flared up. The Valyrian's said it would explode and it did…but on a very, very small scale. They were still debating if they wanted to test something bigger.

At the moment, Will and Cedric were trying to decipher the last couple of pages which they believed to be a manual on forging Valyrian steel from the special ore they found but only translated about a quarter of the writing. "This is a lot harder than everything else we've managed to translate." Will commented, scratching his head with his quill while looking over a book on old Ghiscari for any kind of clue.

"Well, if the parts we've translated so far are accurate and this is about forging Valyrian steel and if the stories are indicator then magic is involved." Cedric said.

"Then that will complicate things." Will replied, putting his quill down and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "By the seven, I've stared at these pages for so long I'm going to be seeing them in my sleep."

"Perhaps it might be a good idea to take a break from this." Arthur suggested.

"You're right." Will took a deep breath to calm down before he put the books and notes back together. "Besides, I'd like to stop in on Quathor and see how things are doing. He should be done by now."

"You go ahead, my prince. I'll stick around and keep trying." Cedric said. Will nodded and went to get ready. He got his quiver and bow along with his daggers and left with a group back to Quathor's shop. As they walked down the street, Will noticed the increase movement of slaves most likely in response from several slaver ships having come in. Seeing all these innocent people chained up like animals and taken from their homes by slavers made him sick. What made it even worse were the people who were buying them and treating them like they were looking to purchase livestock. Gods he wished he could do something about this but what…start a war in the middle of all slave trade for Essos?

They continued to Quathor's shop and were escorted in by his workers like before where they saw the man at work by the forge, seemingly tending to the furnace. "_Quathor."_ Will spoke and the master smith turned to see the Westerosi Prince.

_"__Prince William. You are early but no matter."_ Quathor walked over to a table where three chests were set. One was large, seemingly carrying something either very large or very heavy, another of medium size and one of smaller size. "_The items you requested are ready. All that is left are the swords which I'm working on right now."_

_"__Of course, take your time."_ He replied. Gendry walked over to the forge to see two swords being heated up in the furnace for treating. "_Forgive my little brother but he was a smith when he was younger."_

_"__Ah, interesting."_ Quathor said, walking over to the forge with some tools before looking at Gendry. "You were a smith?"

"I worked for the best in King's Landing, Tobho Mott for some time." Gendry replied.

"I am unfamiliar with the name. What made him the best in the city?" Quathor asked.

"He charged the most." Gendry replied causing the Qohor native to let out a hardy laugh.

"I think I would like this man." Quathor pat Gendry on the back before putting on some gloves and grabbing a pair of large tongs. He took one of the blades from the fire and placed it on an anvil. "Help if you would like. Learn from a real master."

Gendry looked at Will and he nodded, urging him to go on. Gendry put his stuff down and helped Quathor with finishing up the blades. The rest of the group settled in and relax for a bit as Quathor finished up the blades. Gendry kept the blade from moving on the anvil while Quathor hammered it to fine tune the edge and thickness. Gendry looked to be back in his element even though he hadn't been with Tobho Mott in years he still remembered what he learned. Gendry remembered certain trades and secrets which could prove useful in the future like repairing swords and armor and making arrowheads. Granted, Gendry hadn't spent much time in the forges in the Red Keep but he didn't forget his training. Maybe after this he's start going back to the forges and hone his skills again.

Will was writing dome things down in his journal, Amphiaraus was sitting in front of another fire and throwing herbs into it for his visions, Atalanta was inspecting some of the bows on the wall, Autolycus was counting the gold that had filled his pouches with a happy smile, Tydeus was looking at axes and hatchets on the wall and Hercules and Iolaus were inspecting some of the armor. Thoros was drinking some rum while Lord Dondarrion and Arthur were looking over the armor. Will reached into his bag and took out a small pouch of his own coin.

"Treat yourselves." Will said, tossing the pouch to Hercules. "Get weapons, armor or whatever you need. We don't know when we'll have a chance like this again."

They nodded and began looking for things they needed or wanted. Quathor was nearly finished with fine tuning the blade and it would soon be ready for the prince. He lifted it up with a pair of pincers and checked the edge, the steel still red hot from the fire and the repeated hammering was coming along nicely. Gendry smiled when they heard loud thumping and the room shook a little bit.

"What in Seven Hells was that?" Gendry asked. "Is that an earthquake?"

"No, it's those blasted elephants." Quathor said in annoyance. "One of them must be nearby. Damn annoyance. They stomp and prattle here and make a mess of everything. Make sure everything is secure. I don't need half my shop falling to pieces because some idiot wants to prance around."

Gendry put some of the tools they didn't need away while the others made sure that items that were hung on the walls wouldn't fall off and hurt someone. Will felt another shake and tremble which shook through the shop and caused some stands to tip over. Will saw an awning above Quathor and Gendry come lose and fall to the ground so he quickly rushed over and tackled them out of the way. The wooden awning came loose and swung down, knocking over a bunch of equipment which caused a chain reaction of things falling down. A large wooden rack fell down onto the anvil, hitting the sword Quathor was working on and causing it to flip in the air before landing onto a table littered with papers, cloth, and other flammable items that quickly burst into flames.

"Shit." Will quickly grabbed a nearby water bucket and tossed it onto the fire, putting it out but filling the immediate area with a thick cloud of smoke.

**[Cough-cough]** Arthur and the others coughed and covered their eyes from the smoke that filled the room. "William, are you all right?!" Arthur shouted.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back, walking through the smoke barrier to show he was alive. "Just some smoke. Probably not a good idea to put it out with water but I acted. Let's get this smoke out of here."

Everyone grabbed a piece of fabric or anything they could and began to fan out the smoke as quickly as they could. Thoros saw the prince fully walk out of the cloud of smoke and he was fine as he said he was. He had the bucket in one hand but in his other was the sword that was knocked onto the table. Will had taken a spare piece of leather to grab the handle so he didn't damage his hand but to Thoros's amazement and shock he saw something he didn't expect to see in his life. The sword was red hot, like it had just been taken out of the forge and it was on fire. Standing there emerging from the cloud of smoke, Thoros saw the Prince that was Promised and it had been the prince he was serving all these years.

_"__There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him."_ Thoros whispered in High Valyrian. _"The Prince that was promised has returned to save the realm."_

Thoros was in awe at this revelation, as if he was seeing a vision from the gods while Will was as normal as he could be, coughing from the smoke inhalation. Gendry walked over and tossed another bucket of water onto the flaming sword, putting it out immediately. "Thank you." Will replied before placing it back near the forge. He dusts himself off of smoke and dirt when he saw some familiar looking crystals on his sleeves. He took a sniff before licking it. "Why was there salt on the table?"

"Salt is needed to treat leather for special handle." Quathor told him, putting the shelves back the way they were.

"Ohhh…." Will and Gendry replied before the two got back to help.

**Two hours later**

After doing some cleaning and cursing the idiot whose elephant caused the little accident, Quathor finished up the requested pieces for Prince William. Will paid Quathor his fair pay plus a little extra for the scuffle and fire.

"I hope you enjoy these items, Prince William." Quathor told him, cleaning his hands with a rag.

"I plan to." Will said, taking the middle size box and opening it. Inside was a pair of leather, steel, and Valyrian steel combat forearm guards and combat gloves. They were made up of high-quality treated brown leather with steel plates on the knuckles and back of the hands for the gloves. The forearms were encased in a light layer of steel but had three edged Valyrian steel blades coming out. They were sharp and deadly so they could tear into a person with a swipe or could catch a blade. Will put the gloves and forearm guards on and liked the feel. They were lightweight so they wouldn't hinder his movement or his fighting. He tested it out by throwing some punches and elbowed and there was a minor weight increase but nothing he couldn't adapt to with more training and time. "Excellent."

"Very interesting design, my prince. Where did you come up with that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, there are armored vambraces so I figured why not do something different. The blades can slice through someone or catch a blade." He explained. He put the box away and didn't open the larger box or smallest one. "These I'm saving for a later occasion."

"Very well. All that leaves are the swords." Quathor brought over two bastard swords, one was in a black scabbard while the other was in a grey one. "I have to say, these two blades are some of the finest I've made. You will like it."

Will examined the blades and noticed the handles were simple yet elegant and made of the best quality material. Both handles were made up of sturdy wood/bone mixture wrapped up in black leather with simple steel cross guard. The pommels were the things that helped make each sword unique. The sword in the black scabbard had a stag head pommel and the sword in the grey scabbard a snarling blue wolf pommel. Will unsheathed the blade in the black scabbard and got his first look at one of the Valyrian steel swords. The _shing_ it made when he unsheathed it told him it was sharp enough. He noticed the unique rippling pattern embedded within the blade that was the telltale sign of Valyrian steel but what really drew his attention was the color of the blade. Red Rain was blood red but this was a black like the leather on the handle but it had ripples of gold and even red that flowed through the blade like blood. **(2)**

"Interesting…" Will commented, noticing the ripples of gold and red in the blade. "Why the three colors?"

"I'm unsure. The ritual bonded your blood with the blade. The colors represent your heritage." Quathor told him.

"The black and gold make sense but the red…" Will looked perplexed before sheathing the blade and picking up the sword in the grey scabbard.

"Perhaps it's that latent Targaryen blood in you." Hercules suggested.

"As good a guess as any." Will replied before unsheathing the other sword and was met with a blue and white colored blade. "Now this makes more sense. Thank you again for everything, Quathor."

"It was my pleasure, Prince William." Quathor replied as Will took the Stag pommel sword and tied it around his waist so it rested on his left thigh before slinging the other sword onto his back diagonally so the handle was over his left shoulder. "It was a pleasure making those swords and the other items. You've given me some new ideas for my own shop. Keep a watchful eye over these swords, they are one of a kind."

"That they are." He replied before shaking his hand. "Thank you again."

Will bid him goodbye and his group made their way back to the ships. The men got back to whatever they were doing whether it was relaxing, training, drinking, or whatever. Will sat down in a chair and had the wolf head pommel sword unsheathed. He gave it a few test swings and liked how light it was in his hands and how easy it was for him to use. Like Red Rain, this Valyrian steel bastard sword was deadly and he had two of them.

"Can we look at the other swords?" Gendry asked so Will unsheathed the stag head one from his waist and handed it over. "Incredible."

Gendry gave it a few swings and marveled at the blade and how light it was. "How lucky are you to have two Valyrian steel swords?" he asked.

"Very lucky not to mention those vambraces on your arms. Is that what you had Quathor make with the extra Valyrian steel?" Edric asked and Will nodded.

"I did along with some other things that I'll wait to unveil until the time is right." Will replied. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to use the ore we got from Valyria but we're still working on translating it."

"Well, when you do you get to have Gendry forge it for you." Edric joked.

"I think I'd rather leave it up to experienced hands. No offense, Gendry." Will joked.

"None taken. I wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining what little Valyrian steel is left in the world." Gendry said causing both brothers to laugh. "So, are we all done in Volantis? You came here to get Red Rain reforged and you did."

"That I did. We've done what we needed to do here and the others have what they needed. Now, we need our next destination." He told them as Gendry handed Edric the sword to swing.

"So, where is it?" Edric asked, swinging the Valyrian steel sword around.

"I'm not sure." Will replied, sheathing his sword onto his back like before. "It's my journey but I'm not sure when I want to go next. We could go to Braavos next or Pentos or just travel east and see where we go but I'd rather not do that."

"If I might make a suggestion…" They heard as Ser Arthur Dayne walked over. "I have an idea on where we could go."

"Where?" Will asked.

"Years ago, you spoke to me about some changes you wanted to make and how you needed to learn from the mistakes made by rulers in the past. One of them was about the matter of soldiers who were loyal to you and you alone. If we head east, I have an idea on where to fine one such force." Arthur told him.

"Where would you find that?" Edric asked.

"Astapor." Arthur replied and Will immediately knew what his idea was.

"The Unsullied?" Will asked, wondering if Dayne had taken a recent blow to the head to suggest something like this. "Are you serious?"

"They're the most deadly force in Essos and you won't find one more loyal." Arthur told him.

"There's a reason for that. They're an army of slaves who were forced to train and fight by the masters of Astapor. Their obedience is drilled into them because they're treated like animals. Why would you suggest such an idea when you are aware that slavery is outlawed in Westeros and my own personal distaste for the act?" He asked.

"It was merely a suggestion, my prince. Yes, they're an army of slaves but you have more than enough gold to purchase all of them even without the treasure from Valyria and knowing you, you would free them the second they were in your service so they would be an army of freed slaves." Arthur told him. "If you truly want to set yourself aside and have your own personal force that will side with you through everything then the Unsullied are not to be dismissed outright. At least, let us visit Astapor and see for your own eyes."

Will gave it some thought and having the Unsullied had its benefits and consequences. They were highly trained and according to various stories and first-hand accounts, they were among the deadliest fighting force on Essos and extremely obedient. The consequences: he'd be dealing with slavers and he himself would be controlling an army of slaves. Slavery has been outlawed in the Seven Kingdoms for centuries so how would it look if the crowned prince and heir returned to Westeros with an army of slaves.

"All right, fine. We'll go and see but I won't make my decision until then." He replied and Arthur nodded before looking at Will's swords.

"So, have you thought of any names for those yet? The best swords have names." Arthur told him and Will was about to respond but didn't have an answer.

"I guess I spent more time on wanting them remade that I didn't think of any names. I think I can think of something." Will took off the sword from his back and looked it over before looking at the blue wolf's head pommel on the hilt. "How about for this one…Wolf's Fang?"

"Hmm, simple yet elegant and fierce. It calls on your Northern heritage and is a warning that people will fear." Arthur said before looking at his own family sword. "Not as great as Dawn but good for that sword."

"Wolf's Fang is it." Will put the sword on his back. "And for the other sword?"

"Well, the men have been nicknaming you the Wolf of Storms after your fight with Hercules so maybe something along those lines." Gendry suggested.

"Not another wolf name. It'd be redundant." Edric pointed out causing Will to chuckle.

"Fair enough." He replied as Edric handed him his other sword back. "Storm…it's funny how that word which invokes fear in others is a sense of pride in us."

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked.

"Our ancestor Orys Baratheon invaded the Stormlands during Aegon's conquest and came upon Storm's End, the mightiest castle in the region. Built by Durran Godsgrief during the Dawn age after he married the supposed goddess Elenei, it took seven tries to raise it but after it was, it became the most impenetrable castle in the Seven Kingdoms. No storm could topple its walls and the rein of the Storm King's began until Orys Baratheon defeated the last Storm King during the Last Storm when he foolishly left the safety of his castle for combat. He took the castle and our house was formed that with the union of the Storm King line and the Baratheons. Ever since then, Storm's End has never been destroyed or seized by an invading army in its history. Anyone who has ever tried to mess with House Baratheon has felt our fury and our wrath." Will told them before unsheathing his sword and looking at the black Valyrian steel with flecks of gold and red. "Storm's Wrath seems like an appropriate name."

"How about that? Guess you did manage to find names for your swords." Edric joked as Will ruffled his hair a bit.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Will shouted and Mr. Gibbs stood at attention. "Get us ready to make sail for Astapor."

"Right away, my prince." He replied. "ALL RIGHT YOU LOT! LET'S GET A MOVE ON! WE'RE HEADING TO SLAVER'S BAY!"

Line Break xxxxx

About a fortnight of sailing got Will and his four ships close to Slaver's Bay. Mr. Gibbs had to sail them around Old Valyria and the Smoking Sea before they arrived in the Gulf of Grief. Soon they would be in Slavery's Bay and Astapor within another day or two. They kept busy with training and other leisure activities on the ships as they sailed on the water. Gendry and Edric trained but also kept with their lessons with Cedric while Will trained with Ser Arthur Dayne with his new swords and was perfecting his duel wielding while also training with Hundred Eyes.

When he wasn't training or with his studies, Will was messing with the black powder recipe they discovered in Old Valyria. They got the ingredients they needed from Volantis so now it was up to them to figure out how to use it and not get killed in the process. They had all the ingredients separated below decks so as long as they weren't mixed it wouldn't be dangerous…they'd do that in a slow and extremely careful process. Will was sitting on deck at a table where a bag of mixed black powder was resting and any kind of flame or fire was kept far away. He put a small amount of the powder inside a tiny pouch before tying it closed with a tiny piece of string and adding a little extra.

"What do you think, Cedric?" Will asked, showing him the small pouch.

"That should be good enough for the test." He replied.

"All right, let's see if this stuff really is as deadly as the Valyrians thought it would be." Will said. Many of the men had gathered around to see what would happen out of curiosity or sheer boredom.

There was a small alcove of land by some large rocks and earth deposits in the ocean which was perfect for a test. It was away from the mainland so no one would know what they were doing and they didn't risk any damage to the ship.

"So, what exactly are we sitting here anchored in the middle of the Gulf of Grief?" Edric asked.

"Curiosity, little brother. If this thing is as deadly as the Valyrians thought it would be then having it could prove to be very useful. But first we need to test it." Will told him before tossing it over to Hercules. "Hercules, think you can throw it over onto the alcove?"

"I can do that." He replied. Will walked over with a lit candle and ignited the fuse which began to burn. Hercules gave it a mighty throw sending it about 80-100 yards away from the ship and onto the small, isolated rocky alcove on the water. Everyone waited to see what would happen and after a minute…nothing happened.

"Huh. Maybe the fuse went out?" Will suggested.

"Or maybe that Black Powder isn't all it's cracked up to be?" Autolycus told him.

"Maybe someone should go check and see if the fuse went out?" Gendry suggested.

"I'm not going out there. You go." Edric told him.

"Relax, you two. Both of you aren't going. It's my idea, so I'll go." Will said walking over to the rowboats only for everyone to hear a massive loud boom, a gush of wind to rush past them and a bright flash of red followed by a thick black cloud appearing in the alcove. Most people hit the deck and ducked when the explosion went off but they all got a first-hand view that Black Powder was real and dangerous. "On second thought, I think I'll stay here."

"Guess the fuse was longer than you thought it was." Ser Arthur told him.

"But we now know that Black Powder is indeed powerful…and quite dangerous." Cedric said, looking at the black cloud of smoke that was quickly dissipating. "All that leaves us is to figure out unique ways to implement it. Lucky for you, my prince, I've already set up several more tests."

Cedric handed him an arrow that had a cylinder of paper filled with black powder tied to the shaft with a small fuse. "A Black Powder arrow?" He asked.

"An idea I had. We have fire arrows so why not try something else?" Cedric suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Will unslung his bow and put the arrow on the drawstring. Cedric quickly lit the fuse and once it burned almost to the paper he fired it at the rock. Instead of an explosion like before, the black powder ignited in a bellow of smoke and seemed to carry the arrow with more speed. It flew faster than any arrow he had ever fired or any ballistae he had seen and flew more than 500 yards away before splashing in the ocean.

"Whoa…" Gendry and Edric were awestruck while Will and Cedric were confused.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." He said. Will took another Black Powder arrow Cedric made and looked it over. "How come the pouch exploded but the arrow just flew away?"

"I might have to do some tinkering with this." Cedric replied, taking the arrow and looking over the small paper filled with Black Powder. "Perhaps tying it off tighter might do the trick so it's enclosed or maybe instead of the paper we should make a small pouch of black powder and tie it around the shaft but that would make it heavier."

Will was going to help him when a cry from Orys drew his attention. Orys was flying back from the south and landed on the post above them before crying out two more times, something was wrong. Will walked over to the bow of the ship and saw six ships in the distance heading their way. Mr. Gibbs walked over and used his spyglass to see six ships coming at them but couldn't see any kind of sigil or merchant flag.

"Pirates." Mr. Gibbs said.

"We've got company." Will said before putting his bow back over his shoulder. "Pirates!"

"Raise anchor, trim the sails, and get those weapons ready!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"Arm yourselves! We've got pirates!" Will shouted and all the men quickly rush around the ship to get it ready for the fight and to get their weapons. He saw several of the men get the ballistae ready and the archers get to their posts but knew that with the pirates, this wasn't going to be easy. The Flying Dutchman was the most heavily armed ship he had but who knows how skilled these pirates were. Will saw the bag of black powder on the table and made a snap decision. "Gendry, Edric, with me! Get any spare sacks, bottles, and containers you can now!"

Gendry and Edric rushed off down below to get what they could as Will grabbed the four other Black Powder arrows and quickly tightened the paper around the arrowhead so no black powder came loose. He tied the twine as tight as he could get it with his teeth and free hand when Gendry came over with some empty sacks and Edric came by with some glass bottles and small clay pots that once held food, wine, or ale. They quickly filled as many things as they possibly could with as much black powder before making sure they were sealed and shut tight with fuses.

Will quickly rushed over to nearby Ballistae launchers and tied the bottles of black powder to the bolts as tightly as he could. "My prince, what are you doing?" Hercules asked, helping one of the men load one of the ballistae when he saw the prince messing with the bolt.

"Ask me when I'm done and if this works!" Will replied. He finished tying two bottles of black powder to the bolt before helping the gunner adjust the position. Gendry and Edric did the same and the four ballistae launchers on the Jackdaw were armed. He waited a bit until he saw the pirates were in range before he grabbed the candle. "Light them up!"

Will, Gendry, and Edric lit the fuses of the black powder containers as quickly as they could. "LOOSE!" Will shouted and the gunners fired the bolts towards one of the pirate ships. One missed and landed in the water, one hit skimmed past the mast and tore through the main sail, one buried into the main deck of the ship while another hit the hull of the ship. Will watched with bated breath, hoping that his plan worked and it did. A few seconds later, two huge explosions erupted from the pirate ship. One on the deck that killed a dozen pirates and another that blew up part of the hull and led it to taking on water. "HA! I'M A GENIUS!"

"No need to be humble about that!" Edric shouted.

"Oh shut up and load up the other ones!" Will shouted back and they quickly did so. The rest of the pirates saw one of their ships go down by some mystery weapon and quickly tried to turn tail and run. "Destroy their sails! They're not running from us!"

"Aye!" Adewale shouted before he held up some flags and signaled the other three ships with the new order. The Flying Dutchman's crew launched a flaming boulder via its catapult before firing its ballistae as well. The Black Pearl and the Aquilla fired their ballistae and began targeting the sails.

Will and the men tied another set of black powder to the bolts before launching them again. This time, all four bolts hit parts on the second and third ship either on deck or on the hull and they exploded like before. These blasts killed about two dozen pirates from the explosion and created more damage on the ships. The wind picked up and sped the ships forward to get alongside the pirate ships. The Jackdaw, being the fastest along with the Black Pearl was quickly able to get alongside two of the pirate ships.

"Take them down!" Will shouted and the men roared before throwing grappling hooks and ropes to board. Will grabbed onto a rope and swung aboard the pirate ship with Ser Arthur Dayne, Thoros, Lord Dondarrion and Hercules following behind him. He let go of the rope mid-swing and rolled from the impact before unsheathing Storm's Wrath and slicing the leg of a pirate with a swing and then slashing the stomach of another soon after. He threw his dragonbone dagger into the head of one of the pirates who was going to shoot him with an arrow. He ran forward and sliced another pirate in the leg before slashing him in the stomach and cutting his head off, then roundhouse kicking the head into another pirate.

Hercules bashed one pirate with his club and sent him flying overboard before grabbing another by the neck and throwing him into the mast. One pirate tried to get him from behind only to get a knife in the back. Hercules turned around to see a pirate slump to his knees with a dragonbone dagger in his back and that the prince threw it. He nodded at Will who nodded back. A pirate tried to sneak attack Will from behind so he quickly unsheathed Wolf's Fang with his left hand, spun the blade in reverse grip and stabbed the sneaky pirate in the gut. He pulled his blade and spun around to deliver a decapitating slash before moving on to his neck target. He rushed forward and slashed one pirate in the neck with Wolf's Fang, spun and slashed the second in the chest with Storm's Wrath before cutting off the hand of a third and stabbed the fourth in the heart. He kicked the third pirate in the groin before slashing him in the face and kicked the fourth pirate off his sword. He impaled another pirate in the stomach with his sword when he saw the other pirate ships quickly waving the white flag and surrendering.

One pirate tried to last minute charge Will from the side only for Gendry to slash him in the knee and then in the face with his sword. The rest of the pirates threw down their weapons and surrendered which was the smart thing to do. Will sheathed his swords and walked up to Gendry who was looking down at his sword with a little bit of a tremble. "Same thing happened to me after I saw combat for the first time." He told him before grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him close. "Nothing to be ashamed of and it's a valuable lesson to learn. Killing, while sometimes inevitable is never to be taken likely. Remember this, Gendry."

"I will." He replied. Will smiled and hugged his younger brother.

"I'm proud of you." He told him. "But just know that your training only gets harder from here. And we need to find you something else to use. Your form with the sword is horrendous."

"It worked on him, didn't it?" Gendry asked.

"Pirates are one thing but the point still stands." Will told him, patting him on the cheek. He saw Lord Dondarrion and Hercules round up the remaining 10 pirates together and collected their weapons. "Search the ship. Find out what they're carrying."

"At once." Lord Umber and Thoros went below deck to do some searching. Men on the other pirate ships signaled the pirates surrender so Will signaled them to search the ships for anything of value.

"My prince…" Thoros came up from below deck. "You should see this."

Will and Gendry walked below deck to see the damp and dark quarters. Thoros lit the way with a lantern down another flight of stairs and the distinct clatter of chains could be heard. Will saw with his own eyes men and women chained up in cages like animals. Men of varying skin tones, ethnicities, and builds were chained up to posts with recent whip marks on their backs while women and children were cramped into one cell like dogs.

"Seven Hells…" Gendry couldn't believe what he was seeing. To hear about slavery is one thing but actually seeing it with your own eyes is another. Will felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach at the horror he was seeing and the anger he felt towards the people responsible for this. He noticed the body of a man on the floor and a pool of blood. He was wearing similar clothes to the pirates upstairs with a whip in one hand and a set of keys on his belt.

"Bastard tried to kill us when he came down. Cut his throat quickly when he did that." Smalljon Umber told him.

Will knelt down to check the body and took the loop of keys off his belt. "These were never pirate ships…they were slavers." He said in anger before walking over to the cells. The slaves inside backed away in fear and rightly so which caused him to stop. He got down on one knee and calmed down. "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt any of you."

The women and children stayed where they are, not sure about what was going on so he slowly walked toward the cell door. _"I'm not here to hurt any of you."_ He said in Low Valyrian and from the looks he got he guessed they understood him. "_I promise you that no harm will come to you. The men who did this are dead or captured. You're free."_

He unlocked the cell and opened the door, seeing the small children in the tender care of their mothers and growled in anger. He turned around and tossed the keys to Thoros. "Get them out of the cells at their own time and when they're ready, bring them up onto deck. Get them whatever food and water there is. And get those chains off their necks." He told him.

"Yes, your grace." Thoros replied.

"Gendry, come on." Will told him and the two rushed up stairs. They came back onto the deck where the men were bringing whatever supplies the pirates had onto the Jackdaw while Hercules, his group, and several of the men guarded the pirates. Will marched over there in anger, something that Ser Arthur could see.

"He's pissed." Arthur whispered.

"You sackless pieces of filth that the seven and the old gods should piss on!" Will shouted, before grabbing one of the pirates, kneeing him in the gut and throwing him onto the deck of the ship. Will unsheathed Wolf's Fang and stabbed it into the left hand of the pirates, causing him to shout in pain. "How does that feel?"

"Your grace, is that truly necessary? I understand that these men are pirates but perhaps some mercy is warranted to men who surrendered." Ser Arthur told him as the others gathered around to see what was going on.

"These men aren't pirates. They're slavers." Will told him. "And as far as I'm concerned, any kind of mercy I was going to give them is long gone after I saw the men, women, and children in those cells."

"They are slaves…property from the masters of Meereen." The slaver told him only for Will to yank Wolf's Fang out and stab his other hand.

"You probably shouldn't talk like that while you're our prisoner." Gendry told him. "Where were you going?"

"Fuck you, Westerosi." The Slaver shouted only for Will to turn the blade and making him shout in pain.

"I believe my brother asked you a question." Edric warned him. The Slaver didn't answer so Will twisted the sword again.

"Arghhh…Volantis!" The slaver shouted. "The men were fighters from the pits who tried to rebel so they're being sent to work in the mines at Volantis."

"And the women and children?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Wherever who buys them wants them." The slaver replied. "Why do you care? You want to buy them? Go ahead and take them."

The slaver's attitude only further irked him so he pulled his blade out and grabbed the man so he was on his knees. "They're not mine to take." He told him in anger. Will put Wolf's Fang on the slaver's shoulder and spared him one last look. "Die knowing that those people are now free."

In one quick move, he beheaded the slaver with his sword. The head and body fell to the ground with a thud and the other slavers began to get nervous. Will flicked some blood off his sword before wiping off the rest with a piece of cloth and sheathing it. "Dump his body overboard. Leave it for the sharks." He said and two men got to the task.

"What do you want to do with this lot?" Gawen Glover asked.

"Easy. Gendry, Edric, what's the punishment for slavery in the Seven Kingdoms?" he asked.

"Death." They both replied.

"There's your answer but they're not mine to kill." Will said as Thoros and Lord Umber come back on deck with the freed slaves accompanying them, some with water and food. "Right on time. Is everyone all right?"

"Aside from the whip lashings and being stuck in a cell they'll be fine." Thoros told him.

"Good. Thoros, take some men and go through the other ships and see if there are any other slaves captured below." He told him. "Find them and make sure they're taken care of."

"Yes, your grace." Thoros replied. Lord Dondarrion and a small contingent of men went with him to the other ships. Will stepped forward so he could talk to the recently freed slaves.

_"__Don't worry, no one is going to harm you. My name is William Baratheon from Westeros. I and my compatriots are the ones who stopped these slavers before they could take you to Volantis. All the slavers who rose up arms against us have been dealt with and the remaining are our prisoners. You are all free and your lives are yours to live. I can't imagine what you all have suffered at the hands of the slavers. There is nothing I can do to make up for what has been done to you but you all deserve justice."_ He said before looking at the captured slavers they held as prisoner. _"They're lives are yours to decide. You've suffered at their hands and now their fate is in yours."_

The former slaves looked at one another, unsure about what to do because most of them were still in shock over what just happened. A second ago they were in cells and now a Westerosi and his merry band of men freed them. One of the men stepped forward and grabbed a discarded sword one of the slavers used in the brief fight. Will could tell from the scars and the way he held himself that he was a warrior and from what the slaver said before he died, the men were from the Fighting Pits who attempted to rebel. He likely had some anger he wanted to take out. The man grabbed the sword before walking over to one of the slavers and smirked.

_"__Valar Morghulis."_ He said before taking off the man's head. After that was done, several of the men joined him and they killed all the slavers. Something Will and everyone else had no problem with. Slavery was punishable by death in Westeros and while they might not be in the Seven Kingdoms anymore, the prince was going to keep to laws of his people and what other option was there? It's not like there was a prison they could go to that would hold them. Once the slavers were dealt with, their bodies were dumped into the ocean for the sharks and fish to feed on. The freed slaves were given some new clothes, food, and medical attention by Cedric and the ship's medic.

Thoros found one more ship filled with slaves and had another group from Meereen: men from the fighting pits and women and children on their way to Volantis. After some interrogation done by Autoylcus, they found out that only two of the ships had slaves and the others were either acting as guard ships or carrying goods for trade. Lucky for Will the ship they sunk was one of the ships acting as protection. All in all they freed a total of 100 former slaves: 40 former Fighting Pit fighters and 60 women and children. With the slavers dead and the freed slaves now with them, Will took command and ownership of the slave ships. One was completely sunk, the two that were hit with the black powder bolts were badly damaged so not sea worthy but the remaining three were in decent enough shape to travel once the sails were replaced. Will removed any trace of slaver flags or mark for good measure.

A few hours after setting the slaves free and killing the slavers, the company and group were ready to set sail but Will needed to talk to the newly freed slaves first. He walked onto the deck of one of the taken slave ships where they were gathered to rest and eat. Their dirty rags were burned and were now wearing new, clean clothes and had been fed. He walked onto the deck of the ship and saw that the newly freed slaves talking amongst themselves, eating and just enjoying themselves. It lifted his heart to see them in good spirits. Once they saw him walk on deck they all immediately got up and bowed but he motioned them not to.

_"__Please, there is no need to do that. You are all free and your lives are yours to live how you see fit."_ Will told them. _"I only did what was right. Do not think you owe me or anyone here any sort of blind loyalty_."

_"__But it's because of you we are free from our chains. The gods brought you before us_." One of the women said.

_"__No, not the gods. By sheer luck."_ He told her. _"I'm happy that you are all enjoying yourselves but now I must speak with you. My party and I are heading to Astapor to inquire about the Unsullied and I plan to bring you with me only to repair and outfit your ships. Once that is done, you have my word that you are free to go."_

"Why do you need the Unsullied?" A man asked in common tongue and Will recognized him as the first man who stepped up to kill the slavers.

"You speak the common tongue?" Will asked and he nodded. "I don't need them but my future plans might require their services however if I do purchase them they would be an army of free men, not slaves. I have distaste for slavery in its entirety and freeing you all was more than worth it. I understand the idea of going back to Slaver's bay will frighten you but please be assured it shouldn't. Slavery is outlawed in the Seven Kingdoms and while we may not be there, everyone on my ship will follow their laws. We only go to Astapor for my own inquiries and to repair your ship and restock it. No harm will come to you and you will not even have to leave the ship."

The man he spoke to talked to the others and told them what was going to happen and many had their trepidations about the whole thing but after some talking that seemed to quiet down. "Very well." He replied, extending his hand out to shake and Will did. "I am called Spartacus."

"William Baratheon, please call me Will. Get some rest. We'll pull the ships with us." He told him.

Line Break xxxxx

**Slaver's Bay, Astapor**

With tugging the three new ships into Slaver's bay, the going was slow and took longer so instead of a day's trip, it turned into two days. They made it out of the Gulf of Grief and were now in the bay and heading to Astapor. After saving Spartacus and his group, Will wasn't sure about the whole Unsullied thing but Ser Arthur hadn't led him wrong yet and he agreed to at least think it over after seeing them so he'd keep that promise. Spartacus and his group were interesting as all the men were former pit fighters who attempted a rebellion that was put down. Rather than be killed, the masters suggested they send them to toil in the mines in Volantis which is a punishment worse than death. The men were pit fighters while the women and children helped in the rebellion so they were going to be sold who knows where and to gods knows who. Spartacus was apparently a champion in the Pits and the others were skilled fighters like Crixus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Varro, Agron, Nasir, Barca and even the women like Naevia, Mira, and Sura were dangerous. An interesting group. He was beginning to gain a habit of finding interesting companions.

Will was on the quarterdeck of the Jackdaw, watching Orys fly in the air above the ship before swooping down low to the water like it was ready to strike on an unsuspecting prey. Will took a small fish he managed to get from the water and tossed it high into the air to see Orys take a sharp turn up and grab it with ease. Orys gave out a successful caw before flying down and landing on the ship's railing. He happily gobbled up the fish in his beak as Will pet him causing the eagle to happily flap his wings.

"Orys's training seems to be going well." Arthur said as the eagle flapped into the air and landed on Will's stretched out arm.

"That it does. He's a very smart eagle. Hunting with him will be a lot of fun." Will replied. He gave out a distinct sharp whistle and Orys flew into the air on command and flew over the ship. "I'm still not sure about this."

"I understand but at least see what they have to offer. You've never made a rash decision before and who knows, the Unsullied may prove to be useful." Arthur told him.

"Even if I decide to get an army of Unsullied, I'll need more ships to get them back to Westeros." He said as they walked over to the deck.

"Something I'm sure your uncle and Ser Davos will be happy to help with." Arthur replied when they saw Amphiaraus sitting by the fire and tossing herbs into it causing it to spark.

"Is everything all right, Amphiaraus?" Will asked and the old seer looked at him.

"Oh, of course. Merely waiting for a reply from the gods about a question I pondered when you took us into your service." He told him. Will and Ser Arthur shared an amused look. "I may be old but I'm not blind."

"Forgive me, Amphiaraus but I do have some doubt that the gods would give you answers to your questions in a small cauldron of fire on a ship." Will suggested.

"The gods work in mysterious ways and while you have some reasonable doubt, that does not mean they have forsaken you." Amphiaraus told him. "They have given me the answer and you have a great destiny ahead of you."

"Oh, this I have to hear." Autolycus said as he, Hercules, Atalanta, Tydeus, and Iolaus walked over. "You know, Amphiaraus if you're going to use those herbs the least you can do is share some before you throw them in the fire."

"Laugh all you want but the gods have not led us astray. Wasn't it years ago I said that they would lead us to work for a mighty prince who would pay us in riches beyond gold and jewels?" Amphiaraus asked.

"Aye you did and a fat load of fun M'Baku was while he lasted." Autolycus replied with sarcasm.

"Whoever said anything about M'Baku?" Amphiaraus replied before looking at Will. "This prince is the one the gods destined for us to meet…he just took his time."

"All right, what do the gods have to say about me, Amphiaraus?" Will asked. The Seer of Argos tossed another handful of herbs into the fire, causing it to flare up a bit and looked into the flames for a vision.

"A prince born between the union of the king Stag of the forest and She-wolf of the north will rise above his own self-doubt and limitations to do wondrous things. Gods will be toppled, chains will be broken, and enemies will become allies. Golden lions, mocking birds, sparrows, and krakens try as they might to stop him to no avail. He'll unite seven into one and conquer both ice and fire…only then will the world know peace." Amphiaraus told them. There was a bit of silence among everyone from the lengthy and prophetic statement and many wondered if it were true. "There was also a bit about dragons and roses but the gods are being unknowingly tight lipped about that part."

"Quite the destiny ahead of me, Amphiaraus. If all of that is true and that is what the gods want for me…then why me?" He asked. "I find it hard to believe that the gods deem me so special."

"Men of great destiny often think such of themselves. Hercules has a great destiny ahead of him as well. All you need to do is continue on your path and the gods shall guide you." Amphiaraus told him.

"He's right, my prince." Thoros added.

"You too, Thoros?" Will asked. "What destiny does the Lord of Light see for me now that you didn't see before?"

"The greatest there is. The Prince that was Promised has returned to save the world from eternal darkness." Thoros told him.

"From the prophecy you told me about? I thought the Prince that was Promised was supposed to be the reincarnation of the ancient hero Azor Ahai? I highly doubt that's me." He assured him.

"You may doubt your destiny but rest assured, my prince that I do not. The prophecy foretold of a warrior who would be born amidst salt and smoke and pull a sword named Lightbringer from the flames which he will use to combat the impending darkness." Thoros told him. Will thought for a moment when he remembered what happened at Quathor's shop in Volantis.

"I don't think putting out a fire and emerging from the smoke, covered in table salt with a sword still hot from the forge counts as a prophecy answered. Besides, it only happened because of those elephants in Volantis. I highly doubt that your god would give you your champion from those simple mistakes." Will told him.

"Call them mistakes or acts from god, I believe things happen for a reason and having fought by your side the past few years…I believe you are who the Lord of Lights showed me you to be." Thoros replied causing Will to sigh in exhaustion. Something tells me they could go around and around in circles.

"Well, far be it from me to forsake a religion and belief I don't completely understand. If this is what you believe, then by all means I have no right to question that." Will said to him.

"You are young so skepticism is only natural but once you see what the Lord of Light has in store for you as I've seen it you'll understand." Thoros assured him before motioning to the fire cauldron. "Look into the flames and tell me what you see."

Will decided to humor him and stared into the fire. "Tell me…what do you see?" Thoros asked.

"I see fire. Hot fire." Will replied.

"Look harder, your grace. Tell me what you see." Thoros urged him on.

"I see…heat. Fire and heat…nothing but fire…" Will was thinking this entire thing was ridiculous until he began to see something weird. "Hang on."

"My prince?" Arthur called him.

"I think I see something." Will said as everyone looked at him, concerned if something bad was about to happen. "I see…something…odd."

"Yes, your grace. Continue. Tell us…what does the Lord of Light show you in the flames?" Thoros asked.

"I see…I see…I see…

**[Stoic Silence & Fire Crackling]**

**[Stoic Silence & Fire Crackling]**

**[Stoic Silence & Fire Crackling]**

"Nothing but fire and my face feels like its burning." Will replied in a stoic demeanor causing everyone to chuckle. He pulled back with a chuckle on his face and saw he actually got Thoros. "I sorry, Thoros but I didn't see anything in the flames. All I felt was my face on fire like a roast ham. And you were a little easy to trick."

"Touché, your grace." Thoros replied, holding up his rum flask. He was drunk enough to admit when the Prince got him with a good joke. Even if the prince didn't believe in the Lord of Light, he did and William Baratheon was the prince that was promised.

"Besides, we've run out of time to talk religion and the gods because we have arrived." Will said and to his credit they were pulling into the ports of Astapor. "Everyone stay here. Repair the ships, sell the goods we have and stock up on supplies. Thoros, Lord Dondarrion protect Spartacus and the others and don't let them off the ships. If word gets out that they were former slaves that we freed then something tells me our visit here won't be very amicable."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Smalljon asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I do." He replied. Once they pulled into the docks, Will met with dock master who asked his purpose. He replied, saying they wanted to restock on supplies and were inquiring about the Unsullied so a messenger was sent to the Master that the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms was here to inquire about them. Before long, a messenger returned with some men and a girl about his age and judging by the collar around her neck she was a slave.

"Good afternoon, Prince William Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms. I have been sent here on behalf of Good Master Krazyns mo Nakloz about your inquiry on the Unsullied. I am here to escort you to him." She said.

Will nodded and brought along only Ser Arthur Dayne so he didn't draw too much attention and send the wrong message to the Master or anyone. Dayne was brining Dawn, of course and Will had Storm's Wrath, Wolf's Fang and his daggers with him. They were escorted through the city and over to the training areas where they met with Master Krazyns mo Nakloz, master and owner of the Unsullied.

"Allow me to introduce Master Kraznys mo Nakloz of the Good Masters of Astapor. Trainer and purveyor of the Unsullied." She introduced Will and Ser Arthur to the slaver.

_"__So, the messenger was right. I was going to have him killed if he was wrong. It's not every day we find one of your Westerosi fuckers this Far East. You must have gotten bored of all your prim and properness if you've come to Astapor. Well, the Harpy must have blessed me with a foolish, stupid prince with a lot of gold."_ Kraznys said in low Valyrian in a rather unsavory tone. The girl acting as his translator took a second before translating his words into Common Tongue but changing them so they weren't insulting.

"The Master Krazyns welcomes Prince William Baratheon of Westeros to Astapor on his long journey. Words of your bravery and exploits have filled his ear and he is honored to have your company." She replied.

"Tell the Good Master that the honor is mine. It is an honor to be here in his presence. If the Good Master will allow it, perhaps he can show me some of the Unsullied and if they are as impressive as the stories say they are then I will be happy to make a very good payment." He said with a courteous smile on his face as she quickly translated.

_"__The prince is honored to be here and is eager to see the Unsullied. He says if they are what he wants he will pay for them very well."_ She told Kraznys.

_"__Good. Come, bitch. The sooner we show this idiot the Unsullied the sooner I get paid."_ He told her, grabbing his gold Harpy whip and leading the group towards another section of the city. His slave quickly followed along with Will and Ser Arthur. Will quickly turned back to his sworn shield and gave him a wink followed by a finger to the lip to keep quiet. Ser Arthur chuckled and nodded as the two were escorted to one of the areas where the Unsullied were waiting for them.

As they walked over to the area, Master Krazyns spoke to his slave because he wanted to know why the Prince of an entire continent needed Unsullied. "Your grace, Master Kraznys is happy to receive you and show you the Unsullied though he is curious what the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms is interested in them for."

"There are some future plans that would require the services of a group that is highly skilled and absolutely loyal." He replied.

_"__He says that he requires them for his future plans and needs a force that will never question orders."_ She translated.

_"__Ha, things are so bad in Westeros that the prince looks to us to save him. No doubt his fat father is the problem. Westerosi are so cocky to think they are better than us."_ Kraznys commented before speaking some more as they arrived to an Unsullied training area.

"The Unsullied have stood here for a day and a night with no food and water. They will stand until they drop. Such is their obedience." The translator told him as Will got his first look at the black armor clad Unsullied. They stood at attention in complete silence with their shield and spears not moving an inch. He couldn't even hear the faint huff of breathing. They were like statues. Krazyns motioned them with the whip and the Unsullied quickly separated to form a path for them to walk through.

"Very impressive discipline. Tell me of their weapons training." He said.

_"__The prince is impressed but has spoken no praise yet to keep the price down. He wishes to know how they are trained."_ She told her master.

_"__Tell him what he would know and be quick about it. The day is hot."_ Krazyns said.

"They begin their training at five. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training. Their discipline and loyalty is absolute. They fear nothing." She said.

"Even the bravest man fears death." Ser Arthur told her.

_"__The knight says even brave men fear death."_ She told her master.

_"__Tell the knight he smells of piss."_ Krazyns said, causing her to look at him.

_"__Truly, Master—No, not truly. Are you a girl or a goat to ask such a thing?"_ Kraznys asked her before continuing to speak while she translated.

"My master says to tell you that the Unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them." She said.

_"__Tell this ignorant bastard of a western prince to open his eyes and watch."_ Kraznys ordered before walking over to one of the Unsullied.

"He begs you attend this carefully, your grace." She told him.

Krazyns ordered one of the Unsullied to step forward and took the warrior's knife. "Tell the Good Master there is no need for this." He told her.

_"__He's worried about their nipples? Is he a man or a woman? From his wailing I would assume woman. Does the stupid Westerosi know we cut off their balls?"_ Krazyns asked, cutting the Unsullied nipple off like it was nothing.

"My master points out that men don't need nipples." She said as the Unsullied got back into position like nothing was wrong and didn't even mutter a tiny whisper of pain. "To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave market with a silver mark, find a newborn…and kill it before its mother's eyes." Will did everything in his power to not show any kind of reaction to the news. "This way my master says we make certain there is no weakness left in them."

"To prove that the Unsullied are ready, you would take a baby from its mother's arms, kill it and pay her with a silver coin?" He asked.

_"__He is offended. He asks if you pay a silver coin to the mother, for her dead baby."_ She translated to Kraznys.

_"__What a soft mewling bitch this prince is. It will be a joy to take his money after this. Tell him the coin is given to the owner, not the mother."_ He replied.

"My master would like you to know that the silver is paid to the baby's owner, not mother." She told him. Will stilled himself and took a deep breath before adopting a neutral expression.

"How many do you have to sell?" He asked. Kraznys's slave translated and he held up eight fingers.

"Eight thousand." She said.

_"__Tell the Westerosi bastard he has until tomorrow."_ Kraznys said.

"Master Kraznys asks that you please hurry. Many other buyers are interested." She finished before she and Krazyns left.

"Do I even want to know what he was really saying?" Arthur asked only for Will to shake his head no.

"The man was a pompous, obnoxious bastard, the kind of person you would expect to be a slaver." Will told him as the two left the training area and walked down the street. "Eight thousand Unsullied means eight thousand dead babies. Are you still sure about this idea?"

"A little less so now but it was you who said that an army of soldiers whose loyalty couldn't be bought or blackmailed might be a necessity in the future." Arthur told him.

"And that point still stands. I believe in my friends and the men I've fought besides and I always will. And I like to believe that when war comes that my family banner men will answer the call but between Baelish, Varys, and Cersei in the Red Keep any army I raise in Westeros runs the risk of being bought out or turned against me if they're pushed in the right direction. I've stopped Baelish from stealing for now but that won't stop that bastard for long. Varys is up to something, like he always is and his job is to root out the truth and people's weaknesses. And Cersei's probably wanted me dead since I was brought to King's Landing years ago and probably hired that Faceless man to try and kill me." Will said. "Everyone in the city is afraid of her and those that aren't learn the hard way. Besides, I wouldn't put it past her to use her family to see me dead."

"You think Lord Tywin would stoop to that level?" Arthur asked and Will gave him a look of _are you serious_?

"I think Tywin would do whatever it took to make sure it's his legacy on the Iron Throne and not the Stark's. He'd probably get Jaime to do it for him." Will suggested.

"Jaime Lannister is many things but I don't think he would go that far as to kill the prince he and the Kingsguard are sworn to protect." Arthur assured him.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him. I'm sure Cersei has talked her lover into trying to do it once or twice already and he probably hasn't because of you." Will said.

"Lover?" Arthur didn't expect to hear that word.

"I'll explain later." He promised as they arrived at a small portion of the docks where some market stalls were set up. They stopped walking just so they could people watch. "After learning the truth of my half-brother up North and the real reason for the rebellion I've been thinking over and over on the kind of person I want to be. What that means for my future and I'm still not sure what it entails in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I think it entails what you've been training for your entire life: ruling as King." Arthur said as Will spared him a look.

"I was honestly not expecting that answer from you. I figured the idea of me abdicating the throne to Rhaegar's son would seem like the best idea to you considering your years of protecting the dragon." Will commented.

"And in another lifetime, yes it would but I'm no longer that man." Arthur told him. "And I hardly think handing over the throne to the grandson of the Mad King would earn you or him love from the Lords of Westeros."

"Ser Arthur Dayne, how blasphemous. That was your former King." Will gasps in shocked causing the Sword of the Morning to chuckle. "I realized the same thing as well after much thinking. I highly doubt the North, Riverlands, Vale, and the Westerlands would be happy to see the Grandson of the Mad King on the throne after their work in stopping him. Learn from my mistakes and assumptions I guess."

"As far as the rest of the realm is concerned, Robert Baratheon won the throne by right of conquest. Despite how…unfit he is to sit on it, it's his now and you've already shown a great responsibility for your future. Ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion was put down you put every second you weren't busy in helping Jon Arryn run the Kingdoms. You've spoken with the lords about their grievances, held meetings with the small council, devised ways to improve debt to the Iron Bank, and helped so many people the other lords couldn't care about. You may have doubts about what kind of king you will be but I can tell you will be a great one."

Will looked at Ser Arthur and it felt good to have this kind of reassurance from him. "I wonder if Ser Barristan would agree with you. He served the Targaryens same as you did."

"I imagine Ser Barristan the Bold would agree with me as would any lord who knows you." Arthur told him. "You told me that you were scared about what the future held for you. To either end up like your father or your mother…but you can be better. You've already proven it to me and others, including Prince Doran and Oberyn Martell. No one in the small council has met with them after Jon Arryn went to Dorne with Prince Lewyn Martell's body and that of Prince Elia and her children."

"Another horrible consequence of my parents' actions." Will said. "Her and her children's deaths are on my hands as well. My father did nothing with their deaths and my mother is part of the reason it happened."

"It's not only their fault. Prince Rhaegar made the most heinous mistake of leaving them to their fate in the Red Keep." Arthur added.

"I thought you held him in high regard? You said he was a good person." Will told him.

"Aye he was and I remember the good deeds he did but…time makes a convert of most men. Leaving Elia and his own children to head south with another woman and not even tell her…those are not the actions of an honorable or good king." Arthur admitted, surprising Will.

"I guess even great people have their faults. I'm going to be scared the day someone tells me mine but you're right…I need to learn from them. So, tell me what my faults are, Ser Arthur Dayne. No one knows me best than you." Will told him.

"Well, off the top of my head it would be your recent tendency of self-doubt and carrying the weight of the consequences of others on your shoulders." Arthur replied. "Those seem to be the most prevalent at the moment otherwise why would we be here in Essos?"

"Touché, Lord Dayne, Touché. You made a valid point." He commented, noting the amused smirk on his face. Arthur Dayne had some fun with that and Will did set himself up. "But my journey here will solve that."

Arthur looked at the prince and noticed his gaze on the masters and slaves. They saw slaves being tugged by their chains like dogs or traded like they were a sack of potatoes. Just like in Volantis. Men, women, Children, it didn't matter to the masters so long as they were comfortable. Will noticed something over on the walkway by the water so he walked over to get a closer look with Ser Arthur following him behind and what they saw make them both sick. Slaves that had dozens it not hundreds of whip lashes all over their bodies were chained up on posts like meat and left to bake in the scorching sun. Slavers walked by like nothing was wrong or like there was nothing up there while the other slaves looked on in horror and fear.

"What in Seven Hells is this?" Will asked.

"The Walk of Punishment is a warning, William." Arthur told him.

"Warning against what?" He asked.

"Doing whatever these slaves did." Arthur told him. Will took his water pouch and walked up to chained up slave to give him some.

"Here, drink." Will tried to get him to drink some water but the man said no. He wanted to die. "How can these people just walk by like nothing is wrong?"

"They don't think of their slaves as people, only as property." Arthur said. They walked down the walkway over to the ports when Will saw a young girl his age chained up on the post, beaten, whipped, and dying and these people did nothing. "I wish it wasn't so but you can't change things here for the better, William."

Will looked at the girl with a heavy heart and all these slaves he couldn't help. "Maybe…or maybe things can't change here because no one's tried. I think I know what I need to do." Will made a decision this moment…whether it was a good one or a bad one would only be revealed in time.

Line Break xxxxx

Will returned to Master Kraznys the next morning with Ser Arthur Dayne to give him an offer on the Unsullied…he wanted them all. He knew that he needed something special to offer Kraznys so he took something with him before they left the ship.

"All? Did this ones ear mishear your grace?" Kraznys's translator asked.

"They did not. I want all the Unsullied." Will told her and she quickly translated it to her master causing Kraznys to chuckle in amusement.

_"__The Westerosi prince thinks he can come here to our city and thinks that just because he is a prince that he can get what he wants. He expects to come here and bend us over like whores and we shall take it but he is the one who will be fucked."_ Kraznys said and his friend chuckled.

"There are over eight thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes, and the ones in training as well." He replied.

"That would include an extra five thousand potential Unsullied recruits, your grace." She told him.

"Excellent. I have some big plans for the future and will need all the men I can get." He said. "Having an extra five thousand soldiers will be exactly what I need."

_"__If they fail on the battlefield, they will shame Astapor_." Master Greizhen said to Kraznys who agreed and nodded to his translator.

"Master Greizhen says they cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fall on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon all of Astapor." She told him.

"Well that won't work. I'm either all in or not so I will take them all or nothing. I'm ambitious and having all the trained men I can get will be beneficial." He replied. She quickly translated and Kraznys only shook his head.

_"__Ha, the Westerosi has a huge pair on him. If he really thinks he can buy all of my Unsullied it will cost him 15 million gold coins."_ Kraznys said._ "I think even the great bastard of Westeros doesn't have that much gold to waste."_

"Master Kraznys says that if you wish to pay for all the Unsullied and the ones in training then it will cost you 15 million gold coins. Do you have that amount to spend?" She asked and Will smirked, knowing he inflated the price deliberately.

"How about this offer? I recently returned from a trip through Old Valyria and returned with a plethora of gold, jewels, and gifts…including Valyrian steel." Will said as she translated and it seemed to pique his interest. "The offer is this: ten million in gold and the last five will be paid with Valyrian steel ore."

Kraznys chuckled in amusement at the prince's offer. _"The Prince must either be as bold as an ox or as stupid as a rock to think we will accept this offer."_

"Master Kraznys finds it hard to believe that you have access to Valyrian steel, let alone enough to barter with." She said only for Will to take out a small chunk of Valyrian steel ore from his pocket and toss it over to the master. Kraznys caught it and looked it over, noticing it looked similar to the Valyrian steel weapons he's seen in the past.

"That ore made these swords." Will unsheathed Storm's Wrath halfway so they could see it was Valyrian steel. He walked forward and held his hand out, gesturing for the stone's return and Kraznys reluctantly did so. "He'll get this and more if he agrees to the terms. I believe an entire chest of this ore would equal the sufficient payment for this transaction."

Kraznys's translator told her master what the prince told her and he gave it some thought before eventually nodding. "Deal." Kraznys managed to say in common tongue.

Will nodded in returned and turned to leave but stopped and turned again to look at Kraznys. "And I'll take her as well. Now. You'll be Master Kraznys's gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck."

The translator looked shocked before turning to her master. _"He asks that you give me to her as a present. He asks that you do this now." _She told him. Kraznys thought it over for a minute before agreeing to the extra bargain. Will left that meeting with the promise of an army and a handmaiden/translator.

"Well, you have an army of sizeable force but the question of payment is still an issue. I kept quiet but last you told me you had only five million in the Iron Bank and even with the treasure found in Old Valyria that might not be enough." Arthur said as he walked behind Will and his new translator/handmaiden.

"True." Will replied before turning to ser Arthur to give him a smirk. "But he doesn't know that. Tell everyone to bring their arms and armor tomorrow. It'll be interesting."

Will and his handmaiden walked away while Arthur chuckled. "Something tells me that tomorrow won't be a calm and collected transaction."

"Do you have a name?" Will asked his new handmaiden.

"This one is named Missandei, your grace." Missandei introduced herself.

"Do you have a family? A mother or a father to return to if you had the choice? Anyone at all?" He asked.

"No, your grace. No family living." She replied.

"You will be working with me now so it'll be your duty to tell me the truth. Being truthful and honest with me is something I stress with everyone who I work alongside." He explained.

"Of course, our grace. Lying is a great offense. Many slaves have been left on the Walk of Punishment for less." She told him.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that with me and you're not longer a slave. Now that you are in my service you are free and can continue to work with me for as long as you like and once you feel that you would like to leave you may do so and I won't hold it against you nor will I ask you to do any task that would bring shame upon you or would make you uncomfortable. You have my word and honor as a knight on that, Missandei." Will promised her.

"Of course, your grace." Missandei replied.

"It's funny spoke of the Walk of Punishment. I was there early and offered water to one of the slaves and do you know what he said to me? Let me die." He said.

"There are no masters in the grave, your grace." She told him.

"Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied? About their obedience and loyalty?" Will asked.

"All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it." She told him.

"And what about you? You understand that I am the crown prince from Westeros. With that titles comes plenty of enemies and people would do a lot of things to see me dead." He said.

_"__Valar morghulis."_ Missandei replied.

"All men must die…and tomorrow they will. You'll enjoy what transpires tomorrow at the exchange, I can promise you that." Will assured her. Missandei stopped for a moment before making a small smile and following him.

**The next day, open courtyard of Astapor**

Will, Missandei, Ser Arthur Dayne, Edric, Gendry, Hundred Eyes, Thoros, Lord Dondarrion, and the other lords and armed men of Will's company were escorted into the large courtyard by the gates of Astapor where the Unsullied were now gathered for the trade. As Will told Ser Arthur, everyone was armed with weapons and armor for the trade though many were unsure why they were here. Several of the men were carrying the large trunks of gold and Valyrian steel ore for the trade. Will walked into the courtyard, dressed in his regular clothes but had his hood and facemask jacket along with his swords and his bow slung over his shoulder. He had leather shoulder pads and other leather armor components like leg greaves and chest armor. Missandei was dressed in her new clothes and her collar was thrown into the sea by Will himself. His party walked through the courtyard and saw the army of Unsullied stood at attention along with other Astaporian nobles and slavers who wanted to watch the exchange. It wasn't everyday that you see all the Unsullied gathered in one spot.

Kraznys saw Will and began speaking in Low Valyrian while Missandei translated. "The Master says they are untested. You said you would be wise to blood them early. There are many small cities out there, cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives the master's will buy the healthy ones for a good price. And who knows in ten years some of the boys you sent will become Unsullied in return and all share prosper."

Will didn't give any answer or facial twitch and walked over to grab one of the clay pot urns that held some of the gold that was going to be used in the transaction. "I don't like this." Beric Dondarrion said.

"Neither do I. What the hell is the boy thinking he's going to do with an army of slaves? Prince or not, this isn't right." Gawen Glover said to the others.

"And doing business with slavers is no better. The prince is no better than Jorah Mormont." Harion Karstark added.

"Have care how you speak, lord Karstark. He is still your prince." Ser Arthur Dayne warned him.

"Come on, Ser Arthur. You can't tell me that you agree with all this or you're ok with it?" Gendry asked.

"Don't worry, Gendry. This isn't what you think. Just be ready." Cedric assured him but it only confused them all.

Will brought over one of the clay pots and took the cover off to show Kraznys all the gold. The master smiled and took a handful in delightful glee. "You'll get the rest once I get my army." Will told him, putting the urn down and Missandei translated. Kraznys sneered before handing him the whip. "Is it done?"

_"__It is done. He holds the whip. The bastard has his army."_ Kraznys said.

"It is done. You told the whip." She translated. Will gave him one last glare before walking over to stand in front of the Unsullied. Kraznys had some of his soldiers walk over to the chest and urns to collect his gold but they were all chained up and locked.

_"__Bastard, open the chests!"_ He shouted only for Will to ignore him. _"Fucking Westerosi."_

Kraznys got some of his men to undo the chains and break the locks while Will stood in front of his army. "_Unsullied!"_ He shouted in Valyrian, shocking Missandei that he spoke the language while the Unsullied stood at attention. Everyone in his party looked at him when he spoke to his army. _"Forward march!" _The Unsullied began marching forward. "_Halt!"_ Will commanded and they did.

One of Kraznys's men broke open one of the chests but instead of gold or Valyrian steel ore it was filled with rocks and sand. Another chest was opened to reveal it was filled with arrows that had odd cylindrical attachments made up of wood or paper with twine. The other chests were opened to reveal they were filled with either sands, rocks, or other useless items. _"Bastard! Tell the Westerosi bastard there is no payment! This is not the agreed upon payment! Does he think we're stupid?!"_ Kraznys shouted while Will smirked before turning to face the master.

_"__Yes, in fact I do. And you just learned the first rule of bartering and business: always make sure you're paid first. I was."_ He said in Valyrian shocking Kraznys and Missandei while Ser Arthur, Thoros, and Cedric smiled.

_"__You speak Valyrian?"_ Kraznys asked.

_"__I am William of the House Baratheon and Stark, great-grandson of Rhaella Targaryen. However small amount I have, I have the blood of Old Valyria coursing through my veins. I am crowned prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms. It was a bad assumption on your part to think I couldn't understand you. A mistake you won't repeat in the future."_ He said with a smirk and Missandei shared it as well. "_Unsullied! Slay the Masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no woman or child or anyone who surrenders. Strike the chains off every slave you see!"_

Several of the Unsullied moved out of position and impaled the slavers holding whips with their spears and quickly killed them all. _"I am your Master! Kill him! Kill him!"_ Kraznys shouted but the Unsullied continue to kill the masters and slavers.

Will put the whip in his belt, unslung his bow and took three arrows from his quiver before pulling up his hood. "_Valar Morghulis!"_ He shouted before firing all three arrows and hitting Kraznys and two of his soldiers in the chest. He pulled out four more arrows and rapid fire them, killing one of the soldiers with an arrow to the heart, another with an arrow to the neck and Kraznys with two arrows through the eyes and out his skull. "Kill the Masters, soldiers, and the slavers and free everyone else!"

"You heard him!" Thoros lit his sword aflame and killed one of the soldiers. The other men in Will's company now understood why the prince wanted them to come armored and armed and quickly got to work. The Unsullied began moving through the courtyard and killed the slavers, masters, and soldiers along with Will's group of men. Will rushed over to the chest holding the new black powder arrows Cedric made and lit the fuse. He saw some archers rush along the railing by one of the towers so he fired it near them. Once the fire hit the powder, the arrow exploded and killed some of the soldiers with it. He took a few more arrows and killed more soldiers and slavers with them, creating small explosions in the city while the Unsullied killed the rest. All in all, the masters were killed, those that surrendered were spared and the slaves were freed in less than an hour. Once the soldiers saw they were on the losing side they quickly threw down their weapons and surrendered. Everyone else who was surrendered was spared as well and chained until further notice while the chains on all the slaves were broken.

Once the fighting was over, Will and his men regrouped in the courtyard where the fighting first started to so he could address all his Unsullied. Ser Arthur walked over with a horse held him steady while Will got on.

"Of all the things I was expecting you to do today, I still wasn't expecting it. You know, after what you did today…things are going to change." Ser Arthur told him.

"I know that." Will replied, taking the reins of the horse.

"I mean that…just because you freed this city, doesn't mean that you made things better here. This problem isn't going to solve itself overnight." Arthur told him. "As much as I would like to believe that you can change the world for the better…doing something like this won't be easy. Freeing all the slaves and killing the masters won't make the problem go away like that."

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't try." Will told him. "I know I can't just snap my fingers and fix all the world's problem but if I see something that I can stop then I will. Slavery is wrong and I will do everything in my power to make sure that these people won't have to suffer through that again."

"An admirable goal, Will but that is going to take a long time. Astapor is only one city in Slaver's bay." Arthur said and Will nodded.

"I know…and I can never get the manpower to storm Volantis and end it there but I can end it here and I will. I will make sure that these people have better lives so that they never wish slavery to come back and move that to Yunkai and then Meereen. This I'm making my own personal vow…to be the first one to actually try to end slavery in Slaver's Bay, however I can and however long that takes." Will announced. "I was charged to be brave, just, and defend the young and innocent as a knight and I will honor that promise back home and here."

"That's quite a promise, my prince." Arthur said.

"And I plan to keep this one." He said, ushering the horse forward. Arthur smiled, seeing his young apprentice and charge canter up to his army before joining up with Cedric, Missandei and the others.

"Maybe you were right, Amphiaraus." Arthur whispered to the seer. "Maybe you and Thoros were right about one thing. That boy will go one to do amazing things."

"Told you so." Amphiaraus replied with a chuckle.

Will strode through the ranks of his army and held up the whip. _"Unsullied! You have been slaves all of your lives! Taken from your homes, whipped and beaten by the Masters, and forced into this life! Today you are all free!" _Will shouted in Valyrian while Thoros translated it to the others so they knew what he was saying. _"Any man who wishes to leave to find his family or homeland may do so and no harm will come to him! This you have my word and oath as a knight and a prince! As free men I ask this of you, will you fight with me and ensure that the fate you and the slaves of this city endured shall never happen to anyone else in Slaver's Bay?! Will you fight with me?! AS FREE MEN?!"_

Will waited for a moment for a response and for about a minute there didn't seem to be one until one of the Unsullied knocked his spear onto the ground in a rhythmic pattern. One was followed up by another and then another, then a dozen, then hundred and soon enough all the Unsullied clacked their spears. They made their decision. Will smiled at his new army of freed men. Arthur, Gendry, Edric, Missandei and the others smiled at this as well. They freed Astapor but Will wasn't done until he made sure the city would never slide back into slavery. This was a monumental moment in history, none of them knew it but it would soon spread throughout the rest of Essos and over to Westeros. It marked the next chapter for the Crowned Prince of Westeros and earned him new monikers and titles. Titles he didn't want but earned. Breaker of Chains, Wolf of Justice, Stag of Righteousness, and one he wasn't particularly fond of but would strike fear into his enemies and admiration from his allies…William the Conqueror.

**End of Chapter 3**

**1). The bow is from the Taron Edgerton 2018 Robin Hood movie. And the training and Will's archery style is based on that. Something historically accurate and incredibly fast and deadly. **

**2) Imagine both swords handles like Longclaw, simple yet elegant but with different pommels: one with a wolf's head and one with a stag's head. Wolf's Fang blade is colored blue and white like ice while Storm's Wrath is colored black with flecks of gold and red. Wolf's Fang reflects his Northern heritage and blood of the winter and ice while Storm's Wrath reflects his Baratheon side along with a smidge of his Targaryen blood but it's diluted so it's only flecks of red. **

**I hoped you guys like chapter 3. Not a lot happened here like the last one but it set up a lot of things for the future. After his time in the Summer Isles, Will's personal journey isn't done yet and won't return to Westeros. He has his own personal mission now to end slavery in Slaver's Bay after seeing the horrors of slavery for his own eyes. But he understands that just killing the masters won't end it so now that the masters are gone, he'll stick around Astapor a little longer and show them another way. Show them that slavery doesn't have to endure and that both freed slaves, former masters, and those in between can live together. It's a tall order but not impossible…just hard. **

**Next chapter, Will and his company stay in Astapor to try and remake the city into something better. That means teaching everyone a new way of life that doesn't involve slavery. Reinvigorate and reimagine the city into something new that can function once he's leaves for the next city. But he runs into some problems, namely a Dothraki horde that was coming to do business with the Masters. They wanted their money and don't take kindly to their gold not being delivered. Will's studies with battle tactics will get a practical test while their new discovery of black powder may help them even more. After that, they head to Yunkai where the Yunkish are ready and bring an old enemy from Hercules past to try and stop them. Until next time. **

**I hoped you guys liked where this chapter went. I know when I first started this that a lot of things were going to change from the canon and one of them being the Slaver's bay Arc. Given that Will was already close to Essos and Ser Arthur suggested to him the Unsullied as an option for an army whose loyalty couldn't be bought or blackmailed, he would at least go see if it was a possibility despite the whole ethics of it. But I knew once Will would see Astapor he would try to fix things and free them. It takes over Daenerys' plot from season 3 onward but things for her will change as well. Plus, we get Missandei and Grey Worm earlier and like I said things would change from the canon. One of them being how the Slaver's bay ark is handled. Daenerys's ploy to free slaver's bay was far from perfect so Will's is going to be different. He has more knowledge of how to run a massive city and knows that just by killing the slavers and masters that it won't solve the problem so that's why he's going to stick around longer to fix the infrastructure and the people's viewpoints along with leaving something behind so they'll be fine when he leaves. It won't be easy but it can be done. **

**Will's learned some new combat skills, namely speed archery from the Taron Edgerton Robin Hood movie. It's something that is supposed to be historically accurate and makes him even deadlier. Once I saw the movie it's how I imagined Will as an archer so I took the first part from the training sequence of the movie and his bow is the same Robin Hood uses. And the jacket, hood, and facemask from that as well. The cover image from the story is essentially what Will wears regularly. Will's also gone to Old Valyria and found some rather interesting things in the ruins besides Stonemen. With The Valyrian Freehold and Old Valyria being the sort of Atlantis of this world, a legendary and advanced mythical city that was destroyed, the advancements left behind would be useful. Besides advancements in buildings, farming, and Valyrian steel, they made this world's version of Black Powder. With Will discovering Black Powder it'll help tremendously in combat, war, and with other aspects like mining and building. Not to mention they found Valyrian steel ore, Brightroar, the crown of King Tommen Lannister, and actual Dragon Egg. That will come back for sure. I also hope you guys liked Will's little growth in this chapter after learning the truth of his parentage and of Robert's Rebellion last chapter. Given his character, I felt that it was the appropriate response immediately after learning the truth but time and some thinking made him rethink his decision at the time. Time has a habit of changing your viewpoint. But it still means he'll want to meet with Jon in the future. **

**Will's turned Brightroar and Red Rain into Storm's Wrath and Wolf's Fang, two Valyrian steel bastard swords which fits his training style from Ser Arthur Dayne. And he's got some Valyrian steel armor but the rest of the things he made are a surprise for later. I hope you found the little Azor Ahai moment kind of funny. I had fun writing it. Until next time. Don't worry, I'll try to get the chapters for my other stories out soon as well. **

**William Baratheon: Son of Robert Baratheon and Lynna Stark, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, the Blue Wolf, Slayer of the Iron Born, The Wolf of Storms, Breaker of Chains, Wolf of Justice, Stag of Righteousness, William the Conqueror. **

**Appearance:** Young Stephen Amell

**Birthdate:** 279AC: 15 years old

**Regular Clothing:** Boots, long black or grey trousers, light white tunic/shirt, dark blue/black leather jacket with hood and facemask.

**Armor: **Steel plated combat gloves, steel plated vambraces/forearm guards with Valyrian steel forearm spikes,

**Weapons:**

Black/Blue Goldenheart tree Composite Recurve Bow and Arrows

Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger & Valyrian Steel Dragonbone dagger

Valyrian steel bastard sword Storm's Wrath holstered around left hip

Valyrian steel bastard sword Wolf's Fang slung over left shoulder.

**Ships: **The Jackdaw, The Aquilla, The Black Pearl, The Flying Dutchman

**Notable Talents:** Expert archer/trained in the Summer isles speed archery, knife thrower with expert aim and marksmanship. Agile and quick moving, self-trained in parkour, Free running, and urban exploration. Smart and quick thinking on the battlefield. Knowledge of battle tactics, poison, wildlife, history, politics, and economics. Fluent in Low Valyrian, High Valyrian, Summer Tongue, and Dothraki.

**Personality:** Smart, attentive, wise, honorable up to a point, caring, generous, humble and cares about others. Hates backstabbers, deceivers, people who violate his trust or think they are superior to others. Doesn't like to be treated like a child or an idiot. Unrelenting against his enemies or those who harm innocents or his family. Prone to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders or self-doubt in certain situations.

**Allies: **

Cedric Angar: personal tutor and once trained to be Maester, trusted friend

Ser Arthur Dayne: Sworn Sword, protector, and trainer

The Stark Family of Winterfell: Family

Robert Baratheon: Father

Stannis Baratheon: Uncle and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

Ser Davos Seaworth: advisor of Stannis Baratheon and trusted friend

Ser Barristan Selmy: Commander of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect him

Hundred Eyes: Kung Fu trainer and friend

Gendry: squire, friend, and younger half-brother-age 12

Edric: friend and younger half-brother-age 11

Hercules: Leader of band of mercenaries, incredible strength, and skilled fighter

Autolycus: Second in Command, expert knife thrower, thief, and spy

Amphiaraus: Expert spear fighter, supposed seer and prophet

Tydeus: Feral warrior, relentless and highly dangerous in combat

Atalanta: Excellent combatant, tracker, and Amazon Archer

Iolaus: Persuasive, excellent negotiator, storyteller, and orator

Joshamee _Mr. Gibbs_ Gibbs: Commodore and captain of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

Adewale: Second in command of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

Orys: Golden Crown Eagle

Missandei: Personal handmaiden, translator, advisor, confidante, and friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any mentioned properties, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just a big fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of the Blue Wolf. William's decision to kill the Masters of Astapor and free the Unsullied and the slaves has marked a crucial chapter in his future. Named the Breaker of Chains and William the Conqueror, he'll have to work overtime to make sure that slavery doesn't come back to Astapor and show former slaves and former masters a new way of living that doesn't involving the selling of people. He'll turn Astapor and the other cities of Slaver's Bay into something different. Luckily, he has some experience in the running and economics of a city, but it won't be easy. Not to mention, he has the unfortunate luck of dealing with an angry Dothraki horde and assassins a plenty. Enjoy!**

**Changing the world is never easy**

**End of the year of 294 AC: Astapor, Slaver's Bay**

It had been a few days since Will and the Unsullied killed the ruling masters and freed the slaves. He effectively changed the landscape of the entire city and the lives of the native people. All the ruling masters and slavers were killed without question when he had taken over the city. The remaining upper and middle-class citizens were left alone, and no harm came to them. All the freed slaves had their chains removed and were given new clothes and the care they needed. He had the Unsullied stationed around the city at the moment to keep the peace while he worked out his next move. That was finding a leader for the Unsullied army and begin the training of the 5,000 recruits in training along with a City Watch like force to keep the city safe and enforce new laws.

He and Missandei were in the old training area that Kraznys used to show him the Unsullied to meet with the senior officers and pick a leader or general. Ser Arthur Dayne, Hundred Eyes, Gendry, Edric, Hercules and the others were standing guard outside. "Is this all of them?" Will asked.

"Yes, your grace. These are the senior officers." Missandei told him. Standing before them were 24 of the Unsullied senior officers in the army.

_"__You have all be thrown into this life without choice and forced into the armor of the Unsullied. You have trained under the whip of the master but today you stand before and your fellow men with the freedom of choice and I'm honored you have chosen to follow me. I understand that you have selected a leader among you."_ Will spoke in Valyrian as the Unsullied stepped aside to reveal their leader. _"Please step forward and remove your helmet."_

The Unsullied took a few steps forward and stabbed his spear into the ground before removing his helmet to reveal a young man probably a few years older than William himself standing before him. "_This one has the honor."_

_"__What is your name?"_ Will asked.

_"__Grey Worm."_ Grey Worm replied.

_"__Grey Worm?"_ Will wondered why that was his name and looked to Missandei to fill in the blanks.

"All Unsullied boys are given new names when they are cut. Grey Worm, Red Flea, Black Rat. Names that remind them what they are: vermin." She told him.

Hearing that, William was extra glad he killed all the masters. "_From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell your fellow soldiers to do the same. Throw away your slave names and reclaim the name your parents gave you or any other you desire. A name that gives you pride and honor."_

_"__Grey Worm gives me pride. It is a lucky name. The name this one was born with was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave. But Grey Worm is the name this one had the day William the Conqueror of House Baratheon set him free."_ Grey Worm replied.

_"__Then let it be known that it is my honor to fight alongside all of you from this day forward. And I will not order you to commit any act that would bring dishonor to you or that I would not be willing to do myself. On this you have my word."_ He promised them. "_Grey Worm, I want you to organize Unsullied at the various gates and focal points of the city to keep the peace. Until we can organize a city watch, the Unsullied will protect the people. Select four of your leaders and fighters and I want the recruits to begin their training."_

_"__Yes, your grace."_ Grey Worm replied before putting his helmet back on and marching away with the other Unsullied.

"Missandei, would you be able to arrange a meeting with the anointed heads of the freed slaves. There are several matters that need to be discussed." Will said.

"Of course, your grace." Missandei replied as they walked out of the area and were rejoined by the various members of Will's party.

"Ser Dayne, converse with Lord Dondarrion, Umber and the others. I want them involved in the training of the Unsullied and with the new City Watch of Astapor." Will told him.

"About that, your grace. Those lords would like a word with you about your…decision regarding this city." Dayne told him.

"I figured they would. I'll meet them in the meeting room at the palace which by the way, remind me that we need to repurpose the building for the city's council, Missandei." Will added.

"Yes, your grace." Missandei replied.

"City council?" Hercules asked.

"I didn't free the slaves just so I could take over a city and rule a people that I have no cultural tie to. These people need to be ruled by their own. That's what I plan to do in my time here. Not only improve their lives but make it so that slavery won't come back." Will explained.

"That seems like a tall order." Autolycus bluntly put it. "This place and the rest of Slaver's Bay have been havens for slavery for centuries. It's embedded in the ground. Just because you killed the masters that resided here doesn't mean everyone else won't try and change things back."

"Fair enough, Autolycus. That's why I have the Unsullied." Will replied.

They made it back to the palace which used to be the home of the masters of the Unsullied who were the richest in the entire city. Now, it was being used as the temporary residence for Will and his group while he was in the city. Will walked into a large ornamental gold and jeweled room that was once the area where the slavers…_entertained_ themselves. It had been stripped down to its bare essentials. The only thing left in the room were chairs and tables littered with maps and books that was being used as the central meeting room. All items of gold, jewels, and items of worth in that room and the entire palace was split evenly among the entire city's population with the remainder going into the city's coffers. Normally you'd think that wouldn't be a lot, but these slavers really wanted to show off their wealth.

Inside the room were Lord Dondarrion, Umber, Karstark, and Glover. They were the high lords who stuck around on Will's journey after the Summer Isles but were understandably concerned about what the prince was doing and wanted to talk. "My lords." Will greeted them as he walked in with Missandei and Ser Arthur Dayne by his side. "Please sit."

The four lords sat down around a large round table as Will sat down across from them. "Thank you for seeing us, my prince." Lord Dondarrion said.

"Of course. No trouble at all." Will told them. "I understand that you all have issues with my decision regarding this city so I'm here to listen."

"Your grace, there aren't issues per say." Dondarrion assured him, not wanting to offend him.

"Please, Lord Dondarrion there is no need to tiptoe around the subject. You've all decided to travel with me of your own volition so you all deserve to raise any questions or concerns that you might have. No need for silver tongued word play. Say what you mean." Will encouraged them.

"Fair enough. What in the name of the old gods do you think you're doing here?" Lord Umber asked. The other lords looked at him funny while Will just chuckled.

"From what I've heard about House Umber from my uncle, it's nice to know the stories are true." Will replied. "Well, Lord Umber…I would like to think my actions the past few days are self-explanatory. The masters and slavers are dead and the people they enslaved are set free."

"So, you consider yourself a conqueror?" Lord Karstark asked.

"I'd like to think of myself more as a revolutionary." He replied.

"What they mean is why? Why do all of this?" Lord Glover asked.

"My prince, your role is back in the Seven Kingdoms learning to rule and be king one day yet here you are in Essos in Slaver's bay starting a revolution. What do you hope to accomplish? Are you planning to add Astapor into the fold of Westeros because I'm not sure how the rest of the continent will like that?" Lord Dondarrion asked.

"Those are very good questions, Lord Dondarrion and I'm being truthfully honest that I don't have the answer to all of them. No one would in my position." Will admitted. "But I'm doing what I feel to be right."

"That's it?" Smalljon Umber asked, thinking the prince was a few pieces short of a full Cyvasse set.

"What do you see when you look out those windows?" Will asked, walking over to see out into the port city.

"Walls? Houses? The sea?" They all replied.

"What I see is a city that needs help." Will told them. "All of you were on the ships when I came here for good reason so none of you saw what I did but the masters and slavers got what they deserved."

"You'll hear no arguments from us here." Harion Karstark commented.

"And you did that. Those bastards are dead, some of them by our hands so why are we still here?" Smalljon asked.

"Despite how easy it may seem, conquering a city and ruling it are two very different things. Granted I don't have a lot of experience, but history tends to be a good teacher and archivist." He informed them. "I love my father, faults and all. You've fought beside him in the war against King Aerys, so you know he is a proven warrior and leader. I'd like to believe I inherited the best parts of the warrior he was."

"I believe so, my prince." Lord Dondarrion told him.

"But just conquering this city won't really change things for the better. I pack up and leave and then what? The city would be thrown into a panic with no one to help them and I won't save these people just to let them suffer a fate that could potentially be even worse. So, I'm staying to help them and help this city turn into something better." Will told them, looking at the gold statue of the harpy on a nearby pillar. "That harpy is a reminder of the atrocities put on these people dating back to the time of the Ghiscari Empire. A harpy rearing to take you in its talons and slap those manacles on you. Now, those manacles are broken and the first city in Slaver's Bay is set free."

"Now what? Do we just sit here with out thumbs up our asses?" Smalljon Umber asked.

"No. After you free a city that has its roots and economy in slavery, you need to fill that void with something else." Will told them. "I understand your grievances my lords, I do but my decision has been made. I intend to stay in Slavery's Bay until the three cities are free and ensure that no child ever finds chains wrapped around their neck again. Every part of this journey has been voluntary. If any of you wish to head back to Westeros than a ship can be arranged to take you back with your share of the treasure we've collected. Let everyone know that if they wish to leave then they can do so. I'm hoping a few of you will choose to stay to help me with this city but the choice is yours."

Will bid them goodbye for now as he, Missandei, and Ser Arthur Dayne moved into another room where the anointed heads of the newly freed slaves were waiting for them. Rather than the dirty and beaten slaves dressed in rags and metal collars around their necks, they were dressed in clean clothes and were visibly doing better. _"Your grace."_ They all bowed their heads, but Will immediately stopped them.

_"__Please, there is no need for that."_ He replied in Valyrian. "_I'm not your king or your prince."_

_"__But you saved us from the master's so we should treat you as such."_ One of them said.

_"__And I'll continue to tell you there is no need. You never need to bow your heads to anyone unless you choose to."_ Will said as he gestured them all to sit around a table. _"Thank you for coming here today. I'm sure you're wondering why I did, and I want to let you all know my intentions to help you and Astapor to the best of my ability?"_

_"__Help? Help us how?"_ The freed slave known as Raxa asked. He was a dark-skinned former body slave and guard to one of the masters that Will killed.

_"__I have no right to rule over any of you. I am a foreign prince from another continent and despite the moniker I've earned, I don't plan to conquer this city as my own. This city should be led by the people who live here and who want to see it become something better. You have been selected as the anointed leaders of the recently freed citizens of this city so Astapor's council should include you."_ Will explained.

_"__So, you shall leave us?"_ Quasa asked. A dark-skinned woman who was a former body slave to one of the slavers who trained the Unsullied.

_"__Not yet. I'll stay here and help you rebuild this city and keep it safe. I killed the masters and freed everyone, so I don't plan to let that happen again. I have some experience in governing a city, so I am here to help and pass on my knowledge to all of you. Now, shall we begin?"_ Will asked and they all nodded.

He spent the rest of the day helping them and getting everything set up for establishing the Astaporian city council. They started with minor things like creating a standard system of rules and laws that all denizens and visitors of the city need to abide by with plans to retrofit the former slave cells for prison cells. Will stressed immediately that if things were really going to get better than these rules needed to be followed by everyone. He also explained that he would be bringing in other people in the city on the council such as T'szaar Eras, head of the merchant's guild, and other citizens of the city who weren't former slaves like the others. That idea wasn't popular with the rest of the council. Given they were former slaves it was understandable, but Will stressed if they really wanted to rebuild the city then the council needed to include everyone.

After a clear set of laws and rules were established, Will informed them of forming a local police force/militia to keep the peace as well as defend the city. He also called in Cedric to help start up a centralized learning center for the former slaves that would help them in their education and give them better skills for their future. It would start with simple things like reading, writing and speaking and could eventually have specialized classes for certain trades but the main goal was to get the classes started first. Quasa gave him a list of former slaves who were tutors to children. They would be the perfect start for the schools which would start in a few days once the logistics were ironed out.

After that was decided, Will informed them that they needed to settle on Astapor's economy. With the Slave trade and Unsullied training gone, Astapor would need something new to fill its coffers with coin and he already had an idea. Given its location in Essos, Astapor could be the perfect trade hub city in this part of the world. Any and all trade ships that were heading east to Volantis and even Westeros stopped here first for supplies for the long journey which meant it was in the prime location for increased trade. Will was already using his contacts with his own personal trade guilds back in Westeros and the branches all over Essos to bolster and stimulate trade in Astapor and get the word out. Plus, his recent relationships in the Summer Isles also added to the appeal as they had various goods that were prized in Astapor. While that was focused on the port, they also planned to expand eastward and in the surrounding area. Astapor was at the mouth of the meandering stream to the east which made it perfect for fishing and the hills to the south and west would be perfect for farming and growing food. Given Will's past experience in helping farmers tend to harsh areas, that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. All in all, it was a good step forward.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Will woke up bright and early to speak with the remaining wealthy class of the city about the plans for Astapor and the its expansion. The mood and mindset were a little harder to discern as these people weren't masters or tied directly to the slave trade but still felt unsure about a foreigner essentially redesigning their city. They were apprehensive, to put it nicely…but open minded. Their profits weren't exactly hampered by his actions and if things played right, they even sought to gain more. Plus, Will mentioned that slavery had been outlawed in the Seven Kingdoms for years and he was richer than most of the Masters. Hopefully…the temporary peace would stick once the city settled.

Will was taking a break, which actually meant he was working with Cedric and Missandei on the layouts for the schools he was designing. They had met with the former tutors and explained the idea and they seemed to be open to it. Given that these slaves taught their whole lives and now would get paid for it, it was an enticing offer. He was also speaking with the former builder slaves and working out the finer points of building a mason guild like he did back in King's Landing. They would take in former slaves who had no discernable talents and train them to be masons to help with building projects in and around the city from expanding the ports to helping cultivate the farming land to the south which they already started, and their first batch of farming tools and new water aqueducts were being built as we speak along with animal pens and ranges for livestock. This would keep him and council busy for the foreseeable future.

It was now midday and Will was in one of the former fight pits to help train Astapor's city militia. They were in the Douquor Pit which once housed bloody fights of slaves to the death would now be used to train former slaves into defenders of their city. Will was in his usual attire of boots, grey trousers, a white tunic with his dark blue jacket over that. His belt of throwing knives around his waist, his two Valyrian steel daggers holstered in his boots, and his Valyrian steel bastard sword Storm's Wrath holstered over his left hip. His bow and Wolf's Fang were back in his room. Carrying around two swords was a little uncomfortable and something he'd have to get used to. Ser Arthur Dayne, Missandei, Hundred Eyes, Gendry, Edric, and Hercules group were with him and waiting for their first recruits with a small group of Unsullied around as security. The pit itself was an arena where slave fighters fought to the death while people cheered on in the stands.

Spartacus and his group of fighters walked into the area first, dressed in nice clothes and armor for the men and several women along with various swords and weapons they armed themselves with.

"Spartacus. I hope you and your people have rested and recovered." Will shook his hand and Spartacus shook back.

"We have. You have our thanks." Spartacus replied.

"Why are we here?" Crixus asked, not happy where they.

"Straight to the point, I admire that. I imagine many of you have been in pits similar to this from your time enslaved but please put those thought out or your mind. What you're looking at is the training grounds for the Astaporian militia." Will told them.

"Militia?" Agron asked.

"The people of this city must rule over themselves, but I will do whatever I can to help. The first thing in our long list of duties is to form a force to enforce the laws and keep the citizens of this city from internal and external threats. That is what we're here to do, to help train them. Many of you were former pit fighters, trained to fight for entertainment by the masters but now I offer you the chance to help me train these men of your own volition." Will said.

"You want us to train these men into pit fighters?" Gannicus asked.

"No, I wish you to help me train these volunteers to fight and defend themselves and others." Will explained.

"Train them? We're not soldiers." Spartacus reminded him.

"No, but your warriors and I cannot think of a better force to defend a city of former slaves than by men who were former pit fighters." Will said, explaining his logic. "We shall be helping as well. Hercules and I have experience in leading men and the Unsullied shall help in their training. Pit fighters, knights from Westeros, warriors of Athens, and the Unsullied shall train a fierce force dedicated to defending this city."

All of them thought over the offer for a moment and it was very enticing. Spartacus then stepped forward to speak on behalf of his people. "You freed us from bondage and death and gave us freedom and choice. You helped us when no one else would. I shall do the same." Spartacus held out his hand and Will shook it. "It would be my honor."

"No, the honor would be mine." Will replied. "Show them how free warriors fight."

Soon enough, the arena was filled with their first batch of recruits, over 300 easily with rumors of more to join up. Even some women wanted to join and while some tried to whisk them away, the training for the militia was not organized for just the men. Will told them if anyone of age desired to train and fight then they could join.

The 300 recruits stood in the arena in rows before Will and the trainers. Will walked by the men and women and all of them had been former slaves. They were dressed in simple clothing of tunics and pants and many had faces of fear or worry which was anticipated but many looked ready.

_"__All of you standing here today in this arena…now stand as a pivotal moment for the stories and tales to be told from this day forward. This day will be known as the moment when free men and women rallied together to help defend their fellow free men!"_ Will shouted and everyone cheered. Gendry and Edric smiled as they saw their older brother really shine in a leadership role. "_This arena you stand in was once a place where men bound against their will fought against one another to the death for the amusement of others. Men robbed of choice and taken from their families. Now, their memory shall be honored by training freed people in the defense of this city. Spartacus!"_

Spartacus stepped forward to address the recruit. "_What lies beneath your feet?!"_

The recruits were confused at the question until one spoke up. _"Sand."_

_"__Wrong. Crixus!"_ Spartacus shouted and Crixus stepped forward.

_"__Scared ground, watered with tears of blood."_ He replied.

_"__Blood from our fallen brothers. I was like you once. A slave whipped and beaten by the masters yet here I stand now a free man because of William the Conqueror. He gave us freedom and a choice, and I use mine to ensure no one shall endure the pain of chains ever again in this city and to protect it. From now on, this sand shall be watered with the sweat and tears of freedom!"_ Spartacus shouted and everyone cheered. Spartacus drew his sword and joined them before pointing it at Will and crossing his free arm over his chest in salute.

_"__Let us begin."_ Will said and the training commenced.

The three hundred recruits were split into smaller groups of 50 so the training could be more hands on. They were all trained in various combat arts by different people. Will and Ser Arthur worked with men on their sword skills and forms while Grey Worm and his Unsullied trained them in the shield and spear. Hercules and his group trained them in group tactics and Spartacus brought their training together in practice fights. It was beyond slow going at first since none of them had ever swung a sword, case in point…

Hercules and his group were training a group of fifty in shield tactics. The group all were armed with shields and were going to learn to fight together as one.

"In war, there is one thing more important than killing. Surviving. My companions and I will show you how to stay alive, so that you can return home to your loved ones in one piece." Hercules spoke as Missandei translated. "Autolycus."

"Shield wall, form!" He shouted and Missandei translated. The men lazily grouped together to form a shield wall and once they were together, Tydeus dropped his axes and charged. The shield wall was supposed to stop them, but he barreled right through them with ease.

"Corpses, every last one of you. Because your shield wall was weak. Dead…dead…very dead." Hercules said. "Remember when attacked, lock your feet in the ground. When a shield wall is strong, nothing can defeat it. You must learn to work together, react together. When you do, each individual will become a link in a chain that will be stronger than iron."

Hercules finished his speech before walking over to Autolycus. "It's a good thing we're getting paid for this." The knife thrower said, and Hercules nodded. "All right. Today's lesson how to not stab yourselves."

The training continued for several hours until about midday for lunch. All the recruits were sore, tired, and their egos bruised but they were still eager to learn. They were all sitting in the sand, eating bowls of soup and bread. Will was walking pass, speaking with them and making sure they were all ok and no one was too injured to continue.

Hercules and the others watched the prince talk with them and show genuine care. "I don't think I've ever seen a prince willingly put himself into the position where he would be shoulder to shoulder with recruits yet here this one is training them." Autolycus commented.

"That's because there is no prince like him." Arthur told him. "Having second thoughts, Autolycus."

"So long as he continues to pay me as well as he does, I'll do whatever he tells me to do." The knife thrower replied, finishing his cup of water. "But if he plans to turn this sorry lot into an army then we'd best get comfortable."

Will walked back over to his men after talking to all the recruit. Ser Arthur Dayne handed him a cup of water and he drank it with gusto. "Other than some scrapes and bruises, they're fine. Tired but eager." Will said. "Which is good because they're in for a long road ahead of them."

"At least you're not delusional." Autolycus commented.

"None of them have ever even been near a sword before. You're lucky you have the Unsullied to keep the peace, but they will need more work." Hercules said.

"He's right. Even the training of the City Watch back in King's Landing took months." Dayne told him.

"Well, then it's a good thing there are several experienced warriors in our midst. We pass on everything we can, and this city will get better. I've already been informed that our trade talks with the Summer Isles and Westeros have been settled along with the ships coming in from the east so the ports and the city will see an increase in activity and profits plus the farmland to the south and east are being cultivated as we speak and farmers are already moving livestock to these areas. This city is moving in a better direction." Will told them.

"If you say so. I've never run a city. But do you have plans to arm and house all your new recruits?" Autolycus asked.

"I've already taken steps about that. I spoke to the smiths of the city and they're working on forging swords, shields, spears, and collaborating with the tailors to make armor." He replied.

"How are they going to get enough iron and steel for all that?" Atalanta asked.

"Most of it is being reforged from the chains and shackles the masters and slavers used." Will answered.

"Weapons of free slaves forged from shackles and chains…quite fitting." Amphiaraus said.

"The rest will wait until the ships from Westeros come in with more ore." Will explained.

"Your grace." Misssandei walked up to them with a rolled-up piece of parchment. "A message from King's Landing."

"Thank you, Missandei." Will took the parchment and saw the waxed seal of the Crowned Stag. "It would appear that my father has sent word, no doubt in response to my actions here."

"What does he have to say?" Gendry asked as Will opened up the parchment and read the words.

"Well?" Edric asked.

"Two voices are in this message. One from our father and the other from Lord Arryn. Lord Arryn questions my actions in Slaver's Bay and my ultimate goal. The king instead applauds my actions and my moniker…William the conqueror. I'm not sure how I feel now that it's sticking." Will said, rolling up the parchment. He'd write a letter back later. "But other than that, the ships with goods should be here in a fortnight. Once the recruits have had their food and enough rest, we'll continue their training."

"Great. More of a headache." Autolycus commented, eating a small piece of bread.

The training continued once the recruits ate and rested and it was still a poor display. They would need a lot of work. At the end of the day the recruits managed to get into the routine of sword techniques and movements, but they were sloppy. Their shield strength and tactics needed to be homed in after a lot more training, and their archery skills were non-existent. They had their work cut out for them, but Spartacus and his men had some training that they could put them through to get their bodies ready. All in all, a tiny, tiny step in the right direction. There was some good news as the schools would start tomorrow for the children and citizens of this city, the training in the mason guilds had started training new recruits and the new equipment was already being built.

Will was in his room in the palace, now home to the city council and various heads of the important branches of the city such as the mason, smith, farming, and trading guilds. Each one was given a separate room as a sort of headquarters for their departments to handle their day to day business. He finished writing a letter that was going to be sent to the Iron Bank of Braavos and started writing his letter back to his father and the Small Council.

His father applauded his son in killing the slavers and masters of Astapor, writing how proud he was of the warrior he raised and how he was just like him when he was younger. Stannis wrote that he was proud of what he did to the slavers but also mentioned he shouldn't have interfered in foreign politics. Varys wrote a small sentence of praise to the young prince, given his past as a former slaver and Renly just wrote to not get killed. Will wrote down that he wasn't coming back until his personal mission was done and he felt he was ready which he couldn't know but he promised to keep writing and to stay alive. He also noted about the possibility of Astapor being under the protection of the Crown or at the very least a protectorate city in a very limited sense. Will wouldn't control them at all, but they were under the protection of the Seven Kingdoms should Volantis or the master's try something. He wasn't sure how they would react to that.

**[Knock-knock]** Missandei opened the door slightly and showed herself. "Your grace, lord Glover would like a word." She told him.

"Of course, please send him in." Will said, putting his quill down as the young lord walked into the room. "Lord Glover, how can I help you?"

"I would just like to come and thank you for your company on this journey. I know you offered us to stay here for good reason, but I fear I must leave." He told him. "My father entertained the idea of me coming along on your trip, but I must return home. There are many duties I must attend to."

"Of course. As I've said several times before, every part of this journey is voluntary. I'll have Mr. Gibbs prepare the Black Pearl and the Dutchman to travel with you as escort, for you and any others who wish to return home along with their share of the spoils from this journey."

"Thank you, your grace." Gawen Glover bowed his head.

"I only ask one thing." Will walked over and took out a small booklet. "Please bring this to my uncle at Winterfell along with the coffers of coin and gold I'll send along."

"Of course, your grace. May I ask what plans warrant such money?" Gawen Glover asked, a little curious as to what the prince had planned.

"Plans of improvement and restoration to the North. All my plans and details are in the booklet." Will explained. "The North is the largest region in the Seven Kingdoms yet also remains the hardest to maintain. I would see that change. I may have never set foot there but as the home of my mother and forefather I would see it restored as best as it can be, and fortune elevated. My uncle is warden of the north so these matters should be shared with him. Roads paved, towns and businesses expanded and coin to follow suit. Including the restoration of Moat Caillin and expansion of the coastal cities to bring trade. All information and tasks are listed in the booklet and the coin to fund them. Tell my uncle I wished these endeavors to begin as soon as possible."

"Yes, your grace." Gawen Glover replied.

"Thank you for accompanying me on my journey this far, lord Glover. I wish you good fortunes in the future and for the north." Will said.

"Thank you, your grace. When do you plan to return?"

"Unsure at the moment but I will one day." Will smiled as the young lord bowed his head and left.

"Will there be anything else, your grace?" Missandei asked.

"No, Missandei. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." Will bid her goodnight as he got back to work.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Will was in the fields and hills to the southeast where the farmland was being tended to, the streams were being fished and livestock were grazing on grass. He woke up early and did some training in the nearby hills and wooded areas along with Orys. Spartacus and his men were training the militia recruits while Will and his group were outside the city. Now, he was helping some masons and farmers finish the fences for the livestock. He and Gendry lifted a large down beam and placed it down on the wooden post while Edric and a mason nailed it into place. Ser Arthur and Lord Umber helped at another fence post while Hercules pushed the newly built plough through the dirt to prepare it for planting. Will wiped his forehead and smiled at seeing how well the farming was going with the tools he had helped invent all those years ago. The group kept working until everything was finished around midday and stopped for a meal.

Will finished his piece of bread and saw everyone seemed very happy. The farmers and former slaves were conversing with others and telling jokes after some hard work and it seemed like things might get better. A cup of tea was held in front of his face by Hundred Eyes.

"A pleasant cup of tea to help soothe the nerves after hard days work." He spoke and Will happily accepted the cup and took a sip.

"Things are getting better, right Sifu?" Will asked, curious what his master thought.

"Still doubting yourself, my prince?" Hundred Eyes asked, chuckling at how this was becoming a common theme with him.

"I just want to know that I'm doing the right thing." Will said.

"In Freedom, you must feel the blowing wind and follow whichever direction it takes you. This path is yours to take. Follow what you believe, and it shall never lead your astray." Hundred Eyes told him. "And for the record, I believe you are doing an admirable thing my prince, but it will only get harder from here."

"Then it's a good thing I have a good teacher to help guide me." Will said and Hundred Eyes smiled back.

"And guide you I shall to the best of my ability." The old monk replied when a young child ran up to his father with a rock. From the look of their conversation it seemed to be something important or at the very least something interesting. The man got up and walked over to them.

_"__My prince. My son was in the hills and came upon these odd rocks at the edge of our farm."_ He said, handing it to Will so he could look it over.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he walked over.

"They found something in the hills." Will looked it over and it seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. It was a chunk of rock with flecks of crystals in it. "What does it look like to you?"

Arthur looked it over and by this point, the others had joined them. "A crystal of some sort."

Hercules took the small rock and looked it over. After a few seconds, he knew what it was. "It's diamond."

"Diamond?" Will asked as Autolycus instantly took the rock to get a look for himself. "Are you sure?"

"I've been around enough cities and lords to know a diamond when I see one. It looks that way because it hasn't been mined and polished but if you carefully chip away the rocks you'll be left with a diamond." Hercules said.

"So, a random diamond rock was found in the hills?" Edric asked.

"No, if this was found nearby then that means a diamond reserve is nearby." Hercules explained.

"Looks like fortune favors you, my prince." Hundred Eyes said.

"Perhaps." Will looked at the boy. "Take us to where you found it."

The boy led them over to the edge of the farmland where he found the rock. They moved up the hill area where the boy said he found the rock, so they began looking. There wasn't anything to find until Gendry noticed the soil turn to stone and rock as he approached the southern edge and the hill descended. He kept moving and the hill turned into a cave in the middle of the slope. 1000 meters down a slope you would be met with flat plain, rock cliffs and crashing water but this cave seemed to be birthed from the ground.

"Over here!" Gendry shouted and everyone came over and saw the cave.

One of the farmers rushed back to get a torch and returned quickly so they could explore, and the cave went deep underground. They looked and saw the cave walls adorned with gems of various colors and as they continued their path more gems and crystals appeared.

"Is this what I think it is?" Gendry asked.

"It is." Will told him, shining the torch to the wall and marveling at the various gems.

"It's been here this entire time, yet no one knew?" Iolaus was in wonder at what he saw. "How is that possible?"

"Because the masters ruled this city and they were only concerned with the dealing of slaves. They were content in their walls." Will explained. "Astapor will no longer be just a port city…but now one of gems as well. We have work to do."

Will went to the Astaporian council to inform them of his find and to say they were shocked is an understatement. That added onto the other list of things they needed to work on, but it filled all of them with joy. The former slaves were excited at the thought of future fortune and so were the non-former slaves of the council. They quickly got to work on conversing with the masons, smiths, and jewelers of the city on what they would need to mine from the cave and to getting everyone prepared for that work.

The next day, Will was walking with Missandei and Ser Arthur through the city to go see Cedric and then oversee the Unsullied training. He was dressed in his usual garb, throwing knife belt, two Valyrian steel daggers in his boots, Storm's Wrath holstered around on his hip, and his Valyrian steel forearm guards and spikes. Cedric was spending his free time working with the smiths and masons of the city on building several new things, so it was time to pay him a visit. The city streets were busy with activity in the past few days which was a good thing. It gave them all something to keep occupied and move forward. Children ran through the streets playing, gifts and wares were traded, goods offloaded from ships and carried to market where eager patrons were waiting and general happiness could be felt. The Plaza of Pride that was once an open market for slavers to entice potential buyers was now filled with busy trade stalls and others of the like. Word had spread of the find of a gem mine nearby and it filled all with eager delight. Even former slave owners and upper-class of the city who lives were changed upon Will's arrival seemed in better moods. Music was being played and general good times were had.

As Will walked by, several people bowed to him and he bowed back. A young girl rushed over to him only to bring him over to her mother's stall that was selling cooked fish. He rubbed the girl's head and bought for him, Missandei, and Arthur before perusing the nearby jeweler who praised the gods of Will's arrival because he would soon be in good fortune. Will spoke with a few people both former slave and free men and some were a little dubious to his intent, even a little hostile, he kept his calm tried to appease them. Since they weren't slavers, he informed of them new financial endeavors in the city that would soon be made available such as the various trade guilds and the incoming gem mining before directing them to the former palace where the council would be happy to help them. Slowly and very slowly…he was changing minds, but it wasn't easy.

Will eventually arrived at Cedric's workshop, which wasn't his as he was working out of a smith's workshop at the moment. Cedric paid the man for the space and took in former slaves to train them in new skills and for labor. The confidante and friend was busy organizing the men in crafting something quite large on a table. It was a large metal and wooden ballista launcher with a metal crank on the left side.

"Ah, your grace. Forgive the state of the area. I've been rather busy the past few days." Cedric said, organizing some sheets of paper together.

"Think nothing of it." Will assured him. "You've gotten a lot of work done."

"Yes, very much so. The going was tough at first, but these fine men are quick learners and much has already been built." Cedric explained. "I've already constructed a siege catapult with the improved designed from Valyria and I'm currently working on the improved ballista system here."

"Excellent." Will said, looking over the ballista and cranking the handle which caused the gears in the war device to spin and pull the iron cable back to the notch point before another hit the trigger and released it.

"Some further tests are required but these should be ready soon." Cedric explained.

"Well done, Cedric. It would appear my gamble to venture through Old Valyria was fortuitous. We're using the improved farming techniques now along with the improved building tools." Will said.

"That is has, your grace." Cedric replied as he and Will noticed Missandei's confused look. "Worry not, my lady. The prince's venture to the isles of Old Valyria was without injury or harm to any man and bore fruitful gain. His Valyrian steel swords and the advance secrets among them."

"A cautionary trip but one that won't be repeated so worry not." Will assured her and she nodded. "How do you fair in the black powder development?"

"Excellent in that spot as well, your grace." Cedric showed him a design for a container which housed over 50 arrows all that had black powder fuses on them. "As we've seen the black powder is not just powerful explosive, more so than oil but also able to send projectiles flying if in the right conditions. This device will house fifty of them each with the black powder pipes that will send them flying in one general direction sending them farther than any conventional bow can."

"A longer range for arrows would prove to be very valuable in a battle." Will commented, excited about testing it out.

"And other improvements involve similar designs to the one you used to cripple the slaver ship. Small containers or even barrels filled with the powder and when lit would produce a great explosion. Also useful in clearing the rocks for the mining expedition." Cedric said.

"True but we should also tread carefully. I wouldn't want to risk a cave-in or anyone's life. We'll start small." Will said.

"Of course, your grace." Cedric replied.

"Excellent work, Cedric. I'm glad you've stuck with me." Will said and the old man smiled.

"Please your grace, the honor is all mine. Men as old as I am never know when their next adventure will come but with you…it's been one after another." He replied with a chuckle.

"And many more to come. You're too stubborn to die. Best of luck and let me know if you need anything." Will said as they bid their goodbyes and made their way over to the gate of the city where the Unsullied recruits were being trained in the vast open area outside the city. Outside the main gates to the city was just wide open area of sand and dirt that stretched for miles and the old Ghiscari road that led to Yunkai and then Meereen.

The five thousand Unsullied recruits were grouped up in their phalanx formations in groups of two hundred. The recruits had been trained in Unsullied tactics and weapons but had not yet complete their training and earned their spiked helmets, something Will was happy about because it saved countless babies from death. Will stood before the recruits with Grey Worm and Ser Arthur by his side along with Smalljon Umber, Harion Karstark, Lord Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr who along with a few of their men and followers decided to stay.

"Thank you for deciding to stay." Will said to them.

"Think nothing of it. You'd be dead without us." Smalljon joked which caused them to chuckle.

"And our presence would also do wonders to make sure you return alive." Lord Dondarrion told him.

"And I thank you all for such consideration. Now, to the task at hand. You all have experience leading men into combat. It's time we train the Unsullied in war tactics of Westeros." Will said and they all nodded. "Let us start with the recruits first."

_"__Unsullied!"_ Grey Worm pounded his spear into the ground and the recruits stood at attention.

_"__You have spent all your lives training to be Unsullied. Under the whips of masters and slavers to die for their causes. Yet here you stand as free men to train for a cause worthy of fighting for. To ensure the safety of the free people of Astapor and for the campaign against the rest of Slaver's Bay to free those that have been enslaved."_ Will told them. _"We shall continue your training and new skills shall be honed!"_

The training began and for hours, the Unsullied recruits were organized and informed of various new battle tactics. Their standard phalanx formation was traditionally their most effective one. They grouped together in rows and rows of men with their shields offering protection and their spears breaking up enemy charges. But it has its drawbacks as its flanks could be attacked and breached. So, they began working on adding in new formations for them to use in battle from the wedged formation to break through defenses, the Cannae tactic or weak center where the center was deliberately weakened and collapsed so the flanks would envelop. Besides battle formations, Will had Atalanta join him to train them in archery for long range support while also improving their close quarters combat skills with their short swords. Will even had plans to train some of them in stealth and scout tactics and possibly even a calvary portion. Grey Worm was instructed to pass on the training to all the Unsullied.

Once that was over, Will, Missandei and Ser Arthur began their trip back to the palace. They walked through the streets when eight men dressed in common clothes and leather armor appeared in their path. They all had weapons ranging from swords and shields, axes, and one was wielding a bow.

"Stay back." Will told the both of them as Ser Arthur Dayne got in front of Missandei and drew Dawn from its scabbard._ "Get to safety!"_

Will's shout in Valyrian sent the nearby civilians away so they wouldn't get caught in the fight. "So, who sent you? Was it the Masters of Yunkai and Meereen, slaver's of Volantis or has the Lioness decided to end me quickly?"

"It doesn't matter who sent us. All that matters is that you're a dead man walking." One of them said, rolling up his sleeves and unsheathing his sword.

"I don't suppose I can just bribe you all to walk away?" Will asked. "I am a prince so I can pay a pretty decent sum."

"We're already getting paid. Paid quite handsomely, I'm afraid." One of them said as he lecherously looked at Missandei. "Taking that girl from you will be just a bonus."

"Here's an ultimatum. Hand over your sword, the girl, and all your gold and we'll give you a quick death instead of the gruesome one we've been ordered to give." Another offered, drawing his sword out as well.

"Fuck. Protect Missandei." Will unsheathed Storm's Wrath from its scabbard as the bowman took aim. Will quickly moved to the side so the bowman adjusted his aim and released only for Will to roll forward so he missed. He flipped his sword into a reverse grip and parried an attack before slashing the assassin in the gut and then stabbing straight through his head. Will gave the assassins a glare before he ripped his sword up and cleaved the assassin's head in two. He walked forward and parried another attack before slicing the assassin in the gut and turning to block an axe. He stabbed the assassin in the leg and slashed his forearm spikes into the neck of the assassin, causing a torrent of blood to spill onto the ground.

He turned and parried another attack which allowed him to grab the assassin's hand, slash him across the face with Storm's Wrath and take the assassin's sword to slash him across the neck. Duel wielding the two swords, he blocked and sliced off the arm of another assassin before throwing the sword at the bowman and hitting him in the chest. He stalked over to the three remaining assassins who were beginning to realize they made a mistake in this job. The first once charged only for his attack to be parried and have Storm's Wrath impaled straight through his neck and unleash a flood of blood. Will pulled it out to block an attack and stab an assassin in the gut, taking the assassin's blade as his body dropped to the ground. The last assassin held up his large cleaving blade, undeterred about his compatriots demise. Will charged with a flurry of quick slashes and stabs before spinning and locking Storm's Wrath with the assassin's cleaver. Unfortunately for him, Will used the other blade to stab the assassin straight through the chest. He pushed his sword and impaled his body into a wall before doing a quick strike and decapitating the assassin with ease. **(1)**

Will flicked and spun his blade to clean some of the blood off it. He wiped the rest off using the shirts of one of the dead assassins. "Are you both all right?" Will asked.

"Yes, your grace. That was quite a spectacle." Missandei said, gracious for the defense.

"You are quite welcome. I promised that so long as you are in my service you shall be protected." Will told her. "Besides, they weren't much."

"You're right. They weren't the most skilled assassins." Ser Arthur said. "They were more like lamb to the slaughter. Clearly whoever sent them after you didn't pay enough."

"Clearly." Will commented when he saw a glint on a rooftop. "MOVE!"

He pushed Ser Arthur out of the way and a small dart narrowly missed the both of them. Will quickly spun to his feet and crossed his sword with the vambrace on his left arm to block another dart. He glanced up at the roof and saw a hooded assassin so he threw a throwing knife that easily knocked the assassin's blow dart pipe away. Another throwing knife and the assassin front flipped off the roof and landed on the street. Missandei ran up behind Will and Ser Arthur held his sword up to defend himself. The three got a good look at the assassin and he was wearing black pants and boots, a white long sleeve shirt, a red and white striped jacket with a hood and gold stitching's on the frilled edges buckled in place by a harness. He had a long sword around his waist along with a dagger, two throwing knives in a chest belt and another knife in his boot. He had some kind of special vambrace on his left arm that was different than his right. **(2)**

Will couldn't see his face because the hood covered part of it and the sun shining down created a shadow over it. "Missandei, get back." Will told her and she did. Ser Arthur joined his prince at his side as Will spun his sword into reverse grip. "I'll give you the same option I gave the others. Leave now or die."

The Assassin didn't verbally respond and instead threw one of his throwing knives at them only for Will to deflect it. The assassin drew his sword as the two knights charged forward, attacking left and right in tandem and with great efficiency. Despite the two on one odds the assassin was easily able to keep up with them both. Blocking, parrying, or dodging their attacks. Will quickly leaned back to avoid a sword to the face and moved just in time as it skimmed past his chin. Arthur attacked with quick strikes to the torso and leg but the assassin deflected and spun on his knees to avoid being hit and kicked out the knight's legs. He brought his sword down only for Will to block and push him back.

Will lunged and swiped at the assassin's head but he dodged both and brought up his sword to block a swipe to the right, a spin slash to the left, and then another spin slash to the leg only for the assassin to lock swords with him. The sword lock was quickly broken as the assassin swiped and slashed that Will manage to block and followed up with his own spin slashes to the left and right and swipe to the head that was avoided. A fist hit him in the face and dazed him momentarily but he managed to bring his sword up and lock blades only for the assassin to push him into the wall. The swords inched to his throat so Will stabbed him in the side with his Valyrian steel dragonbone dagger. Will shoved him back and swiped with his sword while moving his dagger into reverse grip. Slashing and stabbing with both weapons as the assassin blocked them all. Will brought down Storm's Wrath in a powerful downward slash that the assassin blocked but the force caused him to buckle and dropped to a knee with the swords digging into his unarmored shoulder.

The assassin grit his teeth before pushing his blade away and spinning, slashing Will on the left leg. Will backed up and held up his dagger horizontally before crossing it with his sword. He charged forward in a lunge and swipe before putting his dagger into his sword hand in a reverse drip so he had a blade on both sides. He swipe and slashed to keep the assassin on the defensive before doing a quick sword twist and bringing down his arm behind him to stab the assassin in the side with his dagger only for a hidden blade to shot out of the assassin's open hand and block the blade. Will broke the lock and spun only for the assassin to slash him across the arm. The assassin charged forward in a flurry of attacks, using his sword and hidden blade that were blocked and parried. **(3)**

Will parried a downward slash and responded with one of his own that cleaved the assassin's blade in two. A kick to the chest sent him skidding back as Will wound up for a decapitating blow only for the assassin to tackle him into the wall and knock the sword and dagger out of his hands. The assassin punched him twice in the face before throwing him to the ground. Ser Arthur charged forward, throwing out a large cleaving swipe only to miss and be disarmed. He was punched in the face, chest, and then an open palm to the throat. The assassin reared back his hidden blade but leaned back to avoid a throwing knife to the head. Arthur fell onto his back, gasping his throat while the assassin refocused his attention on the prince.

Will threw out a throwing knife the assassin dodged and did it again only to miss. The assassin slashed with his dagger but Will managed to avoid both attempts before punching the man twice in the face, headbutting him and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. A dagger swiped dangerously close to Will's face had he not taken a step back and dropped kicked the assassin in the face. Will did a kip up back to his feet as the assassin tackled him in the wall and reared his hand back, unsheathing his hidden blade. Will moved his head to the side just in time and the blade sunk into the wall behind him. A knee to the gut, elbow to the jaw, and a bone break to the assassin's elbow put the fight in his favor. Will pushed him back and punched him the gut and did a follow up palm strike to his face only for the assassin to grab him and run him into the wall but he used the momentum to do a wall flip. He landed behind the assassin and did a bone breaking stomp to his left knee, blocked a dagger to the side before twisting his wrist and throwing him to the ground.

Will got on top of the assassin and placed his right foot on the hidden blade and left knee on the assassin's chest before drawing his stiletto dagger and holding it to his throat. "Nice try." Will smirked. "Who sent you after me? Who do you work for? The gods as my witness I will kill you if you don't give me a name."

"My life is not yours to take and my secrets die with me. See you in hell." The assassin said before Will thrust his dagger into the assassin's jaw and up his skull in a sickening crunch.

"So be it." Will pulled out his dagger and wiped it clean on the assassin's torso. Ser Arthur got back to his feet and rubbed his throat. "Are you all right, Ser Arthur?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The old knight replied in a coarse voice. "My apologies, your grace that I could not be of more help. I'm your sworn shield yet could not defend you myself."

"It's fine, Ser Arthur. Your skills are more then enough to defend me on any other occasion but this one in particular…" Will got off the assassin's body and sheathed his dagger. "…this one is different. If it wasn't my training with Sifu I don't think any of us would have made it. This one is unique."

Will grabbed his sword and other dagger as the Unsullied entered the area. _"Your grace, are you all right?" One_ of the men asked.

_"__Yes, I'm fine."_ He assured them as Missandei rushed over when she saw he was bleeding. "It's just a scratch. I've had worse."

"Still, we should get those looked at." Ser Arthur told him.

"In a moment." Will looked at the hidden blade device on the assassin's leather forearm guard before taking it off. It was unique and could prove to be a valuable addition to his arsenal. He looked over the rest of the body and besides the weapons there wasn't anything else except for two pouches, one of gold and one of stones. "_Search the rest of them for anything of value and any indicators. I want to know who sent them."_

"_Yes, your grace."_ The Unsullied replied and tended to the bodies while several escorted Will, Missandei and Ser Dayne up to the palace.

Will was in his room with his wounds being tended to. They were minor wounds with a slash to the arm and the leg along with some cuts to the face so nothing serious. Missandei tended to his wounds, cleaning them before wrapping them in bandages. After news of the attack spread, the rest of Will's party arrived at the palace to make sure he was ok.

"We should have been there." Hercules told him.

"It's fine, Hercules. The training for the Unsullied and city militia is important. Besides, they're just minor wounds. I handled myself fine." Will replied.

"Still, something like this shouldn't be dismissed out of hand. We'll stay by yours side from now on so nothing like this happens again." Thoros added.

"Very well." Will said, as Missandei finished tying up the bandage around his arm. "Any other issues in the city?"

"None, your grace. Everything is fine." Lord Dondarrion told him. "The Astaporian council sends their well wishes for your health after the attack."

"A gold dragon says it was one of the people on the council." Smalljon Umber suggested.

"A nice idea but I don't think so." Will replied. "It makes the least sense. They're lives are better since I've been here. Sure, some of them had slaves but with the masters dead they've taken their place and now stand in positions of power and a future of wealth because of me. And they now have people working for them to help them on their tasks. They're not the ones who stand to gain the most with my death."

"Then who?" Edric asked.

"The other masters of Slaver's bay and Volantis first come to mind." Arthur said. "As a precautionary measure to prevent the prince from marching on their cities and kill the person who is a threat to their future."

"I also wouldn't put it past certain people in King's Landing. A Faceless man attacked me in the streets before Hundred Eyes rescued me and now this one. There could be a connection there and they were paid handsomely." Will tossed up a pouch that Hercules caught. "Diamonds and freshly forged gold coins baring no markings."

"Someone didn't want it to be traced back." Autolycus said. "It's the way I'd do it. Now that I'd try and kill you. You pay me."

"What about the other men?" Will asked.

"Same. Gold coins but bearing no markings yet some did carry coins from Braavos and Pentos so they're men for hire. No other discernable markings or pieces of information." Harion Karstark told him.

"Autolycus, Lord Karstark, take some men and do some inquiries at the docks. These men came on a ship so I want to know which one and from where. But we careful. I'm starting to win over the people so I don't want any of your screwing it up." Will ordered. "Thoros, go with them. Translate and keep the peace."

"We'll leave at once." Autolycus replied as he, Harion and a few others left.

"We'll find out the truth, your grace." Thoros remarked, leaving as well.

"What about the rest of us?" Hercules asked.

"There's nothing else we can do. It won't be long before whoever payed those assassins figured out, they failed. Until that time, we continue as before." Will said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, your grace?" Atalanta asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to cower because some assassins failed to kill me. Besides, it's the third time this has happened to me so I've kind of gotten used to it." Will said. "Continue your business as usual."

"Yes, your grace." They all replied before leaving so it was just Will, Missandei, Cedric, Arthur, Hundred Eyes, and Will's brothers.

"You have an idea who sent them." Gendry said and Will nodded.

"I have several ideas. I have a lot of enemies. Some new and some old. But it comes with the territory." Will said.

"So, are we really just going to wait?" Edric asked.

"Yes. Patience is our weapon right now. We find out what we can and wait for them to make a mistake. Besides, we have our hands full as it is." Will replied before taking out the hidden blade he took off the assassin. "Sifu, one of the assassin's was very well trained. I wager he could give you some trouble."

"A challenge I will be ready for next time." The blind master replied.

"And he used this." Will held out the hidden blade device. Cedric picked it up and looked it over. "Does it look familiar to any of you?"

"Not to me, no." Cedric replied.

"I've never seen such a weapon before nor anyone who bears a resemblance to the assassin." Missandei added.

Hundred Eyes reached out and held the weapon, drawing his fingers across the device and the sharpened blade that was currently retracted. There was something about the weapon that seemed familiar. Hundred Eyes eventually managed to find the trigger device in the wrist component of the bracer and the small, narrow blade shot out.

"Incredible." Cedric and Gendry were very impressed with the weapon.

"A blade that appears and disappears…an extension of the spirit and body. A form that moves with purpose, its face always concealed. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. This is the code of the Hidden Order." Hundred Eyes spoke. "Long ago there was an ancient order of warriors, skilled in the art of stealth and combat. Able to appear and vanish as if they were shadows in the night. They were once trained to uphold peace and freedom for all until the times of war and the order dwindled. Now, all that remains of the order are legends and stories shared."

"Stealth and training. That sounds like the assassin." Will said.

"How do you know about them?" Arthur asked.

"Stories of their exploits were common in Yi Ti, less so to the west. Their order is long gone after years of war and any that remain are simply assassin's for hire. Costing a hefty price for their services, many politicians in the east have been eliminated and their rivals flourish thanks to their efforts. Only a few remain in the world, if any at all…one less now." Hundred Eyes said.

"That answers part of the who but now the why." Arthur said.

"Perhaps they'll have luck finding a clue in the city. We'll wait for their answer." Will told them and they agreed with that idea. "Cedric, see what you can do about attaching that to my forearm bracer. That blade could prove useful."

"Yes, your grace."

Line Break xxxxx

**295 AC**

It had been about a fortnight since the assassination attempt on Will by those assassins and there wasn't a lot they learned. Autolycus and Thoros managed to learn that the ship they came on previously docked in Volantis but the captain said they had been on that ship when they were traveling from Westeros. That seemed to indicate that someone there wanted him dead and he had an idea on who but nothing else could be done at the moment. He'd have his Uncle do some inquiring in King's Landing and spread the word to his small budding spy network to see what they can find.

Other than that, things in Astapor were going great. The mining adventure into the possible diamond and gem cave was going nicely and the first batch of precious gems and stones had been excavated and were being polished and crafted. Will hosted a city-wide celebratory feast for the first batch of stones excavated from the mines. There was music, dancing, and a raucous festival that everyone enjoyed and I mean everyone. Wine and entertainment had a habit of forging new bonds out of old animosity which is exactly what Will wanted.

The trade ships from Westeros were coming at regular intervals with valuable goods and more ships from the east stopped as well so the port and trade guilds were alive with activity and coin. The mason guild was busy with various projects in and around the city from housing to building out the gem mine and the schools were filled to the brim. The Astaporian militia recruits had grown by leaps and bounds from three hundred to over a thousand who were all being trained by Spartacus and his men along with the Unsullied and Hercules group so they were getting the best training…but still needed a lot of work. The modified training of the Unsullied was going well. They picked it up quickly and now would be more adaptable on the battlefield. Grey Worm had already chosen his lieutenants who could control smaller legions of two thousand. Grey Worm still controlled the entire army but, in a battle the other lieutenants would command the smaller legions incase the situation needed to be adapted or if something happened.

At the moment, Will and Ser Arthur Dayne were sparring with Edric and Gendry. Gendry had switched from the sword and shield to using a two handed axe while Edric was using a spear and small shield. Their sword skills were ok but the two had decided to switch to different weapons and their lessons were progressing nicely. Will had Storm's Wrath and Wolf's Fang in his hands as Gendry swung with his axe. Will blocked and parried all attacks as Gendry kept pushing forward. Gendry's wide attacks and heavy strikes were powerful but going to be his undoing. Case in point, Gendry brought the axe down with two hands only for Will to sidestep so the axe embedded in the ground. Will smacked him in the hands with the flat side of the blade and then held it at his neck.

"If we're keeping score it's a hundred to zero in my favor." Will told him before using his sword and hoisting up the axe so Gendry could take it. "You put too much into that last attack that a faster opponent could use to his advantage. Case in point when I just did but against a regular combatant that would have hurt."

"That almost sounds like praise." Gendry joked only for Will to smack him in the arm with the flat end of his sword. "Ow."

"Don't let it go to your head. Remember, when faced with a stronger or skilled opponent draw him to you. Then you counter." Will told him and Gendry nodded. "Again."

Gendry held his axe up and lunged before attacking with multiple strikes to the head and torso that were blocked and parried before Will pressed the attack. He lunged with Wolf's Fang only for Gendry to hook the blade with the pike on the back of the axe and yank it away. Gendry quickly spun and brought the axe down only for Will to catch the blade and deflect it, using the angle to bring his pommel and cross guard to his brother's face.

"Remember, the blade isn't the only part of the sword. But you're getting better." Will took some steps back and smiled. "It's nice to see that my lessons are getting through to you."

"It doesn't seem like I'm getting any better." Gendry said only for Will to grab his head and hold him close.

"You are. I was just like you and only got to this point after years of training. Don't rush this. Training and sparring are where are mistakes are encouraged because in a real fight those mistakes could be your last. But you are getting better." Will smiled at his little brother and touched his forehead to his, proud of the progress he was making. "Let's go again."

"Your grace!" Will and the others turned to see Thoros run up and based on his expression it wasn't something good.

"What's wrong?"

"Riders outside the city gates. They're here about a deal they had made with the Good Masters of Astapor." Thoros told him.

"What kind of riders?" Will asked, sheathing Storm's Wrath on his hip and Wolf's Fang over his shoulder.

"Dothraki." He said.

"Fuck." Will said as they quickly made their way to the main gate. The Unsullied were manned all along the walls of the city and two small phalanx group of Unsullied were outside the gates in a protective manner. Will, Ser Arthur, Thoros, Smalljon Umber, Hercules, and his group of fighters walked out the main gates where six Dothraki riders were waiting on their horses. The people of the city had gathered on the walls to see what was going after word had spread about six Dothraki riders showing up. Will and his group walked up to the Dothraki and kept their hands on their weapons in case something happened.

One of the Dothraki ushered his horse forward. "_I am Kono, bloodrider to Khal Moro. Who are you? Where are the Masters?"_

Thoros stepped forward to translate only for Will to stop him. "I know Dothraki." Will told him. _"I am William of House Baratheon, crowned prince and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms and protector of this city. The Good Masters of Astapor are dead, the slaves freed and all its inhabitants under the protection of myself and the Astaporian council. Why are you here?"_

_"__We are here for our gold. Khal Moro struck a deal with the masters for slaves."_ Kono told him. "_Khal Moro is in Meereen to deliver some slaves and receive payment masters of Meereen before the Khalasar joins us here. We were sent ahead to receive payment from the good masters."_

_"__I'm sorry for your trouble but the masters are all dead and Astapor does not involve itself in the slave trade so you have no business here. If you require food and water then we shall provide and you can be on your way."_ Will said, trying to sound as generous and calm as possible so as to not agitate him. That didn't work and judging by Kono's quick turn to agitation along with his fellow riders, they didn't like the offer.

"_Wrong, Westerosi. Khal Moro was promised 40,000 coins of gold for his slaves by the Masters of Slaver's bay. The Good Masters of Astapor were to deliver ten thousand pieces and that deal shall be honored."_ Kono told him.

"That doesn't sound good." Hercules said.

"That's because it's not. He's saying that his Khal was promised 10,000 pieces of gold by the masters of Astapor for their slaves." Thoros told him.

"That's much. Must be a lot of slaves." Autolycus commented.

_"__I'm sorry for your Khal but the masters are dead and I'm not sworn to uphold any kind of deal they made before their death."_ Will replied, trying to keep this from escalating but the Dothraki were not known for being understanding. Kono dismounted his horse and drew his arakh. The other Dothraki did the same and Will's men were ready to do the same only for them to be signaled to stand down.

Kono walked up and grabbed Will by the collar and held his arakh to his face. "_Khal Moro was promised gold and he shall get what he is owed. If you will not give us gold, we shall storm this city and take what we want. The men will be slaughtered, the women will service us and the children will be our slaves."_

Will glared at him and decided to give diplomacy one last chance. "_This is your last chance. Turn from this path or there will be violence."_

_"__You will be first to die, Westerosi."_ Kono said.

"Fine. Let it be violence." Will flicked his left wrist and activated his hidden blade before jamming it straight up his jaw and into his skull in a sickening crunch. Before the Dothraki archer could use his bow, Will grabbed a knife from Kono's belt a hurled it. It hit the archer in the face and knocked him off his horse. Autolycus threw his throwing knife at a Dothraki rider and knocked him off his horse. One galloped forward with his charging arakh only for Hercules to bash him off with his club. Ser Arthur quickly blocked and parried the attacks of another Dothraki before impaling him in the stomach and slicing his head clean off.

The last rider turned around and galloped as fast as he could to get away and warn his Khal. "Atalanta!" Will shouted.

She quickly aimed her bow and fired an arrow. It sailed through the air and found its target in the back of the rider's head. His body slumped off and hit the dirt while the horse slowed down.

"That escalated quickly." Amphiaraus remarked.

"Dothraki aren't known for being level-headed diplomats." Thoros said.

"Bloody savages, the lot of them." Smalljon added. "No better than the Wildlings."

"Except the Wildlings don't have a million leagues to cross to get here." Will said, wiping his hidden blade clean before it retracted. "Gather their horses and supplies and gather everyone of note to the palace. We need to start planning."

"Planning for what?" Atalanta asked.

"A Dothraki charge." He replied as they made their way back into the city. The Unsullied were deployed around the city for protection and keep the peace but the citizens of the city were noticeably worried and concerned considering what happened outside the city gate gates. Will assured everyone that they would be safe but even now he wasn't entirely sure about that.

He along with everyone in his company were gathered in the Astaporian council room to discuss what happened and the impending Dothraki attack. The council members were understandably concerned and on edge to the point where they were all arguing.

"QUIET!" Will shouted and they all immediately shut up._ "Thank you. Please, everyone take a deep breath and calm down."_

_"__Calm down. How can we calm down when a Dothraki horde is on its way to kill us all?" _Councilmen Quathor asked. He was a trade negotiator before the prince's arrival and worked closely with the trade guilds. "_You should have just paid them what they wanted."_

_"__They wanted ten thousand pieces of gold for slaves. Even if I wasn't repulsed by that idea, ten thousand gold coins seems like a lot. Besides, Dothraki aren't exactly the best negotiators and that bloodrider was riled up beyond reason." _Will explained. "_Would you all have been happy with paying the Dothraki as the masters have done countless times? Let your city be open to them as they take your coin and be at their mercy from this day forth?"_

_"__The peace has been kept before because of that."_ Councilmen Iliron said. He was a wealthy merchant who was now on the council and his profits had taken a considerable increase because of the prince so he quite liked him_. "We are very thankful for everything you have done for us, your grace but now you've set a Dothraki horde against us."_

_"__I promised you all before that I would do everything I can to help Astapor rebuild and become better and I meant it. This city is officially under my protection so the Dothraki horde will not breach those walls as long as I'm alive."_ Will assured him. _"We will survive this and Astapor will flourish as a result. No Dothraki horde or any other army would dare march against you again."_

_"__We have trusted in Prince William thus far and the gods have granted us much joy. We've grown stronger and wealthier. If the prince says he can defend us, he will do it."_ Councilmen Raxa said. He trusted the prince.

_"__I believe as well." _ Councilwomen Quasa added.

_"__With the Unsullied with us that horde will never breach our walls. You all know the story of the Three Thousand of Qohor. They fought off a Dothraki horde centuries ago and not a single rider breached their walls."_ Councilmen T'szaar Eras reminded them. After being brought onto the council, his fortunes began to rise and he quite liked the political game. He owed the prince a lot and honestly didn't see much of his life change with no slaves. If anything, his life got better and a nice ruby necklace for his wife and an emerald ring for him were prime examples of that. "_The prince is a proven warrior and commands great men. Those Dothraki will not be a problem."_

_"__Thank you, Councilmen Eras. I assure you all that the Dothraki will never even set foot within a hundred yards of this city. You have my word as a knight and as a prince. Continue with your business as usual. Keep the city running and ensure the people that I will personally handle the Dothraki and they shall never hurt a single man, woman or child here." _Will said. They all nodded and bid the prince farewell. Will and all his men left for another meeting room where they would devise their battle strategy. Once the last man filed into the room and the door was closed, Will let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his forehead in pain. "Seven fucking hells."

"How bad is this?" Gendry asked.

"Not all that bad but not all that good either, Gendry." He replied.

"So, a Dothraki horde doesn't warrant more concern?" Hercules asked. "How many men are in Khal Moro's Khalasar?"

"I managed to find the records of the masters transaction with Khal Moro. They noted that his Khalasar was twenty thousand strong." Missandei answered.

"Fucking hell." Autolycus said.

"Twenty thousand? Can we even stop that?" Iolaus asked.

"The Unsullied have done that before. Four hundred years ago three thousand Unsullied held back a Dothraki Khalasar of over fifty thousand strong. Only six hundred survived but they killed twelve thousand and the surviving horse lords left after their Khal was killed." Thoros told him, knowing the story quite well.

"So, then the battle won't be that hard. Twenty thousand is a lot less then fifty. We'll stay safely behind these walls while the horse lords are cut to pieces." Autolycus said.

_"__We shall fight for William the conqueror and protect this city."_ Grey Worm added.

"Thank you, Grey Worm but I didn't free them and the other thirteen thousand only for them to die at the hands of the Dothraki." Will opened up a map and began to figure out his battle plan. "Kono said Khal Moro was in Meereen with the rest of his Khalasar before they would come down here. It'll take him time to notice his men not returning. How long of a journey is it to Meereen?"

"Meereen is 150 leagues from here if you follow the old Ghiscari road. Well mounted horses could cross that distance in ten days." Missandei answered.

"Ten days add in an extra one given that size leaves us eleven. We have eleven days to plan a defense." Will told them all.

"And how exactly to do we do that? You heard her. It's twenty thousand mounted Dothraki charging at us. How do we stop them before they overrun the city and kill us all?" Smalljon Umber asked.

"You said it yourself, Lord Umber. They're no better than the Wildlings which means not a strategic thought in their mind. They win by overwhelming force. Calvary charge and that's it. To defeat them we break that charge and kill the Khal. With their Khal dead the rest will flee in quick succession." Will told him.

"And how do we do that before we're trampled?" Hercules asked.

"Well many of us have ridden horses. What are the pros of using horses in combat?" Will asked before looking at Edric and Gendry. "Let's see if your lessons are sinking in."

"Greater mobility. With horses, soldiers can move faster than a man could on foot. And that faster speed meant they could kill with ease from a higher position. It's harder to hit a man on a horseback then if he's on the ground running at you. Plus, you don't want to charge against a horse or it'll run you over." Gendry answered.

"Good, and the cons?"

"Well, bows and crossbows could shoot down horse riders or even the horses. You use them to keep them at a distance and lower their numbers down. Plus, the horses could spook which could cause havoc for the rider." Edric told him.

"Exactly, we use those weaknesses to our advantage." Will said, pointing to the wide open sand and dirt planes that led north along the old Ghiscari way. "This area here is the perfect area for us to break their charge and stop them. Cedric, how many catapults and ballista have you made?"

"With the help I had, I managed to build three catapults and just finished the second rapid-fire ballista." Cedric replied.

"Make as many more as you can within the next ten days. Recruit as many men as you need but build fast." Will said and his old friend nodded. "Them along with our archers should dwindle their numbers considerably."

"True but we're going to need a lot more." Harion Karstark remarked.

"We corner and entrap their horses in fire and keep them from charging. A calvary charge that's brought to a standstill and trapped can easily be picked apart and once their horses start to panic their effectiveness will dwindle by the second." Will suggested.

"But how?" Atalanta asked.

"Fire tends to be an excellent agitator. And we have something that they have never seen before and we already know of it's effectiveness. Black Power." Will said and they all began to see where this plan was going. "Let's draw up final plans and in ten days see them proven effective."

**Line Break xxxxx**

**Ten days later…**

The sun rose up on the eleventh day in Slaver's Bay. Its calm wind, warm light and chirping of seagulls belied the coming battle and bloodbath that would soon stain the sand outside Astapor. The Unsullied were formed up outside the city walls in formations next to catapults with ballista launchers manning the walls. Able to get an exuberant amount of willing labor, Cedric managed to complete eight more catapults for a total of ten and managed to make a total of 14 rapid fire ballista with ten of them armed on the city walls. Technicians were standing by for order to man them. It was because of all the volunteer labor that he managed to do so many. He rivaled the Arsenal of Braavos which was capable of building a war galley in a single day.

Two hundred Unsullied had been ordered to stay within the city walls in case something happened like thieves getting any bright ideas and as a precautionary measure. It was also a last line of defense to defend the people. Will ordered that if they fell in battle and the walls looked to be breached, they were to help as many civilians to the docks where ships would take them to Westeros for safety.

Will was in his room doing some stretching as he looked out the window and enjoyed the peace and quiet. His door opened and Missandei walked in accompanied by Cedric and Hundred Eyes. "Your grace, it's time." She said.

"Right." Will finished a cup of water before taking a deep breath. Missandei and Cedric helped him into his armor for the battle. He tightened his boot and slipped his daggers into their holsters. He then tied his throwing knife belt and tightened it while Cedric and Missandei strapped on a pair of light metal leg greaves. The metal on the greaves was very light and would deflect a glancing bow but not a serious attack. It was a trade-off but he needed the mobility and speed in his legs. He made sure his jacket was in place before putting on his armored gloves and forearm guards. He admired the forearm spikes and flicked his wrists so two hidden blades shot out of both wrists. Cedric managed to make another one after careful analysis of the blade so Will had one for each arm.

Cedric held up his chest plate armor he would using in battle. A trader from Yi Ti had made port in the city, selling his wares and offered a piece of armor as gift for the recent surge in trade opportunities and as a personal congratulation for the end of slavery. It was gifted to Will and seemed to be a cuirass which was just a piece of armor made of multiple pieces of light metal that covered the entire torso front to back. Hundred Eyes was able to provide some context and it was a samurai _Dō _or chest armor. The samurai were warriors similar to knights in Westeros who were under oath of a lord and were excellent swordsman. Their armor was very special and tough while light. It was lighter than a typical steel chest plate armor a Westeros Knight would wear and it gave him the most coverage. It was layered and articulated giving him coverage, mobility, and protection. The base layer was iron plates, pig skin and layer upon layer of lacquer. It articulated and the lacing helped absorb energy from attacking and the angles of the plates would deflect attacks. It was a good design for deflecting blows and while the iron wasn't as strong as steel it would do its job. Will did some cosmetic adjustments to the armor by coloring it black with blue and white on the lacing and edges with the sigils of his houses etched on. Half a Stag was etched on in gold while a wolf finished the other half to form a whole image split in the middle, representing his two houses.

Once the armor was tightened Will grabbed his swords and prepared to head out but not before hugging Cedric. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Cedric told him. "I'll see you again."

"If something happens, make for the ship as fast as you can. That is an order." Will told him.

"Yes, your grace but it won't be necessary. I have faith in you and our plan." Cedric said. Will smiled before hugging Missandei as well. She was a caught off guard but returning the hug as well.

"Be careful, your grace." She said.

"I will. And know it has been an honor."

"No, the honor has been mine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck.

Will walked over to Hundred Eyes and shook his hand. "Best of luck, my prince."

"Thank you, Sifu. Watch over them and make sure they get to the ships if something happens." He ordered.

"I will watch over them as if they were my own blood. Remember, warriors do not win victories by beating their heads against walls but by overtaking the walls. Warrior jump over walls; they don't demolish them. Keep your mind sharp." Hundred Eyes warned him before the two shared a heartfelt hug and Will walked to the door. "Oh, and my prince…A happy Nameday to you."

Will smiled at the joke but also at the fact that he forgot it was his nameday. He was now 16 years of age. "What better nameday celebration then defending a city." He joked before heading out. He walked through the halls and out of the palace but not before seeing Gendry and Edric walk up, dressed in heavy steel armor and trying to carry their weapons but were clearly encumbered. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"Going with you to fight." Gendry said.

"No, you're not. You two are staying here for your safety." Will told them.

"Oh, come on. You fought when you were our age. It's time started to show our worth like you did all those years ago." Edric said only for Ser Arthur Dayne to arrive in his steel armor. He was carrying Dawn in his hand with another sword holstered around his waist.

"Your grace, it's time." He told him.

"Right, let's go." Gendry said.

Will couldn't spend the time it would take arguing back and forth with his brothers so he came up with an alternative. "Fine you two can come but you will stay with Lord Umber by the walls with the artillery. You will listen to what he says and never be far from his side. Is that clear?"

"Yes." They replied, happy they were finally given the chance.

"I mean it. You two are squires and your place isn't on the battlefield yet so stay out of harm's way. Don't make me regret this and stay where you are." Will warned them.

They walked out of the palace where two horses were waiting for them. Will got on his horse which had his composite recurve bow in a saddle holster along with several quivers of arrows and other pouches of importance. Will took Wolf's Fang and placed it in the saddle holster. It was slightly encumbering and he'd have to get use to carrying it on his back with his armor but not today. Ser Arthur got on his horse as well and the two lifted up Edric and Gendry so they could ride before galloping their way to the city gates. They passed by several families who cheered them on and wished them luck. Many of them didn't seem to be worried about the battle but considering the Unsullied were outside the gate to fight them it was obvious. They all knew the stories and knew as so long as the Unsullied were out there then the Dothraki would never get in.

They arrived at the city wall and passed through the gates where they stopped. "All right you two. This is where you get off." Will said as Gendry and Edric quickly got off the horses. "Remember, stay with the catapults and Lord Umber. Listen to him and if you so much as even think of disobeying him then you two are dead."

Edric and Gendry gave their brother a look and saw his rather calm and generous disposition had been traded in for one more serious and with no sense of humor. "HA!" Will ushered his horse forward with Ser Arthur by his side.

"I've never seen him in such a mood." Gendry said as they walked up to Lord Umber.

"Pay him no mind. I've heard that when the Prince was fighting during the Greyjoy rebellion, all manners and appearance of his age went away in place of one more oriented to battle." Smalljon told them. "He's just got his mind focused on the fight."

"But this should be an easy one, right?" Edric asked.

"Never think like that. Battles can be in your favor at one moment only to turn the next." Smalljon cautioned them as they took their places along the artillery line.

Will rode up about two hundred yards from the city where four horse drawn chariots were waiting for them. Each chariot was armed the rapid fire ballista and held three people, one to control the horses with the other two to use the ballista or a bow. Hercules and all his men were in the chariots along with Lord Karstark and his men. A distinct caw got their attention as Orys was flying above before he flew down and landed on Will's arm. He took the wrapped note from his birds talon and read it.

"Are they close?" Hercules asked.

"They are. Agron and the scouts are returning as we speak. Let's move into position." Will told them before putting his hood and facemask up. He ushered his horse into gallop and everyone followed, heading over two thousand yards north from the city walls.

They eventually arrived at a cluster of rocks painted white with a long length of rope protruding out. Agron and his scouts were there as they arrived. All on horses and wearing leather and iron armor with weapons on them. "Lord Baratheon. The Khalasar is on its way. They'll be here at any moment." Agron told him.

"Any sign of mediation or parlay?" Ser Arthur asked.

"A single ahead of the Khalasar to be here in moments." Agron replied.

"Excellent work. Head back to the walls and join the others." Will said.

"We'd join you in holding them off." Agron said.

"Do any of your men have experience in using a bow?" Will asked only for none of them to answer. "Stick to the plan, Agron. We'll handle the first part."

"Right." Agron and his men ushered the horses forward and rode back to the city.

Soon enough a single rider came into view heading straight for them so Will rode out to meet him.

_"__I am Ono, rider of Khal Moro. Our kin rode ahead for payment to Khal Moro but none returned."_ The rider said before drawing his arakh. _"Where are they?_

_"__They are not here. They struck the first blow and I will tell you the same thing I told them. The masters are dead and there will be no payment. Tell your Khal he will receive nothing but death if he should try and take the city."_ Will warned him which only enraged Ono.

_"__You dare threaten my Khal?! I'll take your head off and present it to him as a gift." Ono_ charged forward only for Will to quickly draw Wolf's Fang and decapitate the rider before he could react. The body slumped onto the horse, blood gushing from its wound when he saw small pebbles on the ground rumble. He looked to the distance and the shimmer of the sun's mirage cleared to show faint outlines of approaching figures. Khal Moro's horde had arrived.

Will looked at the dead Dothraki and the horse and was hit with an idea. He pushed the dead body off before placing a large bundle of pouches and clay containers on the saddle and tying it secure. He took out a flint rock and held it to the strand of string before striking it with his hidden blade. The spark it created instantly ignited the oil soaked string which began burning. He turned the horse towards the horde and smacked it on the ass, ushering it forward into a gallop and it took off full force.

He quickly tied a small message to Orys and sent him flying before returning to his men at the marker. "They're coming."

"Then let's hope this plan of yours works." Hercules said.

Orys flew through the sky and over to Astapor before landing next to Lord Umber who read the note. "Hear they come. Get ready for the signal!"

_"__Unsullied!"_ Grey Worm shouted and they instantly moved into position, forming protective wedges and phalanx formations in front of the artillery with the end units moving upward to form a large U shape if looked from above. The artillery technicians got to work and began loading the catapults with barrels adorned with fuses while the ballista launchers were loaded with iron bolt bundles.

Will and his men watched as the horse rode to the incoming horde with speed and vigor, the burning fuse in its saddle moving closer and closer to a container. Khal Moro's Khalasar continued its charged as the horde managed to slip through the wall of horses just as the fuse hit its mark. A large explosion erupted with a thick smoke cloud and ball of fire as tall as a great weirwood tree. The inferno took several dozen horses to the afterlife along with knocking down several riders off only to get trampled and the shock wave knocked a few more away.

Will watched as he saw the black powder take out close to a hundred Dothraki. The Khal would have stopped his horde but could not voice command loud enough to pierce the sound of hooves stomping and Dothraki screaming. "LOOSE!"

The crank on the ballista turned which sent wooden and iron bolts into sky in rapid succession. The bolts flew towards the Khalasar and began skewering rider and horse in equal measure. Bodies were impaled and flung off horses only to crash into others while horses were injured and fell to the ground, causing other horses to fall as well and crushing their riders. The ballista kept firing until the bundles of bolts were empty so they replaced them as quickly as they could and kept firing.

"Nest of Bees!" Will shouted as Atalanta and Tydeus nodded. They held up large wooden containers and opened them to reveal fifty arrows bundled together inside. A fuse was lit and the containers were aimed at the horde before a plume of smoke and the arrows flew out like bees carried by the wind. They flew out further than they normally could and rained down hell on the Dothraki. Many had faces of terror that were soon silenced with an arrow that killed them or their horse but not all arrows found their mark. "One more!"

Another duo of Bees were rained down upon the horde along with ballista that put a considerable dent in their numbers. Twenty thousand had lost over two thousand from projectiles and injuries that led to trampling. "Let's move!" Will shouted as several containers were cracked and rolled onto the sand before they quickly galloped to the city but not before Hercules lit the rope that was protruding from the stone marker.

As they galloped to the city, Will turned back and lit a black powder arrow. He adjusted his aim and released, sending it next to the discarded containers they left behind filled with oil and a green colored powder. The fuse burned out and hit the black powder, causing an explosion that ignited the oil which then ignited the green powder and created a huge plume of green mist that the Dothraki quickly galloped through.

"MASKS!" Will shouted and they all raised up pieces of cloth to cover their noses as they rode to the city. The ballista and archers firing back at the horde that was chasing them with the plume of green smoke slowly dissipating before it vanished completely and was blown away by the wind. It seemed to do nothing until dozens if not hundreds of horses that were exposed to the gas began to thrash erratically, crashing into one another or falling down. The riders that were exposed began bleeding from the eyes and mouths before dying of poison and slumping to the ground, creating obstacles for more horses. With the gas, another thousand were killed with a majority of that being from the poison and the rest from the pile up.

Because of the gas, the center area of the charging horde began to pile up with dead bodies that slow riders accidently hit but most were fast enough to quickly turn to the side and avoid the obstacle. The approaching horde had enlarged into a pincer before the center reformed and the estimated sixteen thousand remaining still charging strong but this was only the first part of Will's plan. Once he saw them pass another pile of rocks painted white, he took out a small horn and let out a three short blasts

Smalljon Umber heard the three blasts and knew it was time for phase 2. "All right, you lot! Let's see what you can do! LOOSE!"

_"__LOOSE!"_ Grey Worm shouted as the fuses on the barrels were ignited before they were hurled a great distance at the oncoming horde. They sailed right above Will and his party so they were safe. The barrels crashed into the horde and exploded in huge plumes of smoke and fire, indicating they were black powder barrels. The catapults were quickly loaded back into position and another set of barrels were flung, blowing up more of the horde and causing a great deal of them to freeze in fear and panic which is exactly what Will was hoping for. Now it was time for part three of the plan.

The fuse at the first marker led deep underground until it reached a small line of black powder that stretch back towards the city. Once the flame touched, it ignited the powder not to the extent to cause an explosion but just started a stream of fire that traveled down the path underground before splitting into various channels underneath the sand. The light from the powder revealed a set of small tunnels carved under the sand with enough space so the fire didn't snuff itself out. The flames traveled down these paths until several reached their destination of small pouches of black powder or bundles of tinder. Several explosions erupted from underneath the sand, knocking horses to the ground and killing riders. These indicated that the flames had met their targets of pouches and containers of black powder buried all under the sand and connected through small tunnels dug out over the course of ten days that interconnected like the veins in your body. These clusters exploded all over the vast area in front of the city and killed more Dothraki. It caused further panic to the riders and their horses who reared and neighed from the constant booms of thunder and explosions of sand. Khal Moro saw his men getting blown to pieces and horses dying from seemingly no ones hands. Whoever was defending this city was either cursed with dark magic or had the blessings of the skies and the sun to summon such fire.

Eventually the fire underneath the sand made its way to a tinder filled ditch that was dug in a large circle perimeter. The tinder ignited to reveal a large ditch about four feet deep that was quickly lit ablaze and acted as a wall of fire that either trapped some or separated others. The fire and tinder erupted in rapid succession to reveal a large U-shaped trench that started about 100 yards from the walls of Astapor and stretched out to over five hundred yards. It effectively created a wall of fire that would keep the Dothraki from charging lest they want to be burned alive. The fire trench trapped most of the horde within its flames while it separated others from joining them. Will and his men just managed to clear the trench before it ignited so they weren't caught.

He pulled out his horn and let out two sharp blasts in quick succession, indicating to go to part four. Twenty yards from the fire trench, the sand was pushed apart to reveal several formations of the Unsullied lying in wait. They were positioned at the ends of the trench about 500 yards and quickly moved into a left, center, and right wing phalanx formation clusters with reverses behind them armed with bows and arrows. The archers instantly opened fire and took down the Dothraki at the back while the phalanx moved forward, skewering any who tried to charge or who didn't react in time. This made it so they couldn't flank around the fire trench.

"Loose!" Will shouted, firing an arrow past the blazing trench inferno and hitting a Dothraki through the neck. The remaining archers in front of the wall opened fire along with the ballista launchers on the wall who began mowing them down with ease. The citizens on the wall watched with rapture as the battle was less a battle but more a slaughter. Edric and Gendry watched with rapt attention at Will's plan working and how easily the Dothraki charge had been broken.

"This is a slaughter." Gendry commented.

"Savages can be overwhelming but when a strategic mind plans carefully then a lot can happen." Smalljon told him. "The prince has been well trained in strategy from both studies and experience."

"Hell, we have a huge shadow to overcome, don't we?" Edric asked and Gendry nodded when he noticed something. "Lord Umber, at the far end!"

Smalljon took out a spy scope to see what was going on and the Dothraki were beginning to overwhelm the flank. "Your grace. The flank is falling!"

"Fuck! Redeploy there! Cut them off from escaping and kill the Khal! CHARGE!" Will blew out a single long blast from his horn to signify their last plan…if all else fails, charge. Will and the chariots galloped up the sides, following the fire trench and heading towards the flank while Grey Worm, the Unsullied, and Lord Dondarrion's men began marching behind them.

"All right you two. Stay close and don't do anything stupid! Above all else, stick together!" Smalljon told him as he drew his sword and they charged up the other side of the fire trench. Will's horses galloped as fast as it could alongside the fire trench while he used his bow and fired arrows at the Dothraki who were trying to break through the Unsullied flank guard. His speed archery skills were tested to their limits as he rapidly fired from horseback. Rapid release of arrows before plucking more from his saddle quiver and firing again. The Unsullied flank guard quickly reformed to make a wide gap where the horses and chariots could pass through with ease.

Will put his bow back in its holster before unsheathing Wolf's Fang and slashing with vigor. He cut through Dothraki on horseback and decapitated those on foot. Ser Arthur did the same with Dawn and Hercules sliced through with his large sword. Amphiaraus pulled a lever on his chariot and steel blades extended out, slicing horses in the side or cutting down Dothraki. The rest of the Unsullied had arrived and moved into formation, having the momentum while the Dothraki were still in disarray so they quickly moved forward to engage.

Will's horse slowed down as he clashed blades with Dothraki. Their arakhs were blocked by his sword, cleaved in half by his blade or deflected off by his armor. A Dothraki came at him from the side and knocked him off his horse. He hit the ground with a thud but managed to retain enough of his senses to roll to the side to avoid a spear. He rolled back and stabbed his attacker in the neck before getting back to his feet. He parried an arakh from behind him, kicked out a knee and stabbed his hidden blade into the neck of a Dothraki. He unsheathed Storm's Wrath to begin duel wielding his blades. He slashed, blocked, parried, and swiped with displays of pure skill and experience that easily enabled him to take down a dozen of Dothraki. Ser Arthur got off his horse and unsheathed his other sword, duel wielding the same and joining the prince at his side. Hercules did the same, using his club to bash Dothraki away like they were made of paper. Grey Worm bashed a Dothraki back with his shield before whipping his spear around and thrusting it into the heart of another one. Grey Worm rushed over and shielded his prince's flank who thanked him by decapitating his would-be attacker.

"Back to back!" Will shouted, parrying a spear before spinning his blade into reverse grip and slashing a throat. The four warriors groups up so their backs were covered by the others leaving their fronts all to be worried about and they continued their attack. Block, parry, dodge, slash, sidestep, thrust, block, forearm spike block, pommel hit, arm slash, leg cleaving, head decapitation. That was the order of their attacks and they easily killed a combined total of fifty. Will deflected an arakh that would have hit him the head and slashed his forearm spikes across the warrior's face causing him to scream in pain before shoving his sword through his mouth. Will got a moment of reprieve and saw his brother's across the field fighting beside Smalljon, Thoros, Autolycus, and Amphiaraus.

"WILL!" Hercules shouted, taking the reins of his chariot. Will and Ser Arthur got in the cart as the horses were ushered and they quickly began to gallop. Will and Ser Arthur slashed as they rode by while the horses kept them moving. They neared Edric and Gendry so Will jumped off the chariot and tackled a Dothraki off its horse, stabbing him in the chest. He rolled forward and slashed one in the leg, another in the arm and a third chest before doing a quick spin and slicing them all with both blades and their bodies slumped to the ground. Will quickly turned to protect his flank only to see Gendry to block the attack, slam the axe pommel into warrior's face and chop him in the neck. Edric rushed forward with a leaping lunge and stabbed a Dothraki before slamming him in the face with his small shield.

"Perhaps you two might be ready for fighting." Will said when he saw his next objective. "Hercules, Lord Umber, stay here with them and keep them safe."

The large warrior bashed another Dothraki in the head before looking at the prince.

"Where will you be going?" He asked as Will saw the Khal and some of his men at the far back. Judging by the long ponytail one of them was wearing, he was the Khal.

"I'm going to cut the head off this snake." Will told him.

"Then let's end this before they leave!" Ser Arthur got on the chariot and grabbed the reins while Will got in beside him. "HA!"

The horses galloped forward and pulled the chariot with them. "That is without a doubt the most courageous prince I've seen and that's saying something." Hercules as a Dothraki nicked him from behind. The Athenian demi-god glared at him before picking him up by the neck and throwing him through the air. He slammed into a fellow Dothraki that was going to attack Spartacus from behind.

The prince's chariot mushed forward with intense speed as Ser Arthur steered while Will got on the ballista. He spun the crank and aimed at the Khal, firing several bolts that impaled several of his men and even managed to nick the Khal's horse. A smile adorned his face after seeing the Khal's horse hit the ground and the Khal with him only for a charging Dothraki's horse to gallop into the chariot and crash into it. Will and Ser Arthur fell out of the chariot and tumbled in the sand which hurt like hell.

"Ugh…" Will groaned in pain and his head was a little concussed which blurred his vision. He managed to make out his Unsullied killing Dothraki and several being throwing from their horses who were rearing in fear from the spears. A Dothraki warrior saw him on the ground and charged over to kill only for Ser Arthur to do a charging impalement with his sword. The Sword of the Morning's speed and power knocked the Dothraki off his feet away from the prince. Will's vision began to clear up and saw an arakh coming down at his head so he moved it at the last second and it narrowly missed, slicing the edge of his hood and nicking his skin a bit. Will grabbed the Dothraki's arm and pulled him down, kneeing him in the head before stabbing him in the neck with his hidden blade. Blood spurted out and flecks stained his face and hood.

The dead Dothraki was pushed off and Will got to his knees, putting his face mask and hood down and spitting out some blood and sand that got caught in his mouth. He saw Wolf's Fang on the ground so he quickly grabbed it to block a spear. He pushed it aside and slashed the Dothraki in the stomach before stabbing it through his head. An arakh slashed at his head only for Will to roll forward and grab Storm's Wrath and swing it behind him, slicing through the arakh and slashing him in the neck.

Will saw the Khal get back to his feet so he charged forward, rushing past Dothraki and the Unsullied to end this battle. He jumped off a dead horse and lunged, stabbing a Dothraki before kicking him onto his back and slashing him across the face. A spear to the face was avoided by a sidestep and a sword to the gut was met in kind. Will saw the two remaining bloodriders help their Khal back onto a horse so he threw both swords and it struck them both in the back and came out the front. Both fell to the ground dead as the Khal grabbed his horses reins only for Will to pick up a Dothraki's bow and fire an arrow at the horse's leg. It reared in pain and the Khal fell to the ground again, landing on his back. Will tossed the bow away and charged forward, leaping off a dead horse and activating both hidden blades and landing the killing blow. He landed on the Khal and sunk both blades into him. One in the neck and the other in the heart. Will watched as the Khal struggled to breath before the life left his eyes.

"RAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs that echoed loud enough for them to hear and the battle halted for a moment. Several of the Dothraki noticed their dead Khal. Will cut off dead Khal's ponytail braid with his hidden blade and held it high for all of them to see. "_YOUR KHAL IS DEAD! HIS BLOODRIDERS ARE DEAD! THE BATTLE IS OVER! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"_

Once the Dothraki saw the braid in the Westerosi's hand they threw down their swords, kneeled and bowed their heads. It was a sign of their surrender and reverence for the warrior who killed their Khal. Astapor was safe and tales of this battle would soon spread throughout Slaver's Bay and Essos about how William the Conqueror conquered the Dothraki.

All the remaining Dothraki had surrendered officially to Will himself in reverence to his great victory. The twenty thousand strong horde of Khal Moro was now reduced to only four thousand survivors. A small group of them were preparing to leave and escort Moro's khalessi to Vaes Dothrak where she would remain with the dosh khaleen to live out the rest of her life. Will and his group were walking through the battlefield littered with dead Dothraki and horses.

"Well, it didn't go exactly as planned but still my plan worked. How many casualties?" Will asked.

"We're still getting a count but at the moment the number is a little over a thousand." Arthur told him. "Grey Worm says more would have died had you now killed the Khal as soon as you did."

"A thousand freed men whose lives were taken too quickly." Will said.

"_Free men who died for a cause they chose."_ Grey Worm told him as he walked up. His helmet under his arm and his face was marred with blood. _"The Unsullied fight with fierce loyalty to William the Conqueror by choice. Those that fell died knowing their deaths were for a worthy cause."_

_"__Then we'll make sure their deaths weren't in vain when we take the rest of Slaver's Bay. Make sure the wounded are looked after, no matter how minor the wounds."_ Will told him.

_"__Yes, your grace."_ Grey Worm replied before getting back to work.

"Still, this battle was a great victory and demonstrated the merits of black powder." Arthur commented.

"And proper planning." Will added. "The Dothraki are fierce warriors and their charge can break through most except for well prepared counterattacks and a little ingenuity. Something I'll need to continue to hone as we stay here."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." Arthur said when he saw the several of the Dothraki walk up to them with Unsullied escort and Thoros leading them.

"These men want a word, your grace." Thoros said as the lead man stepped forward.

_"__William the Andal. Conqueror of Astapor and slayer of Khal Moro. You are a strong warrior…."_ The warrior held up his cut braid and dropped it in front of him. This was the ultimate symbol of power to another warrior and shame upon the braid's owner. A brade was a Dothraki's show of battlefield experience and triumphs that was taken upon his death. Offering them to a strong warrior willingly was a token of great respect. _"A warrior worthy of following."_

_"__Dothraki follow strength and strong rulers. Khal Moro was a strong Khal but warrior who kills him is even stronger."_ Another dropped his braid and one by one the rest followed. _"William the Andal would make a fine Khal, one worthy of following."_

"Fuck…" Will rubbed his forehead. Things were getting even more complicated. "_How many wish to follow?"_

_"__Three thousand."_ One of them replied.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Will replied. "_Very well. I accept your offer. Your first order of business to tend to your dead. Bury them and their horses with honor. Follow this man's orders as if they were my own. _Thoros, lead them to where the bodies can be buried and make sure they don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, your grace." Thoros replied before leading them away.

"Honestly, this Nameday is starting to suck. It cannot get any worse." Will said only for a messenger to ride up to him.

"Prince William, there was an attack at the palace." He said.

"Fuck me." Will replied as they quickly made their way into the city where waves of cheering and thankful citizens praised his actions and combat in protecting them from the Dothraki.

He walked up to the palace where Cedric and Missandei were waiting for him along with some Unsullied. Once they saw the prince, they were a concerned about his appearance. "Later, what happened?"

"An attack was led on the palace against the council in an effort to usurp them." Missandei told him.

"Lucky for us, Hundred Eyes stopped them and no one is hurt." Cedric said as they walked in where a large dark-skinned man wearing a bloody smock was tied up in chains. Hundred Eyes and the Unsullied were standing guard while the council conversed with one another.

_"__Prince William."_ They all greeted him. "_It appears you set out to do what was promised."_

_"__That I did. You won't have to worry about the Dothraki. What happened?"_ Will asked.

_"__We were having a meeting on the gem mine when that man and several others broke in and tried to kill us. Raxa was injured but he is fine."_ T'szaar said. _"Before anything worse could happen, your blind friend came to our rescue and killed all but the leader. A butch from the city named Cleon."_

_"__Why did he do it?"_ Will asked.

_"__He wanted us dead and would then turn your weapons on you to establish himself as king of Astapor."_ Raxa replied.

_"__Noted."_ Will walked over to the man who just glared at him before turning to Hundred Eyes. "It would appear that your suggestion of staying behind was a wise choice."

"As many of mine seem to be. Fear not. The man is only a butcher, using muscles to cleave a path as he does against animals. No one was in danger." Hundred Eyes told him.

"Well done, Sifu." Will then stood before Cleon_. "Cleon, you have been found guilty of multiple attempted murders of the Astaporian council, the penalty is death. Any disagree?"_

_"__None."_ The council replied.

"_The penalty stands. Do you have any last words?"_

_"__Fuck you, Westerosi bastard."_ Cleon said only to get a hidden blade to the throat. The large butcher slumped to the ground dead, his neck bleeding out on the floor.

_"__Dump his body into the water for the fish."_ Will said and the Unsullied dragged his body away.

Gendry and Edric soon arrived in the palace with Lord Umber and the others. "What's going on?" Lord Umber asked.

"Just an attempted coup by a butcher. Taken care of and no one was hurt." Will said. "Just a lot to pile on today. You all did well today in the battle. It was my honor fighting beside you."

"Please, the honor was ours. Stories will be hold about this for years." Smalljon replied.

Will walked up to Gendry and Edric and saw their cheeks tattered with blood and both looked a little worse for wear. "You two made me very proud today. Are you hurt?"

"A little. A slash on my leg but nothing serious." Gendry replied.

"We did as you said. Stayed with Lord Umber. He and his men looked after us." Edric added.

"You have my thanks, Lord Umber." Will told him.

"Think nothing of it. Those boys are your brothers if their skills in battle are any early indication then they might become as great as you." He commented.

"I'm proud of you both. Remember what happened today, the good and the bad. Just because one battle is victorious doesn't mean they all end the same way." He cautioned them.

"Yes, brother." They replied as they touched foreheads.

"Now, if there are no further problems here are my orders for the day. We tend to the dead, get some food, a bath, and after that I plan to go bed. This is one Nameday I'd rather have end sooner than later." Will told them. He had been through enough today.

**End of Chapter 4. **

**1). The epic market fight scene in the Witcher episode 1 between Geralt and the bandits. **

**2). Imagine Giovanni Auditore appearance from the Assassin's Creed Lineage short series. **

**3). Imagine the Geralt vs. Renfri fight scene in episode 1. Will moves as Renfri with speed and agility and using a dagger. Ends before Renfri is disarmed and killed. **

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter. It just shows what Will's doing in Astapor and his plans for Slaver's bay. Trying to make things work and plan a better future for them which seems to be working but for how long. Only time will tell if things stay as good as this before the Masters make their next move. But Astapor is now under the protection of William Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros so that should help. **

**Next chapter, Will's adventures continue as he makes plan for Yunkai whose Wise Masters are waiting for him and have brought along help to stop them. Enemies with ties to Hercule's past and the key to his future. Until next time!**

**For those that think how the mood and climate of Astapor doesn't seem realistic, I based it on my own knowledge and it's a story as well so I took a few liberties. When Daenerys went through Slaver's Bay she just conquered and left whereas Will gets invested and actively tries to make things better so I figured it would have better results. And he's gotten some allies and now some Dothraki as calvary. **

**The battle with the Dothraki was very complicated to write so I'm sorry if it confuses anyone. Considering we've seen a Dothraki charge decimate the Lannisters after they're caught off guard, I figured a well-armed force with proper planning and explosives could actually stop them. The idea for the whole Dothraki cutting their braids and joined him was suggested by Ulthane so thank you and a lot of my stories are helped with suggestions from users like War Sage who has helped a lot on my stories so thank you. **

**William Baratheon: Son of Robert Baratheon and Lynna Stark, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, the Blue Wolf, Slayer of the Iron Born, The Wolf of Storms, Breaker of Chains, Wolf of Justice, Stag of Righteousness, William the Conqueror. **

· **Appearance:** Young Stephen Amell

· **Birthdate:** 279AC: 16 years old

· **Regular Clothing:** Boots, long black or grey trousers, light white tunic/shirt, dark blue/black leather jacket with hood and facemask.

· **Armor: **

o Steel plated combat gloves

o Steel plated vambraces/forearm guards with Valyrian steel forearm spikes and attached hidden blades.

o Light metal leg greaves

o Iron plated Samurai _Dō (Chest armor) _colored black with flecks of dark blue and white with sigil of House Baratheon and Stark.

· **Weapons:**

o Black/Blue Goldenheart tree Composite Recurve Bow and Arrows usually kept in saddle holster

o Small throwing knives looped in belt

o Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger & Valyrian Steel Dragonbone dagger holstered in boots

o Valyrian steel bastard sword Storm's Wrath holstered around left hip

o Valyrian steel bastard sword Wolf's Fang holstered over left shoulder or in saddle holster when riding

o Hidden blades taken from assassin and secured on forearm bracers

· **Swan Ships: **The Jackdaw, The Aquilla, The Black Pearl, The Flying Dutchman

· **Notable Talents:** Expert archer/trained in the Summer isles speed archery, knife thrower with expert aim and marksmanship. Agile and quick moving, self-trained in parkour, Free running, and urban exploration. Smart and quick thinking on the battlefield. Knowledge of battle tactics, poison, wildlife, history, politics, and economics. Fluent in Low Valyrian, High Valyrian, Summer Tongue, and Dothraki.

· **Personality:** Smart, attentive, wise, honorable up to a point, caring, generous, humble and cares about others. Hates backstabbers, deceivers, people who violate his trust or think they are superior to others. Doesn't like to be treated like a child or an idiot. Unrelenting against his enemies or those who harm innocents or his family. Prone to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders or self-doubt in certain situations.

· **Allies: **

o Cedric Angar: personal tutor and once trained to be Maester, trusted friend

o Ser Arthur Dayne: Sworn Sword, protector, and trainer

o The Stark Family of Winterfell: Family

o Robert Baratheon: Father

o Stannis Baratheon: Uncle and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

o Ser Davos Seaworth: advisor of Stannis Baratheon and trusted friend

o Ser Barristan Selmy: Commander of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect him

o Hundred Eyes: Kung Fu trainer and friend

o Gendry: squire, friend, and younger half-brother-age 13

o Edric: friend and younger half-brother-age 12

o Hercules: Leader of band of mercenaries, incredible strength, and skilled fighter

o Autolycus: Second in Command, expert knife thrower, thief, and spy

o Amphiaraus: Expert spear fighter, supposed seer and prophet

o Tydeus: Feral warrior, relentless and highly dangerous in combat

o Atalanta: Excellent combatant, tracker, and Amazon Archer

o Iolaus: Persuasive, excellent negotiator, storyteller, and orator

o Joshamee _Mr. Gibbs_ Gibbs: Commodore and captain of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

o Adewale: Second in command of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

o Orys: Golden Crown Eagle

o Missandei: Personal handmaiden, translator, advisor, confidante, and friend.

o Grey Worm: Unsullied soldier and commander of Unsullied Legion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any mentioned properties, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just a big fan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of the Blue Wolf. Astapor is safe and sound from the Dothraki whose remaining riders have sworn to follow William the Conqueror. Because of his actions, Astapor has grown stronger, wealthier and the past of its slave history dwindles away more and more as the days pass. It won't be long before he sets his sights on the next city, Yunkai but he still has much to do before he's ready to leave. Enjoy!**

**The right path forward**

**295 AC: King's Landing**

The sun shined down on the capital of the Seven Kingdoms that was lit with activity. The city that once smelled of piss and shit…still had a tiny smell of piss and shit. Granted, it wasn't as bad as it was years ago thanks to Prince William Baratheon and his job in creating new pipes and making a cleaner city, but a faint smell still lingered. Hope would be that it would eventually fade away.

King Robert Baratheon was in his chambers at the Red Keep, sipping red wine from a cup under the watchful eye of Ser Barristan Selmy, lord commander of the Kingsguard. The once fabled demon of the trident had seen better days as his strong muscular Baratheon build gave way to a bulging belly of wine and food.

"Egh…boredom." Robert said to himself, finishing his cup of wine so his squire Lancel Lannnister filled it up. "That's the thing they don't warn you about during times of peace…the boredom."

"If we were in times of war, I'm sure people would wish for the boredom." Barristan said.

"It's simple during times of war. You kill your enemy. Now, I deal with grovelers, sycophants, and spineless cowards." Robert replied. "William was right to leave. Gods, I wish I could have gone with him."

"If you had left, I'm sure he'd be here complaining like you are." Barristan joked which made Robert laugh.

"Ah…if he was here, I'd just hand him the throne now and be done with it." Robert told him which was a bit of a surprise to hear. "I'd give him the crown, get on a ship, crack skulls and fuck whores until I die. The second that boy does get back I'll be ready to give him the crown."

"Are you sure about that, my love?" They heard as Cersei walked in.

"Your grace." Ser Barristan bowed his head as the Queen entered.

"How is it not? William is a good boy. He's a fierce fighter, led men into battle when he was just ten and he was running the city before he left for his trip. The kingdoms will be better with him on the throne." Robert told her.

Cersei did her best to hide her physical reaction to all of that and put on her best face. "What kind of good king abandons his subjects for a life of pleasure in Slaver's Bay? Not the kind that would be a good king, not like Joffrey."

"If you think that boy is ready to be king then you're even stupider than I thought." Robert remarked causing Cersei to glare at him.

"And with all due respect, my Queen, the prince is in Slaver's Bay to free slaves and help them. According to his last raven, he was doing just that." Barristan corrected her.

"Still, if Prince William does return to the Seven Kingdoms it doesn't mean he'll be ready for the throne." Cersei said, trying to work her machinations. "The prince will return after a long time away. Even if he remembers his home and what is expected of him does not mean his temperament will be what's best for the crown."

"The Queen's point does have some merit, your grace. I know the prince may be ready but perhaps when he returns, some time for him to settle would be warranted." Ser Barristan suggested. He knew the prince would be a great king. He has been watching over him for most of his entire life and knew he would be a good one but when he returns, some time to re-adjust might be necessary. "And finding the prince a bride is also something to consider."

"Very well." Robert replied when there was a knock on the door. Lancel walked over and it was Jon Arryn, Hand of the King.

"Forgive the interruption, your grace but another raven from Astapor." Arryn announced, handing it over to Robert.

"Has something happened?" Ser Barristan asked while Cersei was inwardly hoping it was news of the prince's death.

"The prince sent word of his progress in the city. Astapor is well on its way to becoming a fine gem city. A small chest is on its way here as we speak. There was some trouble of a Dothraki horde attacking the city, but the prince is fine." Lord Arryn told them.

"Dothraki horde?" Robert opened up the scroll to read for himself.

"What happened?" Cersei asked.

"Apparently the Khalasar of Khal Moro charged at the city in demands for payment of slaves, but the prince refused and led the charge against twenty thousand." Lord Arryn explained as Robert and Ser Barristan were shocked. "The prince broke the army, killed the Khal and sixteen thousand Dothraki before the rest surrendered. The remaining three thousand are now sworn to the prince."

"HA! That's my boy! He broke the Dothraki savages as I would have. Gods, I wish I could have seen it for myself." Robert said, chugging his glass of wine.

"Word has already begun to spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms." Jon Arryn added.

"Excuse me, my lords." Cersei left for her room where she drowned her sorrows in wine. She looked out her balcony to the city when her brother walked in.

"What's got you in such a mood? Robert fuck a whore in front of you?" Jaime joked.

"The bastard yet lives." Cersei told him. "Eight mercenaries, an assassin and even a Dothraki horde and yet the boy still lives."

"Hmm, interesting. I'll give the boy one thing, he's too stubborn to die." Jaime joked.

"This isn't the time for your jokes. With the prince in Essos, it's the perfect time for him to die before he comes back." She told him.

"You've tried that twice now and it hasn't worked." He pointed out.

"Then I'll try again and again until that boy is dead. I won't have another woman's bastard stand in the way of our family." She promised, remembering the prophecy from Maggy the Frog.

_You will wed the King and be the queen…for a time. But the King's eldest son shall cast you down and take all you hold dear. The spawn of the stag king of the forest and the she-wolf of the north shall kill the False lion cub, tame the old lion, befriend the little brothers, and be the bane of the gold lioness that leads to her fall. _

**Winterfell**

Up in the north, the Stark family of Winterfell were going about their days like any other. The breeze carried by the winds that rustled the leaves and shifted the grass did little to indicate the cool breeze that would easily fool anyone who wasn't from the north that it was winter. Even in the dead of summer, the north was cold and even was subjected to summer snows but fortunately they hadn't had any yet.

Winterfell was the ancestral castle and seat of power of House Stark built during the age of heroes by Brandon the Builder. It housed stewards, guards, a blacksmith, servants, a Maester and even a Septa for the small sept. Winterfell and the adorning Winter Town are often alive with activity during the summer months while mostly deserted during the winter.

Eddard _Ned_ Stark was in the Great Keep of the castle with his family. They were in the dining hall, enjoying their afternoon meal. Ned was watching his children at the table enjoying their meal and smiled at the times of peace. Robb was helping Bran, his youngest son with his food while Arya was annoying Sansa before flinging a piece of bread at her face which made them all laugh. Ned glanced over Jon Snow, his bastard son who wasn't really his bastard son but his nephew. He smiled, seeing him alive and well. Despite being a bastard, he was thriving in Winterfell and treated like family by his siblings. He just wished the same could be said for Catelyn.

Maester Luwin walked into the room with a shuffle and a raven's scroll in his hand. "Maester Luwin." Ned greeted him and the old Maester greeted him back.

"Lord Stark. Forgive the interruption during your meal but a raven just arrived for you. From Astapor, bearing the mark of the stag and the wolf." Luwin handed him the scroll before leaving. Ned looked and saw the waxed seal split down the middle with the sigil of both House Baratheon and Stark.

"Astapor?" Robb asked. Ned looked and saw he had the attention of his children.

"It's from your cousin, William." Ned told them. "He left for Astapor after his trip to the Summer Isles. The last I heard he was working to end slavery there. Lord Umber and Lord Karstark's sons are with him."

"We've never met him." Arya said, eating a boiled potato with a fork. She was referring to herself and Bran.

"He was busy before he even left for his trip." Ned opened the scroll and began reading it.

"Is everything all right, father?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Your cousin is alive and well…although things in Astapor have been…eventful to say the least." Ned told them. "It says here that he wishes you all the best and that you all stay as healthy as can be. Work in Astapor is difficult but engaging and he just defended the city from a Dothraki attack."

"He did. How did he do that?" Arya asked, excited for a story.

"He doesn't say. But the Dothraki were stopped and the city and his men remain safe. He also says that he wishes me the best of luck in the plans that Lord Glover will deliver." Ned read, confused at what that meant as Maester Luwin walked back in.

"Lord Stark, Galbert Glover is here to see you on message from your nephew the prince. And he has a cart along with him." Luwin told him. Ned was intrigued now. What did his nephew send him?

**Casterly Rock**

The great lion of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister was busy in his solar going over various scrolls and papers of importance. One of the most powerful men in the Seven Kingdoms who was hand of the King to Aerys Targaryen for twenty years, led the massacre of King's Landing and helped end the Targaryen Dynasty was back in his homeland as Warden of the West. Normally you'd think that being warden of your homeland and region would be the greatest honor, but the old patriarch didn't feel that. He was Hand of the King for twenty years so being back at Casterly Rock was a bit of an insult. He respected Lord Arryn as any man would. His reputation and experience were something that even he would respect but felt that Robert only made him his Hand because of their past together. Still, his daughter Cersei married Robert and gave him three grandchildren, yet none would sit on the Iron Throne because of Robert's eldest, William, the son of Robert and Lyanna Stark.

Tywin wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the boy. A part of him respected his keen mind, strategic thinking and if his tales on the battlefield are anything to be believed than he is Robert's son. And yet, part of him despises the fact that he even draws breath as he is a constant reminder that his blood line will never inherit the throne. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella would never hold the same prominence in King's Landing and unless the boy died prematurely, when he becomes King that's it for Cersei as well. Tywin was kicking himself that he didn't have a stipulation when Robert agreed to marry Cersei that the boy wouldn't be named heir but it's too late to change now. And if the words spread among the people are any indication, Cersei and her children haven't been shown the same love by the common people or Robert so there was no chance of him abdicating the throne to them. The one constant thought that never seemed to leave his head is what to do about the prince. Befriend the prince and try to get on his side…or figure out a way to remove him?

Tywin's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a servant walked in with a letter and a small box. "Forgive the interruption, my lord Tywin but this just arrived for you. A letter and box from Astapor bearing the sigil of House Baratheon and Stark."

Tywin took the note and saw the unique split sigil on the waxed seal. He opened the letter and began reading it and it was from the prince in Astapor.

_Lord Tywin_

_I will keep this letter short and to the point. I've sent along something that belongs to your house. The story of how I came across it would take more than this letter could hold so should we see one another in person in the future than I would happily tell you how but for now, please accept it. Despite the unwelcoming and utterly hostile treatment your daughter has given me in King's Landing, I don't believe the actions of one should influence another. Please accept this gift as my token of respect to your house._

_William Baratheon_

Tywin put the letter down and had his servant open the box to reveal what was inside. A part of him was skeptical but the prince's letter didn't indicate a threat but more of a token of respect. Once the lid was removed, Tywin was a little speechless at what he found. It was a golden crown, bejeweled with expensive and rare gems with etchings and carvings of fierce gold and red lions. Inside the box was another note that read, _the gold crown of King Tommen Lannister the Second, King of the Rock. Found in Old Valyria. _

Tywin picked up the crown and marveled at its beauty. Perhaps the young prince was more than meets the eye. And he began to get an idea to bridge the gap between the two using someone who was already familiar with the prince.

**Highgarden**

The marvelous and beautiful plains of the Reach were plentiful with green grass and lush soil making it the greenest part of the Seven Kingdoms and where a lot of food was grown. It made the Reach a very profitable region and the current wardens of the South were House Tyrell. The Golden roses of House Tyrell ruled over the reach after end of House Gardner and have been a very profitable and influential family. Currently as well given Renly Baratheon's love for the region, or more accurately Loras Tyrell.

At the ancient castle of Highgarden, Lady Olena Redwyne, now Tyrell was watching over her grandchildren enjoy the gardens and sun. The eldest, Willas was reading a book while his younger brother Garlan sparred with trainers. Loras was in King's Landing with Renly Baratheon. Margaery watched her brothers spar while she gossiped and chatted with her handmaidens and other ladies of the court. However, an oaf her son turned out to be, her grandchildren were a different story. Willas was the eldest and heir and despite his crippled leg, he made up for it with his mind. He had the potential to be an excellent heir provided he didn't listen to his fathead father. Garlan the Gallant as he was called, a tall and strong young man along with being a skilled fighter. He could be a famous knight if he sought out such titles but was content to prepare himself for actual combat.

Loras on the other hand was the opposite, seeking glory and adulation of the crowd while he fought. Despite his younger age, he had already squired for Renly Baratheon and received his knighthood when he was fifteen though she could guess why Renly decided to grant him a knighthood. He was prim, proper, and every bit the Knight of Flowers he set himself out to be. Margaery, now that girl she could be proud of. Lady Olena sought to protect Margaery the day she was born and took her under her wing as a protégé of sorts. She was becoming as smart and witty as her grandmother and with enough time would be capable of protecting herself from any who might try to use or harm her. She was beautiful, smart, and kind. The smallfolk of the Reach loved her, and she loved them. She would be a fine queen…if only she and the prince could actually talk but since he was on another continent that would have to wait. And she wasn't about to have her granddaughter travel across the Narrow Sea and all of Essos to go meet the prince. It was too risky.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw several carts of goods heading down the road via armored escort. They were heading to the Oldtown where they would board ships and sail for Astapor. The Prince had arranged various trade negotiations that were doing quite well. She would admit this: the prince was well on his way to earning her respect but perhaps there was something else that could be done. If the Prince saw himself as a conqueror, then perhaps a few additional men would help. Men who could help her get to know the prince which in turn would help her formulate her plan.

Line Break xxxxx

**Astapor, Slaver's Bay**

_Flap…flap…flap…__**[CAW]. **__The slight breeze from the east did little to stagger him as he floated through the air. The expanding sand to one side and the overwhelming ocean to the other. He changed direction and began heading east, flying towards the close fields and mountain ranges. The expanding farms and livestock ranges were below him along with the stream that seemed to stretch through the mountain. He flew down to the ground and saw several fish jumping up from the water to head upstream to spawn. A flap of winds put him into a nose dive and grabbed a fish as it jumped through the air. The fish flopped around to try and get free, but the small droplets of bloods indicated that it didn't work. The fish landed in the sand by the stream and was being enjoyed as a nice fine meal. The glint of the water provided the perfect reflection to reveal Will…but instead saw the face of Orys. _

**[Gasp!]** Will shot up awake from his nap in a fright from his dream. He took a few deep breaths and checked his surroundings to see he was underneath a large tree which was providing shade with a small pit of fire nearby and a roasted fist on a stick. He saw his journal was beside him and remembered what happened. He had sought out to do some hunting and training with Orys and rested underneath the tree for shade. He must have fallen asleep.

"Are you all right, Will?" Ser Arthur asked, laying down on the ground a few feet away with Dawn right beside him.

"Yeah." Will rubbed his eyes and shook his head free of those dreams. "Just an odd dream."

"I've had those." Ser Arthur replied, laying his head back against his jacket and enjoying the peace and quiet. Being sworn shield to William has led to intense and crazy moments but plenty of these peaceful moments as well. "How long do you reckon we can relax like this?"

"Honestly I'm surprised we haven't been called back sooner. Guess the council is really starting to get along without me there." Will commented, opening his journal and taking out a quill and ink to jot down some of his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw Hercules, his men, his brothers, and Missandei lying about themselves in the sun, relaxing and enjoying the little bit of peace they had. "These moments are nice and are a good indicator of our progress here."

"Your progress, William. Everything that's happened here has been by your hand." Arthur reminded him as they heard a caw and Orys flew back over with his dead fish and began eating it.

"Of course," Will would have continued but was distracted by seeing Orys pick at the fish's carcass…the exact same one he saw from his dream. "Anyway. It won't be long before we pack up and head to Yunkai."

"Let me know when we're ready." Arthur told him, laying back and enjoying the peace.

It had been nearly three weeks since the Dothraki attack on Astapor that led to the massacre outside the gates of the city. The sand in front of the city became known as _the Red Sand_ in reverence to the slaughter the Dothraki faced when they marched and the battle itself was being named the _battle of tonitrua_, or battle of thunder in the common tongue for the sound made by the black powder that crippled the Dothraki. Tales had spread from the citizens of Astapor who told traders, sailors, and captains about the battle of thunder and the might of William the Conqueror and any who try to take him on in battle. Honestly, Will felt all of that was unnecessary.

The remaining three thousand Dothraki that pledged themselves to him were a bit…abrasive to say the least but considering they cut off their braids in front of him they were as loyal to him as they were to their previous Khal. The remaining thousand riders left to take Moro's khaleesi to Vaes Dothrak and join other Khal hordes or start their own. Once they buried the dead, Will immediately met with the Dothraki and lad down the rules they needed to follow. If they were going to join him, then some of their eccentricities would need to adapt. No raiding, raping, or killing without his permission. That wasn't a popular decision with them, but he said they were more than free to leave and join other khalasars.

They took some time to think it over but all of them had cut their braids off for him, so they were staying along with their small entourages of wives, women and children. Will had his own small Khalasar. The large collection of horses was grazing and galloping in the plains and sands while the Dothraki themselves had already built their small encampment of tents and such. They didn't feel comfortable in the walled city and many of the citizens voiced concern about them staying since they had only just tried to take the city, but things had been…amicable for the moment. With the Dothraki staying, he began instructed them in learning Valyrian along with the Common Tongue as it would help in the future. Some managed to learn quicker than others but they'd get the hang of it. Having a Dothraki cavalry force wouldn't do him good if only a few people could speak to them.

His attention was soon drawn to the sound of a horse that was getting restless. Will put his journal down and walked over to see several Dothraki men trying to get the horse to calm down or at least mounted.

_"__What's wrong?"_ Will asked in Dothraki.

_"__Sorry, Khal Will but the brown Arabian has been very unyielding since his previous rider perished."_ A Dothraki told him as they watched a large brown Arabian Stallion neigh and rear on his hind legs while pawing his front ones in a very agitated manner. It had a rope around its mouth as several riders tried to get it to calm down and prevent it from galloping away and hurting someone. One Dothraki managed to get on while the others kept it busy, but it quickly began bucking in a very violent manner. The rider did his best to stay on but lost his balance and flew off.

Will rushed over to help him onto his feet. He was lucky enough to not break anything. _"Get extra rope ready." _Will told them before making his way over to the horse slowly. It reared and neighed loudly, stomping and sending dust and sand into the air. He walked forward slowly and calmly, holding his hands out to the side and getting down low to show he wasn't going to hurt it. The horse continued to buck at him and neigh. "_Hand me an apple_."

One of the Dothraki tossed him one and he slowly walked forward, holding it out to the horse who focused on that. He inched slowly and carefully so he didn't spook it as the horse seemed to be focused on the apple and calmed down a bit. Once he was close enough the horse began eating the apple and its mood seemed to calm down. With the horse calmed down, he slowly and carefully slid his hand over his muzzle and forehead in a calming motion. The horse seemed to calm down but whether it was from the apple or Will's touch is up to debate. "Easy, boy. Calm down. No one's gonna hurt you." He whispered in a gentle and calm tone. _"What's his name?"_

_"__Dorchheir, Khal Will."_

_"__Interesting name."_ Will commented as Dorchheir was the Dothraki word for an insect. A roach, if his translation was right. "Roach…interesting name for an interesting horse." Roach snorted and stomped one of his hooves a bit but seemed much calmer. "Easy, Roach. No one's gonna hurt you. I'm sorry your rider is dead."

Will pat him on the side before jumping onto his back and patting him some more on the shoulder and crest to keep him calm. "Come on, let's get you with the others."

**[PANICKED HORSE NEIGH]** Unfortunately for Will that was the wrong thing to say as Roach immediately reared back onto his hind legs and neighed loudly before galloping off extremely fast.

"FUCK!" Will grabbed onto the rope and tightened his hold on the horse so he didn't fall off. Roach took off immediately and raced towards the city. Ser Arthur and the others saw the prince take off on a runaway horse.

"Damn. So much for the time off." Hercules commented as the others quickly chased after him.

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN! DORCHHEIR! STOP!" Will shouted as the horse galloped through the city gate and into the city where passersby and pedestrians quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled over. "SORRY!"

He noted they were heading towards the market and more populated places of the city where a lot of people would be, so he used the rope to steer Roach left and head down to the docks. "ROACH! STOP! FUCKING HORSE!" Will pulled on the rope but the horse was either determined or stupid and kept going. Thank the old gods and new that no one was hurt but the horse needed to stop soon or else that wouldn't be the case for much longer. A goat pulled cart was moving across the street so Will tried to steer Roach out of the way only for the horse to keep moving forward and jump over the cart. "SORRY! DAMMIT ROACH! STOP, YOU STUPID FUCKING HORSE!"

Roach's huff and snort was his response to that insult and kept moving. They eventually neared the docks as sailors, merchants, and consumers moved out of the way to avoid being trampled. "ROACH STOP! THE WATER!" Will's warning fell on deaf ears as the horse kept on racing and made it onto one of the piers. Sailors, traders, and passengers quickly moved out of the way as Roach kept on moving down towards the end of the pier. "STOP!"

Roach finally skid to a stop just before he reached the end of the pier which saved him, but Will wasn't as lucky. The force sent him flying off Roach's back and into the water with a big splash that was honestly kind of funny. He resurfaced in the bay to see Roach on the pier neighing like he was laughing along with several bystanders.

"Funny. Very funny, you stupid horse." Will swam over and climbed onto the pier, shaking his hair and wringing his shirt of water.

"Enjoy your little dip in the water, your grace?" Will heard and looked to see Mr. Gibbs on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Very much so, Mr. Gibbs." He joked. "How was your trip back from Westeros?"

"Very interesting. We've got a few new passengers. One of whom you're familiar with already." Mr. Gibbs said as Tyrion Lannister walked down the ramp with several Lannister soldiers followed by a young man in green and silver armor with a sigil of two golden roses on a field of green along with a company of Tyrell soldiers with him.

"Your grace. Enjoy your swim?" Tyrion asked as Will took off his boot to get the water out.

"Very much so." Will replied as he looked at the young man in the silver and green armor. He was older than Will by maybe two or three summers and was tall and properly built out indicating he trained regularly like a warrior. Will didn't recognize him but judging by the two golden roses on his armor and the Tyrell gold rose on the armor of the soldiers accompanying him, he guessed he was a member of House Tyrell. "Forgive me, I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Garlan of House Tyrell, your grace. Second son of Lord Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South." Garlan introduced himself**. (1)**

"Pleasure to meet you, Garlan. Forgive my appearance but I had an unfortunate incident with an unruly horse." Will explained only for Roach to nudge him from behind. The horse let out a snort and moved his head close by. Guess he was ok with Will. "I wasn't expecting either of you in Astapor but it's a welcome surprise."

The sound of hooves closed in as Ser Arthur and the others arrived to see their prince and newest arrivals. "I'm guessing we didn't get here in time."

"No, you didn't. Ser Arthur, escort them to the city council palace. I'll join you after I get a change of clothes." Will said.

"Of course, your grace." Ser Arthur led them from the docks and through the city.

"Mr. Gibbs, when you're settled let's meet as well. I could do with a progress report."

"Whenever you're ready, your grace." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Roach let out a snort and nudged Will affectionately. "Come on, Roach." Will led him off the pier and back into the city. Guess he had a new horse. An unruly and fast horse but there was something special about Roach.

Will went to his room in the Astaporian City Council palace to get dried off and into some new clothes. He tightened the knot on his white tunic before putting a spare jacket on. His regular one with the mask and hood would have to be dried off before he could wear it again. A knock was heard at his door before Missandei walked in, wearing a white and blue dress with a white and blue cape/shawl.

"Your grace, your guests are waiting in the main meeting room." She told him.

"Thank you, Missandei and remember you can call me Will in private." He reminded her for the tenth time.

"Of course, Will." Missandei smiled and he smiled back. He grabbed his belt with Storm's Wrath and tied it around his waist, making sure it was fastened before he and Missandei made their way through the palace. Various workers were busy at their tasks whether it was helping to file paperwork or assisting the councilmembers with whatever tasks that needed doing. Astapor had really come a long way since he arrived.

He walked into one of the meeting rooms where Lord Tyrion and his party were waiting. It was Lord Tyrion and four Lannister guardsmen waiting for them under the watchful eye of Ser Arthur, Hercules, Grey Worm, and Lord Dondarrion. "Apologies for the wait. I hope you didn't want too long."

"It's quite all right. After that little unfortunate tumble into the water it was necessary. It's good to see you again, my prince." Tyrion smiled before looking at Missandei. "It seems you have some new compatriots since the last we met."

"Yes. This is Grey Worm, commander of the Unsullied Legion and this is Missandei, my personal handmaiden, translator and advisor. Missandei, Grey Worm, this is Tyrion of House Lannister. He accompanied me on my journey to the Summer Isles a year ago before heading back home to Westeros. I figured that was the end of your takes on adventure, so you'll find me a little surprised to see you here." Will noted.

"And I'll admit that this journey wasn't entirely my choice. While the thought of visiting new places was enticing, part of the reason for my arrival here has to do with my father. He gives his thanks for the gift you sent." Tyrion said and Will nodded his head in respect.

"Gift?" Lord Dondarrion asked.

"The golden crown of King Tommen of the Rock that we recovered during our small excursion into Old Valyria. I sent it to him…out of a general respect, if anything." Will explained.

"And my father thanks you for the gift. Many would not have done what you did and kept it for themselves." Tyrion pointed out.

"True but I had no desire for the crown. Besides, I figured I owed him that much." Will unsheathed part of Storm's Wrath to show it was made of Valyrian steel. "I found Valyrian steel there as well and had it reformed into my own swords. To the explorer go the spoils."

"Fair enough. I imagine my father would have done the same in your position. Still, as gratitude for your gift and to help alleviate all ill-intentions you've received from my sister during the years, I've been sent here to assist you in your endeavor. In the name of Tywin of House Lannister, any and all assistance we can provide for your conquest shall be made available." Tyrion promised him before handing him a scroll. Will opened it and it was a message from Tywin essentially saying the same thing Tyrion did. He figured it was a way for Tywin to ingratiate himself to the prince and future king. That or maybe have one of his Lannister guard secretly assassinate him.

"I'm in no need for your assistance at the moment but I won't say no to another traveling companion." Will replied.

"Fair enough. We had such fun last time. I wager this one will be a little more exciting." Tyrion commented.

"Lord Dondarrion, please find rooms for our guests and get them comfortable." Will told him.

"Yes, your grace." Lord Dondarrion escorted Tyrion and his guard to the door.

"And Tyrion, one last thing. Tell your men to watch themselves. You are guests in this city and while I've been doing all I can to help them, don't presume to think that I command them like in Westeros. If they or you find themselves on the wrong end of the law here, then it's their laws you'll be facing. They're no longer the golden lions of Westeros. Here, that attitude will get them killed…likely by me." Will warned him and Tyrion understood it perfectly.

"Of course, your grace." Tyrion understood completely…his men on the other hand were another story. Time would tell if they would fall in line. Lord Dondarrion led them out of the room which allowed the rest to speak freely.

"You sure it's a good idea to have him here?" Hercules asked.

"Tyrion is fine. Those others are the problem. Part of me believes Tywin is genuine but another is ready for the alternative. Keep an eye on them." Will noted and Hercules nodded. "Now time to meet our other guest."

They walked into the adjacent room where Garlan Tyrell and his guard were patiently waiting. "Your grace." Garlan and the others stood up and bowed their heads.

"Please, there's no need for that here. We're not in Westeros. It's a pleasure to meet you Garlan. I've heard good things about you and your family. What brings you all the way to Astapor? If you're here to discuss adjustments to the trade deals with your family holdings, then I can direct you to the Astaporian City Council. They are the power in the city and deliberate trade negotiations." Will explained.

"While my Grandmother informed me that I should meet with them to discuss the trade deals, that is only part of the reason for my visit." Garlan informed him. "Word of your adventures in Slaver's Bay has reached the ears of all the people of Westeros. Songs are being sung of your heroics."

"Well I have that to look forward to." Will muttered under his breath. "But that doesn't explain why you've come here?"

"My father felt that given your endeavor and recent battles you've found yourself undertaking that House Tyrell would do its part to support its crowned prince." Garlan unsheathed his sword and laid it across the ground before taking a knee and bowing his head. "I, Garlan of House Tyrell do swear myself and my men into your servitude."

"Rise, Garlan of House Tyrell and know that you are your men are under my protection while we undertake this endeavor. I shall ask you to do no service that might bring you dishonor or I would not do myself. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Will swore, holding his hand out. Garlan hesitated a bit, not expecting the handshake before shaking back. "Cedric will arrange the housing for you and your companions and will inform you of the situation here."

"Yes, your grace." Garlan replied as Cedric led Garlan Tyrell and his men away.

"Well, wasn't expecting that today." Ser Arthur commented.

"So, is he going to be an issue too?" Hercules asked.

"I don't think so. If anything, I think Olena Tyrell wants to stay on my good side. This is probably her first step." Will pointed out.

"Fair point. Though if what Garlan says is true then something tells me we might be getting more and more young men joining us to find their worth and ingratiate themselves under your command." Ser Arthur joked.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. Anyway, we'll deal with that situation when it arrives. In the meantime, I want to talk to Mr. Gibbs and see what he has to say." Will said as they made their way to another room where Mr. Gibbs was waiting for them. He was sitting at a table, munching on some cheese and wine. "Sorry for the wait, Master Gibbs. I had some unexpected meetings."

"That's quite all right, my prince. I understand. Though I hope it left you in somewhat of a good mood because the news I have isn't that good." Mr. Gibbs said.

"What's happened?" Ser Arthur asked.

"Attacks on our way back. From both pirates and ships from Volantis. More of those ships are starting to plague the waters." Mr. Gibbs explained as Will sighed.

"I was afraid of this." Will said. "While the masters of Astapor were horrible people they could at least control the surrounding area from pirates. And because of their shared interests, all the slave cities essentially protected one another."

"Added in the fact that there was no one crazy enough to try and take over a city or mess with the masters." Hercules pointed out.

"Touché." Will replied.

"We had a tussle with several pirate ships but those black powder armaments you made more then tipped the fight in our favor. After we took out a few ships the rest made a run for it." Mr. Gibbs told them. "Things went well for this trip, but something tells me they'll be a constant thorn in our side."

"You're right. We need to safeguard the water around Astapor if fruitful trade is going to continue. Not only that but as protection against the other slave cities if they attempt a blockade." Will said as he began thinking of what to do.

"What are you thinking, my prince?" Missandei asked.

"That we'll need help. I have some general ideas, but I'll need to discuss this with the Council as this is a matter they should have a say in. Mr. Gibbs, if you wouldn't mind would you accompany me to the council chamber?" Will asked.

"Of course, my prince." Mr. Gibbs replied as they all made their way to the council room where the Astaporian council was situated.

_"__Good afternoon."_ Will greeted them and they all greeted back.

_"__Good afternoon."_

_"__Good afternoon, Prince William. I heard you had a little incident at the docks."_ Councilwoman Quasa said as many of them chuckled.

_"__Yes, I did. Though I wasn't excepting it, it was quite enjoyable. Perhaps I've discovered a new leisure activity or a new fun ride for the children_." Will joked causing them to laugh. _"Anyway, Mr. Gibbs has returned from his trip with some important information. Shall we begin the meeting?"_

_"__Yes, let us start."_ Councilmen Raxa said as they began to discuss their next set of plans.

The news Mr. Gibbs reported to Will and the Astaporian Council was a matter that needed to be addressed. Their waters needed to safe considering the flourishing trade with cities and lands both to the east and the west and if they couldn't protect their own trade ships or keep incoming trade ships safe then it wouldn't bode well. Will's four swan ships were ok for now, but they needed more so the council put in a request to the Arsenal of Braavos for an order of war galleys. Will also sent word and payment to Prince Jalabhar in the Summer Isles for more Swan Ships to be constructed and sent to Astapor as soon as possible. Until that time, Will sent word to his Uncle Stannis and requested that any free Royal war galleys or Westerosi ships be sent to help safeguard the trade routes.

That wasn't exactly as smooth as he would have liked. Stannis obeyed the order and had Ser Davos in command of the ships but put it plainly that he felt the Prince was wasting his time in Slaver's Bay. Stannis felt that as prince of the Seven Kingdoms, he should be in the Seven Kingdoms. His uncle's mood clearly didn't get better with age or with his ancestral seat of Storm's End returned to him, but he could understand his reasoning. Still, Stannis obliged with the Prince's request until their order of ships came through but reminded his nephew that a well prepared and fortified city could only do so much alone.

That last piece of an advice was a sticking point for Will because his uncle was right. No matter what he did and everything he changed, he needed allies to make sure all the work he was doing didn't come undone.

Line Break xxxxx

It had been a full moon cycle since that meeting and things managed to work out. The Westeros ships had protected Astapor waters and the mouth of Slaver's bay which kept pirates and any other enemies at bay. Every now and then a brave or idiotic pirate tried something but that didn't end well for them. It ended with a lot of pirates being thrown into the water and their ships being taken from them and being retrofitted to serve under Mr. Gibbs. But eventually the 12 war galleys they ordered from the Arsenal of Braavos arrived which the Astaporian Council began outfitting them with black powder weapons and flags of the free city of Astapor which was of the old Ghiscari harpy but was now designed with broken chains in its talons to represent the end of slavery and a small seven pointed star behind a weirwood tree in the corner to represent it as a protectorate of Prince William Baratheon of Westeros.

That was the biggest decision Will made recently regards his actions in Slaver's bay. Will announced to the council that Astapor was a protectorate under his safeguard and protection. This meant that the Astaporian Council still ruled but could call on Will for any aide they needed as well as protection. And if Astapor was attacked by any of other slave cities or another Dothraki horde then he would do everything in his power to protect them. Considering he was crowned prince to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, that was a powerful ally. Jon Arryn sent a raven with some…questionable words about the Prince's actions but Will stood by what he was doing and asked that Jon and his father trust him to know he was doing the right thing. Hopefully his actions could stop a war before it started.

Anyway, the war galleys from Braavos and the swan ships from the Summer Isles reinforced Astaporian waters so their trade ships and their territory were secured for now. It was a solid move and Will was working on another move to further solidify some allies. Time was both his ally and an enemy in waiting. The Astaporian city watch's training had improved and they went from being lackluster to somewhat competent. The training of the Unsullied recruits was progressing nicely, and they were falling into their roles under Grey Worm's leadership. The Dothraki were getting more and more acclimated to Will's style of command and most were able to at least understand some basic common tongue at this point. The Dothraki even started to wear black arm bands and blue fabric braids in their hair as a symbol of respect to Will as their Khal. Other than that, the city was doing better than ever. Schools were filled with children and young adults, new trades were learned, goods were sold and new additions to the surrounding gem mine were made.

Will was spending some free time walking through the markets with Missandei and Ser Arthur Dayne. His brothers were busy training and the rest of his party were doing their own things whether training or relaxing. He walked past the market stalls as young children ran around him to play or led him to their parents stalls in an effort to sell him something. He stopped by a stall where the husband and wife were selling trinkets and talismans. Will spoke to the husband who explained some of the necklaces he had and paid for several.

The husband smiled and thanked the prince for the sale as he handed Will several necklaces. "Ser Arthur." Will held out a necklace with two shark teeth on them. "For you."

"What is it, your grace?" Arthur asked as he looked it over.

"The teeth are from a _Terro Plall_, an indigenous shark to these waters. Fierce and deadly yet swift and nimble. They could easily kill a man in seconds so having their teeth is a sign of great honor and will protect you in battle." Will told him as he handed him the necklace. "For everything you've done for me. May it help protect you in the future."

"I'm honored, my prince." Ser Arthur bowed his head as he took the necklace and put it on. He may not be one for folklore or legends but if the prince believed it, it was enough for him.

"And for you, Missandei…" Will held out a necklace with a small teardrop size red sunstone.

"Oh, your grace I couldn't accept this." Missandei said but Will stopped her.

"Yes, you can, and you will. You've been an excellent advisor, handmaiden, translator, confidante, and friend." Will said as he got behind her and placed it around her neck. "Please accept this. Sunstones are said to be descended from the sun itself so may its warmth help protect you and guide you in the future."

Missandei thumbed the necklace between her fingers and smiled. "Thank you, your grace."

"No thanks, necessary. You've become a trusted companion and a close friend. I'm glad to have you along for this journey." Will said with a smile that could easily melt the coldest exteriors and warmth the hearts of the farer sex. Ser Arthur noticed this with Missandei as she hid a blush. The Prince was very charming.

Unfortunately, their good mood would soon be spoiled as they heard a commotion and several Unsullied squads rushed through the area. "Well, so much for our peaceful walk through town." Will said as they quickly followed the commotion that led them past the docks where he saw a Westerosi ship in the harbor. The commotion apparently led out of the city and into the nearby hills where the nearby gem mines were located. Once they got there, Will saw several mine workers and the supervisor looked like they had been attacked and were being treated by a healer. He heard a lot of yelling and shouting as a mob of workers were gathered around near the mine.

_"__Your grace, your grace…"_ A young boy rushed over to him. "_Please help!"_

Will knelt and saw the boy was very distraught. "_Calm down and tell me what's going on?"_

_"__Strange men arrived and said they were to take over the mines. They say they are from Westeros. When the workers didn't do as they were told they beat them. My father was one of them. They say this mine now belongs to them."_ The boy explained, on the verge of tears.

_"__It's ok."_ Will assured him as he rubbed him on the head. "Missandei, look after him."

"Yes, your grace." She said as she comforted the boy.

_"__QUIET!"_ Will shouted causing all the workers to stop. Once they saw the prince, they all made a path so he and Ser Arthur could get through. When they made it to the front, they saw 12 Westerosi men in appearance and with Westerosi weapons keeping the workers back.

"Stay back, boy! This mine is no longer yours. It's now under the protection of Prince William of the House Baratheon, crowned prince of Westeros." He told him.

"And did the prince tell you to do this?" Will asked.

"Yes, under word from Master of Coin Lord Petyr Baelish." The man replied causing Will to seethe in anger.

_"__Littlefinger."_ Will spat his name out like a curse. He walked forward only to get a sword pointed in his face.

"Like I said, boy. Stay back! Or do I have to beat that warning into you?"

"You just made a big mistake." Will quickly unsheathed Storm's Wrath and sliced Littlefinger's man across the face before plunging the blade through his neck and then cleaving his head off his shoulders. "Anyone else care to try what he did?"

"Bastard!" Two men with broadswords rushed at him but Will sidestepped their blades and kicked one in the gut. He parried the other attacker before slicing his leg and then took his head off in one swing while Ser Arthur killed the other attacker with a sword through the back.

_"__Unsullied!"_ The Unsullied guards quickly fanned out next to Will and readied their spears to attack. "Lay down your swords or suffer the same fate as your compatriots."

"You have no idea of the shit storm you just unleashed on yourself, boy. When the prince hears what you did, he'll gut you himself." One of the men said.

"That won't happen as your dead friends just attacked Prince William Baratheon." Ser Arthur informed him.

"Yeah, and I'm King Robert." One of them joked as more Unsullied soon arrived along with Lord Dondarrion, Thoros, Hercules, and Lord Umber.

"Are you all right, your grace?" Lord Dondarrion asked.

"I'm fine. Just dealing with an annoyance." Will said as Littlefinger's men were now outnumbered. "Lay down your weapons, now."

They begrudgingly did so as the Unsullied quickly restrained them. The more vocal of the lot resisted but Will just kicked his legs out and punched him in the jaw. "You are a dead piece of shit when Lord Baelish and the prince hear about this."

"The prince did hear about it and he's not happy. As for Littlefinger, I'll send him a warning not to screw with me." Will stabbed the man in the throat with his hidden blade and let him bleed out.

"You bastard! We're on strict orders from the prince by way of Lord Petyr Baelish!" Another shouted.

"Wow, these men must be idiots." Thoros commented.

"Yes, they are and for your information, I am William of the House Baratheon, son of King Robert first of his name and Lyanna of House Stark, Crowned Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of Astapor." Will said. "Keep them restrained, I'll be back."

Will and Ser Arthur made their way over to the mine where two of Littlefinger's pawns were busy surveying and jotting down things for when they took it over. One of them saw Will and Ser Arthur and quickly shooed them away.

"OI! Get lost! This is official work under order of Lord Petyr Baelish and by command of Prince William of the House Baratheon." He told him.

"That's funny because I'm right here and I didn't give any such order." Will said as the other man quickly recognized the prince and began panicking. "If it's one thing I don't like…its worms like Littlefinger trying to deceive me."

"Your grace, please understand. We thought we were following your orders." The other replied, doing a poor job in trying to hide the flop sweat and his nervousness.

"And you thought rather than inform the Astaporian Council of your orders, you barged into this city…a city under my protection, injured innocent workers and attempt to steal right from under me. That was a big mistake." Will quickly sliced the man's head off in one swing as his head dropped to the floor and blood splashed his compatriot in the face. The surveyor dropped to his knees with blood on his face and began begging for his life. Will instead took some nearby rope and tied the man's hands behind his back.

"Please your grace, have mercy. I didn't know!"

"Your life and the lives of your compatriots now lie in the hands of the council. For your sake, I hope they're in a good mood." He pushed the man away from the mines and back to the others. Once Littlefinger's enforcers saw their boss tied up, they weren't as cocky as they were before. "Put these men in a cell. The council will decide their fate.

"Yes, your grace." Lord Dondarrion replied as he led the prisoners away causing the workers to cheer.

"What do you want to do?" Ser Arthur asked.

"You know what I want to do but their fate is up to the council to decide. Whether it's imprisonment or execution, I have no say in the matter." Will told him as he saw the dead men on the ground. "But I will send a message, one that Littlefinger better heed or I'll go back to King's Landing and kill him myself."

"I think a lot of people would be all right with that." Ser Arthur replied as they finished up things at the mine before heading back to the council palace.

Safe to say, the council was confused and unsure about what was going on with the whole situation until Will explained what was going on. The council felt that the situation was taken care of and nothing else needed to be done. The remaining men were sentenced for their assault on Astaporian citizens and attempted theft of their gem mine which resulted in them being sentenced to life in Astaporian prison. As for the dead men, Will was going to send them back to Baelish as a warning against trying to fuck with him again. Time would tell if it would take.

Line Break xxxxx

**King's Landing**

Located on the Street of Silk were brothels of varying size and expense that anyone from any walk of life would find companionship. Located at the end of the Street of Silk closest to the Red Keep was the brothel under the ownership of the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish. It was the biggest and most lavish with the best girls in the city. Coincidentally, it's where many of the city's most influential and wealthy went for one-sided jaunts and when visiting lords or knights came to the city, they would find their way there. It was an excellent ploy by Littlefinger, a place to take their coin and gain information on them. He even supplied King Robert with his best girl or two whenever he desired. Baelish was sitting his room at the brothel going over his books while two newest additions to his girls were being fitting for clothes. Baelish was going over some numbers in his head when a messenger arrived.

"Lord Baelish, a crate has arrived from Astapor for you." The messenger informed him.

"Bring it in." Baelish said as the messenger signaled his men to lug in the large crate. "Open it."

The men used some pry-bars and wedged opened the crate bit by bit until the top finally came loose. One they opened it, they were immediately hit with an intense smell that made all of them cover their noses in reflex and nearly puke their guts out. The girls screamed in terror as Baelish covered his nose with a cloth and peaked inside to see five severed heads gathered together in a bloody bag. He recognized several of them as the men he hired to begin his own excavations of the Astaporian gem mines. On the underside of the top of the crate was a note stabbed with a small knife. It was a message to Littlefinger that read:

_Let the heads of your men serve as a warning. Try anything like this again and your head will join them._

Even though there wasn't a name or signature attached to the note he had a feeling about who sent it. Looks like his plans hit a bit of a snag…time to figure out a new one.

**Astapor**

Stationed outside the walls of the city of Astapor were the open plains, sands, and coastal roads. Outside the city used to be nothing but the open plains, sands, and coastal roads but now the city had evolved and expanded with a steady flow of incoming and departing traders visiting the city. Guard stations were set up at the main gates along with stables to help facilitate the influx of new arrivals while Unsullied patrolled the top of the walls and manned rapid-fire ballistae as security measures.

Resting underneath a large umbrella near the main gates were Missandei, Cedric, Tyrion Lannister and Garlan Tyrell. They were resting and relaxing under shade and watching as Will was trying to instruct the Dothraki in the basics of battlefield strategy to use their charging cavalry in some semblance of order. Granted, that was like training a cat to like swimming: could be possible but would be drive you insane to teach. That's what it was like…and he had been at it for hours.

"He's been at this for hours. I didn't think it'd take this long. I would have given up by now" Tyrion commented as he finished his cup of wine and poured himself a new one.

"Well the prince's temperament is definitely one of his brightest points. Once he sees a problem, he devotes as much time as possible to its solution." Cedric said, sitting down at a small table and going over some correspondence from Westeros. "It'll never cease to amaze me how many raven scrolls and letters get sent to the Prince while he's here. Even when he's not there he's not that far removed. More and more wishes of fortune along with inquiries."

"More people attempting what Littlefinger did?" Tyrion asked.

"No, more like lords asking if their sons should come help the prince." Cedric corrected him. "I've already sent back his response."

"Which is?" Garlan wondered.

"That if the lord needs to ask to come here then he should not come. The prince doesn't want sycophants, kneelers, or young men seeking riches, fame, or glory. He doesn't need their death on his hands." Cedric said before looking at Garlan. "You're the only exception. He made that rule after you arrived, lord Tyrell."

"Then I should consider myself lucky I'm in the prince's good graces. He's been an excellent sparring partner." Garlan remarked. Since arriving, Will had Garlan help in the City Watch's training along with training the Unsullied and when they had time they often sparred. Garlan was said to be the finest swordsman in the Reach and he was indeed skilled. He wasn't like those pompous peacocks Will grew up seeing in King's Landing, he was a skilled warrior who trained for combat and real-life fighting. Garlan was older and more trained in the Westerosi style of sword fighting than the Prince but Will was faster, more agile, and his skill in dual-wielding evened the playing field. Their training fights were something to watch and they shared good conversations after as well. They were becoming quick friends. "After hearing a lot about him during the Greyjoy Rebellion and his adventures here I wasn't sure what to expect. He's…unique."

"That's the perfect word I'd use to describe him. Unique." Tyrion sipped his wine as he watched the Prince in the distance. He was drawing in the sand and explaining things while the Dothraki listened to their best ability. "I imagine he'll make a fine king. Don't tell my sister I said such things."

"Your secret is safe with us." Missandei joked as she watched the prince get onto Roach to join the Dothraki in a practice charge. The wild horse had gotten considerably more docile since Will befriended him. "I haven't known him as long as the rest of you, but he is quite remarkable, unlike any man I've met."

"Where he gets it, I have no idea. He's nothing like his father, that's for sure." Cedric said when he realized the look, he was getting from Missandei. "And that's meant in the best of terms, my lady."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. From what the Prince has told me about King Robert is that he's a great warrior who toppled the Targaryen Dynasty." Missandei replied.

"And all that is true. I imagine what Will hasn't told you is in regard to what became of him after the war. As Ser Arthur has mentioned, peace is not a time for warriors." Cedric told her. "King Robert is a great warrior, that much is certain but his temperament and…current activities are a result of the peace times."

"Don't worry, Missandei. Take it from someone who's seen enough of the king, the prince being nothing like him is the best thing. He's brave, strong, and wise: the truest traits of any king. I imagine someone as callous as my father would admit that. And I'm sure even your grandmother would say the same." Tyrion said to Garlan who chuckled and nodded his head.

"Too true although if she were here now, she would be trying her hardest to see what kind of man he is and if he's good enough for my sister, Margaery. I wouldn't want to risk that kind of wrath on anyone." Garlan joked causing them to laugh.

Tyrion chuckled as he sipped some wine and remember the prince's behavior when they were in the Summer Isles. "Assuming the prince's inclination towards women is the same as his father and not like his uncle." Tyrion inferred.

"I believe his inclinations are the same as his father, Lord Tyrion." Cedric informed him. "The prince has told me as such, but his manners and temperament are far better than his father."

"Well that's good news. From what I heard before I arrived, the King won't let the prince take the throne until he finds himself a Queen." Tyrion told them. "A queen is hard to find when the prince is halfway around the world on another continent. Missandei, you've been by our prince's side, what do you believe are his chances of finding a suitable queen?"

Missandei was caught off guard by the question. Leave it to Tyrion's bluntness to shock her. She looked at the Prince who was talking to some of the riders about what to do and recalled all their interactions and pleasant conversations. "Whoever should the prince decide to marry will be very lucky." Missandei told him.

"Oh, if I didn't know any better, I could swear I see a little tint in your cheeks." Tyrion joked causing Missandei to blush.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Tyrion." Cedric told him causing Tyrion and Garlan to chuckle. "Forgive him, Missandei. Tyrion often loses his manners when he's had one to many glasses of wine."

"Well, I'm not needed at the moment and nothing beats this heat like wine and good conversation." Tyrion said as he poured himself another cup and then poured one more. "Missandei, come. Join me."

"Oh, I shouldn't." She told him.

"Please, I insist." Tyrion walked over and handed her the cup. "The prince is busy, and these two sorry lots won't join me. And I'm quite enjoying our conversations. The prince was lucky to find you."

"I was lucky the prince found me." Missandei replied as she looked at the cup. "I've tried wine once before…it made me feel funny.

"That's how you know it's working. Here's to the prince…" Tyrion raised his glass up and saw Missandei still looking at it funny. "Anyone who's not drinking would be disrespecting the prince." Missandei held up her cup. "Here's to Prince William Baratheon, sorry…William the Conqueror. May he stay strong and alive."

Tyrion drank his cup as he usually did while Missandei was more reserved and only took a sip. "Do you like it?"

"It is…quite nice." She replied, taking another small sip.

"Excellent. I was beginning to worry that Thoros of Myr would be my only drinking companion, but it appears I have found another. I hoped the prince would have changed but it appears he remains the same as he did in the Summer Isles." Tyrion commented.

"How so?" Missandei questioned.

"His disposition towards wine. I believe the only time I've ever actually seen him drink was when Smalljon Umber poured a cup down his throat after his victory against Hercules." Tyrion recounted.

"Not true. When the news of the gem mine was brought to the council, they shared a cup of wine in celebration and the prince joined in…granted it was just one cup but still." Cedric corrected him.

"Well, perhaps there is hope for him after all." Tyrion joked as he finished his cup while Missandei took another small sip.

"If you expect the prince to take after his father's drinking habits then you're not as clever as I thought." Cedric remarked as he watched Will ride on Roach and gallop across the plains alongside the Dothraki riders while Orys flew alongside them. "Although your news does bring up a tiny bit of concern. Finding someone right for the prince won't be easy."

"He won't lack for suitors. The second he returns to the Seven Kingdoms lords will travel from across the realm to present their daughters to try and win the prince's attention." Tyrion commented.

"But finding the right one is the key phrase." Cedric corrected him.

"Finding the right what?" They heard as they saw Ser Arthur canter over on his horse. He got off the saddle as Garlan tossed him a water pouch.

"Finding the prince the right bride when he returns to Westeros." Garlan explained.

"Ah, that will be tricky. The prince and I have shared some conversations about that." He replied.

"So, you know what the Prince is looking for in a bride to be. Care to share with the rest of us?" Tyrion asked.

"Just that if someone truly wishes to be with the prince then she must be true to herself. The prince has had enough of lies, deceit, and charades. He'll be able to pick up if someone isn't honest with him and he doesn't want that. Something to keep in mind, gentlemen." Arthur said, mainly speaking to Garlan and Tyrion on that last point. "Not only must she be true to herself but able to stand beside him as an equal. That is the person he said he would be happy to spend the rest of his life with being it a daughter of a lord or a commoner."

Missandei and Cedric smiled when they heard that. That was just like the prince and they shouldn't have expected anything less. Garlan began to see the prince in a newer light and Tyrion chuckled. "He sounds like something out of the legends of old." Tyrion said, sipping his wine. "Or I guess a new legend."

Will's training with the Dothraki went on for hours and was starting to get somewhere with them. The Dothraki were starting to get the hang of what to do so they were more organized than before. Will would just have to figure out a way for signaling them on what to do. Maybe distinct horn blasts or something like that. After the training, he and the Dothraki went on a hunt in the surrounding plains and valleys. It was a nice way to get them to trust him and let them know that despite him being Westerosi that he respected aspects of their culture. Not the whole raiding thing but the horseback riding and hunting aspect.

Will and the Dothraki returned around the early evening with the sun still over the horizon but it was setting. The Dothraki returned to their camps and rested while Will returned to his room at the council palace. It was a fun day but tiring as well. Roach seemed to have bonded with Will, but the horse was still unruly and a bit of a jester. Clearly, it had a defined personality. After their training and hunting, Will put Roach in the stables to eat and rest while he planned to take a bath, get some food, and some much-needed sleep. When he entered the palace where he saw Missandei waiting for him.

"How was your training with the Dothraki, your grace?" Missandei asked as they walked through the halls.

"Fine. A little exhausting but an adventure. I think your lessons to the Dothraki are finally sticking. I'm not sure how you did it but you're a miracle worker." Will commented.

"It was quite an experience. I've heard from the Masters about the Dothraki and they were rather…rambunctious but many were quick to learn. Languages can be tricky but not impossible to learn." She replied.

"Well for you it must be like second nature at this point. And again, it's Will in private. I have enough people calling me your grace, you don't have to." Will reminded her. "How many languages have you learned?"

"19." She replied as they walked up the stairs to the prince's bath chambers.

"19 languages? I thought I was good at learning four others but 19. How can anyone learn 19 languages?" Will questioned.

"From what Master Cedric told me, it only took you a year learn to Dothraki reasonably well." Missandei replied as they walked into the chamber where a large bathing tub was already set up, a fire pit that was keeping a cauldron of water hot and several candles set up around the room for light. "And you've learned High and Low Valyrian and speak with exceptional skill."

"Well, I wanted to learn some new skills and it took moons of lessons before I managed to get a handle on the language…what do you mean reasonably well?" Will asked her.

"Dothraki is difficult for the mouth to master. So guttural and harsh." She told him.

_"__Well, I think I'm confident in my ability to speak the language. The Dothraki were able to understand me with no problem."_ Will informed her as he unbuckled his sword which she took and placed on the side.

_"__True while it may be a problem, your pronunciation needs some work."_ Missandei replied, saying the same word he did but correctly.

"Well, we can't all be winners." Will joked causing her to laugh as she took his knife belt and put it aside. "Still, at least I have a flair for languages. I'm guessing Gendry and Edric's lessons are going about as usual."

"I'm afraid so." She replied causing Will to sigh.

"Well, it's not their fault. I've had longer to learn. Hopefully they'll pick it up soon enough." Will replied as he unsheathed his Valyrian steel daggers and placed them on the table. "So, while I was riding in the scorching hot sun, how was your day? I see you and Tyrion were getting along."

"Yes, he is a rather…interesting man." Missandei replied as she walked over and took some hot water from the cauldron and scooped it into the tub to warm it up.

"That's Tyrion for you. He's clever and an excellent conversationalist. Despite his house name, I'll admit he's become something of an acquittance. I'll use the word friend when it reaches that point." Will commented. "Did you tell you stories of the mighty House Lannister or of his family's massive wealth?"

"Actually, our conversation was mainly about the news he heard from your father, King Robert." She said, causing him to look confused. "According to Tyrion, your father is happy you're on this journey but when you return, he will not give you the crown until you take a bride."

"Oh…well I wasn't expecting that. I figured my father would be happy to have me on the throne so he could do whatever he wants." Will said as he sat down and unlaced one of his boots. "Then again I haven't been home in a while so things could have changed. I hope he hasn't set up a match for me without my say so.

"From what Lord Tyrion said, I don't believe that to be the case. He did mention something about your uncle's inclinations when the subject was brought up." Missandei told him, causing him to think for a moment before he figured out what she meant.

"Ah, I think he must have meant my uncle Renly. My uncle and Master of Law of Westeros and has a predisposition towards men. Wonder how that came up in conversation?" Will asked.

"Um…it was a long conversation about your father as well and how you differ from each other." Missandei tried to explain.

"Fair enough. I guess it's something I haven't spoken a lot about since we've met…or at all." Will replied. "Did they say anything about my father?"

"Just that you share some of his best traits but are different…and Cedric did say something about how your father had changed after the war." Missandei told him.

"Well, my father was a warrior…and warriors don't do their jobs in peace times." Will explained. "I love my father and any son should. The time we're able to spend together…are moments I'll never forget. He's a good man when he shows it but even the best of men have their faults. My father's fault…missing my mother."

"You've never mentioned your mother." Missandei said as Will took off his boots.

"She died two years after I was born when my father became king. From what I can vaguely remember and what I was told…she was a fierce woman of the north. She's sorely missed, none more so then by my father. Without her…he hasn't spent the rest of his life as best he could. Seeing what I've seen and knowing what I know now…I'm not sure that even if she was alive, she would be able to change the man he's become. An old warrior who longs for a battle that will never come. So, he spends his days drinking his fill of wine, telling old war stories, and bedding women as he so pleases." Will told her and Missandei was a little shocked. "Doesn't put my family in the best light, does it? When I was old enough to understand the kind of man my father had become…I swore to myself that I wouldn't be him. Like father like son isn't fate. I will always love my father, but I've strived to be something better."

"And I believe you have." Missandei said with a smile causing Will to smile back.

"Thank you, Missandei. I'm glad to have met you." Will replied. She diligently got back to preparing the prince's bath as he removed his removed his forearm guards. "When Tyrion brought up my uncle's inclinations…did he wonder if I was the same as him?"

Missandei froze for a bit, unsure how to respond to that but her physical response gave him his answer. "I'm sure he meant no offense."

"And I didn't take it as any. My uncles' preferences are his own and I couldn't care less but just for the record, Missandei…I prefer the company of woman." He assured her.

"Master Cedric said as such to Lord Tyrion." Missandei told him.

"Well, I'm glad we could clear that up." Will joked causing her to chuckle. "Thank you, Missandei. That will be all."

"Are you sure, your grace? I can assist you." She told him.

"That's not necessary. Unlike other high-born sons I am capable of washing myself just fine and while you may be my handmaiden, I'd prefer to keep your activities deserving of your station. Assisting me in bathing is beneath you." Will told her. "I enjoy your company, but I wouldn't want to force you into something."

"It wouldn't be forcing if I am choosing to help of my own accord." Missandei pointed out.

"True…but, uh…well…" Will's calm demeanor began to slip as he tired to figure out an answer that wouldn't offend her.

"Is there a problem, your grace? Have I done something to offend you?" Missandei asked.

"No, no, of course not Missandei." Will assured her. "I just wouldn't want to feel that I'm taking advantage of you. I value your friendship too much for that. I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure, your grace?" Missandei asked.

"Yes. Good night, Missandei." He told her.

"Good night, your grace." She replied.

"I'm never going to get you to stop saying that, will I?" He asked causing her to chuckle.

"No, your grace. Good night." Missandei bid him farewell allowing him to relax and get cleaned up.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Will was taking part in another sparring session. This time with his brothers. Of course, there were the usual spectators like Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Smalljon Umber, Harion Karstark, Hercules, Hundred Eyes, Tyrion, Garlan, and the others. They watched as Will instructed his brothers on fighting and then had them both fight against him but there was a unique caveat to the fight…Will was blindfolded. That alone drew more spectators who eagerly watched to see what would happen. Garlan himself was very interested to see what would happen in the fight.

Will, a blindfold around his eyes wielded two practice swords and stood in the middle of the training circle while Edric and Gendry circled around him. Gendry held up a blunted battle axe while Edric held a short spear and small shield. Will kept his swords at the ready and was as calm and collected as he usually was while Gendry and Edric were a little more on edge. Gendry nodded to Edric to attack first so he charged forward which Will could hear coming a mile away. Edric aimed a spear thrust at Will's left flank only for Will to knock his spear off target into the dirt and whacked him on the back. Gendry attacked while Edric kept him busy only for Will to swing his sword low and whack Gendry's right foot out of from under him, putting him into an uncomfortable split. He finished it off with a sword sweep that knocked Edric onto his back in a loud thump before he got a sword to his face and Gendry got a sword to his neck.

"Dead." Will said as he stabbed his swords into the dirt and removed his blindfold while Gendry and Edric got back to their feet. "Not bad and you attacked me from both sides trying to catch me off guard. A solid plan but lacked in the execution part. Your movements were too wide and sacrificed solid footing. Remember to never let your footing betray you. Let your power come not from the strength of your attacks but from the ground that holds your feet. Still…good work."

"Don't worry, brother. One day it'll be use lecturing you after we defeat you." Gendry boasted only for Will to quickly spin into a leg sweep and knock Gendry onto his back. He hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Two more lessons…never boast to an enemy you've never beaten and that won't be happening any time soon." Will told him as Gendry managed a nod before he was helped back to his feet.

A messenger rushed over and handed Missandei a scroll and whispered something to her before quickly leaving. Missandei looked at the scroll before walking over to Will. "Your grace, the council wishes a word with you." She told him.

"Of course. Hercules, mind taking over their training while I deal with this?" Will asked.

"Sure thing." Hercules replied as he escorted the two boys to do some more training. Will wiped his face with a towel, got a sip of water and secured Storm's Wrath around his waist before he, Missandei, and Ser Arthur made their way back to the council palace. When they arrived, they were immediately taken to the council chambers where the council was waiting for them. "_Councilors, is there a problem?"_

_"__Not exactly. The end of the coming moon cycle signifies the start of the fighting pit season. Now, we understand that the fighting pits are closed but many of the citizens of Astapor have asked if we plan on doing anything to mark the event."_ Councilmen Quathor told him.

_"__Forgive me, councilor but I'm a little lost."_ Will said.

"At the end of the coming moon cycle, the Masters would host the start of the fighting pits for this year. Slavers would arrive from Volantis and the other cities in Slaver's Bay to take part in elaborate games. The start of the games was also accompanied by days of festive celebration in the city. Both master and slave celebrated." Missandei explained.

_"__We are glad you ended slavery, your grace but this has been a tradition in Astapor for centuries. It's an old tradition that many have fond memories of."_ Councilmen Raxa told him.

_"__I understand."_ Will replied as he leaned back in his chair to think this over.

_"__Many have asked if we plan to do host festivities in the city when the fighting season starts but we haven't made any plans at this moment."_ Councilmen T'szaar Eras said when Will remembered all the jousts and tournaments he attended in Westeros. They were spectacles with jousts and fighting but also festivals where the small folk could take breaks from normal days and enjoy themselves. He guessed the fighting season was something similar except involved slave fighters killing each other.

_"__Perhaps we can start a new tradition and festival during this time for the city. Something to take the place of the upcoming fighting pit season and instead have it as a celebration of what this city has become now."_ Will suggested.

_"__A sort of celebration for our newfound freedom. A celebration for William the Conqueror."_ Councilwomen Quasa suggested and many agreed but Will shook his head.

_"__As flattered as I am, that is the wrong kind of celebration. No, this needs to be a celebration for the city, not one man. A celebration for the new Astapor, free of the good masters who ruled over by enslaving people. Instead of a festival to mark the beginning of the opening of the fighting pits and the spectacle of slaves fighting against one another, a celebration of Astapor and its people. Of the great hardships they endured but now can hold their heads high to a bright future. Games and competitions could be the star along with festive celebrations in the streets. In the Summer Isles, they celebrate their lunar harvest with ceremonial fighting and wild parties in the woods and streets. In Braavos, every year they celebrate the unmasking of the Uthero which is in reverence to the day they announced themselves to Essos. They celebrate with ten days of revelry and celebration and a final show of the Mighty titan at the end. Astapor will do the same with the celebration of the…liberation…liberation of the Astaporian people from the Masters and slavery where the Ghiscari harpy can break her chains and fly free."_ Will announced as all the council members clapped and applauded at his speech.

"Well done, your grace." Missandei told him.

"I honestly was making it up as I went along but it seems to have worked_."_ He whispered back.

_"__A grand plan, your grace but it will take a lot of work and the end of the moon nears." _Councilman Iliron said and Will was immediately hit with another idea for someone who could help: Tyrion. With the amount he drank and from the stories of his exploits, he knew how to celebrate.

_"__My compatriots and are will be here to help. One thing Westerosi do know how to do is celebrate when the situation calls for it."_ Will assured them before leaning over to Ser Arthur. "Have someone send for Tyrion and bring him here. Time for him to earn his keep."

"Yes, your grace." Ser Arthur replied.

**A few days later…**

After the meeting with the council in regard to the upcoming festival celebration of liberation for Astapor, planning for the event took up the majority of the time for the council. Will and his compatriots helped with the planning and setting everything up as many had some experience with festivals or tournaments and could assist in getting everything ready. Tyrion, especially was someone who knew what to do. While he wasn't an expert festival planner, he had been to his fair share of tournaments and celebrations to know what to do and what not to do. The council informed everyone in the city that there was going to be a new celebration for the city, marking it as the liberation and a new chapter for the Astaporian people. The mood in the city had increased tremendously after that announcement with vendors, farmers, merchants, and traders working with the council to prepare for the celebration.

As for what the celebration would entail, that was still being finalized. The council and their attendees along with Will and his people were working together to try and solidify a plan. The parties and festivities were easy enough to plan. Food and wine would take care of that along with music but what else could they do. That's what the meeting was about.

"Perhaps we could create a jousting tournament for the celebration?" Garlan asked.

"No offense meant, Lord Tyrell but jousting doesn't mean much here." Councilwoman Quasa told him. Lucky for their meetings that most of the council had learned enough common tongue to speak with Will's party.

"She's right but you do have the right idea, Garlan. Perhaps some form of games or competition might be in order. Something for the citizens of the city to gather and watch." Tyrion commented. "I can't speak for everyone but watching the prince fly into the water was rather enjoyable."

That comment elicited some chuckles from everyone while Will gave him a glare. It was a rather embarrassing moment but perhaps Tyrion was onto something.

"That's not a bad idea." Will commented.

"Flying into the water?" Hercules questioned.

"No, what happened before that. Roach led me on a race through the city. If we need some form of competition for the people to watch, how about a series of events over the course of a few days." Will suggested. "Even back home in the King's Landing, jousting was just one part of a tournament or festival. There was the melee, archery, and other contests."

Missandei translated that to the councilmembers who hadn't yet perfected common tongue and many seemed to like the idea. "_What would these games be_?" Councilmen Quathor asked.

"Perhaps a horse race through the city followed by a foot race? Archery games maybe and a modified fighting tournament. With non-lethal weapons, of course." He explained. Many were confused to the idea, but the idea of games was appealing.

"So, more of a show?" Ser Arthur asked.

"Not a bad idea." Garlan said as everyone looked at him. "My younger brother Loras trains as a knight and served uncle Lord Renly, the prince's uncle. They call him the knight of Flowers. I love my brother, but he fights more for the adulation of the crowd in tournaments and jousts."

"So true to a knight of flowers." Tyrion joked.

"Yes, but whenever he fights, he does it for the crowd. He ignites their passion and eats it up. Perhaps something similar can be arranged here." Garlan told everyone.

"Well, many people here are trained fighters, so I imagine fighting not to kill won't be that hard." Cedric added.

"Perhaps fighting inside an enclosed circle like you do in a spar with the aim to get your opponent to surrender or knocked out of the arena. It requires skill but without needless death and still be entertaining. For example, your fight with Hercules." Arthur said only for Will to give Ser Arthur a look of, _are you kidding me?_

"Forgive me if I remember that fight as more brutal and painful than entertaining." Will told him.

"No, Ser Arthur has a point. That fight was an incredible show. Many of us here were there to see it and it was unlike anything we've ever seen." Tyrion told him. "I'm sure a staged fight would definitely ignite the crowd."

Will and Hercules looked at one another at that suggestion, both of them remembering the pain that fight brought. "We'll visit that idea later." Will commented. "But I believe we have a general idea of what we could do. We'll need to spread the word and inform the city for participants."

"And what do the winners receive?" Councilwomen Quasa asked and Missandei got an idea.

"I've heard stories in Volantis during their annual races on the black walls. The winner's names are inscribed on a large stone plaque in the city in reverence to their victory and so their name will live on." Missandei suggested.

"An interesting idea. We could have the winner's names inscribed on plaques in the arena or have sculptors make statues in their honor for the different events." Cedric added and many Councilors liked the idea.

"All right, we have something solid. Now we plan." Will said as they began tossing around more and more ideas over the course of the day before word was spread through the city about the upcoming celebration and games. The overall celebration would last six days with a different athletic event happening each of the first five days. They were horseback riding, a massive foot race through the city, spear throwing, wrestling, and the final event was the combat tournament. The sixth day would be the award ceremony and end in the biggest party for the city. Tyrion suggested that leaving the biggest celebration for the last night would be the best plan and lead to a great day and night of revelry. Citizens were already signing up for events and Will stressed to his men to try and avoid sweeping said events. This was an event for the people of the city. This wasn't their moment to shine but the citizens of the city.

While they worked out the plans for the celebration, Will handled one additional piece of government with the council. The city's growing wealth was staying strong, its citizens were happy and the newly acquired fleet was protecting the waters but like any smart ruler, he knew that having an extra layer of protection would be a good idea. Considering that he'd be leaving for Yunkai soon, playing another card to make sure Astapor stayed safe would make him feel comfortable with leaving. And that card was the Iron Bank of Braavos. Inviting a representative to Astapor to discuss some terms seemed like a good idea.

Line Break xxxxx

**_[Caw]_**_The call of a bird of prey and flapping of wings was all that could be heard as Orys flew high into the air. Gliding just below the clouds, the rising sun casted a shadow over his form so no one could make out a clear picture of him. Orys gave out another cry as he flew down over the city. From his vantage point, you could see that even though it was early in the morning the city was already busy with activity. Families were out and about as music played in the streets. Bakers had fresh baked bread and sweets being sold while cooks had pots of stew or skewers of fish and chicken being roasted ready to eat. A joyous feel to the air could be felt as the start of the celebration put everyone in a good mood. As usual, the Unsullied and City Watch were doing their job of keeping the peace but were a little more relaxed given the festivities. Some new trade ships were in the harbor as word of the celebration had spread so vendors knew it would be prime time to sell their wares. _

_Orys flew over the massive fighting pit arena which was still being decorated for the upcoming events as workers diligently finished their jobs both in the arena and throughout the rest of the city. Orys changed his direction and made his way back to the Astaporian palace with one destination in mind. He flapped his wings to slow his descent and flew through the curtains of the balcony and landed on his small perch where a bowl of water and food were waiting for him. Orys adjusted his head and laid his eyes on his owner, Will who was sleeping in his bed and let out a final caw._

That shook Will out of his sleep and saw Orys sitting on his perch, flapping his wings and moving over to drink some water from a bowl.

"Fuck…" Will rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. That was the second time he had this dream, if it even was one. Instead it was less like a dream and more like he was seeing through the eyes of Orys like he was him. It was honestly starting to become a bit of a concern. He was brought out of his thought when Cedric walked into his room.

"Good morning, your grace and happy celebration day to you." Cedric said with a smile.

"Good morning." Will replied as he sat on the edge of his bed and took a few deep breaths.

"Mr. Gibbs has sent word that our fleet has seen a ship from the Iron Bank is on its way. It should be arriving in port soon." Cedric informed him.

"I'll meet them there." Will replied, still a little out of it after his odd dream/vision. Something that Cedric was able to pick up after all, he knew the prince longer than anyone besides Ser Arthur.

"Is everything all right, your grace?" Cedric asked. Will was tempted to leave it alone but knew that keeping this a secret would do his no favors. Talking this out with someone would be better than nothing.

"I've been having some odd…dreams, lately." Will told him.

"Oh, that's completely natural, your grace." Cedric assured him and Will breathed a sigh of relief. "You're at that age where these things start to happen. No doubt your father probably went through the same thing and woke up with a rather unfortunate surprise in the morning. As for the remedy to that…well, I believe Tyrion would know the proper way to help you."

"No, no, no, no…" Will stopped him then and there. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, forgive me, your grace. I thought you were referring to uh…what odd dreams have you been experiencing?" Cedric cleared his throat and focused on what the prince needed to avoid bringing up that awkward conversation again.

"It start a while ago. At first, I thought it was just a wild dream then it happened again just now."

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"I woke up…flying. At first, I thought it was just a regular dream anyone would get…dreams of something different but…this wasn't that. I could feel the wind flowing around my body, the smell of clean air…I could literally feel the brush of cold as I flew through a cloud. Then I could feel the dirt underneath my feet…the blood in my mouth as I killed a fresh fish…the air in my lungs with a caw…like I feel what Orys was feeling." Will explained. "At first, I thought it was just a regular dream only it happened just now."

"What exactly happened?" Cedric asked, sitting beside the prince.

"The same thing. I could see what Orys was seeing as he flew above the city and then when he flew through the balcony and the caw that woke me up. These don't feel like dreams at all…but visions." Will explained. "I honestly think I'm going mad."

"I've seen and heard madness before your grace and I don't think this is it." Cedric assured him.

"Then what is it?" Will asked. "How do I know that what is happening to me isn't some kind of latent madness? All the good deeds I've done must come at a price so maybe mine is madness."

"William…I have known you for years. I've helped raise you from when you were a little boy who clung to the winter rose and never left Arthur's side into the man I see before me and I couldn't be more proud if you were my own son. You were given a lap of luxury and royalty when you were young yet you never took it for granted. You've always sought out to help people and asked for nothing in return. You could have spent your days in the red keep away from all these problems yet you chose to help. From the people of King's Landing, the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Summer Isles to Astapor…you've chosen to help. That alone should be enough proof that you aren't going mad." Cedric said giving Will a little piece of mind. Just hearing that put him a little at ease. "As for your unusual dreams…I believe them to be more visions."

"Visions?" Will questioned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but the legends of old are filled with magic and stories of gifts that are long lost. The magic of Old Valyria that let Dragons roam free and crafted the steel of the swords you carry are such and there are tales of the old gods of the north. Children of the forest, the White Walkers, ice spiders, direwolves…perhaps these visions can be explained." Cedric said. "I'll look into it as best as I can."

"Thank you, Cedric." Will said as the door opened and Missandei walked in dressed in her regular blue and white dress and blue and white shawl/cape. "Good morning, Missandei."

"Good morning, your grace." She said as she helped him get ready.

He was dressed in his regular clothing but his tunic and pants were clean and neatly pressed. His jacket of course stayed on as well as his weapons. It was a celebration but he wasn't fool enough to be caught off guard. He, Cedric, Missandei, and Ser Arthur made their way from the palace to the docks of the city and saw the celebration in the air. People were excited for the next few days of games and festivities. They made their ways to the docks and saw the ship from the Iron Bank make its way into port where ship hands helped them secure it to the dock. Once the ramp was secured, several Braavosi soldiers disembarked followed by a Braavosi in regal yet simple robes.

"Greetings envoys from the Iron Bank of Braavos. I am William of House Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, and protector of Astapor. Welcome." Will said, bowing his head as the man bowed back.

"Greetings, Prince William of the House Baratheon. I am Tycho Nestoris, representative of the Iron Bank of Braavos." Tycho walked forward and held his hand out so Will gave it a small shake. "Thank you for the escort to Astapor. I can't remember the last time other ships have escorted a representative from the Iron Bank."

"Well, I imagine that in most cases no one would dare attack a representative from the Iron Bank but it's always better to be safe than sorry. Please, this way." Will led them from the docks. "I do hope your journey was trouble free.

"Quite peaceful. The seas were rather kind to us." Tycho replied as they arrived at a carriage that would take them to the palace so they could continue their conversation. When they arrived, they sat down in the council meeting room but it was just Will and Tycho for now. The council would meet with him later.

"Please do make yourself comfortable." Will gestured for Tycho to take a seat as he poured two cups of water. "Will water be all right or would you prefer something else to drink? Wine? Or perhaps some juice? We've just had an excellent grape harvest and their juice is quite delectable."

"Water is fine for now." Tycho replied as Will placed the two cups on the table before sitting down. "The Iron Bank was rather surprised to hear of your adventures in Essos, Prince William. Your predecessors were never one to venture away from Westeros."

"Well, most people are content with living in the land they're born in. Seeing as how I would eventually be spending my life in the Seven Kingdoms…traveling and seeing the rest of the world made sense and I hope the experience would make me a better King when the time comes." Will stated.

"A better warrior, for sure. The exploits of William the Conqueror have already reached the Sealord's of Braavos. They were always one for tales. If you don't mind my asking, how does someone as young as yourself already earn enough stories for a man twice your age?" Tycho asked.

"I've been something of an overachiever since a young age. I felt it was responsible to be the best prince I could be for the Seven Kingdoms and I believe it's safe to say my actions have helped my allies and struck fear into my enemies. Of course, war is only part of what I've developed an affinity for. I trust the Iron Bank is very comfortable with how the Iron Throne has been in paying its debts?" Will asked and Tycho smiled.

"Quite comfortable, your grace. Although some at the Iron Bank are a little disappointed. They've grown rather fond of the crown's interest payments." Tycho commented.

"As any bank would be but I imagine the notion and security of knowing the Iron Crown can pay off its debts is also something to take into consideration." Will pointed out and Tycho nodded. "But I wouldn't fret and I'm sure there are several ways we can raise their spirits. My own personal account is something I'm sure the Iron Bank is rather happy to have and when I return to Westeros, there are some changes to the continent that I would like to implement that would require…some outside investment."

"Well, I imagine the Iron Bank would be happy to fund such expeditions with an agreeable payment plan." Tycho replied. "As to your endeavors here in Slaver's Bay…you've been rather fortunate to be as lucky as you are."

"Well, fortune tends to favor the bold but also the well prepared. I don't plan to undertake such dangerous endeavors if I didn't believe what I was doing." Will told him.

"Belief is all well and good but not entirely reliable." Tycho commented.

"Well, then much like the Iron Bank, I also tend to rely on facts, numbers, and outcomes I can predict. They may dub me a conqueror but the different between a conqueror and a ruler is that one just stampedes over everything whereas the other learns and adapts. For example, planning to change all of Slaver's bay into something else would be considered foolhardy and ridiculous to anyone else." Will said. "I imagine betting on someone endeavoring in something to be considered foolhardy doesn't inspire confidence."

"The Iron Bank doesn't bet; we invest in endeavors we deem likely to be successful." Tycho told him.

"Which would be looked at as a fancy way of saying bet. And I imagine the Iron Bank is figuring out who to bet on: the masters of Slaver's bay who have been around for centuries or the young revolutionary trying to change some lives."

"The Iron Bank of Braavos has no taste for slavery. We do not invest in the masters." Tycho pointed out.

"True but as a bank I imagine you invest and loan money to other banks who loan money to the masters of Slaver's bay or the slavers of Volantis. Slavery by proxy, of course, but again, not really investing in slavery." Will replied causing Tycho to smirk.

"You are very discerning and observant for someone so young." Tycho said.

"Ah, those are the people you need to keep your eye on because they can surprise you. Still, I understand that the Iron Bank enjoys numbers and variables that aren't open to interpretation but I believe the proof is where we are now. This city once stood as the mouth of Slaver's bay, where the Unsullied were trained and that is all they were known for. Trading and selling people they felt were beneath him. Rather, linear in their thinking but slavery made them rich. Now, Astapor is a fine and bustling trade city from the ships sailing east and west with ports that rival that of Braavos, with respect of course." Will said and Tycho nodded. "Also, the finest gem city this side of the continent and it was all there under their noses the entire time. I've found that slavers tend to be rather simple with little thought process for anything other than slavery. I like to believe I'm not so simple. Astapor is twice as wealthy as it used to be and wishes to open an account with the Iron Bank for security and for future endeavors."

"And the Iron Bank would be most welcome to adding such a lucrative client to our list." Tycho replied. "But I imagine Astapor won't be the only city you plan to change."

Will took a sip of water and cleared his throat. "You would be correct. I leave for Yunkai soon after the celebration here is over and plan to do the same there as I did here…protectorate cities of Westeros and I personally don't plan to leave until I'm sure they can survive on their own."

"A rather noble endeavor and one that would be very expensive." Tycho said.

"Well, lucky for us both that I've come into fortune during my travels and know what to do with it. And have the army, training, and experience to do so." Will replied. "I understand that the idea might still seemed undesirable or lacking of more defined variables so perhaps we should meet again after I've been to Yunkai. In the meantime, stay in Astapor as my honored guest, enjoy the celebration and speak with the Astaporian council about opening that account."

"Thank you, your grace but it would be fair to say I will not be able to stay for the entire length of the celebration." Tycho told him.

"Of course, but so long as your business here with the council concludes in a manner that is satisfactory to both parties then feel free to do so as you please." Will replied as the two stood up from their chairs. "But be rest assured and tell the Iron Bank that betting on me would be a wise investment."

"It has clearly shown. I do hope that continues." Tycho replied as he and his men were shown to their rooms. Will breathed a sigh of relief and gulped down another cup of water. The meeting went better than he expected. Some verbal jabs back and forth but the Iron Bank would soon open an account with the Astaporian council acting as another measure of protection. He was sure his own reputation and past experience with the bank is what sold Tycho on it but he could also probably detect a good investment here. A gem city free of slaves and under the protection of a warrior prince of a powerful country who wasn't inept or an idiot. That was at least something to consider and he got them to at least be open to the idea of being neutral and not supporting the masters. When he took Yunkai, he'd speak to them again.

The door to the room was opened by Missandei. "Your grace, the opening ceremony is about to start."

"Right." Will drank another cup of water and they quickly left for the arena where the celebration would officially start. The planning and preparation into the event were long and tiring but time would tell if it would be successful. If it wasn't enjoyable it would be interesting at the very least.

Everyone in the city gathered together in the arena where the opening ceremony would start. In the enclosed space down in the sands were various obstacles that the encompassed the opening races and the victors would move to the city-wide race later that day. There was a small podium/seating area set up for the council to speak to everyone and announce the games with Unsullied guards set up at the entrances and exits. Will, Missandei, and Ser Arthur made their way into the arena, passing by citizens and spectators who smiled, waved, and shook his hands. Will smiled as he waved back and shook their hands, occasionally shaking the hair on a few kids. Despite him being Westerosi, these people were starting to see him as one of their own. He joined the Astaporian council on the podium and sat down.

_"__So, shall we begin?"_ Will asked and the council nodded before standing to their feet. Councilwoman Quasa signaled the band who used drums and trumpets to play a celebratory tune that got everyone into the mood and erupted the arena into applause. Will, Missandei, and Ser Arthur smiled as they saw how happy and excited everyone was. He saw his brothers sitting next to Smalljon Umber, Harion Karstark, Thoros, Hercules, Autolycus, and Cedric as they cheered and drank wine. The band began to quiet down so the council could speak.

_"__Good morning, citizens of Astapor! Tis truly a beautiful day in our fair city! We know that much has changed for all of us but here we stand now and what an amazement we are!" _Councilmen Eras exclaimed as they all cheered.

_"__Our city has eclipsed anything we all could have imagined in the past! Our ports are alive, our citizens are healthy, fine gems have increased our wealth and here we stand stronger!"_ Councilmen Quathor added.

_"__In times past, today would mark the start of the fighting pits but now it marks a new celebration. From this point forth, we shall celebrate the new Astapor. We shall celebrate what we have become and what we shall strive to be…a beacon for the other cities to follow! PRAISE ASTAPOR!"_ Councilmen Raxa exclaimed and everyone roared in approval.

_"__And as the council of this great city, we have not stood alone in this endeavor. Help us welcome our city's protector…Prince William Baratheon of Westeros…William the Conqueror!"_ Councilman Iliron shouted as Will stood up beside them and ignited an inferno of applause. He waved and smiled at the crowd and shook hands with all the councilmembers before taking a few steps forward towards the end of the podium.

_"__Thank you, Councilors. It is my honor to stand here with all of you on this joyous occasion. But let this festival be not for me or any of my compatriots but for the city and its people! All of this couldn't have been possible without your help! Remember that going forward! You are this city's future! TO ASTAPOR!"_ Will shouted causing everyone to cheer and chant Astapor. He then raised his hand and the Unsullied by the main gates knew it was their signal. _"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

The Unsullied opened the gates and a myriad of riders and their horses galloped out of the tunnels and out onto the sands as they all cantered around the edge of the arena. These contestants were regular Astaporian citizens who signed up for the games and dreamed of winning. Stable boys, messengers, farmers, and traders…this was their moment as the crowd cheered and applauded them and those that had family or friends had their names cheered. The riders rode around the arena for a bit so all 20 contestants had their moments to shine before they began to file back through the gate until it was just two riders left and then the opening races could start. It was one-on-one as they raced around the arena and the obstacles and the one with the faster time and less obstacles destroyed or ruined would advance to the final city-wide race. The crowd enjoyed themselves and the riders got to show off their skill, soaking up the adulation and love of the crowd. Guess that's what Garlan was talking about.

The races managed to proceed without any issue and even those that weren't advancing were shown respect from their opponents and the crowd. A break gave everyone some time to get food and rest before the final citywide race started. Certain alleyways and streets were blocked off to create a designated path throughout the city that the riders needed to navigate to succeed. Ten racers would try to outrace one another until they reached the end where the first three riders who finished would be declared the winners and earn their names etched onto the stones hung up by the arena and live on forever. Not only that but the three winners also received medals for their win. After the race was over, festive celebrations and parties occurred in the city.

All in all…these celebrations were unlike any before in Astapor and it wouldn't be the only time. But while they were a joyous occasion, they did mark that things were solidified enough in Astapor so Will could continue his journey through Slaver's Bay. Next stop…Yunkai.

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter. A little more work done for Will in Astapor and the city is progressing very nicely. Its people are doing well, it's sustaining on its own without slavery and working to secure its borders. And it's started a new type of celebration and games that might catch on. Sorry if this took a while, I'm working from home with everything going on but I've still got work to do and I've worked on my other stories too but don't worry, this one is going away anytime soon. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. These are crazy times but stay strong and watch out for each other. **

**Next chapter, Will's time in Astapor has reached its end. He's done all he can and he's sure that they are capable of standing on their own. So, he sets his sight on the next city, Yunkai. What obstacles will he face as he makes his way there and what new enemies are in his path. Until next time.**

**I hoped you guys liked the plot points I laid out for future stories. Obviously, Will's gotten some new friends and his decisions have had outcomes both expected and unexpected. And he's beginning to undergo some odd dreams that are tied to his heritage. Will he find out what they are? Probably. I also hope you guys like his interactions with Missandei. I know a lot of people want them to be together and I'm leaning towards that but I'm also working on developing their relationship. I didn't want to force it and considering Will's personality, it's not something he'd do. Considering the type of man his father has become, he doesn't want to be anything like that. And we've gotten some developments with his supporting cast and a new ally in Garlan Tyrell and yes I've included him and Willas who weren't introduced in the show. **

**1). Imagine Garlan Tyrell as similar in appearance to Henry Cavill.**

**William Baratheon: Son of Robert Baratheon and Lynna Stark, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, the Blue Wolf, Slayer of the Iron Born, The Wolf of Storms, Breaker of Chains, Wolf of Justice, Stag of Righteousness, William the Conqueror, Khal of Tonitrua (Thunder)**

· **Appearance:** Young Stephen Amell

· **Birthdate:** 279AC: 16 years old

· **Regular Clothing/appearance:** Boots, long black or grey trousers, light white tunic/shirt, dark blue/black leather jacket with hood and facemask. Armored Vambraces with hidden blades, Valyrian daggers holstered in boots, and Storm's Wrath slung over his left hip

· **Armor: **

o Steel plated combat gloves

o Steel plated vambraces/forearm guards with Valyrian steel forearm spikes and attached hidden blades.

o Light metal leg greaves

o Iron plated Samurai _Dō (Chest armor) _colored black with flecks of dark blue and white with sigil of House Baratheon and Stark.

· **Weapons:**

o Black/Blue Goldenheart tree Composite Recurve Bow and Arrows usually kept in saddle holster

o Small throwing knives looped in belt

o Valyrian Steel stiletto dagger & Valyrian Steel Dragonbone dagger holstered in boots

o Valyrian steel bastard sword Storm's Wrath holstered around left hip

o Valyrian steel bastard sword Wolf's Fang holstered over left shoulder or in saddle holster when riding

o Hidden blades taken from assassin and secured on forearm bracers

· **Swan Ships: **The Jackdaw, The Aquilla, The Black Pearl, The Flying Dutchman

· **Notable Talents:** Expert archer/trained in the Summer isles speed archery, knife thrower with expert aim and marksmanship. Agile and quick moving, self-trained in parkour, Free running, and urban exploration. Smart and quick thinking on the battlefield. Knowledge of battle tactics, poison, wildlife, history, politics, and economics. Fluent in Low Valyrian, High Valyrian, Summer Tongue, and Dothraki.

· **Personality:** Smart, attentive, wise, honorable up to a point, caring, generous, humble and cares about others. Hates backstabbers, deceivers, people who violate his trust or think they are superior to others. Doesn't like to be treated like a child or an idiot. Unrelenting against his enemies or those who harm innocents or his family. Prone to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders or self-doubt in certain situations.

· **Army: **12,000 Unsullied soldiers, 3,000 Dothraki Calvary, rapid-fire ballistae, black powder artillery,

· **Allies: **

o Cedric Angar: personal tutor and once trained to be Maester, trusted friend

o Ser Arthur Dayne: Sworn Sword, protector, and trainer

o The Stark Family of Winterfell: Family

o Robert Baratheon: Father

o Stannis Baratheon: Uncle and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

o Ser Davos Seaworth: advisor of Stannis Baratheon and trusted friend

o Ser Barristan Selmy: Commander of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect him

o Hundred Eyes: Kung Fu trainer and friend

o Gendry: squire, friend, and younger half-brother-age 13

o Edric: friend and younger half-brother-age 12

o Hercules: Leader of band of mercenaries, incredible strength, and skilled fighter

o Autolycus: Second in Command, expert knife thrower, thief, and spy

o Amphiaraus: Expert spear fighter, supposed seer and prophet

o Tydeus: Feral warrior, relentless and highly dangerous in combat

o Atalanta: Excellent combatant, tracker, and Amazon Archer

o Iolaus: Persuasive, excellent negotiator, storyteller, and orator

o Joshamee _Mr. Gibbs_: Commodore and captain of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

o Adewale: Second in command of the Prince's Swan Ships, expert sailor and naval combat operator

o Missandei: Personal handmaiden, translator, advisor, confidante, and friend.

o Grey Worm: Unsullied soldier and commander of Unsullied Legion

o Orys: Golden Crown Eagle

o Roach: Personal horse, fast, brave, a bit of a jester

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any mentioned properties, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just a big fan.**


End file.
